Yo te amo
by faberryfanaticlover
Summary: Quinn tiene una vida desastrosa, pero ahora se muda a Lima con su madre y las cosas están a punto de cambiar, lo acepto mal summary pero entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1 Una nueva vida

**Hola aquí llego con mi primer fic faberry, amo esta pareja también va a ver un poco de Brittana y Klaine aunque como es un fic faberry ellas son las principales, cuando la letra esta en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes. Y pues espero que disfruten leyendo. **

Y aquí estoy yo comenzando una "Nueva vida", Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray tengo 16 años y me estoy mudando con mi mamá a Lima Ohio.

Hace 10 años no veía a mi madre y resulta que ahora tengo que vivir con ella porque mi padre ya no se quiere hacer cargo de mí, la gente se aburre de mí y me deja La historia de mi vida.

Es duro nuestra comunicación no es muy buena, parece que todo lo que hago no es suficiente.

Yo no se ni que hacer con mi vida, no quiero vivir con mi padre porque es una persona déspota y la verdad es que le tengo bastante miedo, durante mi infancia tuve que ver como mi padre golpeaba a mi madre, yo no podía dormir.

Pero tampoco quiero vivir con mi madre porque ella se fue si no la culpo, me pregunto por que no se fue antes, pero ella se fue cuando yo tenía 6 años y me dejo, tiene otra familia esta casada con un señor llamado Leroy Berry tiene mucho dinero y tiene 1 hija que se llama … la verdad es que no lo recuerdo pero hasta donde se es el orgullo de la familia Berry, bien por ella.

A también se me olvida contarles aparte de los hombres también me gustan las mujeres tal vez se debe a que mi padre siempre se empeño en meterme a estudiar en colegios solo de mujeres.

EN LA TERMINAL.

Visto por Quinn:

_Uff llevo rato aquí esperando a que venga por mi se nota el interés que tiene por verme, vamos Quinn cuenta hasta 10 relájate, 1..2..3..4..5..6 donde put…_

Judy: Quinn hija que alegría verte.

Q: (se gira y ve a su madre que la abraza fuertemente) Uff Judy suéltame que me vas a dejar sin aire.

J: No me hables así que soy tu madre.

Q: Si claro, será que podemos irnos estoy agotada mira que un viaje desde New York hasta aquí es aburridor.

(Cogió su maleta y camina junto a Judy para llegar al carro)

YA EN LA CASA.

J: Antes de entrar creo que esta de mas decirte que trates con respeto a Leroy y a su hija.

Q: Yo veré como los trato igual no se van a enojar contigo porque no es merito tuyo mi educación.

Judy abre la puerta y entra junto con Quinn.

L: Hola mi amor ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? (se acerca a Judy y deposita un pequeño beso)

J: Mucho trafico, Cielo te presento a mi hija Quinn. (Voltea hacia Quinn que hasta el momento permanecía en silencio mirándolos)

L: (extiende su mano) mucho gusto Quinn, Leroy Berry.

Q: (mira la mano de Leroy y la estrecha) Quinn Fabray.

L: Bueno Quinn es un gusto conocerte, si quieres te muestro tu habitación para que organices tus cosas.

Q: Esta bien.

Suben al segundo piso y Leroy le muestra su habitación que quedaba justo en frente de otra. Quinn se queda mirando la puerta de la habitación de enfrente y mira Una estrella dorada grande con una R.

L: Te estaremos esperando cuando termines.

Q: Si esta bien.

Quinn entra en su habitación y comienza a organizar sus cosas, y con mucho cuidado coloca uno de sus objetos más preciados su guitarra y una foto donde estaba con sus 2 mejores amigos Jessica y Edward.

Se recuesta en su cama y se dispone a descansar un rato pero unos sonidos en su puerta la despiertan.

J: Quinn vamos a salir por algo de comer ¿Te molesta quedarte sola por un rato?

Q: No te preocupes Judy yo voy a dormir un rato.

J: esta bien (se disponía a bajar pero se devuelve y toca de nuevo la puerta) Quinn.

Q: ¿si?

J: Te quiero.

Quinn no responde, y Judy baja tristemente y se va junto con Leroy.

Visto por Quinn.

_Como extraño mi casa, mi ciudad, mi perro, bueno a mi padre no lo extraño pero se siente raro pasar tanto tiempo sin que nadie te grite por algo, extraño a mis amigo especialmente a Jess y a Ed los quiero muchísimo será mejor que me duerma._

Apenas había logrado quedarse dormida cuando escucho una fuerte música que la despertó de golpe, era una canción de una obra de Broadway, aunque no sabía cual porque no era fanática de los musicales pero si sabia distinguirla ya que vivía en New York. Trato de quedarse dormida de nuevo, pero el volumen de la música subió, esta vez se paro enojada de la cama ¿Quién osaba despertar a Quinn Fabray? Era una de las cosas que mas odiaba que la despertaran.

Sale de la habitación y ve que la música proviene del cuarto de enfrente. Toca la puerta varias veces pero nadie le abre era lógico no podía escuchar nada, ya se estaba desesperando y toca por última vez la puerta.

Q: _Maldita sea porque no abren. (Se abre la puerta y ve a una pequeña y hermosa morena)_

R: Amm Hola tu debes ser Quinn Fabray.

Q: ¿Qué disculpa? No puedo oírte.

Rachel se apresura entra al cuarto apaga el estero y vuelve donde Quinn.

R: Decía que tu debes ser Quinn Fabray la hija de Judy.

Q: Amm si y tu debes ser… amm…. La hija de Leroy.

R: (sonríe al ver el nerviosismo de Quinn por no recordar su nombre y extiende su mano) Rachel Berry.

Q: (acepta el saludo) que bien Rachel.

R: Y dime Quinn a que debo tu visita a mi cuarto.

Q: Ah pues la verdad era que estaba tratando de dormir y tu colocas demasiado duro esa música horrible y pues... (Fue interrumpida por Rachel)

R: ¿Música Horrible? Es Barbra Streisand lo que estaba escuchando.

Q: Ya decía yo que se me hacia conocida esa fea música pero en fin yo quería (Rachel la interrumpe de nuevo)

R: ¿Fea música? Eso si que no te lo permito, no puedes la música de Barbra como fea y horrible, cuando es uno de los mayores talentos que puedan existir en toda la faz del planeta (Rachel comenzó a hablar sin parar y Quinn solo la observaba, otra de las cosas que mas odiaba Quinn que la gente hablara mucho, la desesperaba).

Q: Hey (Toma a Rachel por los hombros) Para, puedes callarte por un momento solo te venia a decir si podías bajarle al estéreo así puedo descansar un rato.

R: Pues sabes que aquí en esta casa amamos a Barbra y no le voy a bajar el volumen a nada (Iba a entrar a su cuarto pero Quinn la toma del brazo).

Q: ¿Qué dices? Estoy agotada pase mucho tiempo viajando para llegar a esta casa y a este pueblucho y aparte tener que soportar a una enana que me quiere dejar sin oídos y no me deja descansar.

R: ¿Enana?, enana tu abuela y ya te dije que no le bajo volumen a nada y punto.

Q: Vamos, no me lo hagas repetir bájale al estéreo. (Se acerca un poco a Rachel)

R: ¿Y si no que? (se miraban desafiantemente)

Q: O si no…

J: Quinn Rachel veo que ya se conocieron.

R: Para mi infortunio si.

Q: No creas que me da gusto conocerte enana con malos gustos musicales.

J: Quinn, no le faltes el respeto.

Q: Ella empezó.

R: Si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste la que vino a mi habitación a perturbar mi tranquilidad.

Q: ¿Tranquilidad? Tenías el estero a un volumen infernal todo la gente del lugar lo escuchaba.

J: Ya chicas paren, arréglense y bajen las esperamos para comer. (Baja al primer piso)

Q: Bueno enano nos veremos mas rato (entra a su habitación)

Rachel la queda mirando mal y entra y sube su música a todo volumen.

Q:_ ¿Pero que Demonios? Tal parece que no podre dormir ahora, solo espera la revancha Rachel._

Estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo juntos los cuatro.

L- Y cuéntame Quinn ¿Cómo te iba en tu anterior colegio?

Q-Bien

L-Umm y practicabas algún deporte.

Q-Porrismo.

L- Que bueno tal vez quieras probar cuando entres a estudiar.

Q-Tal vez lo haga.

J-Si hay tienes la oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos.

(Quinn y Rachel se miraban mal de vez en cuando)

L- Y a ti mi princesa ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

R-Bastante bien papá, conseguí otro solo fue espectacular y estuvimos practicando toda la tarde la pase muy bien de hecho, hasta que llegue a casa. (Mira a Quinn y esta pone mala cara)

L-¿Sabes Quinn? que Rachel quiere ser cantante de Broadway, tiene una voz espectacular y me hace muy orgulloso ser su padre.

J- A mi también me hace orgullosa, recuerdo cuando era niña tenia como 9 años y siempre decía que iba a ser otra Barbra, canturreaba por toda la casa, cogía mi maquillaje y se lo ponía ella junto con mis blusas y mis tacones, desfilaba por toda la casa y decía "Judy mírame soy como Barbra" (decía tratando de imitar la voz de una niña pequeña, Leroy y Rachel miraban sonrientes mientras Quinn fruncía el seño) era realmente adorable, yo extraño esos momentos, y me encanta la idea de que siga son su sueño y no sea de esas adolescentes rebeldes que se hacen tatuajes y… (Quinn se para rápidamente de la mesa y se va a su habitación, todos se le quedan mirando)

Q-_Vamos por favor contesta… _Jess Hola.

Je-Quinn que alegría me da escucharte ¿Cómo fue el viaje?

Q-Largo

Je-¿Qué te pasa Quinn?

Q-Nada solo tengo un poco de sueño.

Je-Vamos son solo las 7 pm, tú no te acuestas temprano, solo dime que te pasa.

Q-Odio que me conozcas, yo solo tengo rabia.

Je-Por tu madre ¿Verdad?

Q-Si solo es que duele Jess que ella hable de todos esos lindos momentos que compartió con Rachel cuando ella debió pasar esos momentos conmigo no con ella.

Je-Lo se nena, se que duele trata de hablar tu con ella.

Q-¿sobre que? No me conoce, no la conozco, somos nada la una para la otra, no vale la pena.

Je-Si no lo intentas no lo sabrás, mira Q date una oportunidad si sacas algo bueno súper, pero si sacas algo malo aprende de eso.

Q-No es tan fácil.

Je-Lo se, solo escúchame, pero bueno cambiemos el tema que quiero escucharte reír, ¿Cómo son el señor Berry y su hija?

Q-Bueno, Leroy es buena persona y es amable conmigo, pero su hija es una enana que es escucha música horrible.

Je-Jajajaja se la van a llevar genial.

Q-Si claro, te juro que si vuelvo a escuchar esa música me suicido.

Je-Bueno Q, me tengo que ir te llamo luego besos te quiero.

Q-Dale Jess chao.

EN EL PRIMER PISO.

L-Creo que le molesto que hablaras de las cosas que habías hecho con Rach.

J-Si, ahora si que la cague.

Q-(llega donde están los 3 sentados) Yo voy a ir a dar una vuelta para conocer.

J-Son las 7:30 pm es peligroso.

Q-No te preocupaste por lo que era peligroso para mí durante 10 años ¿Por qué lo haces ahora? No me importa lo que pienses date cuenta de eso.

J-No seas grosera Quinn.

Q-En fin nos vemos mas rato (coge unas llaves que estaban sobre una mesa y se dirige a la puerta)

J-Quinn no vas a ningún lado es mi última palabra.

Q-No me interesa (abre la puerta, se voltea y se dirige a Judy) A por cierto (Le muestra a su madre un tatuaje que lleva en su hombro que dice "Alone") yo soy una de las adolescentes rebeldes que se ponen tatuajes. (Sale y cierra la puerta de un portazo)

J-No se que voy a hacer con ella.

L-Dale tiempo cariño ya veraz que su actitud va a cambiar.

Quinn iba caminando cabizbaja por la calle cuando de repente se choca con alguien.

Q-Lo siento estaba un poco distraída.

-No pasa nada lindura, Noah Puckerman, pero me puedes decir Puck.

Q-Quinn Fabray.

P-Y dime Quinn ¿Eres nueva verdad? ¿De donde eres?

Q-New York, pero ahora vivo con mi madre aquí.

Caminan los dos juntos por un rato hablando, a Quinn le agrado mucho Puck.

P-Cool bueno lindura debo irme pero nos estamos viendo por ahí. (Le guiña el ojo y se va)

Q-Bueno. (Sonríe un poco)

En casa

Quinn entra a casa y encuentra a Judy, Rachel y Leroy.

J-Quinn llegaste Leroy y yo tenemos que trabajar y llegamos tarde.

Q-esta bien, voy a subir a mi cuarto.

L-que tengas buena noche Quinn

Q-igualmente.

Quinn entra a su cuarto y escucha como Leroy y Judy se van y posteriormente cuando Rachel entra a su cuarto.

Q-_Esta es mi oportunidad._

Enciende el estéreo de su cuarto a todo el volumen que da y pone "Sugar" de System of a Down. Inmediatamente escucha que alguien toca su puerta.

Q-¿Quién es?

R-Soy yo, por favor bájale a la música quiero dormir.

Q-Lo siento no te escucho. (Hablaban prácticamente gritando debido al sonido)

R-Que le bajes a la música

Q-Nooooooo.

R-_Esta bien tú lo quisiste así._

Rachel entra en su cuarto y pone su estéreo al mismo volumen que el de Quinn pero esta vez escuchando Barbra.

Así se la pasan la mayor parte de la noche hasta que Rachel se da por vencida y apaga el estéreo, pero Quinn continúa escuchando música por mucho tiempo más hasta que siente sueño y lo apaga para dormir.

Quinn se levanta y se dirige al primer piso donde ve a Judy y Leroy hablando con una señora que parecía estar bastante alterada. Entra en la cocina se sirve un poco de cereal y se dispone a desayunar cuando Rachel seguida por Judy y Leroy entran a la cocina también.

J-¿Qué estaban haciendo anoche?

R-Nada

L-Nada, La señora Robinson me acaba de decir que anoche no pudo dormir porque alguna de ustedes dos coloco música a todo volumen a altas horas de la noche ¿Quién fue?

Q-Rachel- dice Quinn despreocupada mientras comía su cereal.

R-¿De que estas hablando? Fuiste tú quién coloco esa música y por eso yo puse la mía. (Dice señalándola)

J-Bueno chicas basta, ya paso pero no quiero que haya próxima ves ¿entendido?

R-Si entendido.

Q-Ajam.

L-Bueno chicas dejando de lado este incidente, mañana comienzan las clases Quinn, que te parece si vas con Rachel a comprar los materiales que necesites.

Q-No hay problema.

(Las chicas se alistan y salen en el carro de Leroy hacia la tienda un centro comercial, todo el camino se la pasan en silencio, al llegar Rachel parquea el auto y entran)

R-Esta bien, mira allí esta el local para comprar.

Q-Bueno.

(Entran al local y Quinn comienza a buscar cuadernos, lápices y todo lo que se necesita para entrar a clases)

R-Mira Quinn esos cuadernos son muy bonitos. (Señala con una sonrisa un estante llenos de cuadernos con dibujos de corazones y gatitos)

Q-(Suelta una enorme carcajada) No me lo puedo creer ¿Me estas jodiendo? Son para niña chiquita.

R-A mi me parecen muy tiernos. (Dijo mientras fruncía el seño)

Q-No de ninguna manera, ni lo pienses.

R-Vamos Quinn a poco no te parece lindo este pequeño gatito. (Dijo mientras agarraba un cuaderno y trataba de imitar la cara del gato)

Q-(Río más duro que la vez anterior) Sin duda ya me doy cuenta de que tus gustos apestan.

R-(pone mala cara) Sabes que tu escoge los cuadernos yo iré a buscar unos materiales que necesito (Se voltea y se va a otro lugar de la tienda, Quinn la mira y se voltea para ir a ver otros cuadernos pero tropieza con alguien)

Q-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa.

Q-(sonríe un poco)

F-Por cierto me llamo Finn Hudson. (Estira su mano)

Q-(recibe el saludo) Quinn Fabray.

F-Y dime Quinn puedo ayudarte a encontrar lo que buscas ¿Si quieres?

Q-(Piensa un poco) Esta bien, estaba buscando unos cuadernos con un estampado sencillo sin flores ni muñecos ni nada de esas cosas.

F-Por supuesto sígueme (Se dirigen a un estante donde estaban otros cuadernos) Y dime Quinn eres nueva porque jamás te había visto ¿Hace cuanto vives en Lima?

Q-Llegue apenas ayer en la tarde.

F-Genial, yo debo irme Quinn pero fue un placer, ¿podría invitarte a tomar algo alguna vez?

Q-(A Quinn le parecía un poco Soso el muchacho pero no quería ser mala con el) Por supuesto.

F-Fantástico.

R-Quinn ya se nos hace tarde debemos ir… (Dejo de hablar al ver al chico parado junto con Quinn)

F-Rachel, que casualidad.

R-Finn, si yo estaba comprado unas cosas.

F-No hay problema (voltea a mirar a Quinn) Entonces bonita que estés muy bien, adiós Rachel.

Q-Hasta luego Finn.

R-Chao Finn.

(Rachel se queda mirando como se va el chico)

Q-¿Decías?

R-Si este… ya se nos hizo tarde debemos ir a casa.

Q-Ok.

(Regresaron a casa y se acostaron a dormir tranquilamente)

A la mañana siguiente.

(Rachel y Quinn se levantan y se alistan para ir a estudiar, abren la puerta de su cuarto al mismo tiempo)

R-Hola Quinn, Buenos Días. (Saluda una sonriente Rachel)

Q-Buen día. (Saluda una somnolienta Quinn) Como hace esta chica para amanecer de tan buen humor cuando yo estoy que me muero de sueño.

(Bajan las escaleras y se sientan en el comedor, toman el desayuno y se disponen a ir a estudiar)

J-Que le vaya bien chicas, Quinn ya hable con tu padre y me dijo que en una semana tu auto ya estaría acá, por el momento Rachel te lleva.

Q-Bien.

J-Pórtense bien.

R-Que tengas un lindo día Judy. (Se despiden de un abrazo)

(Judy se acerca para despedirse de Quinn pero esta se hace un lado y sale por la puerta, Quinn sube al auto y luego entra Rachel)

R-No deberías comportarte de esa manera con Judy ella esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

Q-Eso a ti no te importa Rachel.

R-Claro que me importa ella ha sido muy buena conmigo no se merece tu trato.

Q-Muy claros lo has dicho, ha sido buena contigo a mi no me ha dado nada como para que yo le deba algo y si no te molesta puedes arrancar este asqueroso auto de una jodida vez y así podemos comenzar con este maldito día.

R-Esta bien. (Enciende el auto y el estéreo, pone a Barbra Streisand)

Q-No lo puedo creer, no de nuevo.

R-Podrías callarte trato de conducir y escuchar la música.

Q-Es que esa música es terrible, me quieres matar. (Dice desesperada)

R-Por lo menos yo no escucho esa música que solo habla de dolor y de querer morir.

Q-Eso si es buena música (se defiende) y tu no entiendes lo que quiere decir porque eres una enana hueca.

R-¿enana? ¿Hueca? Estamos en mí auto así que pido, no te exijo que no me faltes al respeto. (Dice ya perdiendo la calma)

Q-Pff esto es increíble.

(Quinn pego su cara contra la ventana del auto cuando escucho que Rachel comenzaba a cantar)

Q-Esta chica canta realmente hermoso y eso que solo lo esta haciendo bajito, se ve adorable haciendo esas expresiones exageradas con su rostro.

R-Listo, llegamos.

Q-Este… si vamos.

(Rachel acompaña al Quinn hacia la dirección)

Figins-Bueno Quinn es un gusto conocerte, ahora hablemos de las cosas importantes.

Debo decirte que es necesario que formes partes de dos clubes distintos para poder obtener créditos.

Q-Dos clubes.

Fi-Si según veo en tu expediente eras porrista en tu antiguo colegio, deberías probar para entrar acá, la entrenadora estará en el gimnasio dentro de una hora te recomiendo que vayas.

Q-Si por supuesto.

Fi-El otro club lo dejo a tu elección. Bienvenida a Mackenlie.

(Quinn sale de la dirección y se dispone a entrar a su primera clase pero antes de entrar a el salón ve un cartel que dice "Únete al glee club, nuevas direcciones te necesita", un club de música ya Quinn sabía a que otro club entraría, entro al salón y le toco al lado de una chica rubia con traje de porrista)

-Hola me llamo Brittany (saluda la chica muy sonriente)

Q-Hola me llamo Quinn.

B-Quinn ¿Te gustan los gatos?

Q-Emm si supongo.

B-Siii, te voy a presentar a Lord Tubintong, y Q a que club vas a entrar.

Q-De hecho pensaba probar para al mismo en el que tu estas.

B-Nueva compañera (abraza a Quinn) yo te acompaño a la prueba.

Q-(Se aparta del abrazo) Esta bien.

(Al terminar la clase Brittany arrastra a Quinn hacia el gimnasio pero se encuentran con alguien en el camino)

B-Santi! (Abraza a la otra chica) mira te presento a Quinn es nueva y va a entrar a las porristas.

S-Mira lo que trajo el viento, nada mas y nada menos que Fabray.

Q-López nos volvemos a ver. (Las chicas se quedan mirando, sonríen y se dan un abrazo)

B-¿Se conocen?

S-Si Britt, hace un año cuando vivía en New York, estudiaba con Quinn y éramos muy buenas amigas.

Q-¿Éramos?

S-Somos amigas, y bueno Fabray mueve tú trasero que la entrenadora Sylvester ya esta esperando.

Q-Que delicada López.

(Quinn entra y hace la prueba, Sue la acepta en las porristas)

El resto del día sigue normal, Quinn toma sus clases pero no había visto a Rachel en toda la jornada, ya en la salida se despide de Santana y Brittany, y espera a Rachel en el parqueadero.

Q-Pero donde demonios estas Rachel, ya quiero llegar y acostarme.

Pasaron 20 minutos y Rachel no llegaba.

F-Hey Quinn que lindo verte ¿Cómo estas?

Q-Bien Finn.

F-No sabia que estudiabas aquí.

Q-Hoy fue mi primer día de clases.

F-Genial y ¿Qué estas esperando?

Q-Pues esperaba a Rachel para que me llevara a su casa.

F-¿Vives con Rachel? ¿Son familia o algo así?

Q-Es mi hermanastra.

F-ok, si quieres yo puedo llevarte.

Q-Uff (resopla) Eso seria estupendo estoy cansada de esperar.

F-Pero ¿Pero puedo invitarte un helado primero?

Q-Ok, no hay problema.

Mercedes y Rachel se dirigen al estacionamiento.

M-Rachel no es ese Finn el que esta subiendo a su auto con esa bella rubia.

R-No es una bella rubia, es mi hermanastra Quinn.

M-Ese chico recién termina contigo y ya esta buscando otra.

Rachel se los queda mirando con rabia.

**Bueno aquí les dejo el final de este capítulo, dejen sus comentarios con sus opiniones e ideas, que les gusto o les disgusto, y pues tratare de actualizar lo que mas pueda en la semana pero pues comprensión es que con esta sequia Achele, y para acabar de completar con la nueva "Pareja" Monchele (Tenaz odio esta pareja) que tiene cero Química, tiene mas Química Justin Bieber con Marylin Manson pero en fin.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA. **

**GRACIAS.**


	2. Chapter 2 Laberinto de problemas

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX.**

**CAPITULO 2- LABERINTO DE PROBLEMAS.**

Finn y Quinn ya habían terminado de comer su helado y se dirigían al auto del chico, llegaron a la casa de Rachel, bajan del auto y Finn acompaña a Quinn hasta la entrada.

F-Espero que te haya gustado el helado, y gracias por acepar mi invitación.

Q-No te preocupes me la pase muy bien de hecho.

F-Cool, bueno entonces nos veremos mañana en la escuela.

Q-Por supuesto.

(Finn se acerca para dejarle un beso en la mejilla a Quinn, alguien abre la puerta)

L-Quinn tardaste un poco, Finn que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por acá?

F-Yo yo solo acompañaba a Quinn, pero ya me iba, adiós que estés bien bonita, hasta luego señor Berry.

L-Adiós.

Quinn entra a la casa seguida por Leroy.

J-Se puede saber porque Rachel llego sola a casa, ¿Dónde estabas?

Q-Fui a tomar un helado con un chico que se ofreció amablemente a traerme ya que ella tardaba mucho, voy a estar en la habitación. (Sube las escaleras y se encuentra con Rachel en el pasillo) Gracias por traerme-dice con sarcasmo.

R-Y de que te quejas si igual tardaste más en llegar que si me hubieras esperado, ahora no quiero hablar contigo y te pido que por favor no hagas ruido el resto de la tarde que tengo que hacer tareas- Rachel entra en su cuarto.

Q-Esta chica es loca-Entra en su cuarto, se acuesta en su cama pero su celular interrumpe su sueño.

Q-¿Hola?

S-Q, solo llamaba para avisarte que mañana recibes tu uniforme de Cheerio.

Q-ok santana yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar.

S-Vamos Fabray sabes que ese no es mi estilo, nos vemos mañana.

Q-Esta bien.

Al día siguiente en el Colegio.

S-Fabray desde este momento eres oficialmente una cheerio.

Quinn ya llevaba puesto su uniforme de porrista, le sentaba a la perfección, resaltaba su cola y mostraba sus hermosas piernas.

B-Quinn te ves muy sexy, ¿verdad Santy?

S-Debo admitir que eso es muy cierto Britt-Britt.

Q-Santana admitiendo que soy sexy, eso no se ve todos los días.

S-Cállate Fabray, ahora salgamos e impongamos el orden en este lugar.

Las tres porritas comenzaron su gran entrada en los pasillos del Mckinley

R-Vamos Kurt, no molestes dame un segundo.

K-Esta bien chica pero muévete no quiero estar aquí para cuando pasen las porristas.

(Se escucharon los piropos que los chicos le mandaban a las porristas, Rachel volteo enseguida a mirar y vio a Quinn encabezando la caminata)

K-Una nueva adquisición, esa rubia es despampanante si yo no fuera gay sin dudas iría detrás de esa chica.

(Las porrista pasan al lado del Kurt y Rachel)

S-Man hands, Porcelana deberían tomar en cuenta el consejo que les di y colocarse una bolsa plástica en la cabeza para que así no tengamos que tener que soportar que ustedes esparzan su fealdad por todo el colegio.

(Y con un chasqueo de dedos por parte de Santana otras porristas lanzaron dos granizados que impactaron con fuerza en el rostro de los chicos, todas las porristas y las personas que estaban alrededor reían)

Q-¿Pero que demonios? ¿Por qué les lanzaron eso?

S-Tranquilízate Q, es solo para enseñarles quien manda aquí

(Quinn se acerca a Rachel y Kurt)

Q-Rachel ven, los acompaño a limpiarse.

R-No es necesario, te puedes largar con tus amigas no los necesitamos.

(Rachel se va furiosa al baño)

K-Gracias de igual manera- Y se va detrás de Rachel.

Quinn se queda mirando el lugar por donde se habían ido

S-Lo ves, ellos no son las personas con las cuales deberías juntarte.

Q-No lo entiendo, tu les estas practicado Bullying.

S-Así se manejan las cosas aquí, ahora estas en las porristas tienes que acostumbrarte de que estas en la cima de la cadena alimenticia, hacemos eso para recordárselo a los demás.

Q-No lo puedo creer, tú no eras así en NY.

S-Aquí las cosas son diferentes Q, y ahora tú eres parte de esto también.

Q-Pues si las cosas son así sabes que no me apetece ser porrista.

(Santana al escucharla la agarra por el brazo y se la lleva a un salón vacío frente a la atenta mirada de los presentes entre ellos Mercedes y Finn, Britt las sigue y entra al salón junto con ellas)

S-Esta es una oportunidad grande Quinn, además apenas entraste al equipo no puedes salirte Sue te haría la vida imposible.

Q-No Santana no pienso lastimar a las demás personas para mi beneficio, ¿Que no lo recuerdas? Lo difícil que fue para nosotras, tu sabes lo que se siente eso.

B-¿Qué no recuerdas Santy?

S-Nada Britt, Esta bien Quinn tu no tienes porque hacerlo ok, pero no te salgas del equipo.

Q-Esta bien, pero no me pidas que haga esas cosas.

S-Hablando de esto, ¿Ya sabes a que otro club vas a entrar?

Q-Si, al club glee.

S-Estas demente, ahí solo entran perdedores.

Q-Entonces llámame perdedora porque voy a entrar, igual no es como si te estuviera pidiendo que entraras tu también.

S-Deberías hablar con la entrenadora primero.

Q-ella no es nada para mi voy a entrar y punto.

(Quinn sale del salón y se dirige a clases)

B-Quinn es muy buena persona.

S-Si seguro, vamos bonita (se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en los labios)

B-Te quiero Santy.

S-Yo mucho mas.

En el salón de coro:

Mr Shue-Bueno chicos les tengo una noticia.

R-Va anunciar que gane un solo de nuevo ¿Verdad?

Mr S-No Rachel, lo que les quería decir es que le den la bienvenida a tres nuevas integrantes de New Directions, (entran las tres porristas) Quinn Fabray, Santana López y Brittany Pierce.

K-¿Qué? Pero si Santana nos mantiene molestando en los pasillos.

S-Cállate porcelana.

P-¿Quinn?

Q-Noah, Hola.-El chico se acerca a Quinn y la abraza.

P-Que bueno verte de nuevo lindura.

F-¿Se conocen?

P-Si, pero basta de charla esta belleza y yo nos vamos a sentar juntos a esperar que comience la clase.

K-Repito señor Shue, ellas no pueden estar aquí.

Mr S-Ya basta chicos ellas demostraron que tienen talento y es lo que importa, ahora para conocernos un poco mejor vamos a dividirnos en parejas y a preparar un dueto para dentro de 2 semanas, elegiremos al azar.

Mike-Mercedes

K-A ver… Rachel.

S-Aquí dice Brittany.

F-_Ojala me toque con Quinn_. Blaine

P-Me toca con… Quinn

Sam-Tina

Los chicos se juntaron y comenzaron a planear su canción para los duetos.

P-Dime Quinn, ¿Qué canción tienes pensada?

Q-La verdad no lo se, podríamos juntarnos en mi casa para tener un poco de tranquilidad.

P-Me parece perfecto.

Se acaban las clases, Rachel y Quinn llegan a casa.

L-Chicas que bueno verlas.

J-¿Cómo estuvo tu día Rach?

R-Bien de hecho esta tarde viene Kurt.

J-y ¿Cómo te fue hoy Quinnie?

Q-Primero que todo no me llames de esa manera.

J-Solo quería llamarte de una manera linda.

Q-Solo no lo hagas

L-Bueno- interviene para calamar la tensión- y ¿Lograste entrar a las cheerios Quinn?

Q-Si, y de hecho un amigo viene hoy para ensayar ya que también entre al glee club.

L-Estupendo.

J-Quinn tu auto ya llego, pero no sabia que era tan lujoso.

Q-Eso es bueno, voy a estar a mi habitación.

Más tarde el mismo día.

P-Kurt, Hola, que mala suerte yo pensé que estaría a solas con ellas dos.

K-Pues lo lamento Puck pero hoy no será.

DING DONG

Q-Voy- Abre la puerta- Hola Noah, Kurt pasen.

P-Belleza, que bueno verte.

K-Hola Quinn, ¿Rachel?

Q-Supongo que no demora en bajar.

R-Puck, Kurt ven vamos a mi cuarto (Comienzan a subir las escaleras)

P-Judía Hola.

Q-Nosotros ensayaremos aquí.

P-Por mi esta bien.

En la habitación de Rachel.

K-Ya pensaste una canción

R-Pues estaba pensando alguna canción de un musical.

K-Me parece, Quinn parece ser buena persona ¿Por qué no te agrada?

R-No es que no me agrade, es solo que no somos compatibles. ¿Qué tal si espiamos a la competencia?

K-Umm esta bien.

Los chicos bajan las escaleras lentamente y se esconden en un lugar perfecto donde podían ver a Quinn y a Puck y escuchar todo perfectamente.

P-Entonces yo toco la guitarra y tu cantas.

Q-Es buena idea pero también tienes que cantar tú.

P-Pues, primero practiquemos, te sabes Big Girls Don't Cry.

Q-Por supuesto.

Suenan las primeras notas de la Guitarra.

QUINN:

Da Da Da Da

The smell of your skin lingers on me now

You're probably on your flight back to your home town

I need some shelter of my own protection baby

To be with myself instead of calamity

Peace, Serenity.

JUNTOS:

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It´s personal, myself and I

We´ve got some straightening´ out to do

And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

Its time to be a big girl now

And big girl's don´t cry

Don´t cry

Don´t cry

Don´t cry

PUCK:

Like the little school mate in the school yard

We´ll play jacks and uno cards

Ill be your best friend and you´ll be mine

Valentine

Yes you can hold my hand if u want to

Cause I want to hold yours too

Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds

But its time for me to go home

Its getting late, dark outside

I need to be with myself instead of calamity

Peace, Serenity

JUNTOS

[Chorus:]

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It´s personal, myself and I

We´ve got some straightening´ out to do

And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I´ve got to get a move on with my life

Its time to be a big girl now

And big girl's don´t cry

Don´t cry

Don´t cry

Don´t cry

QUINN:

La Da Da Da Da Da

K-Tiene una voz

R-Hermosa, simplemente hermosa

P-Quinn tienes una voz muy hermosa, tenemos esto asegurado

Q-No exageres, además no hay premio

P-Que mejor premio que ver a Rachel y a Kurt perder se enojaran bastante. (Reía)

Q-Pues pensándolo bien

R-Los que van a perder son ustedes

K-Si es cierto

Q-¿Qué hacen hay? ¿Nos estaban espiando?

R-Yo emm Nosotros, Por supuesto que no.

P-Pues a mi me parece lo contrario, nos espiaban porque tienen miedo de perder.

K-Te equivocas, nosotros vamos a ganar.

Q-Jajaja Por supuesto todavía me imagino su selección de canción va a ser de un musical o alguna ridiculez parecida como Barbra.

R-Barbra no es ninguna ridiculez.

Q-Si claro como no.

R-Vamos a ganar.

P-Apostemos

K-¿Qué?

P-Si nosotros ganamos ustedes deben hacer nuestros deberes por dos semanas.

R-Absolutamente no.

Q-No pierdas tu tiempo Noah, vamos a mi habitación a continuar ensayando, son unos cobardes.

R-Aceptamos

K-Y si nosotros ganamos que nos dan.

P-Pidan lo que quieran.

R-Ustedes deberán disfrazarse de gallinas y caminar por todo el instituto.

P-De ninguna manera eso no.

R-Cobardes.

Q-Esta bien, vamos Noah perder no es una palabra en el diccionario Fabray.

P-Trato hecho.

R-Hecho.

K-Hecho

Q-Hecho.

DING DONG

Q-Yo abro- se dirige a abrir la puerta mientras los tres chicos la siguen con la mirada, abre la puerta- Finn que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por acá?

F-se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla a- Pues bonita vine a recoger a Kurt y de paso podría venir a saludarte y entregarte esto-saca una rosa y una cajita de chocolates- Son para ti.

Q-Gracias Finn- recibe el detalle- es muy lindo de tu parte.

Los demás chicos observaban en especial Rachel.

F-También pensaba que podríamos ir a caminar un rato y conversar.

Q-Pues ahora no puedo estoy ensayando con Noah el dueto, pero más rato esta bien.

F-Esta bien-Asoma la cabeza por la puerta- Hola Noah, Rachel hola es bueno verte.

R-Finn

F-Emm ¿Nos vamos Kurt?

K-Si, adiós Rach- se abrazan- Noah espero verte vestido de gallina.

P-No pasara, espero que tengas tiempo para mis deberes.

K-Ja ja, en fin Quinn que estés bien.

El chico sale de la casa y entra al auto.

F-Bueno, entonces paso por ti mas rato ¿A las 6 esta bien?

Q-Por supuesto Finn, hasta más rato.

Finn se despide y se va en su auto.

Q-Bueno vamos a seguir ensayando, si no te molesta Rachel.

R-No te preocupes, igual no quiero respirar tu mismo aire-sube a su cuarto y azota la puerta.

Q-Esta loca, bueno Noah continuamos.

P-No

Q-¿No?

P-¿Qué tienes con Finn?

Q-Somos amigos

P-¿Si? Pues no es lo que el pretende.

Q-¿Estas celoso?

P-No lo estoy, solo que no me parece cool que el coquetee contigo, te traiga flores y chocolates y lo haga enfrente de Rachel como si nada.

Q-¿Qué tiene que ver Rachel en esto?

P-¿No lo sabes? Finn es el ex-novio de Rachel, terminaron hace como 1 mes.

Q-Diablos, no lo sabia, ahora entiendo, pero yo no quiero nada con Finn solo acepto sus invitaciones porque es agradable y me la paso bien con el.

P-Eso lo entiendo, pero yo ya me tengo que ir, mañana ensayamos entre clases.

Q-Claro Noah, gracias por todo.

P-Practica bastante tenemos una apuesta que ganar.

Q-Lo se.- acompaña a Puck hasta la puerta- Ten cuidado.

P-Fabray ya se preocupa por mí, eso es bueno- se despide con un abrazo- tendré cuidado, te veo mañana lindura.

Q-Esta bien.

Cierra la puerta, y se dirige al cuarto de Rachel.

Q-Rachel ¿Podemos hablar?-nadie responde-No sabia que Finn era tu ex, si te molesta no salgo con el.- si Quinn siendo dulce es algo muy inusual pero Rachel no supo apreciar eso.

R-abre la puerta-¿Sabes que? Puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana con Finn, salir cuantas veces quieras, pero vas a tener que hacerlo sabiendo que son mis sobras y que las vas a recoger como un perro por que eso es lo que eres.

-Quinn se queda mirando a Rachel y en ese momento se acuerda de algo.

FLASH BACK

Quinn estaba en su habitación haciendo sus maletas y su padre interrumpe.

Ru-¿Sabes que es lo que va a suceder?

Q-No lo se, dímelo tu.

Ru-Tu madre no es la misma, te voy a decir que va a suceder, vas a llegar allá y vas a ver la perfecta familia que tiene la que tu siempre quisiste pero nunca tuviste, ella va a tratar de hacerte sentir en casa de hacerte sentir cómoda, pero luego te vas a dar cuenta de que nunca vas a ser suficiente para ella, de que no te comparas con su hija, porque tu no eres su hija ese puesto te lo quitaron desde pequeña, y vas a tratar pero no es suficiente, por que tu no eres suficiente, y vas a tener que arrastrarte como un perro porque eso es lo que eres.

FIN FLASH BACK

R-Yo Quinn lo si…

Q-Te puedes callar de una maldita vez-Quinn mantenía la cabeza agachada-Trate de ser amable contigo pero tal parece que la basura nunca va a dejar de serlo ahora solo te voy a pedir una cosa, no me hables a menos que sea estrictamente necesario-Alza la cabeza y mira con odio a Rachel- Y si voy a hacer lo que quiera con Finn, y tal ves tienes razón pero prefiero recoger sobras que ser una patética y estúpida perra que se va a quedar sola por el resto de su triste vida.

DING DONG

Q-Que oportuno llego mi futuro novio, nos vemos.

Rachel se queda mirando por donde se va Quinn, y se asoma por la ventana para poder ver al chico.

Quinn abre la puerta.

F-Bonita que bueno verte yo…-Quinn interrumpe a Finn con un beso consiente de Rachel los observaba, el beso se prolongo Q coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Finn y este enredo sus manos en la cintura de la chica-Dios, fue increíble.

Q-Si quieres repetir será mejor que nos vayamos.

F-Por supuesto como ordenes bonita-Agarra la mano de Quinn y entrelaza sus dedos.

Rachel se los queda mirando y comienza a llorar.

**BUENO CHICOS ESTO FUE TODO POR HOY ESPERO Y LES GUSTE COMO SEDESARROLLAN LAS COSAS, VA A VER ALGO DE FUINN, FINCHEL NO LO CREO YA QUE ODIO A ESA PAREJA, NADA DE QUICK NI DE PUCKLEBERRY.**

**EN FIN CHICOS SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA ES BIENVENIDA DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS REVIEWS.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA, ME PUEDEN SEGUIR EN MI TWITTER AndreaNavarroV , SI QUIEREN FOLLOW BACK HAGANMELO SABER Y HAY TAMBIÉN PUEDEN DEJARME SUS IDEAS, QUE LES GUSTARIA VER, QUE NO LES GUSTA, TODO ES BIENVENIDO.**

**Y PUES BUENO CHICOS ESO ES TODO NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA CARIÑOS DESDE COLOMBIA.**


	3. Chapter 3 Tu no sabes

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX.**

**CAPITULO 3- TU NO SABES.**

Ya había pasado 2 semanas desde que Quinn beso a Finn, desde ese día estaban juntos aunque no eran novios oficiales, la amistad de Quinn y Puck iba en asenso se llevaban realmente bien. Al fin había llegado el día del concurso de duetos.

Ya habían cantado todos solo faltaba Kurt-Rachel y Puck-Finn.

Mr S-Bueno chicos es el turno de Rachel y Kurt, muéstrenos que es lo que tienen.

R-Bueno como ustedes saben nosotros amamos los musicales entonces estábamos pensando que sería genial que pudiéramos cantar una canción que mezclara a la perfección nuestras voces pero que al mismo tiempo reflejara nuestro amor por el teatro entonces…

S-Cállate enano canten de una maldita vez.

K-Puck Quinn miren y aprendan.

**Rachel**

Once there was a wicked witch

In the lovely Land of Oz

And a wickeder, wickeder,

Wickeder witch that never, ever was

**Kurt**

She filled the folks in munchkin land

With terror and with dread

Till one fine day from kansas

Ambos

A house fell on her head

And the coroner pronounced her: dead

**Rachel**

And through the town the joyous news went running

The joyous news that the wicked old witch

Was finally done in

Ding-dong! The witch is dead!

**Kurt**

Which old witch?

**Rachel**

The wicked witch

Ding-dong! The wicked witch is dead!

Wake up you sleepy head

**Kurt**

Rub your eyes

**Rachel**

Get out of that bed

Wake up! The wicked old witch is dead!

**Ambos**

She's gone where the goblins go

Below, below, below - yo-ho!

Let's open up and sing

**Rachel**

And ring those bells out...

**Kurt**

Sing the news out!

**Rachel**

Ding-dong! The merry-o

Sing it high and sing it low

Let them know the wicked old witch is dead

**Kurt**

Why everyone's glad

She took such a crowning

**Rachel**

Being hit by a house

Is even worse than drowning

**Ambos**

Let them know the wicked old witch is dead!

Mr S-Muy bien chicos estuvo excelente ahora es el turno de Puck y Quinn chicos adelante.

P-Bueno nosotros queremos ponerle un poco de rock a este lugar.

Q-Basta de musicales y esas cosas ahora solo disfruten.

Puck comienza tocando la guitarra.

**QUINN**

There was a time

When I was so broken hearted

Love wasn't much of a friend of mine

The tables have turned, yeah

'cause me and them ways have parted

That kind of love was the killing' kind

**AMBOS**

Listen, all I want is someone I can't resist

I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed

I was crying when I met you

Now I'm trying to forget you

Love it sweet misery

I was crying just to get you

Now I'm dying 'cause I let you

Do what you do down on me

**PUCK**

Now there's not even breathing room

Between pleasure and pain

Yeah you cry when we're making love

Must be one and the same

It's down on me

Yeah I got to tell you one thing

It's been on my mind

Girl, I gotta say

We're partners in crime

You got that certain something

What you give to me

Takes my breath away

**AMBOS**

Now the word out on the street

Is the devil's in your kiss?

If our love goes up in flames

It's a fire I can't resist

I was crying' when I met you

Now I'm trying to forget you

Your love is sweet misery

I was crying' just to get you

Now I'm dying 'cause I let you

Do what you do to me

**QUINN TOMA LA GUITARRA Y TOCA JUNTO A PUCK **

'cause what you got inside

Ain't where your love should stay

Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love

'til you give your heart away

I was crying' when I met you

Now I'm trying to forget you

Your love is sweet misery

I was crying just to get you

Now I'm dying 'cause I let you

Do what you do to me

Mr S- Fue increíble chicos ahora voy a avisar a los ganadores pero hay una pequeña sorpresa el dueto ganador se lleva un pase de cortesía para Breadstix, y los ganadores son… Quinn y Puck.

P-Si señores se los dije Losers ven acá lindura dame un abrazo (Alza a Quinn en sus brazos y le da varias vueltas en el aire)

Mr S-Chicos les hago entrega oficial de su premio disfrútenlo.

Q-Gracias señor Shue.

Quinn estaba en su casillero recogiendo sus cosas para ir a casa. Cuando siente que alguien la abraza por la espalda, lo reconoce inmediatamente.

Q-Finn ¿Qué haces aún aquí?

F-Quería esperarte para acompañarte hasta tu auto-Se acerca y le da un suave beso en los labios.

Q-Claro, Gracias.

Comienzan a caminar y Finn entrelaza sus manos, Quinn se siente extraña nunca antes había caminado así con una persona, se sentía un poco mal ya que aunque el chico no le desagradaba por completo ella solo había comenzado con eso para picar a Rachel, pero estuvo pensando y decidió que probaría a ver como resultaban las cosas. Llegaron al auto de Quinn.

F-Bueno bonita me preguntaba ¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche?

Q-Finn tu sabes que hoy salgo con Puck para utilizar nuestro premio.

F-Emm si bueno yo me voy

Q-Espera Finn, ¿Te molesta que salga con Puck?

F-A decir verdad si

Q-Entonces yo creo que es mejor que dejemos las cosas hasta aquí

F-¿De que hablas? Yo no quiero eso bonita.

Q-No puedes decirme con quien estar y con quien no ni tampoco puedes enfadarte.

F-Lo siento bonita, solo quería estar hoy contigo-se acerca la abraza.

Q-Esta bien-Se acerca y se besan por unos cuantos minutos- Mañana seré toda tuya.

F-Cuídate bonita, te llamo luego.

Mas tarde el mismo día Puck llegaba a la casa de Quinn.

Q-Noah al fin llegaste, llevo 30 minutos esperando

P-Sabes que la puntualidad no es lo mío belleza, pero miren quienes están aquí.

Quinn voltea y ve a Rachel y Kurt bajando las escaleras, Puck avienta una mochila bastante pesada y Kurt la recibe aunque casi se cae por el peso de la misma.

P-Hay están mis deberes.

K-Pero aquí hay tareas que deberías haber hecho hace una semana, no es justo.

Q-Yo no recuerdo reglas en el trato, solo deben hacer nuestros deberes por 2 semanas.

P-Para que sea mas suave Kurt tu haces mis deberes y Sexy judía tu haces los de Q.

R-Por mi esta bien.

K-Claro, pero las tareas de Puck son 4 veces las de Quinn.

Q-Bueno ya, ¿Nos vamos?-pregunto dirigiéndose a Puck.

P-Claro lindura, pero vamos en tu auto no traje el mío.

K-¿A dónde van?

P-A Breadstix.

R-¿Van solo ustedes dos?

Q-Britt y Santana van también.

K-Pues nosotros también vamos ¿Podrían llevarnos?

R-No Kurt nosotros vamos por aparte, de seguro que no encajamos con el prototipo de amigos de Quinn.

Q-¿Prototipo de amigos? ¿De que demonios estas hablando?

R-Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que sales con Finn.

Q-Obvio que te has dado cuenta, fuiste tu la que me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera con el ¿Recuerdas?

R-Era ironía-Alza la voz-¿No sabes que significa la maldita palabra ironía?

Q-No me alces la vos igual no entiendo a que te refieres con lo que dijiste antes.

R-Es obvio no te hagas la estúpida que el papelito no te queda, estas usando a Finn por su popularidad, solo por eso

Q-Que idioteces estas diciendo, deja tu puta envidia.

R-¿Envidia? ¿Yo? La envidiosa eres tú porque me quitaste a Finn

Q-El no estaba contigo, así que lo siento.

P-Bueno basta, dejen de pelear, vamos a hacer esto Rachel y Kurt si pueden venir con nosotros.

Q-Es mi auto

P-Si belleza lo se pero hazlo por mi, y luego Puckfaza te recompensara

R-Yo no necesito su caridad

K-Vamos Rach no seas así

P-¿Qué dices Quinn?

Q-No tengo ningún problema-Mira directamente a Rachel.

R-Yo tampoco.

P-Bueno entonces vámonos que las chicas no esperan.

Llegaron a Breadstix y se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban Santana y Britt.

S-Si nos vemos a las 7, son las 8 Quinn, las asquerosas 8, llevamos esperando 1 hora.

Q-Si Santana yo también estoy bien, Hola Britt

B-Q-Se levanta y abraza a la chica-No te enfades Santy lo importante es que están aquí.

S-Bueno si y ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué hacen el enano y porcelana aquí?

R-Primero agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre, y segundo vinimos porque nos invitaron.

S-En tus sueños Ru-Paul ¿Tú los invitaste Quinn?

P-De hecho fuimos los dos

S-A la mierda no me pienso sentar con ellos.

B-Vamos Santy, son nuestros compañeros, además a mi me gusta hablar con Rach.

S-Esta bien pero no se sienten a mi lado.

Ordenaron lo que iban a comer, y comenzaron una charla bastante amena a pesar de los comentarios de Santana todo iba bien.

K-A ver explíquenme bien ¿Ustedes se conocían desde antes?-Dice mirando a Quinn y a Santana

Q-Si Kurt, desde que teníamos 10 años

B-Eso es muy tierno, son amigas desde hace mucho tiempo

S-Si manteníamos juntas todo el tiempo hasta que…

R-¿Hasta que?

Q-Hasta que Santana se tuvo que mudar aquí a Lima

P-¿Por qué te mudaste?

S-Ya te lo he dicho Puck, mis padres cambiaron de trabajo

K-Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué te mudaste tu Quinn?

Q-Pues eso es porque mi padre pensó que era mejor idea que viviera con Judy.

B-¿Judy es tu madre?

Q-Si Britt- le sonríe tiernamente a la chica

B-¿Por qué le dices Judy y no mamá?

Q-Pues es complicado.

P-Yo creo que es mejor que pidamos la cuenta y nos vayamos-interrumpe para sacar a Q de esa conversación, el no sabe la historia completa pero si tiene presente que la relación madre e hija es prácticamente inexistente.

R-Es buena idea, disculpe nos da la cuenta por favor.

Camarera-Por supuesto, aquí tienen.

S-Bueno yo pago lo de Britt y lo mío.

K-Yo pago lo mío y lo de Rach.

P-Aquí esta el dinero de la orden mía y de Quinn

R-Un momento, ¿Por qué pagas? Ustedes tienen el pase de cortesía no tienen que pagar.

P-No sexy judía, lo que pasa es que ese pase ya lo gastamos Q y yo, lo usamos para comprarle algo de comer a una familia que pasa por problemas económicos.

R-Que lindo Puck, no pensé que eras así

P-En realidad fue idea de Quinn

R-A bueno es un lindo detalle

Q-Gracias, nos vamos a casa

Todos partieron a su casa, Santana se fue con Britt, Quinn llevo primero a Kurt y a Puck a sus respectivas casas y luego partió con Rachel a la de ellas.

J-Chicas ¿Cómo está? ¿Salieron juntas?

R-Si Judy junto con otros amigos-Se acerca y la saluda

L-Mi Princesa-Besa la mejilla de Rachel-Quinn ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Q-Bien Leroy, si me disculpan estoy agotada voy a descansar a mi cuarto

J-Quinn espera quisiera hablar contigo.

Q-ok, te espero en mi cuarto.

Entran al cuarto, Quinn se sienta en la cama y Judy en una pequeña butaca de la habitación.

J-Quinn, hija lo que pasa es que yo quería preguntarte como te sientes hasta ahora, si te estas adaptando a tu escuela.

Q-Bueno no me puedo quejar, ya tengo bastantes amigos con quienes hablar.

J-Si me lo imaginaba por lo de las porristas, ahora quería pedirte un favor.

Q-Adelante

J-¿Estas saliendo con ese chico Finn? ¿Sabes que es el ex novio de Rachel?

Q-Si estoy saliendo con el no como novios pero tenemos algo, y si se que Rachel es su ex

J-Lo que te pido es que por favor trates de lastimar lo menos posible a Rachel ella es una chica muy sensible, y cosas como esas le pueden afectar.

Q-Que idiota que soy-Se para de la cama-Por una maldita vez, pensé que querías hablar conmigo por que realmente te interesaba saber como me sentía-A este paso y con el tono de voz empleado, Leroy y Rachel subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación-pero me equivoque, siempre me he equivocado, como puedo pretender que te intereses por mi cuando nunca lo has hecho en toda mi maldita vida.

L-Quinn utiliza otro tono de voz con tu madre por favor

Q-¿Mi madre? Por favor, yo nunca he tenido una madre

L-Judy vamos, deja que se relaje.

J-Quinn, hija por supuesto que me preocupo por ti, yo se que ahora no me consideras tu madre pero te juro que algún día voy a ganarme ese puesto de nuevo-Judy sale de la habitación junto con Leroy.

R-Sos increíblemente egoísta, ella quería hablar contigo para mejorar las cosas y tu solo piensas en ti.

Q-Cállate Rachel no eres la más indicada para hablar de esto conmigo.

R-¿Si? Dime porque

Q-Por que tú no sabes lo que se siente

R-Por supuesto que no se lo que se siente porque yo nunca le he faltado el respeto a mi padre, siempre me intereso por su bienestar, no como tu que solo eres una pinche egoísta que piensas solo en ti misma.

Q-Cállate, tu no sabes lo que se siente que nadie se interese por ti, por lo que sientes, por lo que piensas, que ni siquiera se detengan un minuto a pensar de que sus actos van a acabar lastimándote fuertemente, tu no sabes lo que es tener a una persona recordándote diariamente que no eres lo suficientemente buena, que nunca vas a lograr ser alguien en esta cochina vida, si Rachel llámame egoísta o como quieras pero ya que nadie se interesa por mi por lo menos lo mínimo que me queda es preocuparme por mi misma, y ahora te agradezco que te largues de mi habitación.

Rachel solo miraba a Quinn, se miraron por un rato más y Rachel se fue a su habitación.

Quinn agarró su teléfono y llamo a una persona que seguro le levantaría el animo

Q-Hola

-Hermosa, Mi Q te he extrañado tanto, no te haces una idea ¿Cómo estas?

Q-Bien Edward.

E-Dime princesita te conozco ¿Problemas de nuevo?

Q-No Ed no te preocupes, solo quería escuchar tu voz

E-Ok te creo, y cuéntame cuantos corazones has partido ya Fabray

Q-Hasta ahora ninguno, parece que el efecto Fabray ya no resulta como antes

E-No te creo Q pero de seguro hay alguien ¿Verdad?

Q-Bueno en eso no te equivocas, se llama Finn es un buen chico

E-¿Buen chico? Umm no me convence me suena como si estuvieras con el solo por no estar sola

Q-No, enserio es buena persona un poco torpe a veces

E-Jajaja, Q yo solo te digo que no deberías estar con ese chico si realmente no lo deseas

QUINN-QUINN

Q-Espera creo que me llaman-Se asoma por la ventana-Oh por Dios Ed es Finn esta parado afuera de mi ventana

E-Jajaja, Que romántico, bueno princesita entonces yo te dejo para que recibas a tu intento de príncipe

Q-Muy gracioso, te cuidas Ed Chao

E-Lo mismo Q, no me olvides Te quiero.

Cuelga la llamada.

Q-Finn ¿Qué haces? Esta tarde

F-Es que quería verte bonita no me culpes por eso

Q-Esta bien, espera ya bajo.

Quinn baja las escaleras y sale a la calle

F-Bonita-La abraza y la levanta del suelo-Te extrañe-le da un beso en los labios.

Q-Yo también te extrañe Finn-mentira

F-Si ¿Puedes demostrarme cuanto?

Q-Pues si es lo que quieres-Se acerca y comienzan a besarse, ya llevaban varios minutos en el mismo plan, Finn estaba recostado en el capo del carro y sostenía a Quinn de la cintura mientras esta a su vez tenia sus manos en el cuello del muchacho.

Un Carraspeo de garganta hace que los chicos se separen.

J-Quinn cariño es hora de dormir, Finn ¿Cómo has estado?

F-Buenas noches señora Berry, yo he estado muy bien disculpe venir a estas horas

J-Tranquilo ya no hay problema, no demores Quinn

Q-Ajam

F-Bueno bonita yo creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Q-Bueno, gracias por venir

F-Se acerca y se besan de nuevo-Que tengas linda noche.

Finn entra en su auto y se va, luego Quinn entra y sube a su cuarto y se dispone a dormir.

**BUENO ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 3 ESPERO HAYA SIDO DESU AGRADO, COMENTARIOS, IDEAS, SUGERENCIAS Y CRITICAS SON BIENVENIDAS, SI DESEAN PUEDEN HACERLO DIRECTAMENTE A MI TWITTER (arroba) AndreaNavarroV.**

**LAS CANCIONES SON **

**DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD **

**CRYING-AEROSMITH**

**LES DIGO QUE EN ESTE FIC VA A VER MUCHO ROCK YA QUE ES MI GENERO PREFERIDO, SI DESEAN VER UNA CANCIÓN EN EL FIC HAGANMELO SABER Y POR QUIEN LES GUSTARIA FUERA INTERPRETADA.**

**Luckydealiv: GRACIAS, Y PUES YA MAS ADELANTE VEREMOS A QUINN CON UNA CHICA.**

**ELIAGRONSKY: GRACIAS, PUES QUE TE PUEDO DECIR LA VERDAD QUE QUINN CON PUCK ME GUSTA PERO SOLO AMISTAD, Y PUES FINNOCENCIA NO TE PREOCUPES SOLO ES POR POCO TIEMPO.**

**ACHELE-LOVER-4EVER: A MI TAMPOCO ME GUSTA FUINN, PERO PUES ES COMO PARA DARLE INICIO AL FIC PERO DENTRO DE POCO YA NO HABRA MAS, GRACIAS.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**YO RECOMIENDO EL FIC "EL ÚLTIMO VERANO" s/8094410/1/El_ultimo_verano DE LA AUTORA LACHICA1983 Y TODAS LAS HISTORIAS DE ELLA LES ASEGURO NO PERDERAN SU TIEMPO, AL CONTRARIO SERA MUY BIEN INVERTIDO.**

**NOS LEEMOS, SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA.**

luckydealiv

EliAgronsky

Achele-love-4ever


	4. Chapter 4 Chocando con tus muros

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX.**

**CUANDO APARECE J-ES JUDY, JE-ES JESSICA LA AMIGA DE QUINN, Y JY- ES JESSE**

**CAPITULO 4 CHOCANDO CON TUS MUROS**

Quinn estaba en su casillero sacando unas cosas.

R-Quinn por fin te encuentro, te estaba buscando por todos lados, primero en la cancha, luego en el gimnasio, el comedor, los diferentes salones y pues…

Q-Cállate Rachel-interrumpe- no es necesario que hables tanto ¿Qué quieres?

R-Pues quería entregarte tus cuadernos, con los deberes debidamente terminados.

Q-Ok, en casa te paso los de hoy.

R-Pensé que solo eran esos.

Q-Es por una semana apenas ha pasado tres días.

R-Esta bien, te veo luego en el glee club

Q-Ajam

Rachel se retira y deja sola a Quinn, empieza a caminar

S-Ru Paul

R-Santana, déjame no quiero que me molestes ahora

S-Mírame enano, solo quiero hacerte una pregunta

R-Dime

S-Es sobre Q

R-Si es sobre ella porque no le preguntas tu misma

S-Solo quiero saber si sabes que le sucede, es que estos dos últimos días la siento diferente.

R-No Santana no tengo ni la menor idea de que le sucede, y a decir verdad yo la he notado igual que siempre, egoísta y prepotente

S-Si como digas Man Hands no se ni porque te pregunte

Rachel se voltea para mirar a Quinn y lo nota, mira sus ojos y se notaba que la porrista estaba diferente, como triste.

Q-¿Qué me miras? ¿Te gusto o que?

R-Cállate idiota, en tus sueños

Q-Serán en los tuyos, porque mis sueños casi siempre son bonitos y tu los arruinarías.

R-Si claro.

P-Sexy Judía, Lindura que bueno que las encuentro, que les parece hoy fiesta en mi casa.

Q-No lo se Noah

P-Vamos lindura la vas a pasar bien, lo prometo

Q-Esta bien Noah cuenta conmigo

R-Conmigo también ¿los del glee club van?

P-Claro que si, entonces a las 11 pm en mi casa.

Q-Ajam-Puck se va-Bueno yo me voy enano

R-Respétame Quinn

Q-Si claro-dijo mientras seguía su camino

**7 PM CASA BERRY-FABRAY**

L-Entonces, dinos de que querías hablar Rach

R-Pues yo quería pedirte permiso para ir a una fiesta en la casa de Puck

J-¿El chico del mohicano?-Rachel asiente-No me convence

Q-Por supuesto que no, no esta a tu altura ¿verdad?

J-No me refiero a eso, solo que se ve muy callejero

L-Vamos Judy, es solo una fiesta es bueno que salgan, por mi tienen permiso

R-Gracias papi-Abraza a Leroy

Q-Yo no estaba pidiendo permiso pero gracias supongo.

J-Pues deberías

Q-Ajam, lo único que debo hacer ahora es alistarme e ir a esa fiesta.-Se para y sube a su habitación.

**CASA BERRY-FABRAY 10:40 PM**

DING DONG

R-Yo abro-Abre la puerta- Jesse, te he extrañado mucho-Abraza al chico

Jy-Rachee, que lindo verte hermosa, yo también te he extrañado pero ya sabes que Vocal Adrenaline me tiene muy ocupado últimamente.

R-Yo se, pero es bueno tenerte aquí y saber que no voy a ir a esa fiesta sola

Jy-para qué son los amigos.

Quinn baja las escaleras.

Q-¿Quién era?

Jy-Woaw Rachee ¿Quién es esta hermosa mujer?

R-Ella es Quinn la hija de Judy

Jy-Un gusto, mi nombre es Jesse mejor amigo de la chica que esta a mi lado-estira su mano

R-Hey, la conoces a ella y ahora solo soy la chica que está a tu lado

Q-Acepta el saludo-Un gusto Quinn Fabray

Je-El placer es todo mío.

DING DONG

Q-Abre la puerta-Finn, tardaste un poco pensé que no vendrías

F-Bonita fue un pequeño retraso pero a ti nunca te fallaría-Se acerca y la besa

R-Tose fingidamente

F-Hola Rachel, Jesse que bueno verte

Jy-Finn, siento no poder decir lo mismo

L-Jesse, Finn buenas noches

Je-F-Buenas noches señor Berry

L-Chicas veo que ya llegaron sus acompañantes, entonces que les vaya muy bien

J-Sobra decir que Leroy y yo vamos de viaje como ya lo sabían y volvemos el lunes, entonces compórtense bien todo el fin de semana por favor, ¿Quinn puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Q-No lo creo ya se nos hizo un poco tarde, vámonos Finn

F-Bonita yo puedo esperar si quieres

Q-No es necesario, Adiós Leroy, Judy que tengan un buen viaje-Sale de la puerta y prácticamente se lleva jalado a Finn

R-No te preocupes Judy yo me encargo de que se porte bien, confía en mi

J-Esta bien, que la pasen bien en la fiesta

Jy-Gracias Judy, Leroy con su permiso

L-Vayan chicos compórtense

Rachel y Jesse se montan en el auto del chico y salen directo a la casa de Puck

**CASA DE PUCK 11:20 pm**

P-Quinn y Finn que bueno que están aquí, pasen chicos como pueden ver ya la gente esta aquí

Q-Noah-Abraza al chico, este la carga y le da vueltas en el aire mientras Q le deja un sonoro beso en su mejilla-espero me saques a bailar mas rato

P-Obvio no me perdería un baile con Sexy Quinn nunca

F-Entremos, no me parece que nos quedemos aquí en la puerta-Se lleva a Q de la mano

A los 5 minutos llegan Rachel y Jesse

P-Sexy judía, Jesse no te esperaba aquí pensé que estarías ensayando

Jy-No me perdería tus legendarias fiestas por nada del mundo

P-Ok pasen y beban, disfruten, gocen, bailen están en su casa

R-Gracias Puck

La fiesta comenzaba con un ambiente muy bueno típico de fiesta, los chicos se dividían en grupos, los del club glee estaban juntos incluso Jesse que aunque fuera la competencia del coro los chicos le tenían aprecio porque es muy buena persona. Todos bailaban, ya la mayoría de los chicos estaban borrachos y algunos estaban prendos.

S-Quinn, ¿te la estas pasando bien?

Q-Si San definitivamente era lo que necesitaba para relajarme un poco.

S-Como no recordarlo, el alcohol siempre nos relajaba

Q-Suenas como si fuéramos unas alcohólicas

S-Bueno no para tanto, ahora dime ¿Por qué sales con la morsa?

Q-¿La morsa?

S-No te hagas la boba Q, sabes que me refiero a Finnocencia

Q-Pues porque me gusta

S-Si claro, ya habla con la verdad soy tu amiga, ¿Acaso lo haces para ganar popularidad? Por que créeme ese chico no le hace ganar popularidad a nadie

Q-No es por eso

S-¿Entonces?

Q-Pues solo empecé algo con el porque tenia rabia con Rachel y pues el era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerla enojar

S-Pero ya pasaron más de dos semanas, deberías dejarlo ya

Q-No San creo que las cosas van por buen camino

S-Como quieras yo solo te lo digo porque te quiero y me importas y se que con esa morsa no serás feliz, además te opaca tienes mas senos que tu

Q-Jajaja San ya estas borracha

S-No lo estoy

Q-Si claro, porque no le pones cuidado a Britt que esta bailando con un chico y la toquetea demasiado

Santana voltea y de hecho ve que lo que Quinn decía era cierto se levanta de su asiento como un rayo en dirección a Brittany y el chico.

En otro lugar de la fiesta

Jy-Dios, Quinn esta buenísima, ¿Crees que se fijaría en mi?

R-No lo creo esta con Finn ahora

Jy-¿Y que? No es problema para mí, me acercare a hablar con ella ahora que esta sola

R-¿Qué, estas loco? Tú viniste a esta fiesta para ser mi compañía no la de ella

Jy-Ya Rach era broma me quedare contigo, eres muy gruñona cuando estas borracha

R-No estoy borracha y no soy gruñona

Jy-¿No? A ver ponte de pie y hazme el 4 con las piernas

R-Si es lo que quieres-Se pone de pie e intenta hacer el 4 con las piernas pero debido a su estado alcohólico se tambalea y cae al suelo llevándose a una chica junto con ella

Q-Maldición, ¿Podrías poner mas cuidado? ¿Rachel?

R-Quinn jajaja lo siento jajaja

Q-Mira a Jesse-¿Esta borracha ya?

Jy-Si que lo esta-ayuda a poner a Rachel de pie y luego a Quinn.

Q-Gracias, Ven Rachel siéntate-sienta a Rachel en un mueble y luego mira a Jesse que estaba mirando a una chica-¿Quién es?

Jy-Giselle, la chica de mis sueños va al mismo coro que yo, ¿Podrías?

Q-¿Estas loco? Absolutamente no

Jy-Vamos Quinn por favor solo quédate un rato con Rach, yo invito a Giselle a bailar e inmediatamente regreso Por fa

Q-Esta bien, pero no te demores- se sienta junto a Rachel

R-¿Quinn?

Q-Dime

R-¿Finn? Pensé que estaría contigo

Q-Esta con sus amigos no tiene que estar conmigo todo el tiempo también tiene vida

R-¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo?

Q-Jesse me lo pidió

R-Podría haber dicho que no

Q-A ver Rachel me quede porque estas en mal estado no soy tan mala persona como para dejarte sola y que algo te pueda pasar aunque tu creas lo contrario

R-Yo no creo que seas mala persona

Q-¿no? ¿Entonces que crees de mí?

R-Yo creo que eras buena persona, solo que la vida no te ha dado la oportunidad demostrar lo contrario, de mostrar que eres mas de lo que todos piensan

Rachel recuesta su cabeza en el hombre de Quinn que se sorprende por el acto de la chica pero no se quita, voltea a ver a Rachel que tenía los ojos cerrados, Quinn sonríe-(pensamientos de Quinn-_No puedo creer que me este llevando bien con ella, pero se ve tan tierna con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas coloradas, voy a cambiar con ella voy a tratar de ser mas buena y tratarla mejor…)_

R-¿Quinn?-interrumpe los pensamientos de la chica

Q-Dime Rach

R-Me da pena-hace un puchero

Q-_Adorable piensa-_ Vamos dime no tienes porque sentir vergüenza

R-Me acompañas al baño, es que tengo ganas de entrar pero como Puck dijo en la entrada que el baño quedaba en el segundo piso pues como te podrás dar cuenta en este momento el estado en el que estoy no es el mas acorde para subir escaleras por mi propia cuenta y como tu estas algo mejor pues yo pensaba que…

Q-Calla Rachel, yo te acompaño no te preocupes

Quinn ayuda a Rachel a subir las escaleras y entra a Rachel al baño y sale afuera

R-No quiero entrar

Q-¿Por qué? ¿No tenias ganas?

R-Si, pero me prometes que me vas a esperar cuando termine

Q-Por supuesto Rachel

R-¿Promesa de meñique?-estira su meñique

Q-Vamos eso es de niños chiquitos

R-No puedo creerte si no lo prometes-Puchero

Q-Esta bien-Junta su menique junto al de Rachel-_Esta chica hace un puchero y consigue lo que quiere ¿Qué demonios me sucede?_

R-Ya vuelvo-entra al baño

S-QUINN!- Grita fuertemente

Q-Santana deja de gritar ¿que quieres ahora?

S-Es que no sabes a quién vi

Q-¿A quién viste Santana?

S-Si te lo digo no me lo vas a creer

Q-Vamos San dime

S-Es que es increíble

Q-No jodas, no me digas nada

S-Redoble de tambores por favor, Vi a…

Q-Déjate de misterios dime de una maldita vez

S-Vi a… Megan

Q-¿Megan?

S-Si Megan Quinn, tu Megan

Q-¿Pero, que hace ella aquí?

S-No lo se al parecer es conocida de un amigo de un amigo de un amigo de Puck

Quinn se queda como boba mirando a la nada.

S-¿Qué esperas? Ve a saludarla-la toma del brazo dispuesta a llevarla al primer piso

Q-No Santana- se suelta del agarre-Le prometí a Rachel que la esperaba, ella esta en el baño

S-Por Dios Q, son las-Mira su reloj- 2:25 am tal vez no demora en irse, vas a perder tu oportunidad de verla por el enano

Q-Hagamos una cosa, tu bajas y le pones cuidado donde esta, yo espero a Rachel la dejo con Jesse y luego tu me muestras donde esta

S-Bueno, no demores-baja las escaleras

Quinn se devuelve y ve a Rachel sentada en el suelo con su cabeza entre las piernas

Q-¿Qué te sucede?

R-No me esperaste, rompiste tu promesa

Q-Vamos Rach, fue solo por un momento Santana me necesitaba

R-Me dejaste sola-Empieza a llorar

Q-Esto es ridículo-murmura-Vamos ven te ayudo a ponerte de pie y te llevo con Jesse

R-¿Con Jesse? ¿Ya no quieres estar mas conmigo?

Q-No es eso, es que tengo algo que hacer, pero apenas termine vuelvo contigo ¿De acuerdo?

R-Bueno-Quinn la agarra de las manos y la ayuda a ponerse de pie

Bajan al primer piso y Quinn ve a Jesse sentado en el mueble junto con Giselle

Q-Jesse, toma te dejo a Rachel

Jy-Bueno, Rach siéntate conmigo

Quinn se iba a ir pero Rachel la detiene

R-¿Vuelves?

Q-Si Rach no te preocupes

Quinn sale disparada a buscar como loca a Santana

Q-San, ¿Dónde esta?

S-Allí-Señala a una hermosa chica, Quinn se queda mirándola fijamente

**FLASHBACK**

Q-No entiendo porque te tienes que ir justo en este momento

M-Q, mírame, no lo se mi padre se dio cuenta de lo nuestro y me quiere llevar

Q-Pero Megan, podemos hacer algo, yo no quiero que te vayas

M-Y yo no quiero irme, pero así son las cosas no puedo hacer nada

Q-Me equivoque

M-¿Con que?

Q-Tu no me quieres como yo lo hago, si lo hicieras no te irías

M-Cariño, cielo mírame-toma la cara de la chica entre sus manos-Te quiero muchísimo pero ahora esto es lo que sucede, tengo que irme pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera amor

Q-¿Nos volveremos a ver?

M-Si la vida quiere que eso suceda, simplemente sucederá

Q-Te quiero-abraza a la chica por la cintura

M-Yo mas mi Quinn, yo mas-se acerca y se dan un largo y profundo besos que después de un tiempo las chicas pensaban que seria su último, pero las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

S-Ve por ella-le susurra en el oído

Quinn se dirige lentamente a la chica y se pone detrás de ella

Q-Al parecer la vida quiere que suceda

La chica se sorprende pero reconoce la voz de Quinn se voltea sorprendida y se la queda mirando como si de un fantasma se tratara

Q-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

M-¿Quinn?

Q-¿Y quien mas podría ser?

Megan se acerca y abraza la abraza fuertemente, Quinn alza a la chica en sus brazos. Se separan

M-No lo puedo creer, en realidad estas aquí-la abraza de nuevo

Q-Si yo tampoco me lo creo, Santana me dijo que te vio y pues vine a verte

M-¿Podemos hablar en otro lado? Es que el sonido de aquí no me deja escucharte

Quinn no dice nada toma la mano de Megan y salen de la casa, caminan unos cuantos metros donde el sonido no era tan fuerte

Q-¿Te parece bien aquí?

M-Perfecto-Se sienta en el pasto-Ven siéntate a mi lado-Obedece inmediatamente y se sienta junto con ella-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué haces en Lima?

Q-Pues he estado bien, y ahora vivo con mi madre aquí

M-¿Tu madre? ¿Te encuentras bien con eso?-pregunta siendo consiente de la historia de Quinn acerca de su madre

Q-Pues no ha sido del todo bien, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando. ¿Y tú vives aquí?

M-Desde que me fui de Nueva York, me mude aquí con mi padre que sigue con sus negocios, estoy estudiando en el Lima Senior High Progressive Academy.

Q-No volví a saber nada de ti

M-Quinn, mi padre me quito todo contacto, no tenía celular ni tampoco podía acceder a internet, fue horrible el primer año acá vi clases particulares en casa para que no pudiera tener acceso a comunicación desde el colegio.

Q-Lo lamento-la mira fijamente-No me gusta saber que pasaste todo eso solo por mi culpa

M-No fue ni es tu culpa, yo no me arrepiento de nada ¿Tu te arrepientes?

Q-Por supuesto que no-Se acerca a la chica lentamente

Jy-¿Quinn? ¿Interrumpo algo?

Q-No lo haces ¿Qué pasa?

Jy-Es que Rachel esta realmente borracha y pues Finn también, pensaba que era buena idea de que te fueras en un taxi con ella, mientras Finn se queda en casa de Puck

Q-Es una buena idea, espérame que ya voy

Jy-Bueno-el chico se hace el tonto y se esconde para observar la interacción de las dos chicas

M-Parece que tienes que irte

Q-Pueden esperar un poco

M-Son las 3:10 am, se te va a hacer tarde

Q-¿Te preocupas por mí?- Se acerca a la chica

M-Siempre, Siempre Quinn-Se acerca y besa a la Quinn lentamente, disfrutando de ese beso que ambas esperaban desde hace tiempo

Jy-_Mi Dios esas dos bellezas lesbianas ¿Pero Quinn sale con Finn? Mierda me perdí_

Q-Bueno ahora si me voy-Le da un corto beso

M-Quinn, dame tu celular-La chica se lo pasa, y Megan anota su número, le devuelve el celular-Llámame

Q-Sonríe-Sabes perfectamente que lo haré

Quinn se va sonriente a la casa de Puck entra y ve que ya todos comenzaban a irse. Jesse al ver que la chica se dirigía a la casa salió corriendo logrando ingresar primero

F-Bonita-se tambalea pero alcanza a llegar donde Quinn-Me da pena contigo pero estoy muy tomado como para manejar.

Q-No te preocupes yo me voy con Rachel en un taxi

F-Bueno-le da un beso

Q-Se separa rápidamente-Nos vemos Finn

Jy-Quinn, llévate a Rachee con cuidado esta demasiado borracha

Q-No te preocupes yo me encargo-Coge a Rachel por la cintura-¿Rachel, acaso tomaste más desde que me fui?

R-Solo un par de copas Quinnie, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Q-No importa, vamos a casa

Quinn y Rachel paran un taxi se montan y llegan a casa, Quinn ayuda a Rachel a llegar a su habitación, Rachel cae desplomada inmediatamente, Quinn aprovecha y trata de salir sin hacer ruido

R-¿Quinn?

Q-Dime Rach

R-¿Me das mi beso de las buenas noches?

Q-¿De que hablas?

R-Necesito un beso para poder dormir

Quinn se acerca y le da un tierno beso a Rachel en la frente y la arropa

R-Gracias-Se queda dormida inmediatamente

Quinn entra a su habitación, se cambia de ropa y se dispone a mandarle un mensaje a Megan, su Megan.

**Q-Espero que estés en tu casa ahora** **y hayas llegado sana y salva, no sabes en realidad lo que sentí al volver a verte, espero que tengas una linda noche o mañana debido a esta hora. Quinn**

La respuesta del mensaje no se hizo esperar

**M-Llegue bien a mi casa, y ahora estoy dispuesta dormir, también fue muy lindo verte, y si Quinn al parecer la vida quiere que suceda.**

Quinn lo lee y se duerme con una sonrisa en su rostro

**AL OTRO DÍA CASA BERRY-FABRAY 10:00 Am**

Rachel se despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se para y se dirige al baño, se mira al espejo y ve su cara claro reflejo de la borrachera que había tenido, toma una ducha y baja al primer piso donde ve a Quinn ya bañada y desayunando.

R-Buenos días

Q-Rach, buenos días, mira allí en la mesa esta el desayuno que te prepare

R-Amm gracias-Se extraña por la actitud de la chica, pero no recuerda nada de la noche anterior debido a su estado, toma el desayuno y empieza a comer.

Q-¿Rachel, puedo hablar contigo?

R-Por supuesto

Q-Lo que pasa es que, yo se que probablemente no te recuerdas lo que hicimos anoche pero yo…

R-interrumpe-¿Anoche? ¿Qué hicimos anoche? ¿No me digas que?-se levanta asustada

Q-¿Qué?-Mira a Rachel y entiende a lo que se refería-No, no Rachel no es lo que piensas, siéntate y déjame continuar-Rachel asiente y se sienta mas tranquila-Lo que quería decirte es que ayer en la fiesta nos tratamos realmente bien y nos llevamos bien, y la verdad es que yo quiero que las cosas sean así, que tu y yo nos llevemos bien y podamos ser amigas ¿Qué piensas?

R-Me parece genial-Se abalanza hacia Quinn y la abraza efusivamente

Q-Sonríe y responde al abrazo-Es bueno saberlo

R-Tengo un poco de pereza ¿Que hacemos?

Q-Podemos ver una película ¿Quieres?

R-Por supuesto, ya se cual veremos

Q-Espera, si quieres que esta relación funcione nada de musicales por favor

R-Pero-Hace su puchero

Q-Esta bien-_Maldita sea Quinn por que aceptaste, en la fiesta estabas borracha pero ahora no ¿Qué sucede conmigo?_

R-Gracias-Coge a Quinn y la arrastra al sillón de la sala, pone el DVD

La película seguía su curso pero Quinn no prestaba mucha atención porque estaba mandándose mensajes con Megan, la película llego a su final, Rachel volteo a ver a Quinn y al ver que no puso cuidado se levanto del sillón

Q-¿Pasa algo?

R-La película termino y ni siquiera pusiste cuidado

Q-Lo siento Rachel, es que los musicales no son lo mío, la próxima vemos una de miedo y te prometo que me la veo toda completa sin distracciones

R-¿Promesa de meñiques?

Q-Sonríe al recordar que Rachel volvía a hacer lo mismo a pesar de no estar tomada en ese momento-Promesa de Meñique-Juntan sus meñiques

DING DONG

Rachel abre la puerta

R-Jesse que sorpresa verte

Jy-Rachee, tengo que aprovechar que tengo tiempo libre cuando empiecen los ensayos volveré a ser el mismo fantasma de antes

R-Si es cierto, pasa me estaba viendo una peli con Quinn

Jy-_Desde cuando estas dos comparten tiempo juntas, será que Quinn esta interesada en Rachel-_Funny Girl ¿Verdad?

Q-Por supuesto, ¿Cuál si no?, Hola Jesse

Jy-Quinn, bueno podemos ver otra película

Q-No, será otro día, es que quede de salir con Puck para acompañarlo a comprar algo

Jy-Esta bien no te preocupes

R-¿Vuelves para almorzar?

Q-No lo creo Rach, será para la cena

R-Esta bien, que te vaya bien

Q-Igualmente, disfruten su tarde-Sale de la casa

**-VOY PARA ALLÁ, YA QUIERO VERTE-QUINN**

**-TE ESPERO, TEN CUIDADO UN BESO-MEGAN**

Jy-Se va a ver con su chica

R-Es obvio Finn esta donde Puck ¿Dijiste chica?

Jy-Si chica, Rach ayer vi a Quinn besándose con una chica espectacular

R-Estas loco, eso no es cierto, Quinn esta con Finn

Jy-Yo se lo que vi Rachel

R-Estabas borracho, de hecho todos los estábamos, así que deja de pensar en esas cosas tal vez te equivocaste de chica, te confundiste

Jy-No me creas, pero yo se lo que vi, y te darás cuenta

Quinn iba de conduciendo hacia un restaurante donde se quedo de ver con Megan, cuando su celular sonó y contesta (Con el manos libre lógicamente no voy a accidentar a mi Quinn)

Q-Hola ¿Con quién hablo?

Je-Ya no revisas tu celular antes de contestar

Q-Jessica, ¿Ese milagro que llamas?

Je-El milagro que tu no haces, ¿Cómo has estado Quinn?

Q-Bien Jess, muy bien

Je-¿Muy bien? ¿A que persona se debe tu sentido del humor?

Q-No puedo mentirte, ayer me reencontré con Megan

Je-¿Megan? ¿La Megan que conozco?

Q-Obvio Jess

Je-No me gusta Quinn, sabes que no me agrada esa chica en lo absoluto

Q-No empieces Jess, tu sabes que siempre la he querido

Je-Pero ella no es como tu Q, tu lo sabes

Q-Puede que antes cometió errores, todos lo hacemos es de humanos cometerlos, pero ahora es diferente, lo se

Je-No llevas ni un día de volver a verla y ya lo sabes

Q-Solo te pido que me apoyes, es todo lo que pido

Je-Sabes que me tienes siempre Q no importa la decisión que elijas, pero solo quiero que no te ilusiones demasiado.

Q-Claro mamá

Je-Me preocupo por ti Quinn, sabes que una de las cosas que más deseo es que tu estés bien porque te quiero muchísimo

Q-Lo se al igual yo te quiero

Je-Bueno nena te cuidas debo volver a mis deberes, que tengas un lindo día

Q-Bueno, te cuidas adiós

Cuelga el teléfono y se dirige a su tan anhelado encuentro con su Megan, si su Megan porque para Quinn Megan es y será siempre suya, o al menos eso es lo que ella piensa.

**BUENO ESO FUE TODO POR HOY, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO, COMO PUDIERON LEER YA INVOLUCRE A OTRA PERSONA QUE TIENE QUE VER CON EL PASADO DE QUINN, YA VEREMOS QUE SUCEDE CON QUINN Y MEGAN.**

**FUINN YA NO DA PARA MAS TAL VEZ LO DEJE POR UNOS 2 CAPITULOS MAS TODO DEPENDE DE LO QUE MI MENTE ME DIGA AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR, YA VERAN QUE RUMBO TOMARA MI HISTORIA Y CONOCERAN POCO A POCO EL PASADO DE QUINN Y DE PASO DE SANTANA QUE HACE PARTE DE EL.**

**YA RACHEL Y QUINN DESDE ESTE PUNTO EMPIEZAN A LLEVARSE MEJOR Y DARSE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ENTABLAR UNA MISTAD.**

**EliAgronsky-YA TENGO TRES PERSONAS QUE COMPRENDEN AL 100% A QUINN Y ESAS SON JESSICA, EDWARD Y SANTANA, GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**DanDy-21-COMO PUEDES VER TOME EN CUENTA TU CONSEJO, TE DOY LOS CREDITOS DE LA APARICION DE JESSE EN ESTE FIC, DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**Luckydealiv-TIENES LOS CREDITOS DE LA APARICION DE MEGAN EN ESTE FIC, FUE TU IDEA Y ME ENCANTO, MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**SIGAN MANDANDO DUS OPINIONES ACERCA DEL FIC, QUE LES GUSTA O LES DISGUTA, SUGERENCIAS O COMENTARIOS SON TOTALMENTE BIENVENIDOS, LO PUEDEN HACER AQUÍ O EN MI TWITTER (ARROBA) AndreaNavarroV.**

**SI SE PREGUNTAN MEGAN LUCE COMO MEGAN FOX, DE AHÍ SALE SU NOMBRE.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA**


	5. Chapter 5 Conociéndote mejor

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX.**

**CAPITULO 5-CONOCIENDOTE MEJOR**

Después de la cena en el restaurante, Quinn y Megan salieron a caminar, iban agarradas de la mano conversando, se sentaron en una banca del parque.

M-Quinn, ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

Q-Por supuesto Meg, lo que quieras

M-¿Estas saliendo con alguien ahora?

Q-A pues, este… si yo estoy saliendo con alguien ahora, pero no somos pareja

M-Si comprendo

Q-Pero lo puedo dejar si eso prefieres, si puedes darme una oportunidad

M-No lo creo-Mira la cara de decepción de Quinn-Me refiero a que si quiero darnos una oportunidad, pero todo a su tiempo, continua con el chico por lo menos mientras arreglo unas cosas

Q-No, yo voy a terminar con el, volver a verte solo me aclaro que con el no llego a ninguna parte, esa es la verdad

M-Si es lo que quieres, pero te pido tiempo, es lo único que pido

Q-Ya espere dos años, creo que puedo esperar un poco mas-Se miran fijamente-Estamos solas crees que pueda besarte.-Megan sonríe, se acerca y se besan lentamente

Así pasan toda la tarde entre mimos, ya eran la 5:30 pm y Megan se va a su casa, Quinn vuelve a la suya

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Q-¿Rachel? ¿Estas en casa?

En la habitación de Rachel

Jy-Creo que escuche algo

R-Yo no escuche nada, a ver termina de contarme lo de Giselle

Jy-Pues anoche hable con ella, bailamos y la pasamos muy bien, mañana domingo voy a salir con ella a comer algo

R-Me parece genial, aunque por lo que veo será un domingo yo sola

Jy-Puedes llamar a Kurt

R-Los domingos en su casa son de familia

Q-toca la puerta de la habitación de Rachel-¿Rachel?

R-Quinn, pasa esta abierto

Quinn entra en la habitación

Q-Jesse hola, pensé que ya no estarías aquí

Jy-se para de la cama-Esta bien me voy

Q-¿Qué? No lo decía para que te fueras

Jy-Jajaja relájate, igual ya me tengo que ir, pero no quería dejarla sola a ella, es muy miedosa

R-No es cierto

Jy-Es cierto, no te sorprendas si por la noche se mete en tu cama

Quinn y Rachel se voltean a mirar de inmediato, se miran y se ponen rojas

Jy-No me lo creo, si son mal pensadas, yo lo decía porque le da miedo dormir sola, no por otra cosa, en fin me voy Rachee-se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla-chau Quinn, que la pasen bien-Jesse se va dejando solas a las chicas

R-¿Tienes hambre?

Q-Un poco, hagamos algo de comer

R-Buena idea

Bajan a la cocina y se disponen a preparar su merienda.

Q-No tengo ganas de hacer algo muy elaborado, ¿Hacemos sándwiches?

R-Perezosa, pero bueno yo tampoco quiero cocinar ahora por mi esta bien, pero recuerda que yo soy vegetariana.

Quinn comienza a preparar los sándwiches, que a pesar de ser tan sencillos ella se esmeraba por que le quedaran perfecto, la perfecta medida de cada ingrediente.

Rachel solo la observaba, vio la cara de concentración de Quinn y no lo soporto, unto de mantequilla una tajada de pan y se lo lanza dándole perfectamente en la cara

Q-¿Qué demonios? ¿Rachel, que te sucede? Mira como me dejaste la cara toda engrasada, ahora si es mejor que corras enana.

Rachel sale corriendo y se esconde debajo de la mesa del comedor, Quinn coge barias tajadas de pan y un tarro lleno de jugo de naranja.

Q-Rachel, Rachel no importa cuanto te escondas te voy a encontrar y vas a pagar por lo que hiciste, eso tenlo por seguro-Mira por todos lados, y Rachel solo se tapaba la boca con sus manos para evitar hacer ruido-Vamos sal de una vez, no importa de igual manera te voy a encontrar.

Quinn mira disimuladamente bajo el comedor y ve las piernas de Rachel. Se agacha, la mira y sonríe, Rachel sale disparada como pude de la mesa y Quinn la persigue, la agarra por la espalda.

Q-Ahora si no te escaparas-Le unta el cabello, la cara, los brazos y todo lo que puede con las tajadas de pan y mantequilla-Y ahora a darte un baño- destapa el tarro del jugo de naranja

R-Nooo-Comienza a forcejear con Quinn pero debido a que ella ya lo había destapado, comienza a chorrear jugo por toda la sala y sobre ellas mismas, en un intento de escapar Rachel resbala y cae al suelo llevándose a Quinn junto con ella, las dos caen al suelo Quinn sobre Rachel, y comienzan a reír a carcajadas.

Rachel mira a Quinn y se quedan mirando fijamente, estaban bastante juntas pero ninguna hace nada para evitarlo, solo se miran.

R-Estas toda pegajosa-Le acaricia la mejilla y sonríe

Q-Sonríe como respuesta al contacto-Es tu culpa además no soy la única, mira estas toda untada-Le hace una caricia en la nariz

R-Tus ojos

Q-¿Qué tienen?-la mira directamente a los ojos

R-Son hermosos, son tan expresivos-Las dos se miraban y ninguna apartaba la mirada

DING DONG-Como siempre alguien bajándote de la nube

Q-Yo abro-Se pone de pie y después ayuda a Rachel a hacer lo mismo, abre la puerta-Finn, que sorpresa

F-Bonita-Se acerca y la besa-Quería verte

Q-Si yo también, hablemos afuera

F-Por cierto ¿Qué te paso que estas así?

Q-Estaba cocinando con Rachel

F-Ya veo, ¿De que quieres hablar?

Q-Finn mira yo realmente me la he pasado bien contigo, y has sido atento y me he sentido cómoda, pero yo creo que deberíamos dejar las cosas, es que lo que siento por ti es como si fueras un amigo mas no una pareja

F-¿Qué dices? Bonita, yo puedo ser mejor si es lo que quieres

Q-No Finn las cosas son mejores así

F-Bueno bonita, si eso piensas ahora yo hare que cambies de opinión-se acerca y la abraza-Que estés bien-acompaña a Quinn a la puerta y después se dirige a su auto

Q-Fue mas sencillo de lo que imagine-Resopla, sube las escaleras, entra en la habitación de Rachel-¿Rachel?

R-En el baño, me estoy lavando, espero que la pases bien con Finn

Q-_Aquí va de nuevo-_De hecho yo quería pasar el resto del día contigo pero no te preocupes no pasa nada ya veré que hago, y por cierto no tengo nada con el ahora, es todo tuyo-Sale de y se mete a su cuarto para tomar una ducha.

R-_No puedo ser más idiota, ella solo quería seguir pasando tiempo conmigo._

Rachel sale de su cuarto y toca en el de Quinn, al no recibir respuesta entra sin consentimiento alguno, observa la habitación y ve a Quinn sentada en el techo de afuera, lógicamente se pasaba por la ventana, estaba sentada ahí afinando una guitarra cuando comenzó a cantar

QUINN

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle

**Estoy solo un poco atrapada en el medio**

Life is a maze and love is a riddle

**La vida es un laberinto y el amor es un enigma **

I don't know where to go, can't do it alone I've tried

**No sé a dónde ir, no puede hacerlo sola he intentado**

And I don't know why

**Y no se por que **

Slow it down, make it stop

**Reduce la velocidad, hacer que se detenga**

Or else my heart is going to pop

**O bien, mi corazón va a estallar**

'Cause it's too much, yeah, it's a lot

**Porque es demasiado, sí, es mucho**

To be something I'm not

**Para ser algo que no soy**

I'm a fool out of love

**Soy una tonta por amor**

'Cause I just can't get enough

**Porque no puedo tener suficiente**

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle

**Estoy un poco atrapada en el miedo**

Life is a maze and love is a riddle

**La vida es un laberinto y el amor es un enigma**

I don't know where to go, can't do it alone I've tried

**No se a donde ir, no puedo hacerlo sola, lo he intentado**

And I don't know why

**Y no se porque**

I am just a little girl lost in the moment

**Solo soy una pequeña niña perdida en el momento**

I'm so scared but I don't show it

**Estoy tan asustada pero no lo demuestro**

I can't figure it out

**No lo puedo entender **

It's bringing me down I know

**Me esta derrumbando, lo se**

I've got to let it go

**Debo dejarlo ir**

And just enjoy the show

**Y así disfrutar Del espectáculo**

The sun is hot in the sky

**El sol es caliente en el cielo**

Just like a giant spotlight

**Asi como un gigante foco **

The people follow the signs

**Las personas siguen las señales**

And synchronize in time

**Y sincronizan los tiempos**

It's a joke, nobody knows

**Es una broma, Nadie sabe**

They've got a ticket to that show

**Que tienen un pase para el espectáculo **

Yeah

Dum de dum

Dudum de dum

Just enjoy the show

**Solo disfruta del espectaculo**

Dudum de dum

Dudum de dum

Just enjoy the show

**Solo disfruta del espectaculo**

I want my money back

**Quiero mi dinero de vuelta**

I want my money back

**Quiero mi dinero de vuelta**

I want my money back

**Quiero mi dinero de vuelta**

Just enjoy the show

**Solo disfruta Del espectáculo**

I want my money back

Quiero mi dinero de vuelta

**I want my money back**

Quiero mi dinero de vuelta

**I want my money back**

Quiero mi dinero de vuelta

Just enjoy the show

**Solo disfruta del espectáculo**

Terminaba de cantar y se quedaba mirando a la nada.

R-se acerca a la ventana-¿Es así como te sientes?

Q-tu padre no te enseñó a tocar

R-se sienta junto a Quinn-No respondiste mi pregunta

Q-¿Así como?

R-Que tienes miedo pero no lo demuestras

Q-Es solo una canción

R-Pero uno canta lo que siente

Q-Yo no

R-Yo se que si

Q-Deja de decir idioteces, solo cantaba una canción, no tiene nada que ver con como me siento

R-Si tu lo dices-Se quedan calladas por mucho tiempo hasta que Rachel interrumpe-Lamento lo de hace un momento, no sabia que terminarías con Finn

Q-Pues lo hice, tienes el camino libre, ¿Lo quieres?

R-Pues ahora creo que no siento nada por el

Q-Entonces porque te enojaste hace un momento

R-No lo se, no sabia que tocabas la guitarra

Q-Lo hago desde que tengo 10 años, pero aprendí sola ya que mi padre pensaba que no era un instrumento a la altura de un Fabray

R-¿Tocas otro?

Q-El piano, tome clases desde los 5 años

R-¿Algún día tocaras para mí?

Q-No creo que sea pronto

R-¿Pero lo harás? ¿Promesa?-Estira su meñique

Q-Rachel, te digo que no será pronto, pero lo prometo-Junta su meñique- y tu ¿Desde cuando cantas?

R-Pues mi padre dice que prácticamente desde que nací, cuando era solo un tierno bebe tarareaba las canciones que mi madre cantaba

Q-Que exagerado, no creo que sea posible que un bebe pueda tararear

R-Yo si, porque yo soy diferente

Q-De eso no tengo duda-Sonríe

R-Hey-Empuja a Quinn-Espero que lo digas de una buena manera

Q-Por supuesto, ¿Vamos a comer?-Rachel solo asiente y las dos bajan y comen

Estaban sentadas en la sala viendo Saw 7, Quinn estaba muy interesada en la película, le encantaban las películas de ese genero, mientras que Rachel se acobija por completo y tapaba su rostro cada que mutilaban a alguien

R-Esa película es horrible, es muy sangrienta

Q-Shhh, déjame ver no me distraigas

La película llego a su fin y Quinn volteo a ver a Rachel que permanecía bajo las cobijas

Q-¿Rachel? Vamos la película ya termino, debemos ir a dormir

R-Segura que ya termino-Asoma un poco su cabeza y muestra un puchero característico de ella

Q-Vamos Rachel están en los créditos espera yo apago el DVD, listo ahora si vamos a dormir esta un poco tarde

R-Bueno – se pone de pie junto con Quinn y suben al segundo piso se despiden y cada una entra a su habitación

Quinn se cambia de ropa y se dispone a dormir, cuando escucha que alguien toca su puerta

Q-¿Quién es?

R-Yo, Rachel

Q-¿Qué quieres?

R-Me dejas pasar

Q-Repito ¿Qué quieres?

R-Vamos Quinn no seas mala déjame pasar y te lo digo

Q-Puedes pasar

Rachel entra al cuarto con una almohada y una cobija entre sus brazos

R-Me preguntaba si ¿Puedo dormir aquí contigo?

Q-¿Enserio?

R-Si mira es tu culpa que me colocaste a ver esa horrible película, hubiéramos visto la que yo elegí

Q-Si claro, Funny girl de nuevo, ni muerta.

R-Por favor Quinn solo por hoy, ¿Puedo?

Q-Esta bien, pero solo porque quiero dormir, ven entra-hace espacio para que Rachel se acueste a su lado

Rachel se acuesta y le da la espalda a Quinn, cierra sus ojos pero siente que Quinn le da un beso en la frente

Q-Buenas noches

R-¿Por qué me besaste?

Q-Pues ayer me dijiste que no puedes dormir sin un beso de las buenas noches, y como no esta Leroy, te lo doy yo para que te duermas de una vez.

R-sonríe-Gracias, que duermas tú también

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Rachel estaba despierta desde hace unas horas ya, salió a trotar y regreso a su casa y en la entrada de su puerta encontró a una chica muy hermosa si le pedían su opinión.

R-Hola, ¿A quien buscas?

M-Hola, busco a Quinn Fabray

R-Si ya la llamo

Quinn abre la puerta y se queda mirando a las chicas

Q-Megan-se acerca a la chica y la abraza-Rachel ¿Cómo amaneciste?

R-Mucho mejor que la noche pasada.

Q-Megan te presento a Rachel, la hija de Leroy que es el esposo de Judy

M-Un gusto Rachel, Megan Coleman-estrechan manos

R-Rachel Berry

Q-Bueno Megan pasa vamos a mi cuarto para mostrarte lo que te dije

Quinn sube en compañía de la otra chica a su habitación.

A los 10 minutos llega Jesse y sube a la habitación de Rachel

Jy-¿Dónde esta Quinn?

R-Esta con una amiga en su cuarto, una tal Megan

Jy-Te lo dije es la chica con la que sale

R-Todavía sigues con eso

Jy-Claro no puedo creer que no te des cuenta de eso es mas que claro

R-Ya Jesse no seas cotillo, mas bien sigamos viendo el programa

**En la habitación de Quinn**

Las dos chicas se estaban besando acaloradamente en la cama, Quinn estaba sobre Megan besando el cuello de la chica y acariciando sus piernas

M-Espera Quinn-la separa-Tu hermanastra esta en el cuarto de al lado

Q-No importa-Continua con lo que estaba haciendo-ella no le interesa

M-Pero a mi si-se separa por completo, se pone de pie y comienza a arreglar su ropa-Si se da cuenta puede que lo comente, no te haces una idea de la reacción que tendría mi padre

Q-Si me la hago, pero la próxima vez no te vengas con esa ropa que soy humana, no lo podre aguantar.

M-Eres tan linda-se acerca y la besa-Pero bueno-cambia su cara por una triste

Q-se acerca-¿Qué te pasa?

M-Nada Quinn, no te preocupes por mí

Q-Vamos hermosa, dime que te pasa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo

M-Pues Quinn lo que pasa es que tengo que entregar unos paquetes muy importantes, son para un proyecto, pero a mi padre no le gusta que yo haga trabajos en grupos, entonces no se en que momento pueda entregarlos y eso me preocupa porque son una importante nota

Q-Si quieres yo los puedo entregar por ti

M-¿Harías eso por mi?

Q-Por supuesto, tú me dices donde los debo llevar y es todo.

M-Gracias-La abraza-Yo sabia que tú me ayudarías, pero ahora me tengo que ir

Q-¿ya?

M-Si bebe, es que papá me espera-Se acerca y la besa-ven acompáñame al auto te paso los paquetes y la dirección para que los entregues

Quinn sale de la habitación y se encuentra con Jesse y Rachel en el pasillo

Jy-¿A dónde vas?

Q-Solo bajo para acompañar a Megan a su auto, por cierto el es Jesse amigo de Rachel

M-Megan, un gusto

Jy-El gusto es completamente mío, eres una belleza

Q-Bueno bueno, vámonos- se lleva a Megan

Jy-Es tan obvia

R-¿Quién?

Jy-Quinn, apenas le dije un piropo y se la llevo inmediatamente, es raro la rubia no parece ser celosa

R-Solo son amigas, tal vez la chica llevaba prisa

Jy-Si claro, me vas a dar la razón en algún momento

M-busca dentro de su auto y le pasa dos paquetes a Quinn, medianos y muy bien envueltos

Q-Pero estos paquetes están muy envueltos, ¿Qué contienes?

M-Solo algunos papeles de investigaciones, y están envueltos porque no quiero que les pase algo, que se manchen.

Q-Bueno anota la dirección en mi celular.

M-Esta es-la apunta- debes estar hoy a las 8:00 pm, y entregársela a un chico que se llama Rony, el es alto, moreno, cabello castaño y fornido, lo reconocerás por su manera de vestir que es como estilo metalero

Q-¿Algo más?

M-Si solo una cosa, el te va a entregar un sobre, viene con una carta adentro, lo guardas bien y me lo entregas cuando nos veamos ¿Entendiste?

Q-Por supuesto, cuentas conmigo.

M-Adiós bebe-mira a su alrededor y se despide con un beso en los labios de Quinn-Confió en ti nena

Q-No te preocupes, ten cuidado

Megan arranca el carro y se va, Quinn entra y sube a la habitación de Rachel, toca y cuando le dicen que puede pasar entra

Q-Rachel me preguntaba si me puedes acompañar a hacer algo ahora

R-Quinn lo siento no puedo, Kurt quedo de venir

Q-Esta bien no hay problema

Jy-Yo puedo acompañarte y de una vez me dejas en mi casa

Q-Me parece una buena idea, espera me cambio y vamos

Quinn se cambia y cuando vuelve al cuarto ya Kurt se encontraba en el, Jesse se despide y sale con Quinn, suben al auto y se dirigen a la dirección que le dio Megan

Jy-No me gusta mucho este lugar Quinn ¿Falta mucho?

Q-Solo unas cuantas cuadras más y es todo

Jy-Si pero creo que seria conveniente que subieras la ventana, no se si has escuchado pero este lugar no es conocido por su seguridad

Quinn le hace caso y sube la ventana, llegan al lugar y parquea el auto

Q-Ya vengo

Jy-¿A dónde vas?

Q-Debo entregar una cosa y vuelvo

Jy-Deja yo te acompaño

Quinn y Jesse bajan del auto y comienzan a buscar al chico

-Hey, ustedes dos que hacen aquí

Voltean y ven a un señor bastante grande

Q-Solo venimos a entregar una cosa a un amigo y ya nos vamos

-¿Un amigo? ¿Cómo se llama el amigo al que buscan?

Q-Rony, es a quien buscamos

-¿A Rony? Espera-Se retira y entra en una casa

Jy-Este lugar no me gusta para nada ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Quién es ese tal Rony?

Q-Es una cosa luego te cuento pero deja de lloriquear que mientras mas rápido venga mas rápido nos largamos de este lugar

-Ustedes me estaban buscando-efectivamente el chico era tal y como lo describió Megan, pero mas atemorizante aún

Q-Si venimos de parte de Megan

R-Tu debes ser la cica que ella me dijo, tengo entendido que vendrías pero no tenia idea de que el también lo haría

Jy-Solo venimos a entregar algo y nos vamos

R-Tu te callas yo solo hablo con la chica-mira a Quinn-¿Trajiste lo que Megan me mando del proyecto?

Q-Por supuesto-Le entrega dos paquetes

R-Déjame ver-lo destapa y revisa su contenido pero sin permitir en ningún momento que Jesse y Quinn lo vieran –Esta bien, toma esto espera Megan-le entrega el sobre

Q-Claro, nosotros nos vamos

R-La próxima vez no vengas con el

Q-Lo tendré en cuenta

Suben al auto y parten hacia la casa de Jesse, llegan y parquea el auto frente a su casa

Jy-Si hay alguna próxima vez no dudes en pedirme que te acompañe

Q-No lo creo, iré sola a la próxima

Jy-¿Puedo saber que tenían los paquetes?

Q-Unos papeles de un trabajo de la escuela de Megan, nada fuera de lo normal pero muy importante porque es de un proyecto de una nota muy significativa

Jy-Pues se noto, bueno Quinn te cuidas

Q-Gracias por todo Jesse

Quinn llega a casa y entra en su habitación pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, se recuesta en su cama y recuerda algo

**FLASHBACK**

Hace 3 años

S-Vamos Quinn a poco no te diste cuenta la clase de gente con la que hablaba Megan

Q-No te hagas lio San, solo eran conocidos nada fuera de lo normal

S-Si claro, pero no son unos buenos conocidos, si les miras la pinta de ladrones que se gastaban

Q-Si lo se, pero Megan me dijo que los conocía pero que no tenia un tipo de relación con ellos

S-Solo con Mark, si esa historia ya me la contaste pero a ti no te consta que sea verdad

Q-No me consta, pero yo le creo a Megan

S-Maldición Quinn, no es por molestarte, si Jess y yo te decimos que no nos agrada esa chica es porque sentimos que hay algo mal con ella

Q-No hay nada mal con ella, por fin siento que alguien me quiere, ¿Es malo sentir eso?

S-Por supuesto que no Q, pero es malo sentirlo por la persona equivocada

Q-San tu eres mi amiga, solo apóyame

S-Lo hago, pero no quiere decir que este de acuerdo, tu sabes que ese tal Mark es un drogadicto que tal si Megan también consume algo

Q-Ella lo apoya por que lo conoce de tiempo atrás solo por eso, no cuestiones su palabra

S-Te vas a dar cuenta Quinn, tal vez estoy equivocada pero esa chica no me agrada

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_Que tal si Santana tenia razón, no Quinn sácate esas ideas de la cabeza, tu quieres a Megan y confías en ella y es todo lo que importa._

Quinn logro quedarse dormida

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Quinn y Rachel se arreglan y van al colegio

K-Rach, ¿Cómo pasaste el fin de semana?

R-Kurt, muy bien me la pase con Jesse y con Quinn

K-¿Con Quinn?

R-Si con ella, nos llevamos mucho mejor desde la fiesta de Puck

K-Que bueno.

-Chicos, el enano y el gay que fortuna encontrarlos juntos

Rachel y Kurt sintieron un liquido frio y pegajoso en todo su cuerpo

Q-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas loco maldito idiota?-empuja al chico

Ka-¿Qué te pasa a ti rubia? Defiendes a estos dos losers

Q-se acerca a Rachel y trata de limpiarla-¿Te encuentras bien?-Rachel niega con la cabeza-¿Qué sientes?

R-Me arden los ojos

Ka-Vamos tu eres una porrista ¿Qué haces con ellos? Solo les quería dar una lección

Q-Yo te voy a mostrar que es dar una lección-Se acerca dispuesta a golpear al chico pero alguien la detiene-Noah suéltame, déjame golpear a ese gorila

P-Cálmate Q

Ka-Si ves lo que le pasa, nadie se mete con Karofsky

P-Tu te callas, Quinn lleva a Rachel a lavarse yo me encargo de este mono sub desarrollado

Q-Esta bien, óyeme tu-señala a Dave-No quiero que te vuelvas a meter con Rachel ni con ninguna persona de esta escuela-Puck se leva a Kurt a los lavabos, y Quinn lleva a Rachel al baño

EN EL BAÑO

Quinn ayuda a lavar a Rachel

Q-toma-le pasa una toalla

R-Gracias Quinn, no era necesario que me defendieras ahora vas a tener a Dave encima de ti todo el tiempo

Q-No importa, por lo menos alguien va a probar dela furia Fabray

R-¿La furia Fabray? Definitivamente no quiero estar cerca cuando se desate

Q-Por supuesto que no Berry, no saldrías viva

Se quedan mirando y Rachel ve una mancha de sluchie en la ceja de Quinn que se debe haber untado cuando ayudaba a limpiarla

R-Déjame tienes un poco en la frente

Q-¿Me lo quitas? Es que no quiero que sea lo típico, yo me lo trato de quitar pero empeora

R-Sonríe-Claro-Humedece un poco la toalla y comienza a limpiar a Quinn.

Termina y se quedan mirando fijamente

Q-Me encanta tu nariz-dice mientras sonríe

Rachel se separa de inmediato y voltea ver a Quinn de mala gana

R-Ya me voy-Quinn la toma del brazo y la detiene

Q-¿Hice algo mal?

R-No te hagas

Q-Vamos Rach ¿Qué hice mal?

R-¿Sabes que? He vivido toda mi vida acomplejada por el hecho de tener una nariz diferente, porque no es tan bonita como la de las demás chicas, pero he tratado de aceptarme cada día como soy pero los comentarios como los que tú haces me lo ponen difícil

Q-¿Te molestaste porque te dije que me gustaba tu nariz?

R-Si, lo dices por burlarte

Q-Absolutamente no, me parece hermosa, es diferente como lo dijiste, es especial, es única, encaja perfectamente con tu cara y solo hace que seas mas hermosa de lo que ya eres, ¿Puedo?-se acerca lentamente Rachel asiente, Quinn se acerca bastante con algo de nervios y deja un tierno y suave beso en la nariz de Rachel-Para mi y para todos eres hermosa tal y como eres no debes cambiar nada de ti

R-Gracias-Abraza a Quinn-Nadie me dijo nunca antes algo tan lindo

Quinn responde al abrazo-Pues acostúmbrate a que te diga la verdad

Continuaron abrazadas se sentían cómodas juntas, cuando alguien entra al baño de repente

S-Hey Quinn ¿Por qué abrazas al enano?

R-Que sutil Santana

Q-No le digas así

S-Da igual necesito hablar contigo Q.

Q-Me esperas un rato y nos vemos en clase

R-Claro Quinn, Adiós Satán

S-Chao Mand Hands

Q-Santana-Rachel sale del baño

S-Ahora si Quinn cuéntame que hiciste con Megan

Q-Pues nada fuera de lo normal, hablamos, nos besamos, y pues ahora estamos tratando de reconstruir lo nuestro

S-Maldita sea

Q-¿Que pasa?

S-No sabes como deseo no haber estado borracha para impedir que la vieras

Q-Ya Santana eso es pasado

S-¿Y Finn?

Q-Lo deje

S-No se Quinn, ya sabes lo que opino de esa chica, solo no te equivoques

Q-No lo hare, relájate Santana yo se lo que hago

Cada una se dirige a su correspondiente clase

**BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY, CREO QUE ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO EL LUNES O ALGO ASÍ, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, POR SUS SUGERENCIAS Y OPINIONES SOBRE EL FIC**

**SI QUIEREN DEJAR SUS IDEAS HAGANLO SON BIENVENIDAS LO PUEDEN HACER DIRECTAMENTE AQUÍ O SI DESEAN SEGUIRME EN MI TWITTER (ARROBA) AndreaNavarroV**

**ALLI ME PUEDEN DEJAR SUS IDEAS.**

**LA CANCIÓN QUE CANTA QUINN SE LLAMA "THE SHOW" LA VERSION DE KERRYS DORSEY, AMO ESA CANCIÓN**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA.**


	6. Chapter 6 Calmar el dolor

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: GLEE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, PERTENECEN A RYAN MURPHY Y FOX.**

**CAPITULO 6 – CALMAR EL DOLOR**

**En el glee club**

Mr.s-Bueno chicos ahora que estamos todos aquí es momento de comenzar a hablar acerca de las canciones que cantaremos en las seccionales ¿Alguna idea?

R-Pues señor Shue yo pienso que quedaría muy bien

Jy-Disculpen ¿Puedo pasar?

Mr.s-Claro Jesse, pasa ¿Qué necesitas?

Jy-Quinn ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Q-Bueno, supongo que si

Los dos salen juntos del salón

Jy-Mira lo que sucede es que después de lo de ayer, estuve investigando sobre ese tal Rony, mira-le enseña unas fotos-tal parece que ese chico es un vendedor de drogas, Quinn no se quien es tu amiguita pero lo que si se es que no te conviene volver a ese lugar

Q-Yo no se que decir, solo hazme un favor dile al señor Shue que tuve que irme-Empieza a caminar a la salida pero se voltea y mira al chico-Gracias

Jesse entra al salón

Jy-Señor Shue lo que pasa es que Quinn tuvo que irse

Mr.s-Esta bien, chicos tendremos que continuar sin ella por hoy

Quinn sube a su auto y llama a Megan

-Amor ¿Cómo estas?

Q-Megan necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo

M-¿Qué sucede?

Q-Solo encontrémonos en la cafetería del parque

M-Esta bien, nos vemos

Quinn conduce hasta la cafetería, estaciona su auto baja de el y se dirige a la entrada donde Megan ya la estaba esperando.

M-Bebe, te extrañe-la abraza

Q-Ven vamos a hablar al parque

Se sientan en una banca

M-¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy rara

Q-Lo que pasa es que me di cuenta de que Rony es un vendedor de drogas-Megan mira sorprendida-Por Dios yo confié en ti, confié que eso solo era parte de tu pasado ahora no se ni que pensar.

M-Y lo es Quinn, debes creerme

Q-No lo se Meg, yo no se que pensar

M-¿Trajiste el sobre?-Quinn asintió-Dámelo-Quinn le da el sobre-Te voy a contar la verdad, mi padre comenzó a hacer unos negocios… torcidos digámoslo así, se metió en problemas y termino debiéndole algunas cosas a ese chico Rony, el paquete que entregaste ayer era el último

Q-Es problema de tu padre ¿Por qué lo entregas tú?

M-Por que mi padre me lo ordeno, mírame Q-Le alza la cara, destapa el sobre- esta en un contrato donde dice que mi padre ya cumplió con todo, puedes leerla si quieres.

Q-Toma la carta y la lee, efectivamente la chica decía la verdad-Lo lamento, yo solo me descontrole un poco al pensar todas esas cosas

M-Ya bebe eso no importa más, pero prométeme que vas a confiar en mi

Q-Lo prometo

Desde ese día las cosas entre las dos chicas iban mucho mejores.

Pero otra relación que mejoraba con el tiempo era la de Rachel y Quinn, se llevaban realmente bien, hacían muchas cosas juntas, veían películas, hacían tareas. Era tanto el cambio de trato mutuo que Leroy y Judy no lo podían creer, las chicas realmente la pasaban bien juntas y se tenían bastante confianza, Quinn ya sentía cariño por la morena y la morena por Quinn

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Jesse le había contado lo del vendedor de drogas.

**10 DE OCTUBRE. CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Estaban en la habitación de Rachel

Q-¿Puedo saber con quien vas a salir?

R-No es necesario que lo sepas

Q-Vamos dímelo

R-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

Q-Pues…-A decir verdad no sabia por que en el momento en el que Rachel le dijo que saldría con alguien sintió ¿celos?-Pues me preocupo, que tal si te sucede algo, por lo menos sabré a quien matar

R-No seas paranoica Quinn, además yo voy a salir hoy porque tú cancelaste nuestra noche de películas

Q-Por favor, no la cancele la pospuse que es muy distinto

R-Exacto para salir con esa chica Megan

Q-Me necesita para ayudarla a terminar unas cosas

Rachel siguió arreglándose cuando recordó lo que Jesse le dijo sobre que Megan era la chica de Quinn

R-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Q-Por supuesto.

DING DONG

Quinn se asoma por la ventana de Rachel y mira un auto estacionado en frente, un auto que reconoce inmediatamente

**FLASHBACK**

Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Noah, Mike y Quinn habían salido a tomar unas copas en un bar llamado Lulú's

P-Santana esto es un bar de ambiente

S-Lo se

Q-Cálmate Noah, que sea un bar de ambiente no quiere decir que solo vengan gays y lesbianas, también vienen heteros.

Mk-Mucho mejor

R-No para ti, tienen novia si mal no recuerdo

P-Eso no interesa-dice mientras ve a unas lindas chicas entrar al bar, pone un brazo sobre los hombros de Mike-Lo que pasa en Lulú's se queda en Lulú's-Y se dirige rápidamente a la entrada junto con Mike

R-Esas son las vegas

S-Cállate enano, ahora entremos antes de que se llene.

Los chicos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa, todos comenzaron a tomar, y a bailar.

La atmosfera del club era muy buena, y estaba repleto.

En la mesa permanecían Rachel, Quinn y Mike, Santana Bailaba con Britt y Puck bailaba con dos chicas

Mk-Mierda, ¿Cómo lo hace? Tiene a dos chicas

R-Y tú tienes a una que te quiere mucho

Q-Vamos Rach, no esta haciendo nada malo, hasta donde yo se ver no es engañar

Mk-Tu si me entiendes Q

Colocaron la canción Good Feeling de Flo Rida

Mk-Amo esa canción ¿Puedo bailar contigo Q?

Q-¿Te molesta quedarte sola un momento?

R-Claro que no, divierte-Quinn se acerca y le deja un beso a la morocha en la mejilla

Quinn y Mike se adentran a la pista de baile, había tantas personas que Rachel los perdió de vista inmediatamente

-Hey, ¿Qué hace una linda chica como tu sola?

R-Pues la verdad no estoy sola, solo que mis amigos están bailando

-¿Puedo invitarte a bailar conmigo?

R-Pues la verdad yo

-Vamos bonita no muerdo

Rachel acepta la mano de la persona y sale a bailar

-Eres la chica más hermosa de todo el club, no puedo creer que estuvieras sola

R-Pues solo fue por un momento hasta que llegaste

Siguieron bailando hasta que termino la canción

-Fue un gusto bailar contigo, por cierto mi nombre es Chelsea Lawrence

R-Rachel Berry

Ch-Entonces dime Rachel ¿Puedo invitarte a bailar de nuevo?

R-Claro, no hay problema

Ch-Entonces estaremos viéndonos

Rachel se dirige a su mesa donde ya todos estaban sentados

Q-¿Dónde estabas?

R-Bailando- se sienta al lado de Quinn

P-¿Con quién?

S-Dejen de ser cotillos

B-Pero Santy, Rachel sabia con quien estábamos bailando todos es justo que nosotros lo sepamos también

R-Con una chica

Mk-¿Una chica?

R-Si se acerco y me invito a bailar

S-¿Estaba buena?-Britt le da una palmada en el hombro-Solo lo digo por curiosidad B.

R-Era bastante hermosa

P-¿Cómo era?

R-Rubia, ojos claros, cabello largo.

B-Parece como si describieras a Quinn

R-Bueno pues la chica era mas hermosa aún-lo dijo en tono de broma para molestar a Quinn, pero realmente le molesto

Q-Entonces estas sentada al lado de la rubia equivocada-se para de la mesa

S-¿A dónde vas?

Q-A fuera voy a tomar aire

Quinn se va dejando a todos en la mesa con una expresión contrariada

Mk-¿Ustedes entienden que paso?

P-Rachel estas en problemas la rubia se enojo

R-Pero yo lo decía por molestar

S-Vete pensando que hacer para contentarla

R-Voy a hablar con ella- se pone de pie pero santana la agarra del brazo

S-Espera unos 10 minutos y luego vas y hablas con ella, déjala que se le pase un poco, además ambas están pasaditas de tragos

Rachel asiente y se sienta de nuevo, Quinn por su parte afuera del club fumando un cigarrillo, se voltea y choca contra una chica derramándole la bebida encima, la chica era nada más y nada menos que Chelsea

Q-Lo siento, déjame ayudarte

Ch-Serás idiota, mira como dejaste mi vestido

Q-Te dije que lo sentía

Ch-Sabes que marca es, un Carolina Herrera, y tú junto con tu idiotez lo arruinaste

Q-Deja de insultarme-empuja a la chica

Ch-Entonces aléjate idiota-Empuja a Quinn

Quinn no lo soporta y se abalanza sobre la chica haciéndola caer al suelo, Quinn quedo sobre la chica y le dio un acertado golpe en la mejilla derecha, la chica no se queda atrás y le un golpe en su boca, rompiéndole el labio.

Quinn estaba dispuesta a continuar con la pelea pero sintió que alguien la levantaba de encima de la chica, volteo y vio a Megan, un poco agitada

M-Por Dios Quinn ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?

Q-Enseñándole a esta idiota a no meterse conmigo

Ch-Con que te llamas Quinn, tu-señala a Megan-llévatela de aquí antes de que le patee el trasero

Q-Si mal no recuerdo eras tu la que estaba debajo mío

Ch-Me tomaste desprevenida, ¿Quieres ronda 2?

Q-Cuando quieras-se acerca nuevamente a la chica Megan la detiene

M-Vamos no tiene caso perder tu tiempo peleando con esta inadaptada

Se lleva a Quinn a la fuerza

Q-Meg, me hubieras dejado, yo iba ganando

M-Si por supuesto, estas tomada Q, no te iba a dejar pelear, ¿Con quien viniste?

Q-Santana, Brittany, Mike, Puck y Rachel- Frunce el ceño recordando el porque había salido del club- ¿Tu que haces aquí?

M-Vine con unos amigos y amigas a pasarla bien un rato, pero lo que menos me esperaba era ver a mi chica tirada en el suelo peleando, mira como te dejo te sangra el labio-le toca el labio dulcemente

Q-Auch-se queja-me puedes limpiar

M-Claro entremos y vamos al baño a lavarte

Las chicas entran y se dirigen al baño

Rachel había salido a buscar a Quinn pero no la encontró por ningún lado, regresa a la mesa junto con los chicos

S-¿Y Q?

R-No lo se, no estaba afuera

B-Tal vez se fue

P-No lo creo, mi lindura me hubiera avisado

Mk-Ahí viene

Todos voltean y ven a Quinn que se dirigía a la mesa tomada de la mano de una hermosa morena.

S-Megan, ¿Qué haces aquí?

M-Santana yo estoy bien gracias

B-¿Qué te paso en labio Quinn?

Q-Nada Britt no te preocupes

M-¿Nada? Satán agradecería que cuando salieras con mi bebe a bailar, te preocuparas mas por ella, la encontré a fuera dándose golpes con otra chica

P-¿Golpes?

R-¿Mi bebe?

M-Ahora yo me voy pero al rato vuelvo Q-Le da un beso en la comisura de los labios que no paso desapercibido por Rachel

S-Te dieron una paliza Q, jajaja la furia Fabray ya no es tan furiosa

Q-Cállate San, ella se fue peor

S-Si claro

Rachel se acerca a Quinn y le mira detalladamente el labio

R-Te alcanzo a lastimar un poco

Q-No te preocupes estoy bien-Voltea la cara

R-Quinn, ¿Estas enojada?

Q-No

R-¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

Q-No

R-¿Solo vas a contestar lo mismo?

Q-No

R-Esta bien voy a buscar a esa rubia que me invito a bailar para que hable conmigo-hace amague de ponerse de pie pero Quinn la jala del brazo y hace que se siente de nuevo

Q-Tu no vas a ningún lado, te vas a quedar aquí conmigo y yo voy a ser la única rubia con la que vas a estar esta noche ¿Entendido?

R-Por supuesto-La abraza y sin querer le lastima el labio de nuevo

Q-Auch Rach me lastimaste

R-Lo lamento-Le acaricia el labio con su dedo

Quinn y Rachel se miran fijamente, y sienten como sus miradas se conectan, Rachel se pierde en esos hermosos ojos verdes que hipnotizan a cualquier ser humano, y Quinn se pierde en esos grandes y brillantes ojos chocolates. Estaban tan concentradas la una en la otra que no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban solas en la mesa, Puck bailando con unas chicas, Britt y Santana fueron a tomar unos shots de tequila, y Mike aprovecho de que Rachel estaba distraída para sacar a bailar a una chica, ya que Rachel se lo había impedido toda la noche porque el hecho de que mantiene una relación con su amiga Tina.

Lo que sentían las dos al mirarse no se podía explicar con palabras, Rachel seguía regalándole caricias al labio de Quinn, que minutos antes recibía caricia provenientes de otra persona pero que no estuvieron ni cerca de producirle lo que en ese momento Rachel le provocaba, un cosquilleo incesante con algo tan simple como un rose con la yema de su dedo pulgar sobre una herida que al parecer había dejado de producir algún dolor desde el momento que la morena se dedico dulcemente a acariciar.

Rachel rompe el silencio, pero no sus caricias ni sus miradas

R-¿Sabes que hacia mi padre cuando me lastimaba y algo me dolía?

Quinn solo niega con su cabeza, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento porque al parecer en esos momentos no sabía ni que estaba haciendo, ni donde se encontraba. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en esa preciosa y menuda morena que tenia adelante hablándole

R-Me daba un beso, era lo único que realmente calmaba el dolor. ¿Te molestaría si calmo tu dolor?

Q-¿Quieres darme un beso?

R-Solo para calmar el por supuesto.

Rachel no sabía como había llegado a ese punto pero teniendo a Quinn tan cerca y más si la miraba incesantemente con esos ojos que la tenían hipnotizada, ya no pensaba solo hablaba, no premeditaba las cosas que salían de su boca

Q-Claro, lo que más quiero ahora es calmar el dolor

Rachel no tuvo que escuchar mas, se acerca lenta y pausadamente a Quinn, sin despegar el contacto visual en ningún momento, y sucede Rachel deposita suavemente su boca dejando un ligero beso en el labio inferior de Quinn donde tenia su herida, solo en ese momento las dos cierran los ojos inmediatamente, ninguna sabia que pasaba pero lo que sentían era inmenso una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo, se alejan un poco y se quedan mirando

R-¿Mejor?

Q-Pues… ¿Creo que podría esta mejor?-Sonríe

Rachel no creía lo que escuchaba Quinn le estaba pidiendo que repitiera la acción de hace unos segundos, Rachel mira a la rubia quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, Rachel sonríe y se acerca de nuevo cuando estaba a punto de repetir su pasada acción un carraspeo de garganta las devuelve a la realidad, las chicas voltean a ver y Quinn abre sus ojos de par en par

Q-¿Tu?

R-¿Chelsea?

Q-¿La conoces?

R-Si ella fue la chica que me invito a bailar, ¿Tú la conoces?

Quinn iba a contestar pero la chica se le adelanto

Ch-Si nos conocimos hace un rato allá afuera, pero no vine a hablar de eso, morena hermosa vine porque tu me diste el consentimiento de poder invitarte a bailar de nuevo

Q-se pone de pie-¿Estas ciega o que? Ella y yo estábamos conversando

Ch-Te equivocaste de chica, ella no es la misma con la que estabas afuera

R-¿Qué chica?

Q-Cállate, ella no va a ir contigo a ningún lado

Ch-¿Y tu quien eres para decirle que no? ¿Acaso eres su novia?

Q-Yo…

Ch-Como lo imagine

Q-Soy su hermanastra, y debo cuidarla no voy a dejar que se vaya con una extraña

Ch-Yo no soy una extraña, ella ya me conoce

Q-Dije que no-Se acerca a la chica

R-Basta no empiecen a pelear

Ch-Vamos hermosa, ella no es nadie para impedirte que bailes conmigo

Quinn iba a replicar pero sintió que alguien sele tiraba encima y la abrazaba

M-Quinn, vamos a bailar

Q-Estoy ocupada Meg

M-Vamos bebe-Coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello-Una vez

Rachel solo observaba la acción y estaba tremendamente celosa

Q-Ahora estoy hablando con ellas

Ch-Si, nena ella no quiere que esta preciosa morena baile conmigo

M-¿Por qué Quinn?

Q-Pues porque yo la traje no voy a dejar que baile con una desconocida-Mentiras no soportaba la idea de que Rachel bailara con esa rubia prepotente y engreída, y que para colmo de males Quinn debía admitir que era tremendamente preciosa.

M-Déjalas que bailen, así tu y yo podemos bailar

Q-Que no Meg no ahora

M-Vamos bebe, se te abrió la herida de nuevo-Se acerca y le deja un delicado beso en la herida-¿Hazlo por mi?

Rachel no soporto más al ver ese beso, agarro de la mano a Chelsea y comienza el camino hacia la pista de baile.

Q-RACHEL-grita pero la morena sigue su camino sin siquiera voltear a mirarla

M-Ya déjalas, vamos a bailar tú y yo.

Q-Esta bien Megan tu ganas-La chica se la lleva prácticamente arrastrada a la pista de baile

Quinn y Megan se ubican en la pista de baile, desde donde estaban podían ver a Rachel bailando con Chelsea, a Quinn le hervía la sangre esa imagen, tanto que no prestaba a tención al baile sensual que le estaba proporcionando su chica

Rachel voltea su mirada y se encuentra a Quinn mirándola fijamente, pero también ve la manera en la que Megan le bailaba, eso la hizo enfurecer y comenzó ella también a bailar de una manera extremadamente sexy, Rachel miro a Quinn y le dedico una mirada desafiante.

Quinn se sintió enojada y tomo a Megan por la cintura y comenzó a moverse sensualmente ella también acoplándose con los movimientos de cadera de esta, Rachel se voltea y comienza a estrellar todo su culo contra la pelvis de Chelsea que en ese momento se sentía en el cielo.

Ch-Eres tan sexy-le dice en el oído

R-No has visto nada aún

M-Quinn, si me sigues tocando de esa manera no podre aguantar mucho tiempo

Q-¿Quién dijo que tienes que aguantarte?

Megan no espera mas y besa a Quinn salvajemente en medio de la pista, la rubia le responde, Rachel se congela al ver la imagen realmente eso no se lo esperaba voltea a mirar a Chelsea y la jala del brazo llevándola hacia la barra de bebidas donde se sientan

Ch-¿Te pasa algo?

R-No es nada es solo que me maree un poco

Ch-Podemos subir a la terraza del club para que tomes un poco de aire, si eso quieres

R-Me parece una excelente idea-Las dos chicas suben a la terraza

Quinn se separa de Megan y voltea a ver a todos lados para descubrir que Rachel ya no se encontraba más en la pista de baile

M-Bebe vamos a sentarnos

Q-Cla Claro

Quinn llega a la mesa donde estaban los otros chicos, Megan se despide y le dice que debe irse

S-¿Dónde esta Rachel?

Q-No tengo la menor idea

Mk-Pero si cuando nosotros nos fuimos estaban ustedes dos aquí

Q-Estábamos, salimos a bailar y se me perdió

En la terraza

Ch-Toma hermosa un vaso de agua te hará bien

R-recibe el vaso-Gracias, aire era definitivamente lo que necesitaba

Ch-¿Tú tienes algo con esa chica?

R-¿Con Quinn?-la chica asiente-Para nada

Ch-Es que cuando llegue pues las vi demasiado juntas entonces mi imaginación voló, pero no mas de lo que lo hizo cuando me bailabas de esa manera

R-Si acerca de eso, lo lamento usualmente no soy así

Ch-No tienes porque pedirme disculpas, si lo que hiciste me encanto-le susurra en el oído

En la mesa

P-Vamos a buscar a Rachel, se esta haciendo tarde

Mk-Claro dividámonos

Los chicos la busca en el primer piso, y las chicas en los baños

B-Tal vez esta en la terraza

Q-Buena idea Britt

S-Esa es mi chica-le da un beso que se vuelve pasional

Q-Pero por favor, si quieren cuando lleguemos a casa terminan

S-se separa de mala gana-Aguafiestas, vamos a buscar a Berry

Suben las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza, empiezan a buscar a la morena

B-Allí esta junto a una preciosa rubia

S-Wow, no sabía que Rachel ligaría con una chica tan despampanante

Q-No esta ligando-Frunce el seño

S-¿Qué no? Mira como se le acerca-efectivamente Chelsea estaba peligrosamente cerca de Rachel

Q-Vamos por ella-Santana la detiene-¿Qué pasa?

S-Déjala ser feliz, déjala ligar tranquilamente

Q-De ninguna manera

S-¿Qué pasa Q? ¿Acaso estas celosa?- lo dice con un tono burlón

Q-No digas estupideces, es que Rach esta tomada no me parece buena idea, la chica se puede propasar con ella y no quiero que tener que pegarle de nuevo

B-¿De nuevo?

S-¿Ella es la chica a la que golpeaste?-Q asiente-No me lo creo que coincidencia-empieza a reír

Q-No es gracioso

S-Esta bien vamos antes de que explotes

Las tres chicas se dirigen donde estaban Rachel y Chelsea

S-Enano apúrate que debemos irnos

R-Santana que sutil

Ch-Hola, ¿Son amigas tuyas Rach?

R-Si ellas son Santana, Britt y pues a ella ya la conoces-dice refiriéndose a Quinn

B-Un gusto-se abalanza sobre la chica y la abraza

S-Santa López ¿Y tu eres?

Ch-Chelsea Lawrence

S-¿Lawrence? Se me hace conocido ese apellido

Ch-Seguro mi padre es dueño del concesionario Lawrence co.

Q-¿Y eso que?

Ch-Como se nota tu falta de conocimiento, es el concesionario más importante de todo Lima, y uno de los más importantes del país

Q-Me alegro mucho-dice sarcásticamente-Rachel debemos irnos

R-Claro, adiós Chelsea fue bueno hablar contigo

Ch-Lo mismo digo yo hermosa, aunque la verdad no quisiera que fuera solo por hoy, ¿puedo tener tu número de teléfono?

Rachel mira a la chica y luego mira a Quinn que con su mirada le decía "definitivamente no"

R-Por supuesto, dame tu celular yo te anoto mi número

Rachel termina de anotarlo se despide de un beso y un abrazo que duro mas de lo necesario.

Ya estaban todos en los taxis que los llevarían a casa, desde el momento en el que Rachel le dio su número a esa chica Quinn no se había dignado a darle ni siquiera una simple mirada y viceversa Rachel tampoco. Llegaron a casa y subieron las escaleras cada una para en la entrada de su cuarto, cuando ya iban a entrar Quinn habló

Q-¿La pasaste bien?

R-Si fue una salida productiva

Q-Que bueno

R-¿Cómo sigue tu labio?

Q-Fastidia un poco pero ya esta mejor

R-Claro supongo que después del beso de Megan si debe de haber calmado por completo tu dolor

Q-Rach yo

R-No quiero hablar de eso, tengo sueño y estoy bastante mareada

Q-Si eso quieres. Que tengas buena noche Rachel

R-Igualmente Quinn-se acerca y la abraza, Quinn corresponde el abrazo

Se separan y se sonríen

Rachel estaba a punto de entrar a su cuarto

Q-¿Rachel?

R-Dime Q

Q-Tu beso me calmo mas, solo quería que lo supieras-se encoje de hombros, y le regala una sonrisa a Rachel para después entrar a su cuarto

**FINFLASHBACK**

Q-No me lo puedo creer Rachel, vas a salir con ella

R-Si Quinn voy a salir con Chelsea, no veo cual es el problema es una buena chica

Q-Si como no, si se le nota que lo único que quiere es tener sexo contigo-siente un almohadazo en su cara-¿Qué? Pero si es verdad

R-Deja de decir tonterías ella se ha comportado muy bien conmigo, además te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me rechazo hoy

Q-No te rechace Rach, sabes perfectamente que lo hago por que Megan realmente necesita mi ayuda

R-Pudiste haberle dicho que no

Q-Si esta bien lo admito pude haber dicho que no, no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero por favor no salgas con ella

R-¿Por qué? Realmente no te entiendo

Q-No me gusta para ti

R-¿Quién es buena para mí?

Q-No lo se, otra persona menos ella

R-Ya basta Quinn, ya me voy

Q-Te acompaño a la puerta

R-Por supuesto que no, no quiero problemas en casa

Q-No los va a ver

R-Esta bien contrólate

Bajan las dos chicas y se dirigen a abrir la puerta, cuando Rachel abre no se ve ninguna chica lo único que se ve es un enorme ramo de flores

Ch-Son para ti Rach-se las entrega

R-Gracias-recibe las flores-son muy bonitas-se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla-espera yo las pongo en agua-Chelsea asiente y luego mira a Quinn

Ch-¿Y tú que?

Q-¿Qué de que?

Ch-¿Qué haces aquí?

Q-Es mi casa, por si no lo recuerdas Rachel es mi hermanastra y vivimos juntas

Ch-¿y que quieres? Se que hay una razón por la cual bajaste aquí

Q-Muy astuta, solo quiero decirte que la cuides y la trates bien, Rachel es muy buena chica y si haces algo que la lastime vas a saludar a mi puño de nuevo

Ch-Yo no pretendo hacer nada que la lastime, solo voy a hacerle algo que va a disfrutar por completo-sonríe arrogantemente

Q-Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima

Ch-¿O que?

Q-O si no…

R-Chelsea ya estoy lista

Ch-Dale bonita te espero en el auto

Q-Rach no es tarde para arrepentirse, te digo que no me gusta esa chica

R-Respóndeme una pregunta

Q-¿Cuál?

R-¿Megan es tu novia?

Q-¿Qué que? ¿A que viene la pregunta?

R-Solo respóndela Quinn

Q-Emm… si Rachel Megan es mi novia

R-Es todo, vez sencillo, ahora ve que tu novia te espera, y yo tengo una chica esperando por mi-

Sale de la casa dejando a Quinn sola

Quinn resopla y se dirige a casa de Megan.

Toca la puerta y Megan le abre

M-Bebe-la abraza y besa al mismo tiempo-te extrañe

Q-Yo igual Megan

M-Ven amor, vamos a mi cuarto para que me ayudes con lo que te dije

Q-¿En que debo ayudarte?

M-Ya veraz

Entran al cuarto de la chica

M-Espérame aquí mientras yo saco algo del baño

Quinn se queda observando todo el cuarto, era tan sencillo, nada parecido al de Rachel que con solo entrar transmitía felicidad, se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando siente un carraspeo, voltea a ver y sus ojos se abren en par, Megan estaba parada en la entrada del baño tan solo vestía un sujetador sencillo blanco que hacia juego con su parte inferior también blanca.

Megan se acerca lentamente a Quinn que aún seguía parada tan solo observando el cuerpo de la chica, se acerca a su oído

M-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado este tiempo-Y lame lentamente el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia

Quinn reacciona y comienza a besar apasionadamente a Megan, en un acto rápido pone sus manos en el culo de la chica y la alza, la morena enreda sus pierna en la cintura de Quinn.

Quinn se sienta en la cama quedando Megan sobre ella, la morena comienza a desabrochar la camisa de Q, luego sus pantalones quedando las dos solo en ropa interior. Quinn lamia y chupaba el cuello de Megan, y descendía hasta su clavícula, desprendía el sujetador y continuaba su trabajo en los pechos de la chica. Megan también despoja a Quinn de su vestimenta superior y comienza a masajearle los pechos. En esa habitación solo se escuchaban los suspiros y las respiraciones de ambas producto del placer que ambas se daban mutuamente. Quinn recuesta a Megan quedando la rubia sobre la morena y comienza a besarle el abdomen, luego acaricia sus piernas y comienza a bajar lentamente la ropa interior de la chica, cuando la desprende por completo acerca su mano el centro de la chica.

Quinn alza su cabeza y mira a Megan

M-Hazme tuya Quinn, siempre lo he sido

Quinn no espera más e introduce un dedo, Megan se retuerce de placer y se escapa un fuerte gemido de su boca, Q no para de besar todo su cuerpo, e introduce otro dedo para incrementar el placer de la chica si es que era posible hacerlo.

Después de un rato Megan llega al Clímax y Quinn se acuesta a su lado, la morena coloca su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia.

M-¿Te quedas a dormir hoy?

Q-Claro que si.

Quinn trata de dormir, pero por alguna razón hay una cosa en la que no puede dejar de pensar

_Rachel_

**BUENO ESO FUE TODO POR HOY, COMO PUEDEN VER YA LAS FABERRY ESTAN COMENZANDO A SENTIR ALGO MUCHO MAS FUERTE MUTUAMENTE.**

**ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UNA ESCENA SEXUAL ASI QUE ESPERO POR LO MENOS NO SE ALLA NOTADO QUE SOY INEZPERTA, SI QUINN LO DEBE HACER CON MEGAN PORQUE SON NOVIAS Y TIENEN SU HISTORIA, ES NORMAL**

**CHELSEA ES UNA MUJERIEGA, PERO ESTA REALMENTE INTERESADA EN RACHEL**

**ME REPLANTEE SERIAMENTE LA TRAMA DE MEGAN Y LAS DROGAS Y NO ME CONVENCIO ES POR ESO QUE DECIDE QUE FUERA UN TEMA CORTO SIN MUCHA IMPORTANCIA.**

**Gbrujndl-LO QUE PIDES LO TIENES ;)**

**DanDY-21-YA EMPIEZAN LOS CELOS, AUNQUE VA A SER POR PARTE DE AMBAS**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, QUE LES GUSTO, QUE LES DISGUSTO, TODO ES BIENVENIDO**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA **


	7. Chapter 7 La única excepción

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: GLEE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, PERTENECEN A RYAN MURPHY Y FOX.**

**CAPITULO 7 LA ÚNICA EXCEPCIÓN **

En el colegio

S-¿Quinn vas a ir con nosotros o no?

Rachel llega y se sienta junto con las dos rubias y Santana

R-¿Ir a donde?

S-No es tu asunto enano, ¿Vas o no?

R-No soy enano, ¿A dónde van?

B-Es que San quiere que en la tarde después de la práctica de porristas entremos a la piscina del colegio

R-Pero a esa hora esta cerrada

S-Por eso Manhands, a Quinn le da miedo entrar

Q-Cállate López sabes que el miedo nunca ha sido mi amigo

S-Entonces hazlo, ven con nosotros

R-De ninguna manera, si los ven los suspenden, Quinn no va

Q-¿Perdón?

R-Quinn es muy arriesgado, ya te dije que no

Q-¿Perdón? ¿Me estas dando ordenes?-mira a Santana-Estoy dentro Santana

S-Así se habla Fabray

Q-Ahora las dejo porque quede de ir a hablar con el profesor Shue sobre la clase que me perdí el otro día

Quinn se pone de pie y comienza su caminata hacia el salón de coro pero Rachel la sostiene del brazo y la hace girar

R-¿Por qué dijiste que si?

Q-Por que quiero Rachel

R-Pero es peligroso, aceptémoslo Quinn tus notas de conducta no son las mejores, de hecho son horribles es increíble que sacaras F en actitudinal siempre en tu escuela pasada, por eso te debiste unir a dos actividades diferentes, ¿no piensas que si te descubren tiras todo por la borda?

Q-No pedí tu opinión, además no nos van a descubrir

R-Eso no lo sabes, ¿Por qué no tomas en cuenta lo que te digo?

Q-De igual manera como tú tomaste mi consejo ayer, ni siquiera me escuchaste

R-¿Pero es diferente?

Q-¿En que forma?

R-No me afectaba en nada salir con Chelsea, al contrario me la pase genial

Q-Me alegro, no quiero hablar más, nos vemos en glee club

Quinn siguió su camino.

En el glee club

Mr.S-Bueno chicos, como les había dicho la clase anterior es hora de elegir los temas que cantaremos en las seccionales

S-¿Qué estilo serán?

Mr.S-Pues tengo pensado un dueto al inicio, luego un solo y para terminar un número grupal y eso sería todo.

Sam-Bueno supongo que el solo lo tiene Rachel

Mr.S-Estas en lo cierto Sam, pero debemos definir quienes cantaran el dueto y las voces principales del número grupal

M-¿Cómo lo haremos?

Mr.S-Pues tenia pensado que las personas interesadas podrían presentar una canción para el día de mañana y pues lo haremos por votación

F-Excelente idea

Q-¿Qué género se puede utilizar?

Mr.S-Con el que te sientas más cómoda Quinn, no hay limites en esta tarea canten una canción que realmente les guste, con la que se sientan cómodos-(suena el timbre indicando la salida)-Pueden irse chicos, ¿Quinn puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Q-Por supuesto-Se acerca al profesor bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel

Mr.S-Quinn me informo el director Figins de tus bajas notas actitudinales, solo te quiero pedir que tengas cuidado con lo que haces, si te comportas mal vas a tener matricula condicional eso seria un problema grave

Q-No se preocupe Señor Shue, yo voy a comportarme bien

Mr.S-Me alegra escuchar eso, y trae un buen tema mañana me gustaría verte cantando en las seccionales

Quinn sonríe y sale directo a su entrenamiento de porristas

Cuando el entrenamiento termina, las tres chicas se cambian y se disponen a encontrarse con Puckerman que las esperaba con ansias para entrar a esa piscina

P-Nenas ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Q-Es que Santana y Britt se demoraron mucho en las duchas

P-Y tu solita, lindura me hubieras dicho te hacia compañía

B-Quinn tiene a Megan ¿cierto Q?

Q-Por supuesto Britt

P-Bueno basta de charla vamos a esa piscina

Los chicos caminan hacia la parte de atrás del colegio

S-¿Y ahora?-dice mirando un gran muro

P-Sencillo, solo hay que escalarlo

R-Chicos-llega corriendo

Q-¿Qué haces aquí?

R-Estoy aquí por que también quiero probar esa piscina

Quinn toma a Rachel y se la lleva aparte

Q-¿Estas loca? Si nos descubren se mancha tu expediente

R-Pero no nos van a descubrir ¿no es eso lo que dijiste?

Q-Si lo dije, pero la posibilidad aún permanece

R-Vamos Quinn-acaricia la mejilla de la chica-Es lindo que te preocupes por mí, pero quiero soltarme un poco-puchero

Q-Esta bien, ¿Sabes que son ese puchero siempre consigues lo que quieres?

R-No lo sabia pero lo tendré en cuenta, tal vez me sirva-coge a Q de la mano y van donde los chicos que al verlas llegar con las manos entrelazadas sonríen

P-Wow Rach, con una sola sesión de besos y ya manejas a la rubia, te felicito

Q-Noah, deja de decir estupideces

B-¿Quinn cómo son los besos de Rach, siempre he querido saberlo?

S-¿Qué dices?

B-Es verdad Santy me da curiosidad es que sus labios se ven tan grandes y suaves

Todos se sorprenden por la respuesta de Brittany, Quinn voltea y mira los labios de Rachel detenidamente, Rachel se percata de la mirada

R-¿Qué miras?

Q-Tiene razón, si se ven así-Rachel se sonroja

S-Tórtolas dejen de perder el tiempo y ayúdenos a subir

La pared era bastante alta, debían subir uno por uno mientras los demás ayudaban, la primera en hacerlo fue Brittany, luego Rachel, después Santana, turno de Quinn y por último Noah.

P-Bueno chicas aquí esta la razón por la cual estamos aquí-dice señalando la piscina

B-Siii-da saltitos de alegría e inmediatamente se quita la ropa quedando en vestido de baño y saltando a la piscina-Santy el agua esta deliciosa, ven conmigo

La latina ni siquiera lo piensa, en menos de un segundo estaba tirándose a la pileta

P-Lindura no tardes- también entra a la piscina

Quinn se dispone a hacer lo mismo pero mira a Rachel

Q-¿Qué pasa Rach? ¿No trajiste vestido de baño?

R-Exacto, lo olvide por completo

Q-No te preocupes entramos en los vestuarios y de seguro encontramos uno que te quede bien

R-No Quinn, no me pondré un vestido de baño ajeno

Q-Entonces lamento decirlo pero te perderás de una exquisita experiencia-Hace el amago de quitarse la ropa

R-De ninguna manera, vine hasta aquí y me meteré pero no con un vestido de baño de una persona desconocida

Q-Entonces deberás meterte desnuda-Rachel al escuchar inmediatamente la voltea a mirarla se sonroja, la imaginación de Quinn comienza a volar, Rachel desnuda nadando en la piscina, _Demasiado para mi pensó Quinn_

R-Quinn, mejor acompáñame a buscar un vestido de baño-la toma de la mano y entran a donde estaban los lockers

Q-¿conoces a alguna chica que este en el equipo de natación? ¿Una que tenga medidas parecidas a las tuyas?

R-Si Stacey, ayúdame a buscar su Locker

Quinn comienza a buscar entre los locker junto con Rachel, hasta que lo encuentran

R-Como lo abrimos

Q-Sencillo-Saca un alambre lo dobla y comienza a forcejear con el candado hasta que logra abrirlo

R-Genial ¿Qué otros trucos tienes bajo la manga Fabray?

Q-No te haces una idea

Rachel toma el vestido de baño, se cerciora que este limpio y se va a cambiar a otro lado dejando a Quinn sentada esperando. El celular de Quinn suena y era un mensaje de Megan

**M-Tú y yo esta noche, tengo entradas para el cine. Avísame si no tienes algo mejor que hacer **

**Q-Princesa ¿Algo mejor que hacer? Lo mejor de mi día es verte por supuesto que si, ¿A que horas?**

**M-Temprano a las 5 de la tarde, ya quiero verte bebe **

Quinn estaba inmersa pensando en que responder, de repente un carraspeo de garganta la saca de su sueño llevándolo a otro mucho mejor, se queda sin palabras mirando a Rachel lucir ese traje de baño que dejaba en muestra sus espectaculares y bronceadas piernas, Quinn no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Rachel se sonrojo un poco

R-¿Qué te parece?

Q-…

R-¿Quinn? ¿Qué te sucede?

Q-…

R-QUINN-grita

Q-se despabila-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

R-sonríe-te pregunto ¿me veo bien?

Q-¿Bien? Más que bien Rachel te ves espectacular

R-Gracias Quinn-contesta tímidamente-Vamos-toma dela mano a la rubia y se dirigen a la piscina para juntarse con los otros chicos

S-Wow enano, ya te había visto usando esas faldas que despiertan el deseo de cualquier anciano pervertido, pero no sabía que tenías unas piernas tan largas

P-Lo que podría hacer yo con esas piernas, si han leído el kamasutra hay una posición que…-lo interrumpen

Q-Cállate Noah no nos interesa-Se comienza a desvestir

Los chicos también se quedan mirando a la rubia en especial Rachel

Q-¿Vamos Rach?

R-¿No esta muy fría?

Q-Ya lo sabremos, ven-le toma la mano-saltemos juntas

Las chicas también entran a la piscina y se hacen participes de los juegos que los juegos que ya se llevaban acabo.

Q-Esta deliciosa el agua ¿Lo estas pasando bien Rach?

R-Claro que si-Abraza a la chica que le responde gustosa

Escuchan un sonido proveniente de la entrada

P-Mierda chicas parece que alguien esta aquí

S-Tal vez escucharon algo

Q-Debemos salir rápidamente de aquí antes de que nos descubran

Todos salen de las piscina y toman sus pertenecías y comienzan una carrera para esconderse ya que se escuchaban voces cada vez mas cercanas y no les daría tiempo de escalar el muro nuevamente, pero para su mala suerte esa era la única salida así que no quedaba mas remedio que esconderse.

Puck se esconde en los baños, Santana y Brittany en las duchas y Rachel y Quinn dentro de un armario que para su mala suerte resulto ser el de la entrenadora de natación

R-Esto es muy angosto

Q-Maldita sea Rachel cállate de una vez

R-Pero es que no me puedo mover ni un poco

Q-A ver acomodémonos mejor-se sienta en el suelo y Rachel se sienta sobre ella dándole la espalda-¿Mejor?

R-Claro, pero si nos descubren estamos fritas

Q-No te imaginas cuanto-dice despacio recordando la charla anterior con el profesor

R-¿A que te refieres?

Q-A nada, Shhh, no hables Rach las voces se están acercando

Se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon que esas personas entraron a la habitación donde ellas se encontraban

Entrenadora-No lo puedo creer Figins, es una completa falta de respeto, me avisan que escucharon sonidos, vengo y efectivamente dejaron toallas y el piso mojado

Fg-No se preocupe entrenadora nos daremos cuenta quien fue y el o los estudiantes tendrán su castigo.

En-Si claro, ya se deben haber ido, es que la falta de seguridad de esta institución es inaudita

Quinn sostenía su mano en la boca de Rachel impidiéndole que hiciera sonido alguno, mientras que con su otra mano inconscientemente acariciaba la cintura de la morena que aún permanecía en traje de baño, era la única que se mantenía en traje de baño porque fue la mas lenta en reaccionar, pero ese sencillo gesto de la rubia hacía que la respiración de la morena fuera mas rápida, Rachel sentía un cosquilleo incontrolable en esa zona en la que Q dejaba sus caricias, Quinn se percata y para impedir que las descubrieran trata de calmar a Rachel

Q-Rach-susurra en el oído de la morena-yo se que estas nerviosa pero debes calmarte y respirar mas tranquilamente

R-quita con delicadeza la mano de rubia y la voltea a mirar-Estoy tratando

Quinn mira a Rachel a los ojos y se queda hipnotizada, siente las mismas cosquillas que segundos antes la morena sentía a causa de las caricias que le estaba dando,

Sentía que el mundo se detenía por un momento, no sabía como con una simple mirada podía hacerla sentir de esa manera, continúan mirándose y en un momento Quinn baja su mirada y se posa en esos carnosos labios de la morocha, escuchan un sonido

P-¿Quinn? ¿Rachel? ¿Están aquí?

Quinn y Rachel se dan cuenta del llamado del chico y se ponen de pie inmediatamente, las dos salen del armario (literal XD) y ven a Puck

_Pensamientos de Quinn: Maldición ¿Qué sucede conmigo? Estaba pensando en ¿Besarla? No no no, no es posible, ya deja de pensar estupideces tu tienes a Megan ahora la chica con la que vas a salir dentro de dos horas._

P-Lindura puedes moverte tenemos poco tiempo

Q-Si Noah vámonos-Sale rápidamente sin voltear a mirar a Rachel

Los chicos salen escalando de nuevo el muro, ya estaban afuera y tuvieron que caminar un poco para llegar a sus autos ya que no los podían dejar en el parqueadero del colegio.

Cada uno sale para su casa, Quinn conduce más rápido que Rachel y llega primero, sube a su habitación y comienza a arreglarse para salir con su novia

Rachel estaba extrañada por la actitud de la rubia pero hizo caso omiso, estaba en su habitación escuchando música y su celular suena, era Chelsea

Ch-Hermosa ¿Cómo estas?

R-Muy bien Chelsea ¿Y tú?

Ch-Muy bien gracias, preciosa me preguntaba si ¿Quieres ir conmigo a cine? Tengo dos entradas para la premier de una película

R-Es buena idea ¿A que horas?

Ch-A las 5 paso por ti

R-Bueno nos vemos

El otro día cuando Rachel había salido con Chelsea la paso realmente bien, la chica se porto muy amablemente, mostraba mucho interés en lo que decía o pensaba, la forma de dirigirse era muy buena siempre de una manera dulce aún cuando sus opiniones diferían enormemente, Chelsea siempre hizo lo posible esa noche para que Rachel se sintiera a gusto y lo logro. A la morena le agrado mucho la chica y estaba dispuesta a conocerla mejor.

**4:40 pm**

Quinn se terminaba de alistar y bajaba a la sala donde estaban Judy, Leroy y Rachel

J-Hija ¿A dónde vas?

Q-Voy a salir con una amiga- Rachel sabia que por amiga se refería a Megan

L-¿Rachel va contigo?

Q-No ¿Tu vas a salir Rachel?

R-Si pero yo voy con Kurt a otro lugar-miente porque sabe que a la chica no le agrada la idea y no quería discutir

Q-Con Kurt, genial yo debo irme me están esperando

J-¿Necesitas dinero?

Q-No te preocupes Leroy me dio un poco mas temprano, por cierto gracias de nuevo

L-De nada, ahora sal y diviértete

Q-Por supuesto, adiós Rach-le deja un beso en la mejilla

Quinn sale en su auto con dirección a la casa de Megan

El reloj en la casa Berry/Fabray marcaba las 5 y Chelsea puntualmente esperaba a Rachel afuera

R-Chelsea estas aquí

Ch-Claro Linda, una belleza como tu no debe esperar a nadie, vamos-extiende su mano y Rachel la toma

Se dirigen al teatro donde se iba a estrenar la película.

Quinn ya había recogido a su chica y se dirigían al teatro, llegaron estacionaron el auto y entraron

Q-Para ser un evento privado hay mucha gente

M-Hay mucha gente importante en Lima Quinn

Q-Lo se, ¿No te preocupa que alguien que conozca a tu padre nos vea?

M-En lo absoluto bebe, los amigos de mi padre no vienen a estos eventos, no hay porque preocuparse-Entrelaza sus manos

Chelsea y Rachel llegaban también al teatro (como se imaginan es el mismo en el que se encuentra la otra pareja) entran juntas

R-Es muy bonito

Ch-Lo mejor para la más hermosa de Lima

R-Vamos a hacer la fila antes de que se llene más

Ch-Bonita cuando salgas conmigo no debes hacer fila para nada-la toma de la mano y se dirigen a una puerta donde solo entraban pocas personas

Las atienden y las dejan pasar inmediatamente, después de todo el padre de Chelsea es una persona sumamente importante y millonaria, el lugar que les toca es el mejor de todos se ve perfectamente

Ch-Ven siéntate- Se sientan y esperan a que empiece la película

En otra parte mismo teatro

M-Ven mi amor vamos a entrar por acá

Q-Sin fila

M-Como siempre-Si señor el padre de Megan también es millonario y reconocido, aunque también es una basura de persona y hace negocios torcidos pero eso nadie lo sabe, también Megan impone respeto debido a su apellido

Entran sin dificultades al teatro en el mejor lugar, Quinn va de la mano de su novia y se siente bien al no tener que disimular que es su chica y poder tomarla libremente de la mano.

M-Amor siéntate estos son nuestros puestos.

Q-le da un beso-Gracias-Le toma la mano y esperan pacientes el inicio de la película

La película da inicio y todo el teatro estaba en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba las reacciones de las personas en las diferentes escenas de la película de acción.

Las dos parejas la pasaban realmente bien.

R-Chelsea, espérame voy al baño

Ch-Claro, ¿Te acompaño?-le da una sonrisa coqueta

R-No te preocupes estoy bien así-se pone de pie y sale al baño

Q-Mi amor, ya vengo tengo ganas de ir al baño

M-Ok bebe no te preocupes yo espero aquí por ti, no tardes

Quinn entra a los baños, y hace tranquilamente sus necesidades, se lava las manos, cuando escucha un tararear muy conocido, se acerca al cubículo, se asoma un poco por debajo y Bang, reconoce esas piernas, era Rachel

Q-¿Rachel?

R-¿Quinn?-_Mierda no puede ser Quinn esta aquí_

Q-Soy yo, te espero aquí

Rachel sale del cubículo lentamente y ve a Quinn recostada en la pared, no dice ni una sola palabra, se lava sus manos bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia y como si fuera posible trata de salir, pero como era obvio que sucedería Quinn se interpone en su camino

Q-¿Qué haces aquí?

R-Viendo la película-responde de manera obvia

Q-Lógicamente no soy idiota, la pregunta es ¿Cómo Kurt consiguió entradas para este evento? Es un evento privado

R-¿Cómo Megan las consiguió?-touché al menos eso pensaba Rachel

Q-Su padre es una persona muy importante siempre tiene entradas gratuitas para estos eventos, responde mi pregunta-la mira cruzada de brazos

R-Emm… Kurt ganó un concurso por la radio y le regalaron las entradas, no son en el mejor lugar, como en la mitad pero es bien

Q-Bueno, si quieres te acompaño hasta tu lugar y luego vuelvo con Meg

R-No es necesario, ve con tu novia no la hagas esperar

Quinn asiente le sonríe a la chica y sale por la vuelta dirigiéndose de nuevo a verla película

R_-Que mala suerte-pensó-Ojala no se encuentre con Chelsea_

Rachel entra también y se sienta junto a Chelsea de nuevo

La película transcurría amenamente.

Ch-Bonita, voy por algo de tomar ¿Te apetece algo?

R-Una Coca-Cola Por favor

Chelsea se para y sale por las bebidas, al regresar empieza a caminar con dificultad en medio de la gente, se tropieza sin querer y bota las dos bebidas sobre una chica

M-Maldición-Se pone de pie inmediatamente

Q-Nena, ven te ayudo ¿Qué te pasa?-Se dirige a la persona causante-¿Chelsea?

Ch-¿Quinn? Jajajaja

Q-Mas encima te ríes-se para y enfrenta a la chica-Pídele perdón a mi novia

Ch-¿Me estas ordenando? Jajaja, no me hagas reír

Las chicas discutían fuertemente y Rachel se percato, volteo a mirar y las vio a Quinn y a Chelsea

_R-Estoy jodida_

Q-¿Y tu que haces aquí?

Ch-Pues estoy en una cita con Rachel-señala a la chica que se encogía en el asiento-RACHEL-grita-mira quien esta aquí la boba de tu hermanastra

Rachel voltea a mirar y se encuentra de lleno con la mirada de Quinn, que la miraba frunciendo el seño

Q-No interesa, lo único que te digo es que te disculpes por ser tan idiota

Ch-Ya te lo dije no me tengo porque disculpar, ojo por ojo o no te recuerdas la otra noche cuando me echaste toda la bebida

Q-Fue sin querer

Rachel ya intercedía en medio de las chicas

R-Cálmense Quinn mejor ayuda a tu novia y termina la discusión

M-Si ayúdame

Q-Tu no te metas eres una mentirosa, dijiste que ibas a estar con Kurt

R-Es que no quería molestarte

Q-Pues lo hiciste

Ch-En fin, vamos hermosa

Q-No tú no te vas hasta que le pidas perdón, y no la llames hermosa-Si señores celos

Ch-Yo la llamo como quiera

Q-No tu nada, no tienes el derecho de llamarla como gustes

Ch-Pero a la hermosa le gusta ¿O no?-pregunta mirando a Rachel, quien no contesta nada

M-Quinn vamos al baño necesito limpiarme-la chica ni siquiera la miraba

Q-Rachel, se llama Rachel maldita sea, para eso tiene nombre

Ch-Ya cállate

Q-A mi no me callas-empuja a la chica

Ch-A mi no me empujas-empuja de vuelta

Q-¿O si no que?

Ch-O si no te parto la cara-Le da un golpe fuerte a Quinn en su pómulo derecho

Quinn se tambalea un poco pero responde inmediatamente golpeando a la chica en la cara igualmente que de no ser por un señor de la fila de enfrente hubiera caído al suelo. La seguridad interviene inmediatamente sacado a las chicas y sus acompañantes que iban detrás en completo silencio. Quinn y Megan entran a un baño para que la morena se cambiara. Megan se termina de limpiar y se queda mirando fijamente a su novia

Q-¿Qué?

M-¿Cómo que?

Q-¿Qué pasa amor?

M-¿Era necesario tanto alboroto Quinn? Me hiciste pasar la peor vergüenza del mundo

Q-Pero nena, solo quería que se disculpara contigo

M-No se que maldito problema tienes con esa chica ¿Es porque sale con Rachel? ¿Estas celosa?

Q-No de que hablas, ya te lo dije quería que se disculpara

M-Es ese el problema Quinn, al principio eso parecía pero llego tu hermanastra y parece que el problema era encontrarlas a las dos juntas

Q-No mi amor te lo juro que no es eso-trata de acercarse pero Megan le hace una seña para que no lo haga

M-Arruinaste una noche que deseaba compartir contigo, me voy a mi casa tomare un taxi, hablamos cuando piense un poco las cosas-sale del baño

Rachel le limpia la herida a Chelsea

Ch-Gracias bonita

R-No me gusta que cada que te ves con Quinn se agarren a golpes

Ch-Pero es que ella me busca los problemas

R-Solo trata de no volver a hacerlo

Ch-Por ti hermosa hago lo que sea ¿Te llevo a casa?

R-Por favor

Se dirigen a casa de Rachel donde Quinn ya había llegado hace unos minutos

Afuera de la casa

Ch-Bueno linda, fue una buena noche a pesar de todo

R-Si, la pase bien gracias

Chelsea se acerca para besar a Rachel pero esta se lo impide

R-Dame tiempo por favor

Ch-Esta bien, no tengo problema-Sonríe-Que tengas linda noche

Se despide y Rachel entra a casa, sube a su habitación se cambia, escucha una guitarra, sabia exactamente de donde venia, entra al cuarto de Quinn y ve a la chica sentada en el techo justo como la vez anterior, se sienta a su lado

R-Quinn yo

Q-No pasa nada Rachel puedes salir con quien quieras cuando quieras

R-No es eso, en realidad me importa lo que pienses

Q-No parece, Rachel no me gusta que me mientan, es lo que mas odio, si vas a decirme algo solo dilo

R-Lo lamento

Q-Ya olvídalo-le sonríe

R-¿Qué tocabas?

Q-The only exception de Paramore

R-¿Puedo cantar contigo?-Quinn sonríe, le regala una mirada a la morena y comienza a tocar la guitarra

**RACHEL**

When i was younger

I saw my daddy cry

And cursed at the wind

He broke his own heart

And i watched

As he tried to reassemble it

**QUINN**

And my momma swore that

She would never let herself forget

And that was the day i promised

Id never sing of love

If it does not exist

**JUNTAS**

But darlin,

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

**RACHEL**

Maybe i know, somewhere

Deep in my soul

That love never lasts

And we've got to find other ways

To make it alone

Or keep a straight face

**QUINN**

And i've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable, distance

And up until now

I had sworn to myself that i was content

With loneliness

Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but

**JUNTAS**

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

**RACHEL**

Ive got a tight grip on reality

But i cant

Let go of what's in front of me here

**JUNTAS**

I know your leaving

In the morning, when you wake up

**QUINN**

Leave me with some proof its not a dream

Ohh-

**JUNTAS**

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

And im on my way to believing it.

Oh, And Im on my way to believing it.

Terminan la canción y se miran fijamente, pero Rachel nota la herida en la mejilla de Quinn

R-Quinn, por Dios ven te curo esa herida-No la deja hablar la alza, lleva al baño la sienta, sale y vuelve con un estuche donde tenia las cosas para curarla-No es muy grande pero se debe curar para que no inflame demasiado

Q-Solo hazlo despacio, no lo puedo creer es la segunda vez que esa idiota me golpea la cara

R-Cállate si te mueves no lo puedo curar

Comienza a curar lentamente para no lastimar a la rubia, Quinn solo miraba a la morena hacer su trabajo se sentía realmente bien, por una parte esta agradecida de que Megan no la curara pero por otra no le gustaba estar enojada con su novia. Pero esos pensamientos quedaron aparte cuando Rachel besa delicada y sensualmente la herida.

R-Listo

Q-Hazlo de nuevo

R-¿Qué?

Q-Bésame, digo en la herida es que tus besos funcionan-Rachel se sonroja, pero se acerca y deja un dulce beso en el pómulo, se separa y mira a Quinn a los ojos, estaban bastante cerca y sus respiraciones se agitaban.

J-¿Quinn?

Las chicas se separan de inmediato

J-¿Quinn estas aquí?

Salen del baño

Q-Pasa

Judy entra

J-Te iba a decir que, Rachel ¿Qué hacían?

Q-Hablar solo eso, ¿Qué necesitas?

J-Pues tu padre me llamo hoy y me dijo que no lo has llamado desde que llegaste, quiere que lo llames

Q-Gracias, pero no lo hare

J-Es tu padre

Q-Si pero no es mi obligación verlo como tal, como tampoco es mi obligación soportarte en mi habitación

J-Quinn solo quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotras

Q-Hay cosas que no tienen arreglo

J-Solo piénsalo, que tengan buenas noches niñas

Sale de la habitación

R-Deberías hacerle caso

Q-No Rachel no opines sobre esto tu no sabes nada

R-Pero…

Q-En serio, me preocupo por ti y lo menos que quiero es tratarte mal por culpa de terceros

R-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Q-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Rachel

R-Pero quiero saberlo, puedes confiar en mí

Q-Yo lo se, solo dame tiempo, ahora no estoy lista

R-Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, cuando quieras hablar voy a estar aquí para ti, mírame Quinn-Le alza el mentón para que la mire-No voy a dejarte sola nunca

Q-Todos lo han hecho siempre

R-Yo voy a ser la excepción-Abraza a la chica

Q-abraza a la morena fuertemente-La única excepción

**ESO ES TODO POR HOY, NO HABIA PODIDO ACTUALIZAR ANTES PORQUE EL TRABAJO Y ESTUDIO NO ME DEJAN TIEMPO, PERO HOY ME ESCAPE DEL ESTUDIO (NO HAGAN LO MISMO) Y ENTONCES APROVECHE Y ESCRIBI ESTE CAPITULO QUE ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, SI HAY ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA ES MI CULPA COMPLETAMENTE PERO NO ME QUEDA TANTO TIEMPO COMO PARA CORREGIRLO.**

**VAMOS CON CALMA EN LA RELACIÓN DE QUINN Y RACHEL, YO SE QUE MUCHOS QUIEREN QUE YA MEGAN SE VAYA DE LA HISTORIA PERO LES DIGO QUE AÚN ES MUY PRONTO PARA ESO, SOLO LLEVA 4 CAPITULOS Y NO LA VOY A SACAR DE UNA SIN MOTIVO LO MISMO ES CON CHELSEA, QUE OLVIDE MENCIONARLO ESTA INSPIRADA EN LA ACTRIZ DE "THE HUNGER GAME" JENNIFER LAWRENCE.**

**YO SE QUE MUCHOS PENSARAN QUE QUINN SE PASA CON JUDY, QUE ES GROCERA, PERO ENSERIO ES DIFICIL, LO DIGO PORQUE ES EXPERIENCIA PROPIA, ASI QUE DENLE TIEMPO EN ALGUN MOMENTO LA RELACION MEJORARA.**

**ACLARO QUE PUCK, RACHEL Y QUINN SABEN DE LA RELACION DE SANTANA Y BRITT QUE SON NOVIAS, NADIE MAS LO SABE.**

**LA PROXIMA ACTULIZACIÓN VA A SER EL VIERNES ES MUY PROBABLE Y TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS DE SEGUIDO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA ACEPTACIÓN QUE HAN TENIDO CON EL FIC, LO APRECIO MUCHO.**

**COMENTARIOS SUGERENCIAS, CRITICAS TODO ES BIENVENIDO**

**DanDY-21-ESTOY PENSANDO SERIAMENTE EN METER TU IDEA EN EL FIC**

**EliAgronsky-AL PRINCIPIO SI LO HIZO, PERO CHELSEA RELAMENTE ESTA AGRADANDOLE A RACHEL**

**Tati4137-GRACIAS, Y PUES TÚ IDEA ES MUY BUENA PERO TALVEZ NO LA RESCATE DE CHELSEA, SI NO DE OTRA PERSONA**

**Kat-achele-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Annalemos-GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW**

**Gbrujndl-ACTUALIZE MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE TE DIJE**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER, DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS, YA SE ME HIZO MUY LARGO **

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA **


	8. Chapter 8 No te ha contado

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: GLEE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, PERTENECEN A RYAN MURPHY Y FOX.**

**CAPITULO 8 NO TE HA CONTADO**

**22 DE OCTUBRE 5:00 PM**

Q-Por favor amor ya te lo he dicho mil veces

M-Es que es increíble Quinn, yo te necesito ese día conmigo

Q-Pero es que yo se lo prometí, no puedo romper una promesa

M-No me importa, esto es algo grande para mí, lo único que quiero es estar con mi novia

Q-Como si pudiéramos estar juntas, vamos a ir allá a pretender que somos solo amigas

M-Tu sabes que yo quisiera poder decirles a todos eso, pero mientras viva con mi padre no lo haré

Q-Si eso lo se tampoco quiero presionarte, pero también te pido que me entiendas

M-Y lo hago bebe, de verdad-se acerca y la besa dulcemente en los labios-Y por eso te pido que me acompañes

Q-Me la pones muy difícil, yo no puedo fallarle

M-¿Pero a mi si? Pensé que te importaba más

Q-Y me importas demasiado amor, pero realmente lo siento

M-Piénsalo, solo piénsalo y me llamas, yo se que vas a terminar eligiendo lo que realmente te hace bien-Se despide con un beso, sube a su auto y se va dejando a Quinn sola en el parque.

P-Lindura, que bueno verte

Q-Noah-Se acerca al chico y lo abraza-Lo mismo digo ¿Qué haces aquí?

P-Pues vine a despejarme un poco pero vi que tu chica se fue y pues pensé que querrías compañía

Q-Si un amigo me vendría bastante bien

P-Tengo una idea, tu y yo vamos a cantar en este momento

Q-Estas loco, de ninguna manera

P-Vamos Q, solo piensa que es como una preparación para cuando nos toque cantar en las seccionales

Si alguno llego a imaginárselo Puck y Quinn fueron elegidos para cantar juntos el dueto con el que iban a participar en las nacionales (No me culpen pero siempre he fantaseado con un dueto de estos dos y ahora se vuelve realidad en mi fic)

Q-Esta bien Noah ¿Qué haces?

P-Como me conoces aprovecho esta oportunidad-coloca unos billetes en la funda de su guitarra-Y cuando terminemos tu y yo iremos tomar una malteada

Puck toma su guitarra y empieza a tocar

**PUCK**

Do you hear me,

I'm Talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

**QUINN**

Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

**La gente ya comenzaba a acercarse al lugar donde los chicos se encontraban cantando**

**JUNTOS**

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

**JUNTOS**

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

En otro lugar del parque Jesse y Rachel estaban caminando juntos y hablando de cosas del coro y de las seccionales,

Jy-Mira Rachee toda esa gente reunida vamos a ver que es-Se lleva a la chica arrastrada hacia el lugar

R-Esos son Quinn y Puck

**JUNTOS**

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

**PUCK-En este momento Quinn y Noah se habían percatado de la presencia de los otros chicos y les regalaron una sonrisa en modo de saludo**

And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair-**Quinn toma una flor y la pone justo detrás de la oreja de Rachel mientras canta despacio ese pedazo de la canción**

**QUINN**

Though the breezes through trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning round

You hold me right here right now

**JUNTOS**

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Terminan la canción y todas las personas los aplauden y se van retirando. Puck comienza a recoger todo el dinero que habían recolectado.

Jy-Definitivamente voy a advertir a mi grupo de que New Directions tienen más fuerza que nunca

P-Mas te vale Bro, porque los vamos a hacer pedazos-Se acerca y lo saluda

Q-Se te ve linda esa flor

R-Gracias-se sonroja un poco-fue un lindo detalle

P-Como Q y yo recogimos mas dinero del que me esperaba los invitamos a ustedes a que se tomen una deliciosa malteada en este parque

Jy-Excelente idea, malteada gratis

Quinn le sonríe a Rachel y le extiende el brazo para que la chica la enganche. Se van caminando juntos, compran la malteada y se sientan sobre el pasto.

Jy-En este parque fue mi primer beso

P-¿Cuántos años tenias?

Jy-Como 12 años

P-¿12 años? No creo que tardases tanto en dar un beso

Q-Eso no importa Noah, cuéntanos Jesse

Jy-Como les dije antes tenia 12 años, y había una chica que me encantaba, se llamaba Anna, y un día ella estaba aquí alimentando a los patos, ella tenia en su mano una pañoleta y uno de los patos la tomo y se alejo, yo me acerque y perseguí al pato como loco, me caí varias veces pero no desistí hasta conseguirla, cuando por fin la agarre me acerque a ella y se la devolví con una sonrisa en mi rostro, ella la recibió y me miro de una manera muy chistosa, no era para menos yo estaba todo embarrado y sucio, me sonrió se acerco y me beso, cuando se separo me dijo gracias y recuerdo ese beso fue especial.

P-Vamos Bro, solo fue un pequeño beso

R-Pero fue un lindo beso

Jy-Tu hablas mucho Puck ¿Cuándo y como fue tu primer beso?

P-Pues fue cuando tenía como 10 años, ella era una chica preciosa pero era mayor que yo, tenía como 15 años, aunque la edad no es impedimento para Puckfasa, un día yo estaba dispuesto a recibir ese beso, compre una flor

Q-Que romántico no sabia eso de ti Noah-Lo dice para burlarse

P-No sabes muchas cosas de mi lindura, pero si quieres las podemos descubrir juntos

R-No empieces, mejor continua con tu historia

P-Bueno entonces compre la flor, y fui donde ella con toda la actitud y le dije "Una flor para una flor si me das un beso tuyo es mi corazón"

Jy-Jajaja y te reías de mi beso, eso es extremadamente cursi

P-A mi no me da risa, continuando con mi historia, cuando le dije eso la chica recibió la flor, me miro se acerco y me dio uno de los mejores besos de mi vida con lengua y todo incluido.

Jy-Bueno bueno, tu turno Rachel

R-Bueno pues-Quinn se acomoda para verla mejor-Mi primer beso fue a los 12 años, yo estaba en mi casa en una reunión de unos amigos de mi padre y Judy, estaba jugando sola porque en realidad no conocía a nadie, y pues aunque eso no ha cambiado ahora yo no era míster popularidad entonces no me atrevía a hablar con nadie, estaba mirando unas flores que yo mismas me había encargado de cuidar para que crecieran cuando una pelota choco contra mis piernas, yo la tome y un niño de mas o menos de mi edad se acerca y me pide que se la devuelva, yo se la devolví pero el continuo jugando hasta que un balonazo impacto de lleno con las flores destruyéndolas por completo, yo retire la pelota inmediatamente y el se acerco y me quedo mirando apenado, recogió una flor del suelo, la única que no había sufrido daño y la coloco detrás de mi oreja, me queda mirando se acerca y me da un beso

Q-¿Así como si nada?

R-Así como si nada, ¿Saben cual es la parte mas graciosa?-Todos niegan e excepción de Jesse-Que ese chico es ahora mi mejor amigo del mundo y esta sentado con nosotros

Q-¿Jesse fue tu primer beso?-Rachel asiente-Eso si que no me lo esperaba

P-La besaste así sin más, después de tu primer beso despabilaste-Choca los 5 con el chico

J-Que puedo decir Rachel es hermosa-le sonríe-Cuéntanos ahora tu Quinn

Q-Pues mi primer beso fue cuando tenía 8 años

P-¿8 años? Tu si que no perdías el tiempo

Q-Era un 16 de Diciembre para ser exactos, el chico era un vecino mío se llamaba Alex, y a mí siempre me gusto, ese día los vecinos del edificio hacían un pesebre para comenzar a celebrar la novena y esas tradiciones católicas, yo salí a patinar con el a una pequeña cancha del edificio, íbamos tomados de la mano, yo me sentía realmente feliz, cuando en un momento el paro y me dijo que me mirara al cielo, me señalo una estrella y me dijo que esa estrella estaba feliz de vernos juntos porque titilaba y según el bailaba en el cielo, el me miro y me dio un beso, corto solo un pequeño pico, pero fue especial, bastante especial

R-Es muy bonito, todas las historias.

Jy-Tengo sed, ¿Quieren tomar algo chicas?

Q-Yo nada

R-Tampoco, gracias

P-Yo si Bro te acompaño

Los chicos se levantan y dejan a las chicas solas

Rachel temblaba de frio

Q-Toma-Le extiende su chaqueta

R-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Con este frío y sin chaqueta morirás congelada

Q-No exageres Rach, además si tu estas bien yo estoy bien

R-No de ninguna manera-se voltea y le da la espalda

Q-Entonces-Se pone la chaqueta de nuevo, aprovecha que la chica esta de espaldas y se acerca colocando sus piernas una cada lado de la cintura de Rachel, y la abraza tiernamente-así vamos a estar mejor

Rachel sonríe y se acerca un poco mas dejándose abrazar por la rubia, se quedan así abrazadas, mirando el cielo

Q-Sabes Rach, yo siempre he querido sentir que solo con un beso toco el cielo, en mi primer beso lo sentí pero nunca lo he podido hacer de nuevo

R-¿Nunca? ¿Qué ahí de Megan?

Q-Yo la quiero mucho, pero ella no me hace sentir eso, me siento cómoda con ella y estoy segura de no querer dejarla aunque quisiera encontrar esa persona que me haga sentir eso de nuevo aunque sea una vez más en mi vida

R-Tal vez solo debes buscar mejor, tal vez no estas mirando todo el panorama

Se quedan en silencio

R-¿Quinn?

Q-Dime

R-Vez esa estrella-señala una estrella, Quinn asiente-Es mi mamá mirándonos desde el cielo y esta feliz porque estamos juntas-Quinn la abraza un poco más fuerte y le da un beso en la frente.

P-Vamos donde las chicas

Jy-Espera, vamos te llevo a tu casa

P-¿Por qué?

Jy-Míralas Puck, estarán bien sin nosotros, a veces las buenas personas necesitan un poco de ayuda

Puck ve a las chicas y comprende lo que Jesse quiere decir, suben al auto y se van

R-Están tardando mucho ¿no crees?

Q-Ya se deben haber ido

R-¿Qué?

Q-Conozco a Noah, le da pereza caminar y estaba cansado así que le dijo a Jesse que lo llevara a casa y nos dejaron aquí disfrutando de una maravillosa noche a la luz de las estrellas, por mi no hay problema

Las chicas estuvieron otro rato sentadas en el parque y después se fueron a su casa

A dormir

Al día siguiente

Quinn estaba en su habitación cuando su celular sonó

Q-Amor, ¿Cómo estas?

M-Bien Quinn, ¿Qué pensaste?

Q-Ya te lo dije Meg lo siento pero no puedo

M-No te comprendo Quinn, yo soy tu novia

Q-Y yo lo se, pero yo tenía planes para hoy en la tarde

M-Entonces ¿Le eliges a ella?

Q-Si la voy a acompañar Megan, no puedo fallarle

M-Pero no te importa fallarme a mí

Q-Por supuesto que me importa, ya deja tus celos por Rachel, solo la voy a acompañar a hacer una audición para una obra de teatro de aquí de Lima

M-Esta bien Quinn, pero por la noche eres mía ¿De acuerdo?

Q-De acuerdo

M-Ya me voy bebe te quiero, te cuidas

Q-Que tengas suerte y nos vemos en la noche

Quinn cuelga el teléfono sale de su habitación y entra a la de Rachel

Q-¿Estas lista?

R-Si-sale por la puerta del baño, vestida con un vestido blanco que le quedaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.- ¿Cómo estoy?

Q-Wow, estas preciosa Rachel

R-Gracias Quinn, Vamos se nos hace tarde

Las dos chicas se dirigen al teatro en el auto de Quinn

Entran al teatro y ven a un montón de personas que iban a audicionar también

-Pasen inscríbanse ahí para la audición

Q-Solo ella va a participar yo vine como acompañante

-Entonces acompáñame por acá señorita- Racel se va tras ella y se apunta en la lista, luego vuelve donde Quinn

Q-¿Estas nerviosa?

R-Solo un poco, pero creo que lo lograre

Q-Lo tienes en el bolsillo, tienes una hermosa voz, la mejor que he escuchado en mi vida y aparte estas hermosa, y aunque no te hubieras vestido de esa manera solo basta una sonrisa tuya para que los enamores-Rachel se sonroja

Ch-Que piropos más baratos, pensé que tenías una mejor imaginación-Quinn voltea los ojos

R-Chelsea-Se acerca a la chica y la abraza-¿Qué haces aquí?

Ch-Cuando rechazaste mi cita por esta audición pensé que por lo menos podría venir a verte y apoyarte, además te traje algo-Saca una cajita

R-¿Qué es?-recibe la caja

Ch-Destápalo bonita

Rachel abre la caja y ve una pulsera de oro con un dije en forma de R

R-Es hermoso, pero no puedo aceptarlo

Ch-Vamos hermosa lo compre para ti, es solo un pequeño regalo

R-Es de oro, y es costoso

Ch-Tu solo te mereces lo mejor

R-Gracias-La abraza y luego se pone la pulsera

Ch-Espero que te de suerte

-Por favor los que van a la audición pasen a la sala y los acompañantes entren al teatro

R-Es hora, deséenme suerte-sonríe y se va

Q-Ch-Suerte-gritan a la misma vez

Q-Estas mal

Ch-¿De que hablas?

Q-Si crees que vas a conseguir a Rachel llenándola de lujos materiales

Ch-No creo que ella sea así pero puedo costear esos lujos y también puedo usar lindas palabras

Q-Solo mantente alejada de mí

Las dos chicas entran y para su desgracia les toca sentarse juntas

Es el turno de Rachel para presentar la audición

Buenas Tardes mi nombre es Rachel Berry y me presento para el papel de María, y voy a cantar Don't rain on my parade

**RACHEL**

Don't tell me not to live

Just sit and putter

Life's candy

And the sun's a ball of butter

Don't bring around a cloud

To rain on my parade

Don't tell me not to fly

I simply got to

If someone takes a spill

It's me and not you

Who told you

You're allowed to rain on my parade

I'll march my band out

I'll beat my drum

And if I'm fanned out

Your turn at that, sir

At least I didn't fake it

Hat, sir

I guess I didn't make it

But whether I'm the rose

Of sheer perfection

A freckle on the nose

Of life's complexion

The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye

I gotta fly once

I gotta try once

Only can die once, right, sir

Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see

I gotta have my bite, sir

Get ready for me love

Cause I'm a "comer"

I simply gotta march

My heart's a drummer

Don't bring around a cloud

To rain on my parade

I'm gonna live and live now

Get what I want, I know how

One roll for the whole shebang

One throw that bell will go clang

Eye on the target and wham!

One shot, one gun shot and bam

Hey Mister Arnstein, here I am!

I'll march my band out

I'll beat my drum

And if I'm fanned out

Your turn at that, sir

At least I didn't fake it

Hat, sir

I guess I didn't make it

Get ready for me love

Cause I'm a "comer"

I simply gotta march

My heart's a drummer

Nobody, no nobody

Is gonna rain on my parade

Todos los presentes aplaudían fuertemente, Quinn y Chelsea se colocaron de pie para aplaudir a la morena. Rachel sonríe y voltea a ver a las chicas, primero ve a Chelsea y le sonríe y luego ve a Quinn que tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y se quedan mirando las dos como si nadie mas estuviera en ese teatro, Chelsea se percata de eso y grita fuertemente para que la otra rubia se asustara

-Bueno señorita Berry-habla uno de los 2 jurados-Ha sido para mi un placer escucharla tiene una voz maravillosa y le pido que por favor no espere en la otra sala y luego daremos el veredicto en privado

Siguieron los otros participantes, cuando las audiciones terminaron, las dos rubias esperaban a Rachel en una sala donde estaban los otros acompañantes.

Las chicas voltean a ver y vieron a Rachel que se les acercaba, las dos se colocaron de pie automáticamente, la morena se para en frente de las dos

Ch-¿Y?

R-Tengo el papel-dice alegremente

Q-Lo sabia- se acerca y la abraza levantándola del suelo y girándola en el aire-era obvio Rach eres la mejor de todas, estuviste simplemente perfecta-la suelta-Como ganaste yo tenia pensando

Ch-Me alegra mucho Rachel-la abraza

Q-Como estaba diciendo pensaba que

Ch-Esto hay que celebrarlo hermosa, y como yo ya tenia anticipado que tu ibas a ganar, te invito a comer al restaurante que abre hoy

R-Es muy buena idea, ¿Quinn puede venir con nosotros?

Ch-Es que solo pude conseguir dos entradas hermosa

R-Entonces no, yo vine con ella

Q-No Rach, ve con ella es una buena idea, no es justo que te pierdas de la apertura de un restaurante, he escuchado que hacen buenas actividades

R-Pero no quiero dejarte sola

Q-No lo voy a estar, voy a llamar a Noah y salgo a hacer algo con el

R-Esta bien, me llamas si algo-se acerca la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla

Ch-Espérame afuera Rachel-las dos rubias quedaron solas-Puede que Rachel no sea interesada pero a las chicas siempre les gusta que las consientan con estas cosas, acéptalo Quinn yo estoy ganando este batalla

Q-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no me interesa

Quinn sale por la puerta y vota en el cesto de la basura dos entradas para el cine que había comprado para celebrar la segura victoria de Rachel, pero todos sus planes se vieron frustrados desde la llegada de la otra rubia.

Q tenia rabia mucha a decir verdad, sube a su auto y se dirige al evento donde estaba Megan, por lo menos estaría con su novia un rato.

Llega aparca el carro y logra entrar con facilidad gracias a que Megan había apuntado su nombre en la lista de invitados, Quinn entra y comienza a buscar a Meg, a lo lejos la divisa tomando un poco de ponche, sonríe y se acerca a su novia, la morena estaba preciosa tenia un vestido negro con un bolso que hacia juego

Q-No sabia que los ángeles se visten de negro-susurra en el oído de la chica

M-¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que estabas con Rachel

Q-Estaba, lo que pasa es que ella tenia otros planes y pues yo pensé que seria buena idea venir a verte

M-¿Por qué no me avisaste?

Q-Quería que fuera sorpresa-le toma las manos-Meg amor yo realmente lo siento no debí haberla puesto por encima de ti, debí haber venido desde un principio contigo, lo lamento te prometo que no sucederá de nuevo, de ahora en adelante soy tuya las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana, solo te pido que no enfades conmigo y me permitas acompañarte en este momento y que me dejes seguir queriéndote como siempre lo he hecho-La mira y le sonríe dulcemente

M-Bebe, Quinn yo

-Nena te tardaste ¿Quién es tu amiga?

Quinn mira a un muchacho muy guapo, alto, cabello oscuro y fornido

M-Ella es Quinn

Q-Quinn Fabray un gusto

-Un gusto Quinn-estrecha su mano-Jonathan Borden ¿Megan te ha hablado de mi?

Q-Creo que no se debe haber olvidado-le sonríe a la chica

Jo-Como puede olvidarte de contarle a tu amiga sobre mi princesa-coge a la morena por la cintura

M-Pues se me paso-dice nerviosamente

Jo-Que conste que tampoco me hablo de ti, así que estamos iguales, no se acordó de ninguno de los dos-Sonríe

Q-No somos tan importantes supongo-Bromea

Jo-Deberíamos unirnos y olvidarnos de ella

Megan tenia sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su corazón latía a mil por hora, era tan surreal lo que estaba viendo, la rubia y el chico seguían conversando amenamente y riendo a veces en carcajadas

Jo-Bueno Quinn debo ir a hacer algo hablamos ahora-se retira

Q-Es muy agradable, debiste presentármelo antes

M-No tuve oportunidad, no crees que es tarde deberías irte a casa

Q-¿De que hablas Meg? Son solo las 6:00 pm

M-¿Las 6? Con mayor razón a estas horas es peligroso

Q-¿Qué te pasa? Casi me matas para que estuviera aquí y vengo y quieres que me vaya no te entiendo

M-bebe solo me preocupo

Q-No te preocupes mi amor solo quiero estar contigo

Las chicas se sentaron a conversar pero Megan actuaba extraño y Quinn lo notaba, pensaba que tal vez aun seguía molesta por haber acompañado a Rachel, y se sentía estúpida porque al final del día Rachel se fue con Chelsea y ella se quedo sola

Jo-Bueno nena ¿Ya le diste la noticia a Quinn?

Q-¿Noticia?

M-Aún no John, luego le digo

Jo-No déjame a mi princesa, Quinn realmente me agradas y parece que a Meg le da pena decirlo tal vez por lo que es muy joven

Q-¿Joven para que?- cada vez estaba mas confundida

Jo-Ella y yo nos vamos a casar, tal vez pienses que es precipitado pero llevamos un año y medio saliendo así que pensamos que es un buen momento ¿Qué piensas?

Quinn se quedo helada, Megan tenia novio y se iban a casar, eso lo hacia su prometido, no sabia que decir, por un momento pensó en decirle todo al chico en ese momento pero no lo hizo después de todo el chico era muy buena persona no selo merecía, luego se daría cuenta de que estaba equivocado

Q-Es perfecto, felicitaciones-sonríe

Jo-Me alegro que te agrade, es bueno que ella tenga el apoyo de una amiga

Q-Si claro, yo ya me voy tengo cosas por hacer

Jo-Fue un gusto Quinn-se acerca y la abraza-no te pierdas la invitación a la boda llegara a tu casa, vas a ser una invitada especial

Q-Gracias, adiós Megan-sale prácticamente corriendo

Jo-Es muy linda tu amiga, parece estar feliz hasta vi que tenia los ojos llorosos de la alegría, ella si es buena amiga

M-Espérame aquí John, se me olvido entregarle algo

Quinn estaba afuera y se dirigía a su auto cuando siente que alguien la agarra del brazo y la voltea

M-Quinn déjame explicarte

Q-No hay nada que explicar, me usaste Megan, pensé que lo nuestro era Real

M-Y lo es

Q-¿Qué ibas a hacer cuando llegara el día de la boda? ¿Acaso te ibas a casar, vivir con el y seguir conmigo al mismo tiempo?

M-Yo no quiero perderte Quinn, cuando te vi perdí la cabeza, estabas hermosa, realmente quería estar contigo

Q-No es justo, tu te sientes bien y la pasas bien, mientras el y yo nos rompemos el alama tratando de sacarte una sonrisa porque verte feliz es lo mas importante, y tu solo juegas con nosotros como se te la gana

M-Cálmate Quinn

Q-El es un buen chico, ni siquiera me desagrado que es lo peor, el tampoco se lo merece, el no merece que le hayas hecho esto, el se merece algo mejor, yo me merezco algo mejor

M-Perdóname bebe, busquemos una solución a esto

Q-Tenía a Edward a Jess y a Santana diciéndome que tú no eras una buena persona, que no habías cambiado que me lastimarías, pero yo te creí todo, todas tus palabras, porque te quiero, pero tú evidentemente no sabes lo que es querer

M-Yo no te quiero Quinn, Yo te amo

Q-¿Me amas? Eres una estúpida zorra, eso es lo que eres y lo que vas a ser siempre, una zorra arrastrada y te vas a quedar sola toda tu vida, y espero que ese chico abra los ojos y se de cuenta la perra que tiene como prometida

M-No me digas esas cosas Quinn, tu no eres así

Q-Pensé que me conocías Megan, después de todo soy una Fabray-se monta en su auto y sale a casa. Llega y se dirige directamente a su cuarto

J-¿Cómo te fue Quinn?

Q-No te interesa

J-Por supuesto que si, ya estoy cansada de esta situación yo trato de hablar pero no me escuchas solo escúchame Quinn

Q-Mira Judy, no quiero ser grosera, me siento realmente mal y no quiero pelear, otro día te escucho pero no ahora

J-¿Quieres contarme?

Q-Tal vez algún día pero no hoy-sube a su habitación y se sube al techo desde ahí puede ver el auto de Chelsea aparcar en la entrada

Rachel se la había pasado muy bien con la chica, pero no se siento completamente feliz porque tenia en su mente a Quinn todo el tiempo, se sintió realmente mal por haberse ido, ella hubiera preferido estar haciendo cualquier cosa con la otra rubia.

Bajan del auto y se dirigen a la puerta sin darse cuenta de que cierta rubia las observaba

R-Gracias Chelsea me la pase muy bien gracias

Ch-Yo también bonita-se acerca y trata de besar a la chica pero la morena se aparta

R-No Chelsea, yo realmente me la paso bien contigo pero no busco nada más

Ch-Yo entiendo Rachel, es por Quinn

R-¿Quinn? No entiendo

Ch-Basta con ver como se miran, ustedes se quieren solo que no lo aceptan, yo pensé aprovecharme de eso para tener una oportunidad contigo, ¿al menos podemos ser amigas?

R-por supuesto-sonríe

Ch-Pero que sepas que si como pretendiente era intensa, como amiga lo seré más aún

R-Creo que podre soportarlo

Ch-No te muevas-se acerca y le planta un beso en la boca sin previo aviso

R-¿Qué hiciste?

Ch-Ahora tienes una rubia que debe estar furiosa porque nos besamos

R-Me besaste-interrumpió

Ch-Pero eso ella no lo sabe-le guiña un ojo-que duermas Rach

Rachel entro a la casa saludo a su padre y a su madrastra y toco la puerta de Quinn

Q-¿Qué quieres Rachel?

R-Quería saber como estabas

Q-No tan bien como tu, aunque besarla no debe ser tan grato

R-entra al cuarto-¿Me estabas espiando?

Q-Por supuesto que no

R-Si claro, ¿Estabas llorando?-pregunta al ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de la rubia

Q-No, solo tengo un poco de alergia

R-No me mientas, ven-la abraza-No me cuentes nada pero no estas sola

Q-Ve y duerme Rach, tal vez tu romea venga a visitarte

R-se para y se acerca del cuarto-Tal vez mi Romea duerme al lado de mi cuarto-sale del cuarto dejando a Quinn sola con una sonrisa

**BUENO CHICOS ESO FUE TODO POR HOY, LES DIGO QUE NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR AYER PORQUE SALI CON UNOS AMIGOS Y PUES LLEGUE BASTANTE TARDE Y NO DIO TIEMPO. MEGAN ES UNA DESGRACIADA, YO SE QUE TODOS LA ODIAN COMO HACERLE ESO A LA DULZURA DE QUINN NO ES JUSTO.**

**SI SE PREGUNTAN JONATHAN ESTA INSPIRADO EN EL ACTOR ADAM BRODY.**

**COMENTARIOS, CONSEJOS, SUGERENCIAS O CRITICAS TODO ES BIENVENIDO **

**DanDY-21: TARDE UN POCO MAS DE LO ESPERADO PERO PUES AQUÍ ESTA LA ACTUALIZACIÓN **

** : COMO PUEDES VER QUINN YA NO SALE CON MEGAN :D**

**Tati4137: PUES SI HABIA PENSADO EN TAYLOR, PERO PUES ME PARECE QUE LA APARIENCIA DE JENN ENCAJA UN POCO MAS CON LA ACTITUD DE CHELSEA, Y ME DIO BASTANTE GRACIA TU REVIEM **

**Annalemos: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA **

**Gbrujndl-COMO PUEDES VER EN ESTE CAPITULO SE EXPLICA MUY BREVEMENTE QUE LA MADRE DE RACHEL ESTA MUERTA.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HUMILDE HISTORIA Y POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS CON SUS OPINIONES ESO ME DA MAS GANA DE ESCRIBIR, TEL VEZ PUEDA ACTUALIZAR MAS A MENUDO DEBIDO A QUE ESTOY EN VACACIONES.**

**NO ME HE PRESENTADO CORRECTAMENTE **

**ME LLAMO ANDREA TENGO 18 AÑOS, YA TERMINE LA SECUNDARIA, VOY A ESTUDIAR MÚSICA Y FOTOGRAFIA, SOY DE COLOMBIA.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**UN SALUDO DESDE COLOMBIA**


	9. Chapter 9 Planrecuperar a Quinn

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: GLEE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DEL PELADO Y DE FOX**

**CAPITULO 9 PLAN RECUPERAR A QUINN**

**30 DE OCTUBRE **

S-No me lo puedo creer Quinn, tienes que ir mañana es Halloween y la fiesta va a estar brutal

Q-No estoy de humor para fiestas

S-¿Qué mierda te sucede? Voy a llamar a Megan para que te alegre con sexo

Quinn la fulmina con la mirada

S-Por ahí va la cosa ¿Qué paso? Déjame adivinar, eres tan mala en la cama que Megan te dejo, o no te pillo teniendo sexo con el enano, mira que no soy su fan pero con esas piernas que se manda Megan debería entender que la tentación es grande

Q-Puedes callarte de una maldita vez-grita-estoy aburrida de escucharte todo el pinche día

S-Ya se, estaban teniendo sexo y olvidaste utilizar condón porque mírame Q eso si no se te puede olvidar jajaja

Q-Se va a casar-Santana para de reír de inmediato-Tiene un novio desde hace un año y medio y se va a casar es eso lo que paso-siguió caminando

S-Quinn lo lamento de verdad yo no sabia

Q-Ese es el problema de todos hablan y hablan pero nunca saben nada, te lo digo ahora para que no me molestes el resto del día, no voy a ir a esa ridícula fiesta y es mi última palabra-se va dejando a Santana

S-La cague-dice viendo como la rubia se va

B-¿Qué hiciste?

S-Britt amor nuestra amiga Quinn nos necesita y debemos hacer que vaya a esa fiesta como sea.

B-La podemos secuestrar y llevar a la fiesta

S-No amor no es buena idea-hace mueca de pensamiento-Ya se, solo hay dos personas en este maldito mundo que pueden hacer que Quinn este feliz.

B-¿Quién Santy? Dime por favor

Santana saca su teléfono y marca un número

S-Hola

-Wow López, tiempo sin hablar mi rubia me dijo que vivías en Lima pero no te dignas a dar ni una cagada llamada hasta ahora

S-Un simple hola y sabes con quien hablas, sos increíble

-Hay cosas que no cambian morena, ahora dime ¿Qué quieres? Debe haber una razón para tu llamada

S-Por supuesto que la hay, pero te lo resumo, Quinn te necesita

-Tiene que ver con Megan ¿Verdad?

S-Por supuesto

-Me lo imaginaba, ¿Es muy grave?

S-Necesito que la hagas feliz de nuevo. ¿Cuento contigo?

-Por supuesto cuando se trata de mi rubia hago lo que sea

S-Entonces te llamo luego, y gracias Jess-cuelga el teléfono-Mi amor el plan "recuperar a Quinn" comienza desde ya

CASA BERRY/FABRAY

J-Quinn te he notado algo triste

Q-No te preocupes Judy, estoy bien

R-Pues avísale a tu rostro porque dice todo lo contrario

J-¿Puedes dejarnos solas Rachel?

R-Por supuesto-se pone de pie y sube a su cuarto

J-Hija de verdad me preocupo, no comes bien, no duermes bien

Q-Ya te dije voy a estar bien

J-Me preguntaba, tengo dos entradas para un concierto de jazz que harán aquí en Lima, yo se que gusta mucho y pensé que podríamos ir las dos juntas

Q-¿Debo contestar ahora, o puedo pensarlo?

J-Tomate tu tiempo, el concierto es el 8 de Noviembre

Q-Si, voy a ir a mi cuarto

DING DONG

Q-Yo abro-abre la puerta-Kurt es bueno verte, pasa Rachel esta en su cuarto

Quinn y Kurt tenían una buena relación, hablaban, pasaban ratos juntos la mayoría del tiempo por Rachel, y la pasaban realmente bien, eran buenos amigos.

K-Gracias Quinn ¿Cómo has estado?

Q-Puedo estar mejor-le regala una sonrisa triste-ven vamos que yo también subo

Llegan a la puerta del cuarto de Rachel

Q-Rachel es Kurt te esta esperando

R-abre la puerta-Kurt-abraza al chico-pasa te estaba esperando, Quinn

Q-Dime Rach

R-Vamos a ver una película, ¿Quieres verla?

Q-Gracias pero yo paso-entra en su cuarto

Rachel y Kurt entran en el cuarto

K-¿Qué le sucede a Quinn?

R-Pues esta rara desde el beso con Chelsea

K-Pero fue por bromear ¿No se lo dijiste?

R-No me ha dado tiempo se empeña en estar sola todo el tiempo

K-¿Sola? ¿Y su novia?

R-Cállate que te pueden escuchar mi padre o Judy

K-Pero ellos no son homofóbicos, de ser así no estaría aquí

R-Claro que no lo son, pero si se dan cuenta que Quinn estaba con una chica sus cabezas van a comenzar a imaginar que ella y yo hacemos otras cosas cuando estamos juntas

K-¿Y no es así?-dice con una sonrisa picara

R-Cállate-le tira una almohada

K-Ni se te ocurra negarlo, tu eres consiente de que te gusta la rubia

R-No digas esas cosas, Quinn y yo nos llevamos muy bien y es cierto que disfruto estar con ella, pero somos amigas

K-Muy buenas diría yo, pero retomando el tema-se queda pensando-espera

R-¿Qué?

K-Tu dices que quiere estar sola todo el tiempo, eso quiere decir que no ve a su novia desde hace un tiempo, ¿Sera que la morocha le termino?

R-No como crees, ¿Quién podría terminar con ella? Es preciosa, atenta, siempre quiere verte sonreír, su sonrisa es hermosa-mira a Kurt que estaba sonriendo-¿Qué?

K-Y después dice que no te gusta, pero antes de que me pegues de nuevo yo no estoy insinuando nada, además cabe la posibilidad tal vez terminaron y esta triste

R-Puede ser ¿Le pregunto?

K-Pues ustedes son buenas "amigas" no pierdes nada con intentarlo y de una vez le haces saber que no esta sola

R-Trato de hacerle saber eso siempre

K-Bueno vamos a ver esa película y cuando me vaya le preguntas a la rubia

Quinn estaba en su cama acostada con los ojos cerrados y una almohada tapando su cabeza, se sentía realmente mal, ella trataba de no enamorarse de nadie, de no querer a nadie porque no quería que la lastimaran, se metía en la cabeza que debía estar sola, que nadie daría ni haría nada por ella porque sencillamente ella no valía la pena, Megan le hizo sentir lo contrario, se sentía bien con ella, pero cuando llego el momento y se fue Q quedo destrozada realmente quería a esa chica. En la fiesta cuando la volvió a ver de nuevo se sintió feliz de nuevo, Megan la trataba bien y pensó solo por un momento pensó que realmente las cosas iban a funcionar esta vez, pero se equivoco, "No todo puede ser como quieres" es lo que la gente dice pero para Quinn Fabray eso no aplica ya que nada NUNCA en su vida había sido dela manera que ella había querido, todo lo contrario pareciera que el mundo se uniera contra ella. Y lo que descubrió de Meg termino por volcar lo poco que había construido en ese tiempo, y volvía a sentirse inútil sin valor alguno, que nadie jamás la iba a querer, que de los millones de habitantes de este apestoso mundo ninguno pensaría que ella valdría la pena, _"Y si no valgo la pena para que hago que los demás pierdan el tiempo conmigo" _pensaba en la soledad de su habitación era por ese pensamiento que alejo a Santana, Britt, Noah que ya era como un hermano e incluso a la mismísima Rachel. Se sentía sola, se sentía vacía.

Una llamada interrumpe sus autodestructivos pensamientos, ni siquiera se inmuta sigue con la cabeza tapada con la almohada, pero los timbrazos suenan y resuenan en su habitación se para con pereza y toma el teléfono, mira la pantalla deseando que no fuera la chica la que la llamaba, pero al ver el nombre escrito en la pantalla sonríe un poco, al fin y al cabo con solo leer el nombre de la esa persona su corazón brincaba de felicidad. Contesta el teléfono

Q-Hola

-Mi rubia Favorita, hermosa, preciosa, divina ¿Cómo has estado?

Q-Bien Edward ¿Y tu?

Ed-Bien bonita- Por supuesto que si Edward también estaba al tanto del plan ideado por Santana "Recuperar a Quinn"-Te conozco hermosa ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Quinn comienza a contarle a Edward todo lo que le sucedía, cuando ella hablaba con el o con Jess, se sentía capaz de abrir su corazón de contar como se sentía, ellos junto con Santana son sus mejores amigos, han vivido tantas cosas juntos que su conexión vas mas allá que la de dos simples amigos, eran todos como hermanos. Se amaban, cuidaban, preocupaban y confiaban mutuamente, nunca había tapujos en sus conversaciones, se contaban absolutamente todo.

Ed-Yo te entiendo princesita, pero escúchame bien, Tú eres amada, eres valiosa, te atesoro y este mundo te necesita, no hay nadie como tú, no hay verdad en la mentira de que no importas, se te puso aquí por una razón, no fuiste un accidente, no eres un error.

Q-Trato de creer eso pero no se ni que pensar

Ed-No importa lo que haya pasado antes Q, no digas que no tienes a nadie ¿En donde quedamos Santana, Jess y yo? Nosotros somos…

Q-Los 4 fantásticos-sonríe

Ed-Si señorita, y ahora voy a colgar porque se nos hizo demasiado tarde y ya es hora de ir a la cama, Te amo Quinn con todo mi corazón nunca lo olvides

Q-No lo hare, y yo también Te amo

Ed-Llamo mañana cuando salga del trabajo, te mando un beso-cuelga

Quinn coloca el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche, alguien toca a su puerta

Q-Pasa Rachel-Sabia que era ella nadie mas tocaría su puerta a esas horas

R-Entra-¿Dormías?

Q-No, estaba hablando por teléfono, pasa siéntate

R-Solo quería ver como estabas, te he notado diferente y distante conmigo

Q-Lo se Rach y realmente lo lamento

R-Pensé que ya no querías tener nada conmigo, que ya no te importaba-agacha su cabeza

Q-No, Rach-le alza suavemente la cabeza para que la mirara-Nunca pero nunca de los nunca pienses que no me importas porque eres de las pocas personas que realmente me interesan, eres especial para mi solo que ahora me siento un poco mal.

R-¿Puedo saber el porque?

Q-Claro, yo confió en ti, mira lo que sucede es que Megan y yo terminamos y pues eso me tiene un poco aburrida, pero no es mas

R-¿Te lastimo?

Q-Realmente lo hizo Rachel, realmente me lastimo, y yo llegue a casa esperándote porque quería hablar con alguien y cuando te veo llegar te estas besando con esa chica afuera dela casa

R-Podrías haber hablado conmigo igualmente

Q-No quería dañar el momento, tu toda feliz porque se besaron y yo llegar y arruinas tu noche no me parecía justo

R-Tu nunca me arruinas nada Quinn, ¿ves lo que sucede? Estamos peleando a causa de nuestra falta de comunicación, es impresionante que nos suceda si tomamos en cuenta que vivimos en la misma casa y tú cuarto esta al frente del mío…

Q-Ya para Rach, me duele la cabeza

R-Ven acuéstate-la rubia obedece y se acuesta en la cama boca abajo, la morena se tumba a lado y comienza a sobar suavemente la cabeza de la rubia- Vas a ver que se te pasa pronto el dolor

Q-Pareces mi enfermera personal, siempre me calmas el dolor-comenzaba a sentir sueño

R-Lo hare siempre que pueda

Se quedan un rato así Quinn recibiendo suaves caricias por parte de Rachel, caricias que lograron calmar por completo su dolor y hacer que comenzara a sentir mucho sueño

Q-Rach-susurra

R-Dime Quinn

Q-Ya puedes parar, ya no me duele

R-Esta bien, yo me voy a mi habitación

Q-No, quédate a dormir aquí conmigo, no me dejes sola

Rachel sonríe y se tumba al lado de Quinn, la rubia en un movimiento rápido toma la cintura de la morocha y la voltea, quedando Rachel de espaldas a Quinn. La rubia abraza por la cintura a la morocha y entrelaza sus manos

Q-Gracias por estar aquí Rachel-Le deja un pequeño beso en la mejilla

R-Siempre

Se quedan dormidas en esa posición abrazadas disfrutando de la compañía mutua

**Al día siguiente **

**31 DE OCTUBRE**

La mañana ya había llegado a Lima y con ella los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana del dormitorio donde descansaban una rubia y una pequeña morocha que dormían aún abrazadas. Rachel abre sus ojos lentamente y bosteza trata de moverse pero tiene a una linda rubia abrazando su cintura, voltea su cara pero no se lo esperaba lo siguiente, al girar su cabeza su rostro quedo prácticamente pegado al de Quinn, tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban trato de alejarse pero al moverse despertó a la rubia que se veía adorable aún con sus ojos cerrados

Q-Buenos días Rach

R-Bue... Buenos días Quinn-Sentir la respiración de Quinn prácticamente en su boca la estaba descolocando

Quinn al sentir el aliento de Rachel tan cerca abrió sus ojos de inmediato y se encontró con dos ojos chocolates que la miraban sin siquiera parpadear, se miraron, las dos estaban nerviosas, pero no se separaban, ninguna hacia el amague de terminar con ese momento, pero otra persona si lo haría

Abren la puerta rápidamente dejando entrever a Santana con dos tapas de ollas y a Britt tras ella

S-A levantarse dormilona-dice mientras hace ruido con las tapas

Quinn del susto que se llevo por la inesperada entrada de Santana, mete un brinco y termina cayendo de la cama y estamparse en el suelo

S-Jajaja la misma reacción de siempre Jajaja

B-Rachel-se tira a la cama y abraza a la morena

R-Britt es bueno verte-responde al abrazo

Q-Maldita sea Santana-Por fin responde aún su corazón latía fuertemente, se pone de pie-No has perdido el vicio de matarme del susto para despertarme y ¿Quién te dejo entrar?

S-Sus padres nos abrieron la puerta, pero ya se fueron, pero lo menos que esperaba al entrar aquí es ver al enano en tu cama.

R-Soy Rachel es mi nombre

S-Lo se pero enano es original-Rachel rueda los ojos-¿Qué hacían?

Quinn y Rachel se miran y recuerdan lo que había sucedido momentos antes de la llegada de las chicas, las dos se sonrojan casi al mismo tiempo

S-Estaban haciendo cosas impuras, párate de esa cama Britt esta llena de sexo

B-A mi me gusta el sexo

Q-Cuando quieras lo practicamos Britt-dice para picar a Santana

B-Siii, ¿Puedo Santy?

S-Por supuesto que no, no te metas con mi chica Fabray

Q-Solo si ella no me rechaza López

S-Basta esas bromas no me gustan

R-Entonces no nos molestes, solo estábamos durmiendo, hasta que llegaste

S-Si todo es mi culpa

Q-Espero que tengas una buena excusa para habernos interrumpido, pues nuestro sueño, haber interrumpido nuestro sueño, pues porque estábamos durmiendo

S-Pues a mi me parece un muy buen motivo ¿Verdad Britt?

B-Un excelente motivo

Q-No quiero un trio-se sienta al lado de Britt y Rachel en la cama

S-No es eso además sería un cuarteto ¿O dejarías a Rachel piernas kilométricas por fuera?

Q-Dime el motivo-omite la respuesta a esa pregunta

S-Pues es que te traje algo, es una cosa muy fea, y pues tal vez sea de lo peorcito que puedas encontrar en este mundo pero como tu eres bien rara de seguro te gusta

Q-Para Santana al grano

S-Britt

Brittany le tapa los ojos a Quinn

Q-¿Es necesario?

S-Es que es tan feo que me temo que te quedes ciega de la impresión-Ya puedes dejarla ver amor

Quinn abre sus ojos y se queda totalmente sorprendida con lo que veía, ella se esperaba que Santana trajera cualquier cosa estúpida o que no trajera nada, pero definitivamente ese era uno de los mejores regalos que Quinn podía recibir, frente a sus ojos estaba Jessica su amiga, su confidente, su hermana.

Quinn se para de una y abraza a la chica fuertemente

Q-Te extrañe demasiado

Je-Y yo a ti mi rubia preciosa- la abraza fuertemente

Santana y Britt miraban la escena con una sonrisa y Rachel solo miraba pero no sabia quien era esa chica para su Quinn, un momento ¿Su Quinn? para Quinn para Quinn

Je-Bueno hermosa ya basta que me vas a hacer llorar

Q-¿Qué haces aquí?

Je-Pues quería verte hermosa tengo este fin de semana libre y pensé en venirte a saludar

Q-Genial

Jessica es una chica preciosa, tiene 19 años y estudia fotografía en New York.

Je-¿Ella es Rachel?-señala a la morocha que permanecía en silencio

Q-Si Jess ella es Rachel

Je-Un gusto Jessica Craft, por fin te conozco Quinn me ha hablado de ti-extiende su mano

R-acepta el saludo-Rachel Berry, espero que haya dicho cosas buenas

Q-Lo dije, solo cosas buenas

R-Eso espero

Je-Bueno pues el primer día cuando llego

Q-Vamos a desayunar-coge a Jessica por los hombros y se la lleva abajo

Las chicas desayunaron, Quinn y Rachel subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a bañarse y vestirse

S-Ahora debes convencerla de ir a esa fiesta

Je-¿Estoy invitada?

S-Todo el mundo esta invitado no te digo que va a ser brutal

Je-Bueno la convenceré

Quinn y Rachel bajan y se sientan con las chicas

Je-Bueno Quinn espero que este hoy sábado me lleves a alguna fiesta

Q-No tengo nada planeado

S-Podemos ir a la de Halloween

B-Si Q vamos todas juntas

Je-Vamos rubia hermosa ¿Por mi?

Q-Esta bien por ti

Je-Si, vamos al centro comercial debemos buscar los disfraces

Jessica, Brittany y Santana salen como rayos de la casa

Quinn se pone de pie y comienza a caminar para salir de la casa pero ve que Rachel no la sigue

Q-Vamos Rach

R-No creo que encaje hay

Q-¿Por qué?

R-Es tu amiga que quieres demasiado

Q-Y tu eres otra amiga que quiero demasiado, a mi nunca me incomodas, y en mi vida siempre encajas, vamos-extiende su mano

R-agarra la mano de la rubia-Gracias

Las 5 chicas se dirigen al centro comercial al conseguir los trajes que iban a utilizar para la noche, entraron a una tienda que tenia toda clase de variedad, de súper héroes o heroínas, de animales, de profesiones y también eróticos por supuesto.

Santana y Brittany entran a un mismo vestidor

Je-Que caliente que es esa latina no llevamos ni dos horas y no lo aguanta

Q-Así es Santana

R-Que pena si alguien las descubre

Je-No Rachel Santana no sufre de vergüenza, Lo encontré-dice alzando un disfraz

Q-¿De arbitro?

Je-Si es original y seguro me veo sexy en el, espérame me lo pruebo-entra a un probador

S-Rachel, mira encontramos uno para ti

B-Es de policía, tal vez puedas hacer unos sexys arrestos esta noche

Q-Pruébatelo

Rachel entra en un vestidor

Q-¿Cuáles son los suyos?

B-El mío es de bombera, así podre bajarle la temperatura a mi Santy en la noche

Q-Ustedes solo tienen sexo en la cabeza

S-El mío es de una sexy estudiante de Hogwarts, y utilizare mis dedos mágicos con Britt

Q-Que asco no me interesa saber que se la van a pasar cogiendo toda la noche

Je-¿Como me veo?

S-Te vez muy bien

Q-Perfecta

B-Hot

Je-Voy a colocar unas cuantas tarjetas rojas esta noche.

Q-Estoy rodeada de pervertidas

R-Chicas, ¿Me veo bien?

S-Wow

Je-Mi Dios que señoras piernas

B-Sexy

Quinn solo se queda con la boca abierta, Rachel lucia tremendamente sexy en ese traje, y sus piernas tan solo estaban tapadas por unas medias veladas

R-¿Quinn? Quiero saber tu opinión

Q-Yo yo este digo para mi

Je-ve y cámbiate Rach la dejaste idiota

Quinn se despabila

Q-Se te ve muy lindo

Rachel sonríe aunque esa no era la respuesta que esperaba por parte de la chica.

Je-¿Se te ve muy lindo enserio? Límpiate la baba que te chorreo

Q-No digas bobadas Jess

S-Yo con esa chica en mi casa hace rato me hubiera pasado a su habitación en la noche y…

Q-Basta Santana, tengo una imaginación muy grafica

B-¿Cuál es tu disfraz Q?

Q-El mío es de caza fantasmas

Je-¿Caza fantasmas? Yo se que eres rarita pero nunca pensé que tanto

Q-Ni siquiera lo has visto

S-Nada más con el nombre me imagino lo ridículo

Quinn coge el disfraz y se lo muestra a la latina

B-Ese disfraz luce bastante Sexy

Rachel sale del vestuario, se acerca a Quinn y le toma la mano

Las chicas pagan los disfraces y entran a un local para comer y tomar algo

S-Les aseguro esta fiesta va a ser épica

B-Las fiestas de Noah son las mejores

R-A veces me pregunto si no tiene padres

Q-Yo también me he hecho es pregunta-responde sonriéndole

Je-¿Quieren helado?

Q y S-No

R y B-Si

Je-Santana acompáñalas y les compras un helado

S-¿Yo porque?

B-Vamos Santy

S-No Britt estoy muy cómoda aquí sentada no me pienso poner de pie

Brittany se acerca al oído de la latina y le dice algo

S-Muévete enano mi chica quiere helado

Las tres chicas se van a comprar los helados

Quinn observa con una sonrisa como Rachel se va

Je-Rachel es linda

Q-Hermosa

Je-Y es muy buena persona, muy agradable

Q-Es la persona más tierna que puedas conocer

Je-Y te gusta

Q-Si-se da cuenta de la pregunta-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no ¿De donde sacas eso?

Je-Pues llegó a tu casa y estaban durmiendo juntas, desde que salieron de la casa las dos van tomadas de la mano, cuando te mostro el disfraz aunque no gusto de las mujeres esa chica se veía espectacular te quedaste como idiota balbuceando, y luego se toman de la mano de nuevo y ahora te quedas como la neta retrasada mirando como camina

Q-Eso no quiere decir que me guste

Je-A mi no me engañas Quinn, tu sabes que has sentido algo con esa chica

Q-Ya hablemos de otra cosa

Je-Esta bien, pero yo solo tengo hasta mañana pero esta noche te voy a mostrar que no estas en lo correcto y que te mueres por meterte entre sus piernas

S-¿Quinn se muere por meterse entre las piernas de quién?

B-¿Entre las mías?-pregunta

Je-Entre las piernas de Ra-Auch-se queja de un golpe que le da Quinn

Q-Entre las piernas de nadie

S-Ustedes hablaban de Q entre las piernas de alguien y no nos movemos de aquí hasta saberlo

Quinn no sabia que decir no podía permitir que Jessica digiera que era entre las piernas de Rachel donde supuestamente se quería meter

Je-Ya olvídalo Santana deja a mi rubia tranquila

R-¿podemos irnos? Estoy algo cansada

Q-Buena idea, es mejor así nos queda mas tiempo

Je-Yo me voy con Quinn después de todo es en tu casa donde me voy a quedar

Rachel, Jessica y Quinn llegan a la casa para prepararse para la tan esperada fiesta

CASA BERRY/FABRAY 6:00 PM

Q-¿Leroy? ¿Judy?

J-Acá hija

Las tres chicas entran en la casa

Q-Leroy Judy, les quiero presentar a Jessica Craft una de mis mejores amigas en todo este mundo, tiene este fin de semana libre y viajo desde New York para verme

L-Un gusto Leroy Berry, padre de Rachel que puedo ver ya conociste

Je-Jessica Craft

J-Judy Berry, un gusto conocerte

Je-Es todo mío

L-¿Hoy van a esa fiesta?

Q-Si de hecho venimos de comprar los disfraces

L-Bueno, Judy y yo también vamos a una reunión de la empresa a si que probablemente lleguemos tarde

R-Si padre nosotros vamos a subir a alistarnos para ir a la fiesta

Las chicas suben, Rachel se queda en su cuarto, Quinn entra con ella al suyo

Je-Veo que te llevas mucho mejor con tu madre

Q-Pues no es que tengamos una buena relación pero por lo menos ahora la veo y no me entran ganas de golpearla por haberme abandonado

Je-Me alegra por ti sabes que quiero que seas feliz

Q-Lo se, y también se que Santana te llamo y tu pediste un permiso especial en tu trabajo para venir a verme.

Je-Te diste cuenta, sabia que te darías cuenta, después de todo eres una nerd.

Q-Si que puedo decir

Je-¿Estas preocupada?

Q-Es que no quiero encontrarme a Megan en esa fiesta

Je-¿Ella ira?

Q-Es la fiesta de Noah todo el mundo esta invitado

Je-Pues si la ves no te le acerques, me tienes a mi, a San, a Britt, a ese chico Noah del que tanto hablan y a Rachel

Q-Si lo se-sonríe

Je-¿Qué sientes por Rachel?

Q-No lo se, yo me la paso bien con ella me gusta tenerla a mi lado y ver su sonrisa

Je-¿pero te gusta?

Q-No lo se, es complicado

Je-No te compliques Quinn eres tu solita la que pone problemas donde no los hay, solo relájate vive tu vida, pasa tiempo con Rachel y si sientes algo por ella mas fuerte que una amistad date la oportunidad de ver como resultan las cosas puede que te sorprendas

Q-Lo hare, desearía poder tenerte a ti y a Edward aquí conmigo todos los días

Je-Y yo desearía tenerte conmigo cada día de mi existencia, pero ahora nos vamos a poner de pie, vamos a cenar y luego nos vamos a arreglar porque yo si quiero ver si esa fiesta es tan fabulosa como Santana a estado diciendo desde el momento en el que puse un pie aquí

Las chicas comenzaron a arreglarse, a maquillarse y a arreglar todos los pequeños detalles para lucir perfectas esa noche

Je-¿Quinn? No te demores

Q-Ya estoy-sale con el disfraz puesto

Je-Dios después de todo ese traje no era tan soso como sonaba es bastante sexy a decir verdad

Q-Te lo dije

Je-Vamos por Rachel para ir a la fiesta

Tocan la puerta de la habitación de Rachel

Jy-¿Quién es?-Jesse estaba disfrazado de Jack Sparrow

Q-Jesse soy yo Quinn

Jy-Quinn-abraza a la chica-luces espectacular, no te me acerques esta noche o Giselle me mata

Q-¿Ya están de novios?

Jy-Si ya llevamos una semana-mira a Jessica-¿Quién es ella?

Q-Que pena, Jesse te presento a Jessica mi mejor amiga

Je-Un gusto Jesse

Jy-El gusto es total y completamente mío

Q-Recuerda a Giselle

La puerta del baño se abre dejando ver a Rachel con el disfraz, maquillaje y accesorios en su lugar, todos guardan silencio mirando a la morocha, si en la tienda se vio despampanante, imagínense como luce ahora que esta bien organizada

Jy-Dios ustedes me van a matar, ¿Tenemos tiempo?

R-¿Para que?

Jy-Para un rapidito antes de irnos

R-Cállate Jesse le voy a decir a Giselle

Jy-Era broma mujer

R-Si claro como no

Je-Quita esa cara de estúpida que se va a dar cuenta-le susurra a la rubia en el oído

Quinn agita la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos pero las piernas de Rachel, mejor dicho Rachel totalmente nublaban su juicio

Je-Vámonos antes de que este chico manche su traje

Jesse y Jessica salen de la habitación seguidos de Quinn y Rachel

R-El traje te queda bien, definitivamente no es soso como parecía por el nombre

Q-Lo mismo dijo Jessica

R-Te queda realmente bien

Q-A ti también te queda muy bien tu disfraz luces sexy

R-Gracias-se sonroja

Las chicas y el chico acuerdan en viajar en taxi porque todos querían beber esa noche, toman el taxi y van a la casa de Puck

**CASA DE PUCKERMAN 10:40 PM**

Llegan, pagan la carrera del taxi y se disponen a entrar encuentran a Britt y Santana en la entrada

S-Llegaron, los estamos esperando desde hace como una hora

B-No es cierto apenas llegamos

Je-Ja te delato tu novia, es temprano y eso esta repleto de gente

S-Te lo dije es genial

Jy-Entremos de una vez mi chica me debe estar esperando

Entraron y se sentaron en un sillón

P-Bellezas, las estaba buscando-saluda a todas las chicas-Y tu eres una nueva belleza, un placer Puck

Je-Jessica

P-Bueno Jessica puedo bailar contigo

Je-No me parece mala idea-sale a bailar con el chico

Q-Tengo algo de sed ¿Te traigo algo de tomar?

R-Una cerveza por favor

Q-Espérame aquí no me tardo

-Quinn

Q-Finn, Hola-Finn estaba disfrazado de el capitán américa

F-Hola bonita-le besa la mejilla-es bueno encontrarte aquí

Q-¿Estas con los chicos del glee club?

F-Si pero pues iba a saludar a unos amigos y tuve la suerte de encontrarme contigo, ¿Cómo has estado?

Q-Bastante bien Finn

F-Esta fiesta es bastante animada

Q-Si esta muy llena

F-Son las mejores, bueno Quinn fue muy lindo verte hoy

Q-Lo mismo digo Finn

F-Yo me preguntaba si luego podía invitarte a bailar y charlar un poco

Q-Por supuesto Finn no hay problema

F-Entonces nos vemos ahora

Quinn siguió su camino a la cocina para conseguir las bebidas, saca las dos cerveza de la nevera y cuando se voltea se choca con alguien haciéndole caer el celular

Q-Lo siento no fue mi intención- se agacha a recoger el celular

-¿Quinn? No lo puedo creer que coincidencia

Q-Jonathan

Jo-¿Cómo estas? Le estuve preguntando a Megan por ti pero me dijo que no han vuelto a hablar

Q-Es que he estado un poco ocupada y no me queda tiempo

Jo-Entiendo, ¿Dos cervezas? ¿Piensas emborracharte?

Q-Pues no son las dos para mi solo una

Jo-¿Quién te invito?

Q-El dueño de la fiesta es mi amigo

Jo-¿Ese chico es tu amigo? Dicen que sus fiestas son repletas y veo que es verdad

Q-Si esto se llena de gente es impresionante

Jo-¿Con quien viniste?

Q-Con unas amigas y amigos ¿Y tú?

Jo-Con Megan, ella no quería venir porque estas fiestas no son mi estilo pero no me parece justo que se la perdiera por mi culpa, ella tiene derecho a pasarla bien con sus amigos

Q-Por supuesto

Jo-No conozco a nadie en este lugar, ¿Podría invitarte a bailar luego? Digo si quieres y si te encuentro entre esta multitud

Q-Claro encantada, bailamos si me encuentras todo depende de ti

-Amor te estaba buscando

Jo-Mira a quien me encontré, no es genial

M-Claro que si, Hola Quinn

Q-Megan

Jo-Deberíamos sentarnos a hablar ya que casi no les queda tiempo de verse podrían aprovechar hoy

Q-A mi me están esperando Jonathan

Jo-Es cierto el dueño o la dueña de la otra cerveza ¿Puedo tener tu celular a si nos mantenemos en contacto?

Q-Claro-sonríe nerviosa y apunta su número-Aquí esta, ahora si me retiro

Jo-Fue un placer verte, y no te olvides que me debes un baile

Q-Si me encuentras

M-Adiós Quinn

Q-Chao- Quinn sale de la cocina directo a donde estaba Rachel pero lo que ve no le agrada ni un poquito ¿Quién diablos era esa chica y porque estaba tan cerca de Rachel?

**JESSICA IS ON, SU PERSONAJE ESTA INSPIRADO EN LA ACTRIZ JESSICA ALBA.**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO LOS ENLACES PARA QUE VEAN LOS DISFRACES QUE LLEVAN PUESTOS LAS CHICAS**

**BRITTANY-** . /imgres?q=disfraces+sexys+para+mujeres&start=99&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=642&tbm=isch&tbnid=2AlRCu4RUMk22M:&imgrefurl= articulos/disfraces/anónimo _3/bombera_sexy_(adulto)_73743&docid=hWE4XF9RSmKpDM&imgurl= . &w=123&h=335&ei=PdPvT5qGO4ro2QWWjengCg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=828&sig=117598989509889486710&page=5&tbnh=148&tbnw=54&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:17,s:99,i:60&tx=24&ty=102

**SANTANA-**

** . /imgres?q=disfraces+sexys+para+mujeres&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=642&tbm=isch&tbnid=lslAaEDh_8VohM:&imgrefurl= 2007/11/los-10-disfraces-mas-sexys-para-chicas-en-este-halloween/&docid=Ua9iJQHxI-QQnM&imgurl= wp-content/uploads/2007/11/harry_potter_bruja_ &w=400&h=530&ei=OdPvT4iFKKjC2wWVnoDDCg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=209&sig=117598989509889486710&page=1&tbnh=148&tbnw=103&start=0&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:66&tx=47&ty=85**

**JESSICA-**

** . /imgres?q=disfraces+sexys+para+mujeres&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=642&tbm=isch&tbnid=YOQzxzTWJxtB7M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=2PPCRu0t6fsfYM&imgurl= . /_bAo4_wj7mig/Rx1xvCQ4DAI/AAAAAAAADxI/XlHHS1mLO5g/s400/2f553618arbitro% &w=300&h=400&ei=OdPvT4iFKKjC2wWVnoDDCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=374&vpy=270&dur=73&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=100&ty=267&sig=117598989509889486710&page=2&tbnh=143&tbnw=107&start=22&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:23,s:22,i:209**

**RACHEL-**

** . /imgres?q=disfraces+sexys+para+mujeres&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=642&tbm=isch&tbnid=P8yckD7rcJfsIM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=iGTBFI9Ns9d06M&imgurl= . /_mp2pDTRKNso/SupoopRRt-I/AAAAAAAAJEs/fnKO63_ &w=235&h=392&ei=OdPvT4iFKKjC2wWVnoDDCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=177&vpy=108&dur=480&hovh=290&hovw=174&tx=123&ty=173&sig=117598989509889486710&page=1&tbnh=148&tbnw=85&start=0&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:69**

**QUINN-**

** . /imgres?q=disfraces+sexys+para+mujeres&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=642&tbm=isch&tbnid=q0vDucO8dRPfXM:&imgrefurl= &docid=b8hUeb4s-GB8_M&imgurl= /dinamic/marca_de_ %253Fsrc%253D../img_ &w=320&h=541&ei=OdPvT4iFKKjC2wWVnoDDCg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=348&sig=117598989509889486710&page=2&tbnh=136&tbnw=80&start=22&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:22,i:137&tx=46&ty=94**

**GRACIAS POR LEER TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, CONSEJOR, CRTITICAS SON COMPLETAMENTE BIENVENIDOS. TODOS LOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA SON MIOS LO SIENTO PERO LO CORREGUI BASTANTE RAPIDO.**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA**

**DanDY-21**

**Gbrujndl**

**Annalemos**

**EliAgronsky**

**Tati4137**

**GRACIAS POR LEER **

**YO RECOMIENDO EL FIC "EL ÚLTIMO VERANO" DE LA AUTORA LA CHICA1993, Y TODOS LOS FICS DE ESTA AUTORA SON INCREIBLES **

s/8094410/1/El_ultimo_verano

**TAMBIEN RECOMIENDO EL FIC "SOLO TU VOZ" LA CONTINUACIÓN DE "ALZA TU VOZ" DE LA AUTORA LucyCaboosey23**

**.**net/s/8076083/1/Solo_tu_voz

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS **

**UN SALUDO DESDE COLOMBIA **


	10. Chapter 10 Lo lograste

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DEL PELON Y DE FOX**

**CAPITULO 10 LO LOGRASTE**

Quinn sale de la cocina directo a donde estaba Rachel pero lo que ve no le agrada ni un poquito ¿Quién diablos era esa chica y porque estaba tan cerca de Rachel?

Se acerca con paso firme donde se encontraba Rachel y tose un poco

R-Quinn, te tardaste mucho-se corre (jajaja mente sucia on) un poco para dejarle espacio y que se siente a su lado

Q-Es que me encontré a alguien y hable un rato-le entrega la cerveza

R-Gracias

-¿Podemos seguir hablando linda?

R-Amm Quinn te presento a Kelly

K-¿Eres su chica?

R-De hecho es mi hermanastra

K-Genial entonces si es un placer conocerte

Q-Igualmente-sonríe forzadamente

K-¿Te habían dicho alguna vez que tu hermanastra esta buenísima?

Q-Un par de veces

K-Pues lo esta, esta mas buena que comer pollo con la mano.

R-¿Qué?

Q-Que clase de piropo es ese

R-Me disculpan voy a saludar a una amiga-se retira

K- Los ángeles no tendrán espalda... pero que culo, Dios mío

Quinn voltea a ver a Rachel, y válgame Dios la chica tenia razón.

Las dos se la quedan mirando, hasta que la morena voltea y se incomoda por la intensa mirada de las chicas

Rachel vuelve y se sienta con las chicas

R-¿De que hablaban?

K-De nada linda, yo solo tenia ojos para ti, ¿Quieres bailar?

R-Claro, porque no

Las dos chicas se van a bailar bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia

Je-¿Qué haces?

Q-Nada

Je-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas enojada?-Mira a la misma dirección que miraba la chica-Ya lo comprendo

Q-Esa chica ni siquiera sabe hablar, es tan tosca

Je-¿Y a ti que te importa?

Q-Pues que Rachel se merece algo mejor alguien que la cuide y la trate bien

Je-¿Y ese alguien eres tu?

Q-No Jess, por supuesto que no, Rach es mucho para mi

Je-No entiendo, te devalúas

Q-Es la verdad

Je-¿Y si Rachel no piensa eso? Tal vez ella cree que tú si vales la pena

Q-Eso no importa

Je-¿Vas a dejar que baile con esa chica?, mira la manera en la que están bailando

Q-Espérame voy por otro trago

Quinn se dirige de a una mesa donde estaban servidas varias copas con Tequila, Ron, vodka y otras clases, toma una copa de vodka y se la bebe de una sola

F-Te vas a embriagar si bebes de esa manera

Q-Tengo buena resistencia para el trago, si mal no recuerdo fuiste tu el ebrio la fiesta pasada

F-Tienes razón, no soy tan bueno bebiendo como tu, pero es que tu eres de New York y no estamos parejos

Q-Tal vez tienes razón

F-La tengo, ¿Te sucede algo?, tal vez no soy la persona más cercana a ti, pero realmente te tengo cariño y aprecio tu amistad, me preocupo por ti

Q-Solo estoy un poco aburrida

F-¿Aburrida? Estas en una de las mejores fiestas y te aburres, eso tiene solución-toma dos copas de ron y le pasa una a Quinn-Vamos a tomar esto juntos y después vamos a bailar y a divertirnos como nunca antes ¿De acuerdo?-sonríe

Q-De acuerdo-chocan las copas y beben, Finn la toma de la mano y la lleva a la pista de baile y empiezan a bailar animadamente

En otro lugar de la casa Rachel se sienta junto con Kelly y Jess después de bailar durante bastante tiempo

R-¿Quinn?- le pregunta a Jessica

Je-No lo se, cuando saliste a bailar se paro de inmediato y la perdí de vista

K-Allí esta bailando con el gigantón

Todos los miran, los dos estaban bailando con una sonrisa en su rostro, en un momento de la canción Finn se acerc le dice algo al oído que provoca que la rubia lo abrase y estalle en carcajadas mientras continuaban bailando

-Disculpa ¿puedo bailar contigo?-pregunta un chico a Rach

R-Por supuesto-sale con el chico a bailar

Je-¿Pero que Demonios haces?

K-¿Qué?

Je-Se supone que debías poner celosa a Quinn

Si Kelly era parte del plan de Jessica y Jesse para que las dos chicas se dieran cuenta de lo que sienten por la otra, y como Jess conoce a Q sabia que la táctica de los celos seria muy buena idea pero no contaba con que Quinn después de lo de Megan no se sentía suficiente buena para alguien

K-Y lo hice saque a bailar a la morena

Mientras Jess discutía con Kelly, Quinn bailaba con Finn, era un baile sensual pero sin pasarse y el chico en ningún momento coloca sus manos donde no debía ponerlas, la rubia estaba pasándola realmente bien el chico le había alegrado la noche por lo menos momentáneamente, además el chico demostraba que no se quería sobre pasar con ella, simplemente quería bailar, reír y divertirse, en un momento la rubia voltea a mirar a su derecha y ve a Rachel bailando con un chico, pero estaban bailando de una manera casi que sexual inmediatamente frunce el seño y su mal humor regresa

Je-Pero si eres bien toche, como se te ocurre decirle eso, estas mas buena que comer pollo con la mano, antes acepto bailar contigo y debe ser por lastima

K-O le quería dar celos a la rubia

Je-Tal vez, pero me devuelves mi dinero

K-De ninguna manera yo hice lo que me pediste no te devuelvo nada

Je-Pero si eres embaucadora

K-Yo me voy y gracias por los 20 dólares

20 dólares le costo a Jessica que la chica se acercara a Rachel y trataba de colocar celosa a la rubia, aunque Kelly fue encantada porque es que Rachel sencillamente lucia extremadamente sexy esa noche.

Je-Maldición

Quinn mira de reojo a Rachel que también la esta mirando

F-¿Sucede algo bonita?

Q-No es nada Finn-se pega un poco mas a el chico y comienza a bailar mas sensualmente-No quiero que malinterpretes lo que voy a hacer

F-No te preocupes somos amigos, aunque eso no me impide que disfrute.

Rachel al ver eso le dio la espalda al chico y comenzó a mover sus caderas contra el chico que la tenia agarrada de la cintura, su baile era más y más sensual a medida que la música continuaba, las dos se miraban muy de seguido, el chico volteo a Rachel y comenzó a acariciar sus brazos, luego su espalda, en este punto Rachel se sentía incomoda, el chico continua el recorrido con sus manos en, Quinn a este punto iba a explotar de los celos que tenia, la morena se incomoda cuando siente que el chico le besa el cuello trata de separarlo pero este la sostiene duro la cadera y no se lo permita baja sus manos y las acomoda en el trasero de la morocha y lo aprieta

Q-Ya se paso-se desprende de los brazos de Finn y se dirige donde ellos-Tu idiota suéltala

-No molestes rubia-Rachel trata de alejarse voltea y mira a Quinn, en este punto Rach tenia los ojos un poco llorosos, la rubia la miro y no lo soporto

Q-Que te quites maldito baboso-lo empuja logrando así que este suelte a la morena

-¿Qué carajos te sucede?

Q-Te estabas pasando la estabas tocando en contra de su voluntad

-¿En contra de su voluntad? Esa puta es la que comenzó a calentarme con su baile

La rubia al escuchar como se había dirigido a la morena, le lanza un puño que para directo en la nariz del chico logrando que esta sangrara inmediatamente,

-Maldita idiota-Empuja fuertemente a Quinn que no cae al suelo por que Mike la sostuvo

Finn golpea al chico-A una mujer no se le toca-Alza al chico de la camisa y lo saca de la fiesta

Mk-¿Te encuentras bien Quinn?

Q-Si Mike gracias de no haber sido por ti estuviera en el suelo

Mk-No te preocupes. Tu mano esta hinchada

Quinn mira su mano y estaba bastante hinchada, tenía un chichón que lucia morado

Q-Mierda. No me hubieras dicho ahora si me duele

P-Lindura ve a mi habitación allí hay algodón y cosas para que te cures

Q-Gracias Noah-Quinn voltea a mirar a Rachel y niega con la cabeza

Sube las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Noah entra y se acuesta en la cama

Jy-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta a la morena

R-Nada

Jy-Sube y cúrale la mano

R-No me quiere con ella

Jy-No importa, golpeo a ese chico y se arruino la mano todo por defenderte es lo menos que puedes hacer

Rachel sube a la habitación de Puck, entra y ve a Quinn con un algodón en la mano y haciendo mala cara

R-Ni siquiera te has tocado y ya estas haciendo mala cara

Q-Rache, ¿Qué haces aquí?

R-Vine ayudarte, después de todo fue por mi que te hiciste eso

Q-Claro que fue por ti, y no quiero que me ayudes

R-Lo siento, pero déjame ayudarte tu me dijiste que yo realmente calmo tu dolor

Q-Esta vez no aplica porque eres la culpable de el

R-Al menos deja te hago un pequeño masaje para que se te pase y no hinche mas

Q-Que no Rachel, déjame en paz yo puedo sola

R-De verdad lo siento Quinn

Q-Lo peor es que el tenia la razón, tu lo incitaste a eso si tu no le hubieras bailado de esa manera el no habría hecho nada, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tú no eres así

R-No se porque lo hice-Si sabia quería darle celos a Quinn vaya que lo logro pero no se esperaba que fuera de esa manera-Lo siento

Q-Ya deja de disculparte no interesa, mejor bajemos estamos perdiendo la fiesta

R-No quiero

Q-¿Cómo que no quieres?

R-Si vas a estar enojada conmigo no quiero estar en esa fiesta-se acuesta en la cama y le da la espalda a la rubia

Q mira incrédula a la morena pero sabia que lo decía enserio

Q-Deja de tontear y vamos

R-No, ve tu sola y diviértete

Quinn cierra abre y cierra la puerta para que la morena crea que se había ido

R-No puedo creerlo de verdad se fue

Quinn se acerca despacio y la abraza por la cintura

Q-No me he ido

R-sonríe-Realmente lo siento Quinn

Q-Ya dejémoslo así, vamos a la fiesta que ya no estoy enojada contigo

R-¿Lo dices enserio?-

Q-Claro que si Rach, a ti no podría mentirte nunca

R-Pero antes debo curarte esa mano-se pone de pie y entra al baño para sacar lo necesario-siéntate la rubia obedece inmediatamente-dame la mano

Q-Con cuidado Rachel realmente me duele

Rachel masajea suavemente y cuando termina le da un beso en la mano

Las chicas bajan al primer piso donde la gente estaba alocada, Quinn agarro a Rachel de la mano para que pudieran caminar y no se separaran entre la multitud, chocan con una pareja

Jo-Estamos destinados rubia

Q-Eso parece

R-Megan

M-Rachel

R-¿Quién es el?-le pregunta despacio en el oído

Q-El prometido de Megan

Rachel abre los ojos ahora si que lo entendía todo. Ahora comprendía porque Quinn se había comparto tan rara esa semana, y no es para menos Megan estaba comprometida eso quiere decir que llevaban ya bastante tiempo juntos

Jo-¿No me presentas a la chica Quinn?

Q-Lo lamento ella es Rachel

Jo-Un gusto Jonathan ¿Tu que eres para Quinn? No creo que sean hermanas, ella rubia y tu morena

R-No no somos hermanas, somos novias de hecho

What that fuck? Era lo único que pensó Quinn cuando escucho a Rachel decir eso, la miraba incrédula no comprendía el porque de esa respuesta, otra que miraba igual era Megan

Jo-Wow eso no me lo esperaba

R-Espero que no te moleste

Jo-En lo absoluto, tienes un buen gusto rubia

Q-Si seguro

Jo-tu me debes un baile y yo amo esta canción así que vamos

Q-Claro-Acepta con dudas no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Rach con Megan, menos después delo que dijo y considerando que Megan siempre estuvo celosa de ella

M-¿Por qué mientes?

R-¿Mentir? No se de que hablas

M-Claro que lo sabes, eso es una mentira ¿Qué pretendes que me ponga celosa?

R-Solo pretendo que te alejes de mi chica y nos dejes en paz

M-Quinn me quiere a mí, ¿Qué se siente saber eso?

R-Se nota, ¿Qué pensabas que se la iba a pasar llorando por ti toda la vida? Ya fuiste Megan, olvídate de ella

M-Tu no me puedes decir esto, lo nuestro no ha terminado y ni tu ni nadie se pueden interponer entre lo que tengo con Quinn

R-Lo que tenias quieres decir, ¿Cómo le vas a hacer? Tienes un prometido, no me creo lo zorra que eres

M-No me llames de esa manera aquí la única puta eres tu, que no te das cuenta como todos los chicos te miran después de como bailaste con ese chico

R-A mi no me interesa como me vean, si al final de cuentas la única que me toca es Quinn-No sabia porque decía esas cosas, solo quería defender a Quinn y hacerle entenderá la chica que desperdicio a una persona maravillosa que se merece algo mejor

Jo-¿De que hablan chicas?

M-Solo le comentaba a Rachel de nuestro compromiso ¿Verdad Rachel?-mira a Quinn

R-Si claro

Jo-Esperen nosotros vamos por algo de beber-se van

Q-¿Por qué dijiste eso Rach?

R-Porque no es justo que ella este feliz con ese chico, venga y te vea sufrir por ella, no es justo, tu eres una persona maravillosa, vales demasiado y esa chica no se dio cuenta de eso, tu mereces algo mejor, y no voy a permitir que se burle en tu cara.

Q-abraza a la chica-Gracias Rachel, contigo todo es mejor

Jy-Chicas vengan vamos a jugar

Las chicas se acercan y ven a todos los miembros del glee club juntos y a otras personas

Q-¿La botella?

R-Vamos a jugar Quinn

Q-Esta bien- No estaba bien no le gustaba nada la idea de ver a Rachel besándose con otra persona

Tiran la botella

Santana-Sam

Mike-Brittany

Mercedes-Puck

Kurt-Tina

Finn-Quinn

Rachel-Kelly

El juego termina y se sientan en una mesa Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Jessica, Jesse, Giselle, Quinn, Puck, y Kurt

Jy-Vamos Rach recuerda que si no logras hacer fondo blanco debes cumplir con un reto que te pondremos aquí entre todos

R-Yo se-coge el vaso y comienza a beber, pero el trago era demasiado fuerte provocando que parara y comenzara a toser

Je-Perdiste

RETO RETO RETO RETO-comienzan a gritar todos al unísono

Je-Yo se cual es el reto

R-¿Cuál?

Q-¿No debe ser unánime?

S-Te aseguro que va a ser unánime

Je-El reto es que beses a… Quinn

Quinn escupe su bebida y voltea mirar a Rachel que tenia los ojos abiertos

P-Con lengua lógicamente

Q-¿Están dementes?

Jy-Si van a llorar no deberían jugar, vamos el beso y seguimos jugando

Quinn mira a Rachel

Q-Solo si estas de acuerdo

Rachel asiente tímidamente, la rubia se acerca lentamente y pone las manos en la cintura de la morena para acercarla más, Rachel pone sus manos en los hombros de Quinn que se acerca lentamente cuando ya esta cerca mira de nuevo a la morena directo a los ojos como pidiendo permiso, Rachel le sonríe y la rubia termina con el espacio, deposita suavemente sus labios, fue solo un pequeño toque pero que da permiso a algo mas grande. Quinn comienza a besar con mas ritmo y Rachel se adapta rápidamente sube sus manos y acaricia el cuello de la rubia que se estremece con el contacto, continúan con el beso

S-Mi Dios

Jy-Wow

Giselle-No sabia que se gustaban

Je-Fue mejor de lo que imaginamos

P-Que sexy es esto

B-Yo también quiero

Las chicas se separan y se miran fijamente, Rachel le sonríe a la rubia, ahora Quinn estaba más que segura que sentía algo por ella, lo que sintió con ese beso fue sencillamente espectacular, quería tener algo con Rachel, estaba segura.

La morena se sentía igual, ese beso fue espectacular, sintió que su corazón estuvo a punto de salirse de su pecho, también tenia claro sus sentimientos por Quinn

P-Bueno chicas, quien quiere subir al karaoke

Quinn se sienta junto a Jess, y Rachel se sienta junto a Jesse

Je-Picarona ese beso fue más de lo que pedíamos

Q-Fue maravilloso Jess, tenias razón me demostraste que me equivocaba

Je-Ahora solo te falta ir por ella

Q-Ya se que voy a hacer

Jy-¿Te gusto el beso?

R-Por supuesto, yo siento algo fuerte por ella

Jy-Si yo ya lo sabía y me alegro mucho por ti

Rachel sonríe

Quinn sube al pequeño escenario donde se cantaba en Karaoke

Q-Quiero cantar esta canción a una persona no es necesario decir su nombre-Mira a Rachel de reojo

Jy-Esa canción es para ti

Q-Esta canción dice todo lo que siento.

**LA MÚSICA EMPIEZA A SONAR**

**QUINN**

Come on hold my hand

**Ven y toma mi mano**

I wanna contact the living

**Quiero ponerme en contacto con la vida **

Not sure I understand

**No estoy seguro de comprender**

This role I've been given

**El papel que tengo que interpretar**

Verse 2:

I sit and talk to God

**Me siento y le hablo a Dios**

And he just laughs at my plans

**Y él se ríe de mis planes **

My head speaks a language

**Mi cabeza habla un lenguaje**

I don't understand

**Que no comprendo**

Chorus:

I just wanna feel real love

**Sólo quiero sentir amor verdadero**

Filll the home that I live in

**Llenar el hogar en el que vivo**

Cause I got too much life

**Porque tengo mucha vida**

Running through my veins

**Corriendo por de mis venas**

Going to waste

**Y se va a desperdiciar**

Verse 3:

I don't wanna die

**No quiero morir**

But I ain't keen on living either

**Pero tampoco me entusiasma la vida**

Before I fall in love

**Antes de enamorarme**

I'm preparing to leave her

**Estoy preparándome para dejarla**

Scan myself to death

**Me asusto hasta morir**

That's why I keep on running

**Por eso sigo corriendo**

Before I've arrived

**Antes de llegar**

I can see myself coming

**Puedo verme venir**

Chorus (2)

I just wanna feel real love

**Sólo quiero sentir amor verdadero**

Fill the home that I live in

**Llenar el hogar en el que vivo**

Cause I got too much life

**Porque tengo mucha vida**

Running through my veins

**Corriendo por de mis venas**

Going to waste

**Y se va a desperdiciar**

And I need to feel real love

**Y necesito sentir amor verdadero**

And a love ever after

**Y un amor por siempre y para siempre**

I can not get enough

**No puedo tener suficiente**

Chorus (2')

I just wanna feel real love

**Sólo quiero sentir amor verdadero**

Fill the home that I live in

**Llenar el hogar en el que vivo**

I got too much love

**Tengo mucho amor**

Running through my veins

**Corriendo por mis venas**

Going to waste

**Y se esta desperdiciando**

I just wanna feel real love

**Yo solo quiero sentir amor verdadero**

And a love ever after

**Y un amor por siempre y para siempre**

There's a hole in my soul

**Hay un hueco en mi alma**

You can't see it in my face

**No puedes verlo en mi rostro **

It's a real big place

**Es realmente un gran lugar **

Come on hold my hand

**Ven y toma mi mano**

I wanna contact the living

**Quiero ponerme en contacto con la vida**

Not sure I understand

**No estoy seguro de entender**

This role I've been given

**El papel que tengo que interpretar**

Quinn termina con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirando fijamente a Rachel que también le sonreía

LA POLICIA VINO Y SE VAN A LLEVAR A LOS MENORES DE EDAD QUE ESTEN TOMANDO-Grita un chico que estaba bastante ebrio y sale a correr, el desastre se desata en la casa de Puck todos comienzan a correr como locos para escapar de la policía que estaba afuera e iba a entrar a la casa

Quinn se baja del escenario y comienza a buscar a Rachel pero en medio de ese montón de gente desesperada no la podía encontrar, alguien la toma del brazo y la jala

S-Vamos Quinn, Rachel esta afuera con Jessica

Q-Vámonos de aquí

Santana y Quinn salen de la casa y divisan a Jessica, Rachel, Brittany, Jesse y Giselle que los estaban esperando

S-Ya llegamos muevan el trasero y larguémonos de aquí

Q-se acerca a Rachel-¿Estas bien?

R-Si Jessica me saco rápido de ahí ¿Y tu?

Q-Por suerte Santana me encontró-la toma de la mano

Un chico venia corriendo y aprovecho el momento para tocarle un nalga a Jessica, que se sobresalto y termino pegándole un señor puño en la cara

-Todos las manos en alto

S-Mierda

Todos se voltearon y vieron a un policía

El policía los llevo a todos al camión

S-No me lo puedo creer les dije que movieran el trasero y ahora estoy en un pinche camión de policía

Jy-Si Jessica no hubiera golpeado a ese chico nos hubiéramos ido

Je-¿Y ustedes de que se preocupan? Llaman a sus padres y es todo en cambio yo voy a tener mi expediente manchado, como voy a llegar donde mi jefe y le voy a decir que en un solo día manche mi expediente, me van a despedir

Quinn y Rachel estaban en su propio mundo

R-¿Aún te duele la mano?

Q-Solo un poco Rach, pero Sue me va a matar

R-Si te la cuidas no durara mucho la hinchazón

-Todos bajen-dice el oficial y se los lleva a una celda

Jy-Si nuestro entrenador se da cuenta nos mata

G-Si capaz y nos sacan del coro

R-Ustedes son los mejores no creo que los saquen

Jy-Pero adiós horas libres

S-¿Y yo que? Mi madre se va a enfadar tanto que no me va a dejar ver a Britt

B-Y adiós sexo

S-Exacto, tú si me comprendes amor-besa a su novia

Je-Pero se pueden sextear, aquí yo soy la que llevo del bulto, soy una mayor de edad con un poco de adolescentes borrachos, estoy jodida

Q-Ya calmémonos

R-Mi padre se va a enfadar

-Tienen una llamada

Q-Yo, ya vengo Rach, los voy a sacar de aquí chicos

Al momento Quinn regresa sonriente

S-¿De que te ríes?

Q-Les dije que los voy a sacar

R-¿A quien llamaste?

Q-Ya veraz

Oficial-Pueden salir todos están libres, y con respecto a la mayor de edad no se preocupe su expediente esta limpio-abre la celda

Je-Lo amo-Abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla al oficial

Las chicas salen y la persona que estaba afuera no era la que esperaban

S-Wow ¿Qué hace aquí?

Q-Yo la llame Santana

R-Chelsea-abraza a la chica

Ch-Hermosa, Quinn me llamo y vine inmediatamente, espero no haber tardado mucho

Q-Llegaste bastante rápido de hecho, gracias

Ch-No te preocupes, y también vine en mi auto así que yo los llevo a casa a todos

Chelsea lleva a casa uno por uno y por último a Jessica, Rachel y Quinn

Ch-Bueno ya llegamos

Q-Gracias de nuevo

Je-Igualmente

Ch-No se preocupen

R-Gracias-la abraza

Ch-No te preocupes hermosa, siempre que me necesites voy a estar-le da un beso en la mejilla-Nos vemos

Chelsea se va y las chicas entran a la casa y suben al segundo piso

Jessica detiene un poco a Quinn

Je-Yo entro a tu cuarto y tu habla con ella

Q-Claro

Jessica entra al cuarto, Quinn y Rachel se quedan paradas afuera

Q-Fue una noche divertida

R-Bastante, la pase genial

Q-Me alegro

R-¿Por qué llamaste a Chelsea?

Q-Su apellido es importante aquí y sabia que te ayudaría por ende nos ayudaría a nosotros

R-Claro, ¿Quinn la canción fue para mí?

Q-¿Para quién si no? Mira Rachel yo siento algo por ti, y quiero algo contigo, es por eso que te cante esa canción para que sepas lo que siento, pero si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi no hay problema, podemos seguir siendo amigas como siempre lo hemos hecho hasta ahora-Rachel la calla con un beso, que se alargo hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire

R-Yo también siento algo por ti Quinn

Q-sonríe-Es hora de dormir

R-Si ya es hora

Q-Pero primero-vuelve y la besa-Me vas a volver adicta a tu boca

R-Yo quiero que te vuelvas adicta-Se besan de nuevo-Ahora si a dormir-le deja un corto beso y entra a su cuarto

Quinn entra a su cuarto

Je-Ni me lo digas lo escuche todo

Q-Gracias

Je-¿Por qué?

Q-Viniste para que estuviera feliz y vaya que lo lograste

Je-Siempre que pueda mi rubia preciosa, ahora ven vamos a dormir

Quinn se acuesta en el pecho de Jessica y se dispone a dormir

Q-Te amo ¿Lo sabias?

Je-Por supuesto, y yo te amo a ti mi hermanita

**ES TODO POR ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.**

**POR FIN LAS CHICAS SE DAN CUENTA DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS.**

**SUGERENCIAS, CRÍTICAS Y COMENTARIOS SON BIENVENIDOS SIEMPRE.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA **

**DanDY-21-SI HUBO BASTANTE CELOS ;)**

**Pauli95-COMO PUEDES VER YA ESTAN JUNTAS AL FIN **

**Pao Vargas-PAISANA, TOME EN CUENTA TU IDEA PERO LA MODIFIQUE UN TOQUE **

**Gbrujndl-DAME TIEMPO PARA VER COMO INTEGRAR TUS IDEAS AL FIC, LO QUE PIDES LO TIENES JAJAJA**

**Annalemmos-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HUMILDE HISTORIA **

**Y GRACIAS A LAS DEMAS PERSONAS QUE TOMAN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTE FIC, SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO.**

**LA CANCIÓN SE LLAMA FEEL-ROBBIE WILLIAMS, EXCELENTE CANCIÓN Y ME PARECIO MUY CORRECTA PARA EXPRESAR COMO SE SIENTE QUINN.**

**NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA **

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA.**


	11. Chapter 11 Aprovechar las oportunidades

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DEL PELON Y DE FOX**

**CAPITULO 11 APROVECHA LA OPORTUNIDAD**

**NOVIEMBRE 1**

Estaban en el aeropuerto Quinn, Santana, Rachel y Brittany para despedirse de Jessica

Je-Bueno chicas ya debo subir o me va a dejar el vuelo

S-Ven aquí-se abrazan-espero que nos sigamos comunicando mas de seguido

Je-Eso te digo yo a ti latina

B-Fue bueno conocerte-La abraza

Je-Lo mismo digo Britt, cuida a esa morena loca que tienes por novia

R-Un gusto Jessica

Je-se acerca y la abraza-El gusto fue mío totalmente-se acerca a su oído-cuida de Quinn ella es fuerte pero necesita a alguien que la quiera y la cuide y yo te la dejo a ti, eso si la lastimas vas a conocer quien soy-le susurra

R-No podría hacerlo nunca-se separan

Q-Ya es hora-Se abrazan-No quiero que te vayas

Je-Yo solo mi rubia hermosa, te prometo que vuelvo pronto

Q-Te voy a extrañar demasiado

Je-Y yo a ti-se separa un poco-Recuerda que te amo no lo olvides-le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla

Q-Por supuesto, yo también, saludas a Edward de mi parte

S-De la mía también

Je-Claro chicas, estamos hablando-comienza a caminar para entrar a su vuelo

Quinn estaba realmente triste iba a extrañar a Jess, Rachel se acerca y la toma de la mano

R-Todo va a estar bien no te preocupes

Q-Solo si estas a mi lado-aprieta mas la mano

S-Bueno tortolitas basta de sentimentalismo y larguémonos de aquí

Las chicas regresan cada una a su respectiva casa, Quinn y Rachel se la pasaron calladas todo el trayecto, ambas estaban nerviosas porque aún no habían hablado del beso y de lo que pasaría debido a eso

CASA BERRY/FABRAY

Las chicas entran a la casa

J-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento Quinn?

Q-Amm claro

R-Voy a estar en mi habitación por si me necesitan-sube

Q-Dime Judy

J-¿Recuerdas lo del concierto de Jazz que te comente?

Q-Si lo recuerdo

J-¿Ya tomaste una decisión? Lo que pasa es que si decides no ir yo puedo revender los boletos, pero enserio me gustaría que fuéramos juntas

Q-Aún no lo se Judy, solo dame un día mas para pensarlo

J-Claro que si hija, me mantienes al tanto

Quinn sube las escaleras con rumbo a la habitación de Rachel

Q-¿Puedo pasar?

R-Claro entra

Quinn entra y ve a Rachel acostada en la cama, sonríe e inmediatamente se coloca justo a su lado, la morena apoya su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia, esa posición no era nueva para ellas ya estaban acostumbradas aunque esta vez era diferente.

Vieron la televisión por un rato, ninguna quería hablar porque tenían miedo, lo que había sucedido fue maravilloso para ambas pero aún así ninguna se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo si no hubieran tenido una cantidad considerable de alcohol en su sangre

R-¿Hoy tenemos noche de películas?

Q-Por supuesto, solo si tu quieres ¿Quieres?

R-Claro que si

Q-Pero deberíamos ir a comprar una película

R-¿Por qué podemos elegir una de las mías?

Q-Vamos Rach, las hemos visto mínimo 3 veces cada una

R-Para todo hay una cuarta vez, eso es lo que dicen

Q-Quieron ver otra película esas no me gustan

R-se pone pie y se baja de la cama-¿Si no te gustan porque las veías conmigo?-se cruza de brazos y la mira

Q-Se sienta en la cama-Exactamente por eso, porque quería estar contigo y aunque ninguna de esas películas me gustan-Rachel frunce el seño-A ti te gustan, y yo haría cualquier cosa con tal de tenerte a mi lado, pero solo por hoy quiero ver otra película, tu la puedes elegir si eso prefieres

R-esa respuesta la dejo sin argumentos y una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro-Supongo que por hoy es buena idea cambiar un poco

Q-Genial, yo conduzco

R-Tu siempre conduces

Q-Eso es porque yo lo hago mejor

R-No es cierto, yo conduzco mucho mejor-se cruza de brazos

Q-Jajaja si claro, lo dice la chica que atropelló al anciano en la bicicleta

R-No lo atropellé, solo lo empuje un poco y su bicicleta quedo un poco dañada

Q-¿Un poco? Quedo vuelta chatarra

R-Pero a el no le sucedió nada

Q-Eso fue porque al verte se tiro al suelo

R-El se atravesó

Q-Ibas a 10 km/h, y el estaba cruzando la calle, no puedo creer que perdieras el control a esa velocidad

R-El estaba muy cerca de mi auto

Q-Tuviste suerte que el viejo se conformo con que le compraras una bicicleta nueva

R-Ya fue no

Q-Vamos por esa película-abre la puerta de la habitación pero Rachel estaba parada mirándola con los brazos cruzados-¿Qué sucede?

R-Nada-Sale de la habitación y baja al primer piso

L-Rachee, ¿A dónde vas?

R-Voy a comprar unas películas con Quinn

L-Cierto hoy es su noche de películas

Q-Leroy

L-Quinn ¿Al fin vas al concierto con tu madre?

Q-Lo estoy pensando, Vamos Rachel

L-Tengan cuidado

R-Si papi

Las chicas salen y suben al auto de la rubia que conduce a la tienda de películas, llegan y entran.

Q-¿Qué genero quieres ver?

R-Hoy voy a dejar que tú elijas

Q-¿Perdón?

R-¿Qué?

Q-¿Quién eres tu y que hiciste con Rachel Berry?-comienza a hacerle cosquillas a la chica

R-Ya basta Quinn-dice en medio de carcajadas-Si no me sueltas voy a retirar lo que dije y veremos otro musical de nuevo-las cosquillas merman de inmediato

Q-Esta bien, pero ya me diste vía libre para elegir cualquiera

R-Tú ve y busca la que quieres, yo mientras tanto voy a buscar otras películas que también quiero comprar

Q-Por supuesto Rach-Comienza a buscar la película

Quinn estaba en la sección de películas de Tim Burton

P-Lindura, que bueno verte ¿Qué haces aquí?-La abraza y la alza del suelo

Q-Vine a comprar unas películas Noah-el chico la baja

P-Claro no recordaba que hoy es noche de películas con la sexy judía

Q-Como todos los Domingos-sigue buscando

P-¿Piensas llevar una de Tim Burton?

Q-Pues estaba pensando en Alicia en el país de las maravillas, ¿Tu que piensas?

P-Yo pienso que estas perdiendo tu tiempo, no lleves esa película

Q-¿Y porque no? Tim Burton es un gran director de los mejores en mi opinión personal

P-Yo no he dicho lo contrario, pero yo digo que deberías aprovechar las circunstancias

Q-¿Qué circunstancias?

P-No te hagas Q, tu puedes ser todo menos tonta, yo vi el beso en la fiesta y no fue un simple beso cualquiera ¿Se besaron de nuevo?

Q-No pienso decirte nada Noah

P-¿Por qué?

Q-Porque no quiero que te imagines perversiones

P-No será así yo solo quiero ayudarlas, soy tu amigo y yo veo que Rach te hace bien

Q-Esta bien nos besamos luego cuando ya estábamos en casa

P-Esa es mi amiga-La zarandea-¿Cómo están ahora?

Q-Igual, no hemos hablado

P-¿Cómo que no han hablado?

Q-Pues es que no he encontrado el momento adecuado, además ella tampoco ha dicho nada

P-Entonces guarda esa película para otro día y alquila una de terror

Q-¿De terror? A mi me gustan pero hoy no quiero ver una

P-¿Como no lo entiendes? Alquilas una de miedo y es seguro que Rach va a estar abrazada a ti toda la noche

Q-No lo había pensado

P-Menos mal tienes un amigo como yo, ven vamos a buscar una película que de bastante miedo

En otra parte de la tienda

F-Rachel. Que sorpresa encontrarte ¿Cómo has estado?

R-Bastante bien Finn

F-Hace tiempo que quería tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo

R-¿De que?

F-Quería decirte que nunca fue mi intención incomodarte cuando empecé a tener algo con Quinn

R-Si es por eso no debes preocuparte, eso ya paso

F-¿Entonces estamos bien? ¿Amigos?

R-Claro, no hay problema

F-Es bueno saberlo ¿Viniste con Quinn?

R-Si ella esta viendo otras películas

F-Bueno Rachel, yo debo irme, que tengas un buen día saluda a Quinn de mi parte

R-Por supuesto Finn, nos vemos mañana en el colegio

Puck y Quinn ya habían encontrado una película

Q-¿Estas seguro que da bastante miedo?

P-Segurísimo, pero te advierto que da tanto que puede que tu seas la que se esconda detrás de Rachel

Q-Eso no va a pasar

R-Puck, Hola

P-Sexy judía

R-¿Conseguiste la película?

Q-Claro que si, vamos a pagar

F-Puck, muévete que ya debemos irnos, hola Quinn

Q-Hola Finn

P-Bueno lindura, adiós-se acerca y la abraza-suerte-le susurra en el oído

R-Adiós Puck, adiós Finn

F y P-Nos vemos mañana-salen de la tienda

Q-Ahora si a pagar, a propósito ¿Vas a comprar alguna película?

R-Si el "Diario de Noah", déjame ver la elegiste

Q-Shutter-sonríe mientras le muestra la película

R-De ninguna manera-le arrebata la película

Q-¿Qué pasa?

R-Ya me han dicho que esta película da demasiado miedo

Q-Pero la vamos a ver juntas

R-No importa, me dan demasiado miedo, después no puedo dormir sola en mi habitación

Q-¿Es por eso? Yo puedo dormir contigo y problema resuelto-lo dijo relajadamente hasta que cayo en cuenta de lo que había dicho-Pues digo… solo

R-Mejor vamos a pagar-la toma de la mano y se van al punto de pago

Q-Deseamos comprar estas películas

-Claro con mucho gusto-la cajera alza la vista y se queda mirando descaradamente a Rachel que se sonroja

Q-Tose falsamente

-¿Sabia usted señorita que aquí hacemos descuentos a las mujeres como usted?

R-¿Cómo yo?

-Si a todas las mujeres hermosas como usted

Q-Le importaría cobrarnos de una vez, tenemos prisa

-Eres realmente hermosa ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

R-Amm Rachel

-Hasta tu nombre es precioso, yo me llamo Sofía, ¿frecuentas mucho esta tienda?

R-Es de mis preferidas

S-Yo soy nueva aquí y estaba mirando si el trabajo era adecuado pero ahora que se que sueles venir por aquí definitivamente me quedare

R-Me alegro por ti-sonríe

Q-Necesitamos irnos, ¿Puedes cobrar las malditas películas de una vez?

R-No seas grosera Quinn

Q-No estoy siendo grosera Rach

S-No te preocupes hermosa-envuelve las películas en una bolsa y se las entrega a la morena

R-¿Cuánto debemos?

S-No te preocupes por eso, son cuenta de la casa

R-No como crees, no puedo aceptarlo

S-Claro que si preciosa, míralo como una muestra de agradecimiento por permitir que mis ojos vislumbren con tu belleza

R-Esta bien, muchas gracias

Q-De ninguna manera, yo tengo dinero para pagar

S-Se los estoy regalando a ella no a ti

R-Ya Quinn solo es un regalo nada más

Q-coge la bolsa de las manos de Rachel, saca la película que la morena escogió y se la entrega mientras ella se queda con la de terror, y saca 20 dólares y los pone sobre el cajero electrónico-Con eso debe ser suficiente para costear esta película, quédate con la propina-y sale de la tienda directo al auto

R-Yo creo que es mejor que me vaya

S-Claro bonita, espero verte pronto

Rachel sale directo al auto donde ve a Quinn que ya estaba dentro del mismo

R-¿Qué paso allí?-Pregunta ya dentro del auto

Q-No me agrada esa chica, yo puedo pagar por lo que quiero comprar no necesito que me lo regalen

R-Ella solo trataba de ser amable es todo

Q-Eres tan inocente Rachel, de seguro no era eso lo que pretendía contigo

R-¿Y tu como lo sabes?

Q-Pues porque se notaba lo que realmente quería-suspira-mejor vamos a casa a ver esa película

R-Esta bien

Las chicas dieron por terminada la discusión y llegaron a la casa

CASA BERRY/FABRAY 6:00 pm

L-¿Qué película van a ver?

Q-Shutter, dicen que es muy buena

L-Es una de las películas mas miedosas de todas

R-¿Demasiado?

J-Muchísimo la mayor parte de la película me la pase escondida en los brazos de Leroy

L-Es cierto, fue una buena elección Quinn

R-¿Cómo sabes que la eligió ella?

L-Cariño, pues porque tu ni siquiera fuiste capaz de ver "la casa de los sustos" y eso que es una película animada

Quinn y Judy soltaban una fuerte carcajada mientras Rachel fruncía el seño

Q-Sabia que eras miedosa pero no pensé que en ese nivel- continúa riendo

R-Bueno si se van a burlar de mi mejor me voy-sube a su habitación

Q-Que dramática

L-Así es, yo de ti subo con cuidado capaz y te tira un almohadazo apenas entres

Q-Lo tomare en cuentas-sube a la habitación de Rachel y abre con cuidado, y pasa exactamente lo que Leroy le dijo, una almohada impacta en sus manos con las que se cubría la cara-Hey basta de agresividad-sonríe-Vamos a ver esa película

Pone la película y le da play, las chicas se sientan una al lado de la otra en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el espaldar, se tapan con una cobija y se disponen a ver la película.

A medida que la película avanzaba Rachel se cubre mas con la cobija, Quinn la observa de reojo y sonríe

Q-¿Tienes mucho miedo Rachel?

R-Solo un poco, AAAA-grita

Q-Jajaja, ven acomódate mejor-se acuesta y acomoda a la morena en su pecho-¿Mejor?

R-Claro

La película continúa y Rachel en muchas escenas de la película temblaba, Quinn disfrutaba de tener tan cerca a la morena. La película llega a su fin y la morena estaba escondida debajo de las sabanas

Q-Rachel, la película ya término-la mueve un poco

R-¿De verdad?

Q-De verdad Rachel, ya puedes destaparte

R-No quiero

Q-Esta bien, espera saco la película y la guardo

R-No-toma a Quinn de la camisa y la jala a la cama de nuevo, pero la rubia por tan fuerte jalón cae sobre la morena, se quedan mirando-No te vayas, tengo miedo

Q-No debes temer Rach, nada de eso es cierto

R-No me refería exactamente a eso-quita a la rubia de encima de ella y se para de la cama

Q-¿Entonces a que?

R-Nos besamos ayer Quinn ¿Lo recuerdas?

Q-Por supuesto Rach no lo puedo olvidar, de hecho he pensado en eso cada minuto de este día, pero no entiendo ¿A que tienes miedo?

R-Tengo miedo de que tu no sientas lo mismo que yo estoy sintiendo

Q-¿Qué sientes Rachel?

R-Siento que, que estoy empezando a quererte, pero de una manera distinta, no como mi amiga

Q-Ven siéntate a mi lado-la morena se sienta junto con Quinn en la cama-¿Quieres saber que siento?-Rachel asiente-Siento cada vez que te tengo cerca que mi corazón se me va a salir del pecho, cada vez que me miras siento que me pierdo en tus ojos, cada vez que sonríes siento que es lo único que puede hacerme realmente feliz, cada vez que te miro siento que estoy mirando a un ángel, y anoche cuando nos besamos sentí que toque el cielo con mis manos, yo realmente quiero ver como funciona, porque yo siento desde el interior de mi corazón que cada segundo que paso contigo te quiero mas y mas y si después de esto no crees que siento lo mismo por ti, solo dime que debo hacer para que me des una oportunidad

Rachel sonrie y se acerca a Quinn, y la besa, la rubia se sorprende un poco por el hecho pero le responde inmediatamente, la morena coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia y esta coloca sus manos en la cintura de la morena, a medida que el beso continuaba, las chicas se iban acostando en la cama hasta quedar Quinn sobre Rachel, la batalla de lenguas se desata, y un exquisito sentimiento de placer recorre el cuerpo de las dos, disfrutaban de ese beso completamente, se sentían cómodas, sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente como dos piezas de rompecabezas, las chicas continúan con ese beso hasta que es necesario separarse, Quinn apoya su frente junto con la de Rachel, respiran un poco y tratan de reanudar lo que habían empezado pero alguien toca la puerta provocando que Quinn saltara de encima de Rachel y cayera aparatosamente en suelo.

L-¿Puedo entrar?

R-Claro papi-contesta tratando de contener la risa

L-Solo pasábamos a desearles una linda noche, ¿Qué te paso Quinn?-dice al ver a la chica en el suelo

Q-Yo, yo pues

R-Quería mostrarme que podía hacer una pirueta de la porristas pero debido al pequeño espacio se cayo

J-Debes tener mas cuidado Quinnie, puedes lastimarte

Q-Lo tendré-afirma con la cabeza

L-En fin que duerman chicas

Q y R-Lo mismo

Leroy y Judy salen de la habitación y Rachel inmediatamente suelta una fuerte carcajada

Q-No fue gracioso en lo absoluto

R-Claro que lo fue

Q-Auch-se soba la mano que aún permanecía hinchada por la pelea de la noche pasada-Creo que me la lastime de nuevo

R-Ven-la toma de la mano y se sientan en la cama, la morena empieza a sobar suavemente la mano y al terminar le deja un dulce beso en la mano y luego uno en los labios

Q-sonríe-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

R-Es tarde, dormir supongo-se pone de pie y empieza a ponerse el pijama, la rubia solo la mira contemplando el cuerpo de la morena que al darse cuenta de la intensa mirada se sonroja un poco y mira a la rubia

Q-Lo siento-voltea su mirada

R-No te preocupes

Q-Entonces yo voy a dormir en mi cuarto

R-No señora, tu me dijiste que veíamos la película pero luego dormías conmigo para no quedarme sola

Q-Sonrie-Esta bien, espera me pongo mi pijama

Quinn se cambia en su habitación y vuelve a la de la morena que ya estaba recostada al lado izquierdo de la cama y le daba la espalda. La rubia se acerca y la abraza por la cintura entrelazando sus dedos

Q-Comienzo a pensar que solo aceptaste ver esa película para poder dormir abrazada conmigo

R-Y yo comienzo a pensar que tú compraste esa película para que yo permaneciera contigo

Q-No te equivocas en eso

R-sonrie-Que duermas Quinn

Q-Buenas noches Rach-le da un beso en la mejilla

Las chicas caen profundamente dormidas ambas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una alegría inmensa en su interior, esa noche seria una de las que estarían en el top 10 de Quinn si lo tuviera.

**NOVIEMBRE 2**

Las chicas se arreglaron y fueron al colegio, Quinn acompaña a Rachel hasta su casillero

Q-Bueno yo tengo español

R-Y yo biología

Q-Creo que hoy solo nos podremos ver en el glee club

R-¿Y en el descanso?

Q-No puedo Rach, Sue nos necesita para mostrarnos unas nuevas rutinas probablemente tenga que comer algo rápido

R-Esta bien

Q-Nos vemos-la abraza y le deja un beso en la mejilla y se dirige a su clase

Rachel saca unas cosas de su taquilla

Jy-Me lo tienes que contar todo

R-Yo estoy bien Jesse gracias

Jy-Somos amigos no necesitamos de esos saludos tan formales

R-Empiezo a creer que tú no estudias

Jy-Ya te he dicho que ser el capitán tiene sus beneficios, pero a mi no me vas a verla cara de bobo, cuéntame ¿Qué paso con Quinn?

R-no entiendo que debía pasar-juega un poco con el chico

Jy-Por favor, sabes a que me refiero, todos vimos ese beso que se dieron en la fiesta

R-Eso fue porque ustedes nos obligaron

Jy-Si claro y tu estabas enfadadísima, yo se que te gusto no me engañes

R-No se de que hablas, además estaba borracha

Jy-Si, pero estabas bien cuando la volviste a besar en el pasillo de tu casa

R-¿Y tu como sabes eso?

Jy-Primero tú me respondes

R-¿Te lo dijo Quinn?

Jy-Primero responde

R-Si no me dices quien te lo dijo yo no voy a contarte nada de lo que haya pasado

Jy-Esta bien, fue Jessica ella me llamo y me lo conto todo

R-Me lo imagine los dos son bien cotillos

Jy-Solo lo hacemos porque nos interesamos por ustedes, es tu turno de contestar

R-Pues ayer vimos unas películas, y Quinn me dijo que gustaba de mí y nos volvimos a besar

Jy-¿Y como fue? ¿Qué sentiste?

R-Fue maravilloso Jesse, sentí algo que jamás sentí con nadie antes, Quinn es especial

Jy-Si que lo es, me alegro que estén juntas, y ahora que obtuve la información que quería escuchar, es hora de que me retire, cuídate Rach-le besa la mejilla-y mantenme al tanto de todo- se aleja

Rachel se dirige a sus clases y el día pasa normalmente para las chicas

Ya era la hora para el club glee y Quinn llegaba con Santana y Brittany un poco retrasadas

S-Lo sentimos Señor Shue, la entrenadora Sylvester tardo un poco

Mr. S-No se preocupen chicas tomen asiento

Britt y San se sientan juntas, mientras Quinn toma asiento al lado de Rachel

Q-¿Cómo fue tu día?

R-Bastante bien, gracias ¿Y el tuyo?

Q-Agotador las prácticas son mas intensas cada vez, y la entrenadora me puso a darle 20 vueltas extras a la cancha por tener la mano lastimada y no poder participar de las rutinas

Hablaban bajito para que nadie las escuchara

Mr. S-Bueno chicos ya sabemos que el dueto será interpretado por Puck y Quinn, el solo va a ser de Rachel, y las voces principales de la canción grupal le pertenecen a Santana, Finn, Mercedes y Artie, ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?

-Si-contestan todos al unísono

Mr. S-Esta bien ahora vamos a escoger las canciones con las que vamos a trabajar, para que fuera mejor les di la oportunidad de elegir un artista ustedes pero la canción la elijo yo, Quinn y Puck díganme el artista del cual quieren interpretar su canción

P-La lindura y yo elegimos a una leyenda que sin duda todos conocen, queremos interpretar una canción de Stevie Wonder

Mr. S-Excelente elección chicos, dime la tuya Rachel

R-Yo quiero interpretar una canción de Adele

Mr. S-Falta la de la canción grupal

F-Nos gustaría interpretar una canción de Queen

Mr. S-Bueno chicos ya tenemos los interpretes ahora solo déjenme escoger las canciones que se pueden interpretar y que sean las mas acordes. ¿Alguien quiere cantar alguna canción el día de hoy?

R-Me gustaría cantar una canción con Santana

S-¿Conmigo?

R-Si quieres

S-Esta bien enano cantare contigo

Rachel le susurra al oído la canción

S-Pan comido

**RACHEL**

Yellow diamonds in the light

**Diamantes amarillos en la luz**

And we're standing side by side

**Y estamos parados uno al lado del otro**

As your shadow crosses mine

**Como tu sombra cruza la mia **

What it takes to come alive

**Lo que sea tome para volver a la vida**

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

**Es la manera en la que me siento, no lo puedo negar**

But I've gotta let it go

**Pero tengo que irme**

**JUNTOS**

We found love in a hopeless place

**Encontramos el amor en un lugar sin esperanza**

We found love in a hopeless place

**Encontramos el amor en un lugar sin esperanza**

We found love in a hopeless place

**Encontramos el amor en un lugar sin esperanza**

We found love in a hopeless place

**Encontramos el amor en un lugar sin esperanza**

**SANTANA**

Shine a light through an open door

**Enciende una luz a través de una puerta abierta**

Love and life I will divide

**El amor y la vida, lo voy a dividir **

Turn away cause I need you more

**Apartate porque te necesito más**

Feel the heartbeat in my mind

**Siente el latido de mi corazón en mi mente**

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

**Es la manera como me siento no lo puedo negar**

But I've gotta let it go

**Pero tengo que irme **

**JUNTAS**

We found love in a hopeless place

**Encontramos el amor en un lugar sin esperanza**

We found love in a hopeless place

**Encontramos el amor en un lugar sin esperanza**

We found love in a hopeless place

**Encontramos el amor en un lugar sin esperanza**

We found love in a hopeless place

**Encontramos el amor en un lugar sin esperanza**

**RACHEL**

Yellow diamonds in the light

**Diamante amarillos en la luz **

And we're standing side by side

**Y estamos parados uno al lado del otro**

As your shadow crosses mine

**Como tu sombra cruza la mia**

**JUNTAS**

We found love in a hopeless place

**Encontramos el amor en un lugar sin esperanza**

We found love in a hopeless place

**Encontramos el amor en un lugar sin esperanza**

We found love in a hopeless place

**Encontramos el amor en un lugar sin esperanza**

We found love in a hopeless place

**Encontramos el amor en un lugar sin esperanza**

We found love in a hopeless place

**Encontramos el amor en un lugar sin esperanza**

We found love in a hopeless place

**Encontramos el amor en un lugar sin esperanza**

We found love in a hopeless place

**Encontramos el amor en un lugar sin esperanza**

We found love in a hopeless place

**Encontramos el amor en un lugar sin esperanza**

Mr. S-Eso fue estupendo chicas, todos tomen el ejemplo y de seguro vamos a ganar las seccionales, ya pueden irse a sus casas chicos

Todos los chicos salen del salón y se dirigen a sus casas

CASA BERRY/FABRAY

Rachel llega con Quinn a la casa y ve sobre la mesa dos boletos de un concierto de Jazz

R-Quinn

Q-Dime Rach

R-Ya pensaste si vas a ir con Judy al concierto de Jazz

Q-Si

R-¿Y?

Q-¿Y? no pienso ir

R-Pero si tú amas el Jazz

Q-Eso es cierto pero a la que no amo es a Judy

R-Vamos Quinn, ya llevas dos meses aquí y no le has dado la oportunidad

Q-Dos meses no se comparan con 10 años

R-Dale la oportunidad

Q-No Rachel, no quiero y punto

R-Eres tan cabeza dura a veces-sube a su cuarto entra con Quinn detrás de ella

Q-Por favor Rach no te puedes enfadar por eso conmigo

R-Claro que si, es que tú eres tan ciega

Q-No es fácil para mí

R-Y yo lo entiendo pero ella realmente quiere pasar tiempo contigo

Q-Pero yo no es tan sencillo como eso

R-¿Crees que es fácil para ella?

Q-No lo se

R-Pues no es sencillo para ella tampoco, tú no escuchabas como se acostaba llorando mientras mi papi la consolaba a causa de los desplantes y la forma grosera de ser con ella

Q-Y tú no sabes todo lo que yo llore por no tener una madre cuando la necesite, no me puedes juzgar por no estar segura de si realmente me quiere, por preferir dejar las cosas como están que arriesgarme de nuevo y perder en el camino

R-Me mata que pienses de esa manera, tú tienes la oportunidad de poder compartir de ahora en adelante una vida maravillosa con tu madre, me enfada ver que no la aproveches, no tienes idea como quisiera yo poder tener esa oportunidad, la tomaría de inmediato sin miedo alguno, pero no puedo Quinn por que mi madre esta muerta y no quiero ver que tu teniendo a la tuya junto a ti pretendas de que también lo esta, y ni siquiera se para que me gasto diciéndote esto si no me vas a escuchar.

Quinn se acerca a Rachel, le toma las dos manos y la mira fijamente

Q-¿Es importante para ti que lo haga?

R-No quiero que lo hagas por mí, quiero que lo hagas por ti

Q-Es por eso que te pregunto, si algo te hace feliz a ti a mi también me hace feliz, yo voy con Judy si eso deseas

R-Eso me haría feliz en este momento

Q-Entones no hay nada mas de que hablar, voy a llamarla-coge el celular y marca-Hola Judy

J-Quinn, que sorpresa ¿A que debo tu llamada?

Q-Lo que pasa es que quería decirte que ya tome una decisión con respecto a lo del concierto de Jazz

J-Dime que decisión tomaste

Q-Decidí que me gustaría ir contigo

J-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir

Q-Por supuesto

J-Gracias por la oportunidad Quinn

Q-De nada, yo voy a colgar

J-Claro, que tengas una buena tarde hija

Q-Gracias-cuelga el teléfono-Espero que tengas razón

R-Ya veraz que si-se acerca y la besa

Las chicas pasan la tarde haciendo sus deberes juntas y por supuesto compartiendo por momentos sesiones de besos.

**BUENO CHICOS ESTO FUE TODO POR HOY, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTE CAPÍTULO. TODOS LOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA SON MIOS Y SOLAMENTE MIOS Y PIDO DISCULPAS POR ELLOS.**

**CONSEJOS, SUGERENCIAS Y CRITICAS COMO SIEMPRE LES DIGO SON COMPLETAMENTE BIENVENIDAS Y POR SUPUESTO APRECIADAS.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**Annalemos-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Pao Vargas-POR EL MOMENTO ELLAS NO PIENSAN EN DECIRSELO A NADIE Y AHORA QUINN SOLO TIENE OJOS PARA RACHEL**

**Sophie1988-GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC**

**Tati4137-JONATHAN ES UN AMOR EN DEFINITIVA, DE PRONTO EN OTROS CAPITULOS VUELVA A APARECER**

**Gbrujndl-PUES NO ES COMO QUE SE LLEVARAN BIEN PERO POR LO MENOS LAS DOS SE PREOCUPAN POR LA MISMA PERSONA (RACHEL) Y ESO HARÁ QUE SE LLEVEN ALGO MEJOR **

**YO RECOMIENDO EL FIC "EL ÚLTIMO VERANO" DE LA AUTORA LA CHICA1993, Y TODOS LOS FICS DE ESTA AUTORA SON INCREIBLES**

**s/8094410/1/El_ultimo_verano**

**TAMBIEN RECOMIENDO EL FIC "SOLO TU VOZ" LA CONTINUACIÓN DE "ALZA TU VOZ" DE LA AUTORA LucyCaboosey23**

** s/8076083/1/Solo_tu_voz**

**ME SIENTO MUY CONTENTA POR LA BUENA ACEPTACIÓN QUE HAN TENIDO CON ESTA HISTORIA Y LES DOY LA GRACIAS POR ESO, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE PARA QUE NO LE PIERDAN EL HILO A LA HISTORIA.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA**


	12. Chapter 12 Enamorándome de ti

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y DE FOX**

**CAPITULO 12 **

**NOVIEMBRE 8 ENAMORANDOME DE TI**

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Quinn se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose para salir con su madre al concierto de jazz, pero se sentía incomoda, en el fondo ella no quería ir, ella no se sentía preparada para reparar esa relación, solo había aceptado porque Rachel se lo había pedido, porque si la decisión hubiera sido propia la respuesta seria un gran NO.

Rachel le había dicho que si ella tuviera esa oportunidad de estar con su madre la tomaría sin pensarlo, pero para Quinn era algo totalmente diferente, porque la madre de la morena se fue pero no por su propia decisión, en cambio Judy la dejo, la abandono dejándola con Russell que fue como prácticamente crecer sola. Aún no lo comprendía, no comprendía porque su madre no la llevo con ella, y eso era a lo que le temia, que las cosas entre ellas se arreglaran y al final de cuentas su madre volviera a dejarla sola, porque cuando Quinn Fabray quiere a alguien lo hace con el corazón.

R-Quinn se les va a hacer tarde-entra a la habitación

Q-Ya casi estoy lista Rach

R-La vas a pasar bien ya lo veraz

Q-La pasaría mejor contigo, y tus labios-le guiña el ojo

R-Si es por eso-se acerca y se besan por un rato

Q-Ahora menos que me quiero ir

R-No bromees-se sienta en la cama mientras la rubia se termina de arreglar

La relación entre ellas estaba muy bien, las dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, y el cariño que se tenían cada vez era mayor. Los únicos que sabían de su "relación" eran Puck, Santana, Brittany, Chelsea (que ya no pretendía ser nada más que amiga de la morena), Jessica, Jesse, Kurt y Edward, eran bastantes quienes estaban al tanto pero eran sus amigos de confianza y estaban seguras que no se lo contarían a nadie. Aún no habían hablado de formalizar esa relación estaban disfrutando el momento, tenerse mutuamente, y eso era suficiente para ambas al menos por el momento.

Q-Ahora si estoy lista

R-Vamos Judy te espera abajo-abre la puerta pero Q la detiene

Q-Primero dame mi beso de la buena suerte

R-sonríe, le da un beso lento y dulce-Ahora si

Q-Mucho mejor

Las chicas bajan al primer piso donde se encontraba Judy y Leroy en la sala

J-Bueno amor ya debo irme o perderemos el concierto-lo besa

L-Por supuesto, espero que les vaya bien y tengan una linda noche

Q-Gracias, adiós Leroy, adiós Rach

R-Disfruten-le regala una última sonrisa que relaja un poco a la rubia

Quinn y Judy suben al auto y se dirigen al teatro donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto

Judy era la que conducía

J-Me alegra mucho compartir contigo

Q-No sabia que te gustaba el jazz

J-Realmente me gusta, siempre me ha gustado

Q-A mi también

J-Cuéntame un poco de tu vida en New York ¿Cómo era?

Quinn voltea a ver a su madre, no sabia que contestar, no había mucho por contar o que por lo menos quisiera que ella o alguien se enteraran

Q-Pues no se que decirte, me iba muy bien en mis estudios, pertenecía a las porristas, salía de vez en cuando a fiestas y pues es como lo básico

J-Pero eso ya lo sabía me gustaría que me contaras algo más

Q-se remueve incomoda en su asiento-Vamos de a un paso

J-Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte, solo quiero conocerte eres mi hija

Q-"hija" una palabra a la que Quinn no estaba acostumbrada-Si pero no puedes pretender que te cuente todo sobre mi en la primera

J-Yo lo se, vamos paso a paso, hoy fue el primer paso que fue salir juntas y compartir un interés en común

Q-Por supuesto ¿Falta mucho?

J-No de hecho ya llegamos, espera yo parqueo el auto

Las dos rubias bajan del auto y entran al teatro, estaba lleno de bastante gente y muchos de ellos saludaban a Judy

-Judy un gusto verte

J-El gusto es mío Ricardo

-¿Quién es esta linda señorita que te acompaña?

J-Es mi hija Quinn Fabray

Q-Un gusto

-Un placer conocerte

La charla continúo pero Quinn sentía que alguien la observaba, miraba para todos lados y no encontraba a alguien que se le hiciese conocido, su móvil suena indicando que había recibido un mensaje

-**Quiero hablar contigo te espero en salón de la fama del teatro, no demores-número desconocido**

Q-Judy, creo que vi a un amigo me esperas voy a saludarlo

J-Si claro ve tranquila

Quinn se despide del señor con una sonrisa y emprende el camino hacia el salón de la fama, la verdad era que no tenia ni idea de quien podría ser la persona que la esperaba allí. Al llegar abre la puerta y entra, era un lugar grande con cuadros de fotografías de famosas estrellas del teatro y del jazz, pero no había nadie ahí, se entretiene un rato con los cuadros hasta que alguien le habla

-Perdón por la demora

Q-Se voltea-Eras tu

M-¿Y a quien esperabas?

Q-A cualquiera menos a ti

M-Veo que viniste con tu madre eso quiere decir que las cosas están mejorando

Q-Supongo que si, pero eso a ti no te interesa

M-No me hables así, yo solo quiero hablar

Q-No tenemos nada de que hablar, tu y yo no somos nada

M-No puedes pretender que no paso nada entre nosotras

Q-No es lo que estoy haciendo, solo no quiero que seas parte de mi vida

M-Yo también me merezco una segunda oportunidad

Q-¿Estas loca? Vas a casarte maldita sea

M-No me hables de eso

Q-¿Y de que quieres que te hable? Yo pensé que estábamos bien y me entero que tienes un prometido con el que llevas 1 año y medio ¿Cómo se supone que me debía sentir?

M-Yo te entiendo, pero no me diste la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas

Q-No hay nada que explicar, yo no quiero que me expliques nada

M-¿Ya me olvidaste?

Q-Por supuesto que no

M-Yo tampoco te he olvidado-se acerca

Q-No te confundas Megan, el hecho de que no te haya olvidado aún no quiere decir que te siga queriendo

M-¿No te he entiendo? Me dices que no me olvidas pero ya no me quieres

Q-Me refiero a que no olvido todo lo que pasamos juntas, es muy pronto para olvidarlo, no lo olvido porque fue importante para mí, pero es solo eso un recuerdo, un recuerdo que no quiero que nunca se vuelva realidad de nuevo

M-¿Me estas jodiendo? Yo realmente quiero empezar de nuevo Quinn

Q-¿Viniste con el?-Megan no responde-Solo responde esa sencilla pregunta

M-Si vine con el, es mi prometido es obvio que vine con el

Q-Y tu eres una zorra Megan, ¿Qué te paso? Tú no eras de esta manera, tú no eras de las personas que juegan con los demás solo por su propio benéfico

M-Yo no juego con ninguno, Yo te amo y lo amo a el también

Q-Tienes una idea muy errónea de lo que es realmente el amor

M-¿Y tu que sabes?

Q-Se mucho mas que tu, eso tenlo por seguro, mejor vuelve con tu prometido, yo me largo de aquí

M-Espera Quinn, escúchame lo que dije antes no es cierto, Yo te amo a ti, te pertenezco, Jonathan no es tan importante para mi como tu lo eres, sus besos no me hacen sentir lo que siento cuando tu me besas, el no se compara contigo, quiero estas contigo de nuevo dame la oportunidad

Quinn iba a contestar pero alguien se le adelanta

Jo-¿Eso es todo lo que piensas?

M-Jonathan, yo…

Jo-Solo Cállate Megan, yo pensé que lo nuestro era importante, porque no sabes cual importante era para mi, no te haces una pequeña idea de cuanto te amo, y debí haberlo sabido por como la mirabas pero solo lo deje pasar, si tanto la quieres adelante quédate con ella y desaparece de mi vida-se va de inmediato

Q-Te equivocas Megan, solo espero que en algún punto de tu vida te des cuenta de los errores que cometes y aprendas de ello, solo te pido que no te involucres mas en mi vida, ni en mis cosas ni en nada que tenga que ver conmigo-sale para encontrarse con Judy

J-Tardaste un poco

Q-Es que tenia que hablar unas cosas

J-¿Todo bien?

Q-Claro, ¿Ya empezó?

J-Ya va a empezar, mejor entremos

Las dos entran al teatro y les toca en dos muy buenos lugares donde podían ver todo el escenario.

El concierto da inicio y una dulce melodía empieza

Q-¿Quiénes son?

J-No es una banda muy conocida de hecho apenas están empezando, pero los covers de las canciones que hacen son realmente preciosos

El concierto era realmente bueno y Quinn la estaba pasando realmente bien, algunas veces no podía creer que estaba con su madre en ese lugar disfrutando de una excelente música, era tan irreal, pero trataba de no pensar en eso, de solo dejarse llevar y disfrutar de ese espectáculo

J-Siempre quise aprender a tocar el saxofón

Q-¿Y porque no lo hiciste?

J-Nunca pude, mis pulmones no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir la exigencia que se necesita ¿Tu tocas la guitarra verdad?

Q-Si, desde los 8 años, no se si recuerdas que Russell me obligo a tomar clases de piano desde los 4 años, al principio no me gustaba, pero luego aprendí a disfrutar de un instrumento tan maravilloso, pero siempre quise tocar guitarra, se lo comente y no le gusto la idea, entonces tuve que comprar una guitarra y esconderla en la casa de Santana, aprovechaba cuando el trabajaba para ir donde San y que su primo me enseñara a tocar, y es así como aprendí

J-Es genial, a mi siempre me gusto la música aunque definitivamente lo mío son las finanzas, que puedo decir soy una señora aburrida-Sonríe y Quinn le devuelve la sonrisa

Q-Amo es canción es Summer time de Charlie Parker

Judy le sonríe y ambas prestan atención a la banda

El concierto llega a su fin y ambas salen y se montan en al auto

J-Si quieres podemos ir por un helado o a comer algo

Q-Un helado estaría bien, yo ya estoy llena con los pasabocas que nos dieron en la sala principal del teatro

Las dos salen, llegan a una heladería y toman asiento

-¿Qué desean ordenar?-dice la camarera

J-Yo quiero un helado soft de vainilla

Q-Yo quiero un helado artesanal de fresa

-Con mucho gusto, en un momento se los traigo-se retira

J-¿Qué te pareció el concierto?

Q-Fue muy bueno, me gusto mucho, gracias por invitarme

J-Fue con mucho gusto, ¿Cómo te esta yendo en el colegio?

Q-Bastante bien

J-Tenias matricula condicional en tu antiguo colegio

Q-Si, pero aquí ya no aplica, no te preocupes no voy a obtener una de nuevo

-Aquí tienen su orden

J-Gracias, Me alegra escuchar eso, también me alegra que tengas tan buena relación con Rachel, eso era algo que realmente nos preocupaba a mi y a Leroy

Q-Rach y yo realmente la pasábamos bien juntas y disfruto mucho de su compañía-_Y de sus besos-pensó _pero lógicamente omitió ese pedazo

Las dos continuaron hablando durante un rato hasta que terminaron sus helados, y volvieron a casa, entraron, en la sala estaban Leroy y Rachel dormidos.

_Adorables-_pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo

J-Amor, levántate ya estamos aquí

L-Umm, ¿Cómo les fue?

J-Bien cariño, vamos al cuarto a dormir-lo ayuda a levantarse-Gracias por todo hija, que tengas linda noche

Q-Igualmente Judy, gracias la pase muy bien-Judy se despide con un gesto de manos y sube junto con un adormilado Leroy a su cuarto

Quinn se acerca a Rachel que estaba acostada en el mueble de la sala, y comienza a moverla suavemente para despertarla, pero esta ni se inmuta

Q-Vamos Rach despierta para ir a tu cuarto

R-Umm

Q-Vamos, miremos a ver si funciona-se acerca, besa a Rachel en los labios se separa pero Rachel la toma del cuello profundizando el beso, al terminar la morena muerde sensualmente el labio inferior de Q

R-Te extrañe

Q-Yo también, ven sube a tu cuarto antes de que te vuelvas a dormir

R-No quiero, estoy cansada y me da pereza pararme-pone un lindo puchero

Q-se acerca y le da un pequeño beso-Entonces yo te llevo-carga a la morena en sus brazos como al estilo recién casados y empieza a llevarla a la habitación

R-Quinn bájame, no vas a poder subir las escaleras conmigo en tus brazos

Q-¿Qué no? Solo mírame hacerlo-Comienza a subir las escaleras con algo de esfuerzo porque aunque la morena era pequeña de igual manera pesaba, abre la puerta de la habitación y coloca con cuidado a Rachel en la cama-Yo me voy a dormir

R-Duerme conmigo

Q-He dormido contigo toda la semana, pero me encantaría hacerlo de nuevo, deja me coloco mi pijama-Quinn se cambia y se acomoda junto a la morena, que se acomoda en su pecho mientras la rubia le acaricia dulcemente el brazo con su mano.

R-¿Cómo la pasaste?

Q-Muy bien

R-Te lo dije

Q-Yo se, gracias por convencerme de hacerlo

R-Quisiera hablar contigo todo la noche pero tengo mucho sueño y mañana debemos estudiar

Q-Por supuesto Rach

R-Le da un pequeño y corto beso-Buenas Noches

Q-Buenas Noches Rach

**NOVIEMBRE 13**

**EN EL COLEGIO**

S-Y esa sonrisa Fabray

Q-¿Que ya no puedo sonreír?

B-Y yo se la razón

S-Todos sabemos la razón Britt, ¿Cómo van las cosas con el enano?

Q-Rachel su nombre es Rachel

S-Como sea, tienes que contarme

Q-Las cosas van bien Santana

B-la abraza efusivamente-Por fin lo hiciste me alegro mucho

Q-responde al abrazo confundida-¿Hacer que?

B-Le pediste que fuera tu novia

Q-¿Qué? No yo no le he pedido nada

S-¿No quieres que sea tu novia?

Q-Claro que si me muero por que lo sea, pero no se si ella también lo quiere

S-Por favor Q, tú sabes que ella también quiere

Q-La negativa siempre es una posibilidad

S-Yo conozco al enano, ella debe estar preguntándose lo mismo, que tal vez tú no quieres algo más con ella porque aun no se lo has preguntado

EN EL SALÓN DE CORO

K-Cálmate Rachel

R-No me puedo calmar Kurt, yo realmente la quiero

K-Y ella a ti

R-Pero la cuestión aquí es que yo quiero ser algo más que solo su amiga

K-Lo entiendo, estoy seguro que ella también

R-¿Y porque no me lo ha preguntado?

K-Debe estar esperando el momento adecuado, o preparando algo especial dale tiempo

R-¿Algo especial? Si me lo pide en cualquier momento o en cualquier lugar la respuesta seria si

K-Pero no me digas que no te gustaría que preparara algo lindo o romántico

R-Por supuesto que si-se sienta

K-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

R-¿Y si no se ha podido olvidar de Megan? Tal vez por eso es que no esta segura aún

K-No pienses en eso Rachel

R-Es inevitable no pensarlo considerando que su historia empezó desde hace 3 años y que no ha pasado ni siquiera un mes desde que rompieron

K-Tienes razón tal vez no la haya olvidado, pero ella te quiere a ti y ahora esta contigo, no te mates la cabeza pensando en eso

R-Lo intentare

EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE PORRISMO

S-No puedo creer que debamos perdernos la hora del almuerzo, ya ni siquiera descansamos, cambiando de tema ¿Cuándo piensas pedírselo?

Q-Pues estaba pensando en hacerlo hoy mismo

B-¿Y que vas a hacer?

Q-No se los voy a decir es algo que solo Rachel va a saber

S-No seas tan aburrida Quinn, vamos debes contarnos somos tus mejores amigas

Q-Primero déjenme salir con ella y luego les cuento todo

S-Esta bien

Las chicas continuaron haciendo su rutina yen un momento la entrenadora llama a todas para que se acerquen a ella

S.S-Bueno chicas la practica de hoy, debo decir que fue mucho menos de lo que esperaba pero supongo que tendré que conformarme con su mediocridad, pero lo que les quiero decir es que como ya saben la capitana de el equipo tuvo que ir a vivir a otra cuidad entonces no tenemos capitana, hasta el día ya que tome mi decisión y la nueva capitana de el equipo es la señorita Fabray

Todas las chicas voltearon a mirar a Quinn que se encontraba sorprendida por el aviso, los murmullos comenzaron a hacer presencia

-¿Por qué ella entrenadora? Algunas llevamos mucho mas tiempo que ella

S.S-No es una decisión unánime ni que tengas derecho a cuestionar, y ella lleva menos tiempo pero ha demostrado ser la mejor, y por tu incompetencia tú y tu trasero vaya a darle 10 vueltas a la cancha sin parar y sin rechistar

La chica suspira y empieza a dar las vueltas

S.S-Alguien más quiere acotar algo

Ninguna de las chicas dice nada

S.S-Ya pueden irse, excepto tu Q quiero hablar contigo

Q-Dígame entrenadora Sylvester

S.S-Espero que des la talla para este cargo, confió en ti

Q-Por supuesto y gracias

Rachel estaba en su casillero junto con Kurt que la esperaba, los murmullos comenzabas

R-¿Qué pasa porque todos están murmurando?

K-No tengo ni la menor idea

-¿No lo saben?

K-¿Qué se supone que debemos saber Jacob?

Ja-Hola Rachel-la mira de manera lasciva- estas especialmente sexy este día

K-Cállate y dinos que sucede

Ja-Sue Sylvester ya escogió a la chica que seria su nueva capitana, eso quiere decir que Mckinley tiene nueva reina

R-¿Quién es?

Ja-Pues tenemos que esperar, la chica que este caminado delante del grupo de porristas es la nueva capitana-no le quitaba el ojo de encima a la morena

K-Ya te puedes ir, y gracias por la información

Los murmullos desaparecen y se convierten en silbidos y piropos hacia las porristas

Rachel se queda boquiabierta cuando ve que la nueva capitana era nada más y nada menos que Quinn, su Quinn.

Las porristas siguen cada una su camino y la rubia se acerca a la morena

Q-Hola Kurt

K-Hola Quinn, tu eres la capitana eso excelente

Q-Es muy bueno, Hola Rach-le deja un beso en la mejilla

R-Hola Quinn felicitaciones

K-Yo me voy adiós

R y Q-Chao

Q-Me preguntaba si quieres salir conmigo después del colegio

R-¿Una cita?

Q-Si una cita, ¿Quieres?

R-Claro que si Quinn

Q-Bueno paso a tu habitación a las 5-Le sonríe

CASA BERRY/FABRAY

Q-Rach, vamos

R-Voy- abra la puerta

Quinn la mira y sonríe, Rachel llevaba puesto un vestido blanco

Q-Estas preciosa

R-Tu también-Quinn había optado por un Jean apretado y una blusa negra sencilla

Q-Vamos-la toma de la mano y suben al auto

Llegan al parque donde habían estado la otra vez con Puck y Jesse

Quinn extiende una manta en el suelo y coloca una canasta en la mitad

Q-Pensé que seria buena idea que tuviéramos un pequeño picnic

R-Es muy buena idea

Las chicas comenzaron a comer lo que Quinn había preparado y luego se recuestan a ver las nubes

Q-Quiero cantarte algo, solo presta atención a la letra-toma su guitarra y empieza a tocar

**QUINN**

I don't know but

No lo sé,

I think I maybe

Pero pienso que tal vez

Fallin' for you

Estoy enamorándome de ti

Dropping so quickly

Cayendo tan rápidamente

Maybe I should

Tal vez debería

Keep this to myself

Guardarlo para mí misma

Waiting 'til I

Esperar hasta

Know you better

conocerte mejor

I am trying

Estoy tratando

Not to tell you

De no decírtelo

But I want to

pero quiero hacerlo

I'm scared of what you'll say

Tengo miedo de lo que vayas a decir

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

Así que escondo lo que siento

But I'm tired of

Pero estoy cansada de

Holding this inside my head

mantener esto en mi cabeza

I've been spending all my time

He pasado todo este tiempo

Just thinking about you

pensando en ti

I don't know what to do

No sé qué hacer

I think I'm fallin' for you

Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti

I've been waiting all my life

He esperado toda mi vida

And now I found you

y ahora te he encontrado

I don't know where to

No sé qué hacer

I think I'm fallin' for you

creo que me estoy enamorando de ti

I'm fallin' for you

Estoy enamorándome de ti

As I'm standing here

Mientras estoy aquí parada

And you hold my hand

y tú tomas mi mano

Pull me towards you

Me empujas hacia ti

And we start to dance

y comenzamos a bailar

All around us I see nobody

No veo a nadie a nuestro alrededor

Here in silence

Aquí en silencio

It's just you and me

sólo somos tu y yo

I'm trying

Estoy tratando

Not to tell you

de no decírtelo

But I want to

pero quiero

I'm scared of what you'll say

Tengo miedo de lo que vayas a decir

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

Así que escondo lo que siento

But I'm tired of

Pero estoy cansada de

Holding this inside my head

mantener esto en mi cabeza

I've been spending all my time

He pasado todo este tiempo

Just thinking about you

pensando en ti

I don't know what to do

No se que hacer

I think I'm fallin' for you

creo que me estoy enamorando de ti

I've been waiting all my life

He esperado toda mi vida

and now I found you

y ahora te he encontrado

I don't know where to do

No sé qué hacer

I think I'm fallin' for you

creo que me estoy enamorando de ti

I'm fallin' for you

Estoy enamorándome de ti

Oh I just can't take it

Oh, no puedo soportarlo

My heart is racing

mi corazón esta acelerado

The emotions keep spinning out

Las emociones siguen fluyendo

I've been spending all my time

He pasado todo este tiempo

Just thinking about you

pensando en ti

I don't know what to do

No sé qué hacer

I think I'm fallin' for you

creo que me estoy enamorando de ti

I've been waiting all my life

He esperado toda mi vida

and now I found you

y ahora te he encontrado

I don't know where to

No sé qué hacer

I think I'm fallin' for you

creo que me estoy enamorando de ti

I'm fallin' for you

Estoy enamorándome de ti

I think I'm fallin' for you

creo que me estoy enamorando de ti

Oh I'm fallin' for you

Q-Rach quiero pedirte que seas mi novia ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

R-Claro que su Quinn

Quinn sonríe y la besa

R-Yo también me estoy enamorando de ti

**CHICOS ESO FUE TODO POR HOY, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, LES DIGO QUE NO SE CUANDO VOLVERE A ACTUALIZAR PORQUE LAS COSAS EN MI CASA ESTAN MAL, PELEAS Y COSAS COMO ESAS, PERO TENGANME PASIENCIA GRACIAS POR TODO**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA**


	13. Chapter 13 Hora de la verdad

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y DE FOX**

**CAPITULO 13 HORA DE LA VERDAD **

**Noviembre 15**

Quinn Y Rachel iban por los pasillos del colegio, cogidas de las manos, aunque nadie además de Puck, Santana, Brittany sabían de su relación para los demás estudiantes no era raro que ellas caminaran de esa manera porque todos sabían que ellas son hermanastras

Q-Bueno bonita, es hora de ir a casa

P-Chicas hoy en la noche Caroline, Jesse, Giselle y yo vamos a ir a cenar a un restaurante ¿Se nos unen?

R-A mi me parece buena idea

Q-A mi también

P-Entonces nos vemos en la noche

Q-Por su puesto, me mandas la dirección por un mensaje

P-Claro, adiós tortolitas

R-Chao Puck

Las chicas salen y se van a su casa

CASA BERRY/FABRAY

Las dos estaban juntas en el cuarto de Rachel que no se decidía aún porque atuendo usar

Q-Vamos amor se nos hace tarde

R-Dame un segundo Quinn, aun no se que ponerme

Q-Rach, tu sabes que hasta con un barril luces hermosa

R-Eso lo dices tú porque eres mi novia

Q-No es cierto, tú sabes que eres preciosa sea como sea

Rachel sale del baño, se había decidido por un Jean y una blusa roja manga larga

R-¿Cómo luzco?

Q-Absolutamente bella

R-Igual tu-se acerca y le da un beso, la rubia busca mas pero Rachel se separa-Se nos hace tarde-sonríe maliciosamente y sale de la habitación

Q-Rachel Berry, me debes una- la sigue

R-Papi ya nos vamos

L-¿Con quienes van?

Q-Vamos con Puck y su nueva chica Caroline, Jesse y su novia Giselle

L-Eso suena como una cita triple

Las chicas se ponen un poco nerviosas

R-Para nada papi, ellos no se incomodan por el hecho de que Quinn y yo vayamos

L-Me parece bien, que disfruten su noche

Quinn y Rachel se dirigen al auto de la rubia

R-¿Quinn?

Q-Dime-contesta mientras enciende el auto

R-¿Cuándo vamos a decirles sobre lo nuestro?

Q-Linda, este es un tema muy importante hablamos cuando lleguemos de la cena ¿Te parece?

R-Por supuesto

Las chicas se dirigen al restaurante donde ya las esperaban los otros chicos

P-Al fin, estaban tardando

Cr-No es para tanto

P-Chicas le presento a Caroline

Q y R-Un gusto

Cr-Puck me ha hablado mucho de ustedes

Jy-Vamos antes de que se llene demasiado

Todos entran al restaurante y se disponen a ordenar

R-Que bueno que el menú también tiene platos vegetarianos

Q-¿Qué vas a ordenar?

R-Pues estaba pensando en la ensalada pero es muy grande para mi sola

Q-Podemos comerla las dos

P-Pero tú no eres vegetariana

Q-No importa

R-No es necesario Quinn

Q-Vamos amor, pidamos la ensalada y la compartimos de seguro es deliciosa

Jy-Si te gusta comer puras hierbas

G-A mi me parece un lindo gesto, yo también quiero la ensalada

Jy-Pídela yo quiero

G-Es para que la compartamos cariño

Jy-¿Enserio?

G-Que mal novio que eres, ¿Rachel me compartes a Quinn?

Q-Claro que si

R-Claro que no te toca conformarte con Jesse

Jy-Esta bien serán dos ensaladas

P-Por suerte mi chica no es exigente

Cr-Pues pensándolo bien, también se me antoja la ensalada cariño

P-Todo esto es tú culpa Fabray, ya me las pagaras

Todos estallan en carcajadas menos Jesse y Puck a quienes no les agradaba la idea de cenar una ensalada, los chicos ordenaron lo que iban a comer, cuando terminaron cada uno se fue a su casa

CASA BERRY/FABRAY

Las chicas estaban afuera de la casa en el auto aún compartiendo unos lindos besos

R-Amor yo creo que es hora de que hablemos de lo de contarle a nuestros padres

Q-¿Es extremamente necesario?

R-¿No quieres decírselos?- frunce el seño

Q-Por supuesto que si princesa, es solo que temo la reacción de ambos en especial la de Leroy

R-En algún momento lo deben saber

Q-No hay dudas de eso, pero tu nunca has estado con una chica antes, sin mencionar que mi madre no tiene ni idea que yo gusto de ellas, nunca se lo dije a mi padre, tu padre puede pensar mal de mi

R-Hablaremos con el, yo no quiero mentirle más

Q-Puede que se lo tome mal, debemos estar seguras de esto

R-Yo estoy segura de querer que lo sepan, que lo sepa todo el mundo

Q-Yo también me muero porque todos se den cuenta de que eres mi novia, poder tomarte de la mano, darte un beso cuando se me plazca, matar a todo el que se te acerque

R-Me gusta todo excepto lo de matar, no puedes ponerte celosa porque algún chico o chica se me acerque

Q-Esta bien pero no prometo nada-pone un cara tierna

Rachel se acerca y la besa lentamente

Q-Bueno creo que es hora de entrar

R-Claro amor

Las chicas bajan del auto dispuestas a hablar con sus padres sobre su relación

L-Ya llegaron chicas ¿Cómo la pasaron?

R-Muy bien papi

J-Las noto un poco nerviosas ¿sucede algo?

Q-La verdad es que queremos contarles algo que viene sucediendo desde hace unas dos semanas atrás

L-¿Es muy serio?

R-Vamos a sentarnos

Todos se dirigen en la sala Quinn y Rachel se sientan juntas, en frente de Leroy y Judy

L-¿Díganos que sucede?

R-Primero queremos pedirles que se lo tomen con calma, y que traten de entendernos y de no juzgarnos sea lo que sea

J-Ya me están poniendo nerviosa díganos de una vez por todas

Q-Lo que sucede es que Rachel y yo estamos saliendo desde hace dos semanas exactamente, pero somos novias desde hace tres días

Rachel voltea a ver sorprendida a su novia, ella quería decirles de una manera más calmada tratando de explicar todo paso a paso pero Quinn lo soltó todo de una y lo peor es que la rubia mantenía una actitud calmada

Leroy y Judy abrieron sus ojos, y se quedaron callados, no sabían que decir, ninguno de los dos sabían que sus hijas gustaban de las mujeres mucho menos que tendrían alguna relación, todo se imaginaban menos eso

R-Digan algo por favor ¿Qué piensan de esto?

L-¿Qué pienso de esto?-habla con una voz muy seria no común en el-Yo pienso que esta completamente mal

R-¿Por qué?

L-Tu llegaste a mi casa-le habla directamente a Quinn-te la ofrecí como si fuera tuya, te trato con todo el cariño y la cortesía posible porque eres la hija de mi esposa, ¿Y me lo agradeces de esta manera?

Q-No puede culparme por sentir lo que siento

L-Es una falta de respeto, te aprovechas de la situación

Q-Se equivoca con lo que dice Leroy, yo no tenía planeado enamorarme de su hija

L-¿Enamorarte? Tan solo llevan dos meses y medio desde que se conocieron

Q-Hasta donde se no es un delito

L-Es inaceptable, no lo permitiré

R-Papi cálmate

L-Papi ni que nada Rachel, no me quiero ni imaginar que hacen cuando duermen juntas

R-Nada malo papá

L-Nada malo ya no se ni que esperar de esta chica

Q-Yo nunca haría nada que dañara a Rachel

L-¿Y crees que esto le hace bien?

Q-Yo creo que ella es feliz conmigo

L-Tu no sabes lo que dices no eres mas que una simple mocosa

R-No la trates mal

L-Tu ni siquiera me hables, ¿Cómo me debo sentir Rachel? Mi hija sale con la hija de mi esposa eso las convierte en hermanas y se supone que debo sentarme y cagarme de la risa mientras ustedes cogen en mi casa

R-Tu no sabes lo que yo siento

L-Por supuesto que no lo se, no se quien eres

Leroy trata de calmarse, Quinn y Rachel se miran en silencio

L-Me faltaste al respeto a mí, a mi casa, a mi familia, y eso es algo que no puedo tolerar, por eso te pido que te vayas de mi casa ya mismo

R-¿De que hablas?

L-No me contradigas Rachel

R-¿Por qué te hace mal que haya una persona que me quiera y me haga feliz? Judy haz algo por favor

Judy permanecía en silencio

Q-¿Es su última palabra?

L-Te quiero fuera de mi casa

Q-Por supuesto, no demoro, igual cuando llegue ni siquiera desempaque mis maletas porque sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento-empieza a retirase

J-Leroy amor, tu sabes que yo te amo con todo lo que tengo, pero si mi hija se va de esta casa, yo me voy con ella

L-¿me estas hablando enserio?

J-No he estado para ella nunca, pero no te voy a permitir que la trates de esta manera, ellas no tienen la culpa de sentir lo que sienten, y si mi hija quiere a Rachel por mi esta bien

L-Entonces no hay nada de que hablar

J-Exacto, hija coge tus cosas nos vamos

Las dos suben por sus cosas, y bajan de nuevo

J-Espero que sepas lo que haces, no solo te dañas a ti si no que dañas a tu hija

L-Yo se lo que hago

R-Quinn-la abraza

Q-No te preocupes amor, yo te llamo y veremos que haremos

Quinn sale de la casa con Judy, entran al auto

Q-¿A dónde vamos?

J-A un hotel

Q-No me parece justo que estés aquí conmigo

J-Hija, yo realmente quiero arreglar las cosas contigo

Q-¿No te molesta que me gusten las mujeres?

J-Lo único que me molestaría es que te gustara una persona que no valiera la pena, y Rachel lo vale, no importa a quien quieras tu eres mi hija y siempre lo serás

Q-Gracias-sonríe, Judy se acerca y la abraza, la rubia responde al abrazo

J-No estas sola, no más

Leroy estaba en la sala todavía demasiado alterado

R-No importa que se haya ido de casa seguiré viéndola

L-No si te lo impido

R-No me importa, pensé que podría contar contigo pero me equivoque

L-¿Y tu eres la victima?

R-¿No lo entiendes? Yo no perdí nada, tu estas perdiendo a la mujer que amas, yo no pienso perder a la mía

Rachel sube a su habitación dejando a un Leroy furioso en la sala

**CHICOS ESO FUE TODO, YA SE QUE ESTA DEMASIADO CORTO PERO LES DIGO QUE EL TIEMPO QUE TENGO ES DEMASIADO CORTO, LAS COSAS EN MI CASA NO MEJORARON Y PUES ME VOY A VIVIR SOLA A UN APARTAMENTO, ENTONCES MIENTRAS BUSCO DONDE VIVIR Y TODO LO QUE ESO CONLLEVA NO ME DA TIEMPO, PERO POR LO MENOS QUERIA QUE VIERAN QUE ME ACUERDO DE USTEDES.**

**YA VEN QUE A LEROY NO LE AGRADA LA IDEA DE QUE LAS CHICAS ESTEN JUNTAS Y JUDY LE ESTA DESMOTRANDO A QUINN QUE DE VERDAD LA AMA**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y LES PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO SERA MAS LARGO Y MAS DETALLADO **

**QUE TENGAN UN LINDO FIN DE SEMANA, GOZEN SU VIDA, BAILEN, JUEGUEN, CANTEN, BRINQUEN, DISFRUTEN DE SUS AMIGOS Y FAMILIAS.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, CON SUS SUGERENCIAS O CRITICAS, O LO QUE QUIERAN ES BIENVENIDO **

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA**

**LOS QUIERE ANDREA **


	14. Chapter 14 Reglas

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y DE FOX**

**CAPITULO 14-REGLAS**

**NOVIEMBRE 16**

Quinn y Judy se encontraban en una cafetería desayunando

Q-Sabes que no me parece justo que estés aquí conmigo

J-Ya basta, ya te lo dije tu eres mi hija

Q-Y yo entiendo eso, pero tampoco me parece justo que tengas problemas con Leroy

J-Si el me ama tanto como dice, deberá aceptar su relación por el bienestar de todos

Q-Solo no quiero causar problemas

J-No los causas

Q-Por supuesto que si, te causo problemas con tu esposo y le causo problemas a Rachel también, eso no esta para nada bien

J-Deja de hablar de eso, ahora termina tu desayuno para que dejar en el colegio

Terminaron su desayuno y Judy deja a Quinn en el colegio

S-¿Por qué tu madre te trajo hoy?

B-¿Dónde esta Rachel?

Q-Es una larga historia

S-Tenemos todo el tiempo Fabray

Quinn les cuenta a las chicas sobre lo que paso

S-No lo puedo creer

Q-Ni yo, nunca pensé que reaccionaria de esa manera

S-Tal vez se le pase luego

Q-Eso espero

B-Hay esta Rachel

Quinn voltea a mirar de inmediato y sonríe al ver a Rachel en su casillero y con su seño fruncido, se veía hermosa aunque para la rubia la morena siempre estaba hermosa en todo momento

Q-le dice cerca del oído-Buenos días hermosa

Rachel se sobresalta

R-Quinn, por Dios, casi me matas de un susto

Q-Lo siento, pero te vi tan bonita y solita que quise venir a saludarte

R-sonríe-¿Dónde dormiste anoche?

Q-En un hotel con Judy

R-Aún no lo puedo creer como mi padre se atrevió a correrte de la casa

Q-Es comprensible

R-¿De que hablas? Por supuesto que no lo es

Q-Claro que lo es Rach, el no tenia idea de que las dos sentimos atracción por las mujeres, nunca se espero de que tuviéramos algo, cuando se entero es lógico que piense que pudo haber pasado algo mas cuando dormimos juntas, y es lógico que desconfié de mi dado de que mi conducta en New York no fue la mejor, no lo culpo por eso

R-Pero igual no me parece justo, el no quiere escuchar de que yo estoy bien contigo

Q-En algún momento escuchara, ¿Ya tienes todo?

R-Si, lo bueno es que ambas tenemos casi todas las clases juntas hoy

Q-Parece que va a ser un buen día-extiende la mano, y Rachel entrelaza sus dedos y comienzan a caminar hacia su clase

Las chicas estaban en clase de español con el señor Schuster, cuando interrumpen la clase

S.S-Necesito a Fabray

Mr.S-Lo siento Sue, pero en este momento están realizando un trabajo

S.S-No me interesa ricitos de oro, Fabray mueve ese trasero de inmediato

Quinn se separa de Rachel y se pone de pie

Mr.S-No la demores después tenemos glee club

S.S-Hablando de eso no creo que pueda ir hoy

Q-¿Por qué?

S.S-Tu eres la capitana es hora de que mires cuales son tus deberes, las seccionales están cerca

Mr.S-Las del coro también y Quinn es una de las voces principales

S.S-Lo siento Schuster pero solo va a ser por hoy, el resto de día acomodamos horarios, mueve el trasero Fabray, López y Pierce te esperan en el gimnasio

Q-Nos vemos luego Rach-le da un beso en la mejilla-yo te llamo

Quinn y Sue salen del salón

S.S-Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante

Q-¿De que se trata?

S.S-¿Por qué estas en el glee club?

Q-Por que me gusta

S.S-Es algo lógico pero se que es por algo mas y necesito saberlo

Q-Tuve que entrar a dos clubes distintos porque en mi antiguo colegio tenia matricula condicional, y debido a mis bajas notas también aplica aquí, necesito ganar créditos

S.S-Correcto, necesito que sigas con la conducta buena que llevas hasta ahora, tu eres mi porrista líder, si iniciamos a preparar las coreografías ya no las podemos cambiar, nadie puede reemplazarte necesito tu compromiso

Q-Por supuesto entrenadora

S.S-Ahora vamos quelas demás porristas nos esperan

Llegan al gimnasio

S-Hoy va a ser un día realmente agotador

Q-Tal parece

B-A mi no me gusta perderme la hora del coro

Q-A ninguna Britt

S.S-Traigan sus traseros perezosos y comencemos armar la coreografía

Al terminar el entrenamiento las chicas estaban completamente agotadas, fue bastante pesado ese entrenamiento

S.S-Fabray, López y Pierce ¿vengan aquí?

Las chicas se acercan

S.S-Como ustedes hacen parte del glee club, el horario será el siguiente, lunes, miércoles y jueves tienen porrismo, y el resto de días son para el coro

S-Eso suena bien

Las chicas se cambian el uniforme, Quinn sale y llama a Rach

Q-Amor ¿Dónde estas?

R-Estoy en el parqueadero

Q-Espérame que ya voy para allá

Quinn sale con las dos chicas y divisa a Rachel apoyada en la puerta de su auto

S-nos vemos Fabray

Q-Adiós López

B-Chao Q-Se acerca y la abraza

Q-Adiós Britt, que estés bien

Rachel ve a Quinn y la espera

Q-Pensé que ya te habrías ido

R-No sin verte antes-se acerca y coloca sus brazos en el cuellos de la rubia que pone sus manos sobre su cintura-Te extrañe mucho ayer

Q-Yo extrañe acariciarte hasta que te quedas dormida

R-Y extraño besarte

Q-No perdamos el tiempo entonces

Las chicas se acercan, juntas sus labios y comienzan a besarse lentamente, pero después el beso se convierte en uno mucho más apasionado donde las lenguas ya hacían acto de presencia, la rubia tenia sus manos firmemente en la cintura de la morena donde comienza a dejar suaves caricias, Rachel comienza a acariciar el cuello de la rubia, el carraspeo de una garganta hace que se separen

Las chicas miran y no se lo esperaban, eran Judy y Leroy, se separan pero Rachel le agarra la mano a Quinn

L-No me parece prudente que hagan eso aquí

R-No me molesta que alguien nos vea

L-No lo estoy diciendo por eso, lo digo porque están en el colegio y deben respetar eso

Q-Lo haremos

J-Vamos a mi auto Quinn, Leroy y yo queremos hablar con ustedes en casa

CASA BERRY/FABRAY

Todos llegan a la casa y se sientan en la sala

L-Nosotros queremos hablar con ustedes acerca de su relación

R-Ya te lo dije, yo no pienso alejarme de Quinn-entrelaza su mano junto a la de ella

J-Déjalo hablar Rachel

L-Primero quiero pedirles disculpas por mi comportamiento, no fue el mas adecuado pero también deben entender que me cuesta mucho trabajo entender como sucedió esto.

Q-Por supuesto que entendemos su posición

L-Hable con Judy y ella me hizo entender que ustedes se quieren y que todos merecen una oportunidad para ser feliz con una persona, y no pienso quitarle esa oportunidad a mi hija

R-¿Eso quiere decir?

L-Eso quiere decir que acepto que ustedes tengan una relación

Rachel se le tira encima y lo abraza

R-Gracias papi no sabes lo feliz que estoy

L-Me alegra-la separa y la sienta de nuevo

J-Ahora vamos a hablar de lo que es realmente importante, nosotros dejamos que ustedes tengan esta relación siempre y cuando cumplan con unas reglas que desde hoy van a tener en esta casa

Q-¿Cuáles son?

L-Primero, ya no pueden dormir juntas en la noche

R-¿Qué? No me parece, nosotras no hacemos nada malo

J-Cambiemos un poco, si duermen juntas deberán hacerlo con la puerta abierta

L-Antes de que reproches algo Rachel, no es que no confiemos es solo mientras nos acostumbramos a esta situación

J-Segundo, deben prometer que si su relación no funciona eso no va a afectar a esta familia

L-Tercero, deben mantener sus notas en el colegio tan buenas como las de ahora

J-Son solo tres simples reglas que esperamos ustedes cumplan ¿De acuerdo?

Q-Yo estoy de acuerdo

R-Yo también

L-Les tengo una pregunta para ambas ¿Cuándo piensan hacerlo público?

Q-Pues primero habíamos quedado de contarles a ustedes y ahora que ya lo saben y están de acuerdo creo que podemos decirlo al glee club y que el resto de personas se den cuentan con el pasar del tiempo

J-Deben tener en cuenta que probablemente no sea sencillo, que en este mundo hay muchas personas ignorantes que las van a juzgar

R-Eso ya lo sabemos Judy, y estamos preparadas para afrontar lo que eso conlleve

L-Entonces no hay nada mas de que hablar

Q-Gracias, vamos a estar en el cuarto haciendo los deberes

Las chicas suben a la habitación de Rachel, apenas abren la puerta la morena abraza a la rubia

R-Estoy feliz, yo sabía que mi papi nos iba a entender

Q-Yo también lo estoy hermosa-La besa lentamente y luego se separan

R-¿Cuándo le vamos a decir a los chicos?

Q-Mañana mismo, para mi es mejor si lo hacemos de una vez

R-Entonces será mañana-las chicas se acuestan en la cama y se abrazan-Amor, ¿Te parece si mañana hacemos un dueto y luego si les decimos a los chicos?

Q-Como quieras yo quiero preciosa

**NOVIEMBRE 17**

**EN EL GLEE CLUB**

Mr.S-Bueno chicos ya tenemos casi todo preparado para las seccionales, pero antes de hablar de eso, Quinn y Rachel quieren cantar algo el día de hoy, todo suyo chicas

R-Espero que disfruten

**RACHEL-**

I was searching

**Yo estaba buscando**

You were on a mission

**Tu estabas en una misión**  
Then our hearts combined like

**Entonces nuestros corazones se combinaron**  
A neutron star collision

**como una colisión de estrellas de neutrones**

I have nothing left to lose

**No tengo nada que perder**  
You took your time to choose

**Te has tomado tu tiempo para elegir**  
Then we told each other

**Entonces nos dijimos el uno al otro**  
With no trace of fear that...

**Sin un rastro de miedo que**

**JUNTAS**

Our love would be forever

**Nuestro amor será para siempre**  
And if we die

**Y si morimos**  
We die together

**morimos juntos**  
And lie,

**Mentira**  
I said never

**nunca lo dije**  
Cause our love would be forever

**Porque nuestro amor será para siempre**

**QUINN****  
**  
The world is broken

**El mundo esta quebrado**  
Halos fail to glisten

**Halos no brillan**  
You try to make a difference

**Tu tratas de hacer una diferencia**  
But no one wants to listen

**Pero nadie quiere escuchar**

Hail,

**Aclama**  
The preachers, fake and proud

**los predicadores, falsos y orgullosos****  
**Their doctrines will be cloud

**Sus doctrinas se oscurecerán****  
**Then they'll dissipate

**Entonces se disiparan**  
Like snowflakes in an ocean

**Como copos de nieve en el oceano**

**JUNTAS**

Love is forever

**El Amor es para Siempre**  
And we'll die, we'll die together

**Y si morimos, morimos juntos**  
And lie, I say never

**Mentira, nunca lo dije**  
Cause our love could be forever

**Porque nuestro amor será para siempre**

Now I've got nothing left to lose

**Ahora no tengo nada más que perder**  
You take your time to choose

**Tu tomas tu tiempo para elegir**  
I can tell you now without a trace of fear

**Puedo decirte ahora****sin ningún rastro de miedo**

That my love will be forever

**Que mi amor será para siempre**

and we'll die

**Y si morimos**

we'll die together

**morimos juntos**  
Lie, I will never

**Mentiras, nunca quise decirla **

Cause our love could be forever

**Porque nuestro amor será para siempre**

Las chicas termina de cantar y se toman de las manos, Santana y Kurt al ver esa acción ya sabían que era lo que iba a suceder

R-Quinn y yo queremos decirles algo Señor Shue

Mr. S-Por supuesto chicas, somos todos oídos

Q-Ustedes son nuestros amigos más cercanos y nos parece lo más correcto que estén al tanto de esto, a lo que me refiero es que Rachel y yo estamos saliendo

Todos los chicos se quedan en silencio mirándolas fijamente unos más que otros en especial Finn, Santana interviene

S-Me alegro mucho por ustedes chicas

Q-Gracias San

S-También yo aprovecho para decirles que Britt y yo somos novias-Toma de la mano a su chica

Mk-Eso no es algo nuevo Santana

S-¿A qué te refieres?

Sam-Se refiere a que todos lo sabíamos, pero estábamos esperando a que se sintieran seguras para decirlo

Mr. S-Bueno chicas, ustedes saben que cuentan con nosotros para lo que necesiten somos una familia después de todo

Q-Gracias señor Shue

La clase del coro llega a su fin y las chicas se dirigen al parqueadero tomadas de la mano

S-¿Qué van a hacer hoy?

R-No tenemos nada planeado

B-Muevan sus traseros y vamos a comer un helado al parque

Q-Se te está pegando el mal hablar de Santana Britt

S-Y a ti lo irritante del enano, ¿Vienen?

R-Es buena idea

Las chicas llegan a un parque y se sientan en el pasto, Rachel y Brittany estaban dando de comer a los patos mientras Santana y Quinn las observaban

S-Nunca pensé estar así

Q-¿Así como?

S-Salir de eso que nos perseguía

Q-¿Piensas que ya saliste por completo?

S-Cuando llegue aquí, me rondaban tantas cosas en la cabeza, tantos recuerdos, que me hacían daño, pero luego la conocí a Britt y todo cambio, ella me hace ser una mejor persona cada día

Q-Se nota que te hace bien

S-¿Y tú?

Q-¿Yo qué?

S-¿Ya estas olvidando?

Q-No es tan fácil San

S-Y yo lo sé, créeme que te entiendo

Q-Es que solo a veces no quiero olvidar, porque algo dentro de mí me dice que en el momento en el que yo sienta que todo está bien voy a darme cuenta de nuevo que estoy totalmente equivocada

S-Eso te lo dijo el

Q-Eso me dijo el

**FLASHBACK**

Quinn se encontraba en su habitación preparando la maleta para ir a un paseo con Jess, Edward y Santana.

Ru-Veo que está feliz

Q-Me emociona viajar tú lo sabes Russell

Ru-¿Crees que ellos son tus amigos?

Q-No lo creo, estoy segura

Ru-Pues no deberías estarlo

Q-No me interesa tu opinión

Ru-Pues debería interesarte, nadie te conoce tan bien como yo

Q-Si claro, no sabes nada de mí

Ru-Eso piensas tu, pero se mas de lo que crees

Q-Si no te molesta, sal de mi habitación debo terminar de hacer mi maleta

Ru-Solo escúchame Quinn, tu no vales la pena no importa cuántas personas te quieran hacer creer lo contrario, no valiste la pena para tu madre que te abandono y nunca más quiso volver a saber nada acerca de ti, no vales la pena para tu hermana que también se fue y perdió toda conexión contigo, no vales la pena para mí que soy tu padre, si no vales la pena para tu familia, nunca vas a valer la pena para un particular, debes entender eso y debes vivir con eso por el resto de tu vida, no lo olvides.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

S-No importa lo que él te haya dicho, tú no eres como él, nunca lo vas a hacer, lo único que comparten es un apellido nada más

Q-Creo que lo se

S-Quinn, tú vales la pena, para mí y para todos tus amigos, para tu madre y para esa enana que te quiere con el corazón, no olvides eso, ya vengo-se pone de pie y va donde Britt

Rachel ve a Quinn sola se acerca y se sienta a su lado apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia que la abraza por la cintura

R-¿En qué piensas?

Q-Pienso en lo afortunada que soy por tenerte, y no entiendo porque te tengo

R-Eres mucho mejor de lo que te imaginas

Q-Te quiero mucho Rach

Rachel voltea y mira a la rubia a los ojos

Q-Te quiero mucho-repite- tal vez es muy pronto para decirlo pero es lo que siento y quería que lo supieras

R-Yo también te quiero-se acerca y comienzan a besarse primero tiernamente y luego con un poco mas de pasión pero sin dejar de demostrarse el amor que sienten

S-Búsquense un hotel

Las chicas se separan y se miran sonrientes

Rachel se pone de pie y sale a correr para juntarse son Britt y Santana, Quinn se queda mirándole las piernas y sus ojos se abren por completo

Q-Va a ser muy difícil cumplir esas reglas-suspira

**AQUÍ LE TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, GRACIAS POR TENERME PASIENCIA Y ESTAR PENDIENTES DE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR MAS DE SEGUIDO, ESPERO PRONTO PODER RETOMAR EL RITMO QUE LLEVABA ANTES.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME ENCANTAN LEERLOS**

**COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS O CRITICAS SON COMPLETAMENTE BIENVENIDAS**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA **

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA **


	15. Ch 15 Entregada,firmada,sellada soy tuya

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y DE FOX**

**CAPITULO 15**

**DICIEMBRE 6 ENTREGADA FIRMADA SELLADA SOY TUYA**

Mr. S-Puck, Quinn ¿Estan listos?

P-Si señor

Mr. S-Entonces los espero afuera

P-Linda, relájate ya veraz como ganamos esto

Q-Solo tengo un poco de nervios, nunca antes e cantado frente a tanta gente

P-Ensayamos tantas veces, nos va a salir de maravilla, todos sabemos que eres capaz

Q-Gracias Noah, me haces sentir realmente bien-Se abrazan fuertemente

R-Me voy a poner celosa

P-Por favor sexy judía, somos amigos

R-Yo se-sonríe

P-Las dejo un rato a solas, no te demores Q

Q-No te preocupes ya voy

R-¿Puedes creerlo? ya tan pronto y estamos a minutos de cantar en las seccionales

Q-Si, pareciera que fue ayer cuando llegue a Lima

R-No te pongas nerviosa amor-envuelve sus brazos en el cuello-Lo vas a hacer de maravilla-la besa dulcemente

Q-Te quiero demasiado

R-Yo te quiero mucho mucho-hace un lindo puchero

Q-Me encantan tus pucheros-le da un beso

R-¿Solo mis pucheros?

Q-Me encanta todo de ti

Mr. S-Chicas lamento interrumpir pero ya es hora Quinn

R-Suerte amor-le da un tierno beso

Las chicas se dirigen a la parte de atrás del escenario donde ya se encontraba el resto del grupo

Mr. S-Bueno chicos, yo se que podemos ganar esto mucha suerte, Puck Quinn a sus lugares

Q-Escucha la canción amor, porque todo lo que dice es para ti-le da un beso en la mejilla y Rachel sonríe

P-Nos toca lindura-le deja un beso en la mejilla

Presentador-Un fuerte aplauso para New Directions

Puck sale por la parte derecha del escenario

**PUCK**

Like a fool, I went and stayed too long

**Como un tonto, me fui y me quedé demasiado tiempo**

I'm wondering if your love's still strong

**Me pregunto si el amor sigue siendo fuerte**

**QUINN**

Oh baby, Here I am

**Oh baby, Aquí estoy**

Signed Sealed Delivered I'm yours

**Entregado, firmado, sellado soy tuyo**

Then that time I went and said goodbye

**Luego de que el tiempo me fui y le dije adiós**

Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry

**Ahora estoy de vuelta y no me avergüenzo de llorar**

**PUCK**

Oh baby, Here I am

**Oh baby, Aquí estoy**

Signed Sealed Delivered I'm yours

**Entregado firmado sellado soy tuyo**

**JUNTOS**

Here I am baby

**Aquí estoy bebé**

Signed, sealed delivered I'm yours

**Firmado, sellado entregado soy tuyo**

(x2)

**QUINN**

Done a lot of foolish things

**He hecho un montón de cosas tontas**

That I really didn't mean

**Que realmente no quería hacer**

**PUCK**

Seen a lot of things in this whole world

**He visto un montón de cosas en este mundo**

When I touch them, there is nothing, girl

**Cuando les toque, no hay nada, niña**

**QUINN**

Oh baby, Here I am

**Oh baby, Aquí estoy**

Signed Sealed Delivered I'm yours

**Entregado firmado sellado soy tuyo**

Oh and baby you set my soul on fire

**Oh y bebé pusiste mi alma en el fuego**

Thats why I know you're my heart's only desire

**Es por eso que sé que eres el único deseo de mi corazón**

**PUCK**

Oh baby, here I am,

**Oh baby, aquí estoy**,

Signed, sealed delivered I'm yours

**Firmado, sellado entregado soy tuyo**

**JUNTOS**

Here I am baby

**Aquí estoy bebé**

Signed Sealed Delivered I'm yours

**Entregado firmado sellado soy tuyo**

(x2)

I've done a lot of foolish things

**He hecho un montón de cosas tontas**

That I really didn't mean

**Que realmente no quería hacer**

I could be a broken man

**Podría ser un hombre roto**

but yea I wouldn't you feel

**pero sí que no te sentirías**

Here I am baby

**Aquí estoy bebé**

Signed Sealed Delivered I'm yours

**Entregado firmado sellado soy tuyo**

Los chicos terminan en medio de aplausos, salen del escenario mientras Rachel entra mirando a Quinn con una sonrisa

La música suena dando inicio a la canción de Rachel

**RACHEL**

You've been on my mind,

**Tú has estado en mi mente**

I grow fonder every day,

**Y cada día te aprecio más**

Lose myself in time,

**Me pierdo en el tiempo**

Just thinking of your face,

**Pensando en tu cara**

God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,

**Sólo Dios sabe porque me está llevando tanto tiempo despejar mis dudas**

You're the only one that I want,

**Pero tú eres lo único que quiero**

I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before,

**No sé porque tengo miedo, cuando he estado aqui antes**

Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,

**Cada sentimiento, palabra, lo he imaginado todo**

You'll never know if you never try, To forget your past and simply be mine,

**Nunca sabras sabras, si nunca intentas olvidar tu pasado y simplemente ser mio**

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,

**Te reto a que me dejes ser, tu primero y único**

Promise I'm worth it, to hold in your arms,

**Prometo que soy digno de estar en tus brazos**

So come on and give me a chance,

**Así que vamos, dame la oportunidad**

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,

**Para demostrar, que soy el único que puede caminar una milla **

Until the end starts,

**Hasta el final.**

**Todos los chicos aparecen detras de Rachel cantando **

I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,

**Sé que no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón **

I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,

**Sé que no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón**

Nobody's pefect,

(Nadie es perfecto)

(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),

**Sé que no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón**

Trust me I've learned it,

**Créeme, lo aprendí**

Nobody's pefect,

**Nadie es perfecto**

(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),

**Sé que no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón**

Trust me I've learned it,

**Créeme, lo aprendí**

So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,

**Te reto a que me dejes ser, tú primero y único**

I promise I'm worth it, to hold in your arms,

**Prometo que soy digno de estar en tus brazos**

So come on and give me a chance, to prove I am the one who can walk that mile,

**Para demostrar, que soy el único que puede caminar una milla**

Until the end starts,

**Hasta el final**

Come on and give me a chance,

**Vamos dame una oportunidad **

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,

**Para demostrar, que soy el único que puede caminar una milla**

Until the end starts.

**Hasta el final**

**La siguiente canción inicia **

**Juntos**

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

**FINN**

Each morning I get up I die a little

**Cada mañana me levanto y muero un poco**

Can barely stand on my feet

**No soporto estar de pie**

Take a look in the mirror and cry

**Me miro al espejo y lloro**

Lord what you're doing to me

**SANTANA**

**Dios, que me estas haciendo**

I have spent all my years in believing you

**He gastado todos mias años creyendo en ti**

But I just can't get no relief, Lord!

**Pero solamente no me siento mejor, Dios **

**ARTIE**

Somebody, somebody

**Alguien, alguien **

**JUNTOS**

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

**¿Puede alguien encontrarme a quien amar?**

**FINN**

I work hard every day of my life

**Trabajo duro cada día de mi vida**

I work till I ache my bones

**ARTIE**

**Trabajo hasta que me duelen los huesos**

At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own

**Al final me llevo a casa mi paga bien ganada por mi cuenta**

**SANTANA Y FINN**

I get down on my knees

**Me pongo de rodillas**

And I start to pray

**Y comienzo a orar **

Till the tears run down from my eyes

**Hasta que las lagrimas caen de mis ojos**

Lord - somebody – somebody

**Dios**- **alguien**-** alguien**

Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

**JUNTOS**

**¿Puede alguien encontrarme a quien amar?**

(He works hard)

El trabaja duro

**ARTIE**

Everyday - I try and I try and I try –

Cada día, y trato y trato y trato

**SANTANA**

But everybody wants to put me down

**Pero todos quieren tirarme al suelo**

They say I'm goin' crazy

**Dicen que me estoy volviendo loco**

They say I got a lot of water in my brain

**Dicen que tengo mucha agua en mi cerebro**

Got no common sense

**Sin sentido común**

I got nobody left to believe

**No tengo nadie más en quien creer**

Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

**FINN**

Got no feel, I got no rhythm

**No tengo tacto, no tengo el ritmo**

I just keep losing my beat

**Yo sólo sigo perdiendo mi sonido**

**MERCEDES**

I'm ok, I'm alright

**Estoy bien, estoy bien**

Ain't gonna face no defeat

**No voy a enfrentar una derrota**

**ARTIE-MERCEDES**

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

**Solo tengo que salir de esta prisión **

Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

**Algún día seré libre, Dios**

**JUNTOS**

Find me somebody to love

**Encuéntrame alguien a quien amar**

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

**¿Puede alguien encontrarme a quien amar?**

Los chicos terminan y la multitud estalla en aplausos, salen del escenario y esperan paciente hasta que los jueces den su veredicto

Q-se acerca a Rachel que estaba de espaldas y la abraza por la cintura-Estuviste maravillosa-le da un beso en la mejilla

R-sonríe y acaricia los brazos de Quinn-Eso debo decir yo ¿Eres mía?-se voltea para mirarla pero sin soltarse del abrazo

Q-Entregada, firmada y sellada soy tuya

R-Eres hermosa-se acerca y comienzan a besarse

Se separan lentamente y se miran a los ojos

Q-Te quiero tanto-sonríe

R-Yo también-le deja un pequeño beso

Mr. S-Chicos es hora de salir y ver los resultados

Q-Vamos enana-le besa la nariz y la toma de la mano para salir al escenario

Presentador-Bueno, en tercer lugar de estas seccionales es para… The hipsters

El grupo pasa y recibe su premio

Presentador-Y el primer lugar de estas seccionales del 2011 es para… New Directions

Los chicos se abrazan y reciben el trofeo alegremente, Quinn abraza a Rachel y la eleva por los aires

Q-Ganamos hermosa-la baja y le da un beso en la frente

R-Lo logramos

Los chicos salen del escenario y van a recoger sus pertenencias para poder irse

L-Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes chicas lo hicieron maravilloso

Q-Gracias Leroy

R-Gracias papi-lo abraza

J-Estuvieron maravillosas, estoy orgullosa Quinn

Q-Gracias Judy, hicimos lo mejor que pudimos

Judy se acerca y abraza a Quinn, la rubia mira a Rachel que le hace un gesto para que corresponda el abrazo y lo hace, después de todo haría todo por Rachel

J-se separa-Las esperamos afuera

Leroy y Judy se retiran

R-Me alegra que te lleves mejor con Judy

Q-Es gracias a ti, estoy mejor gracias a ti-se acerca para darle un beso pero las interrumpen

Ch-Hermosa

R-Chelsea-se acerca y abraza a la chica- ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?-se separa

Ch-Desde que tu grupo salió a escena, estuviste maravillosa, espectacular, no tengo palabras para describirlo-le besa la mejilla

R-Gracias, y gracias por venir

Q-Tose para llamar la atención

Ch-Hola Quinn

Q-Chelsea

La relación de Chelsea y Rachel es muy buena, comparten una linda amistad y muchos gustos en común.

La relación entre las dos rubias no era le mejor, ya no peleaban porque a Rachel no le gusta, pero de igual manera no se agradan mutuamente

Ch-No te preocupes bonita para mi es un honor verte cantar

Q-Se llama Rachel, no bonita ni hermosa ni nada

Ch-A Rachel no le molesta que la llama así ¿Te molesta hermosa?

R-Claro que no Chels, tu eres mi amiga puedes llamarme como quieras

Ch-Ven conmigo un momento quiero mostrarte algo

R-Adelántate, ya voy

Chelsea se retira

Q-¿Vas a ir con ella?

R-Solo me va a mostrar algo

Q-No quiero que vayas, y no me gusta que te llame de esa manera

R-Es solo mi amiga Quinn, no me lo puedes prohibir

Q-No es lo que trato de hacer

R-Solo espero a que me muestre lo que sea que me tiene que mostrar y vuelvo, no me demoro

Q-Esta bien, te espero-suspira- Y lo lamento es solo que pienso en el beso que se dieron y eso me parte la cabeza

R-No te preocupes amor-le da un beso- No demoro- se va donde esta Chelsea

Quinn se queda parada mirando como Rachel habla con la otra chica

-Estuviste maravillosa-Quinn se voltea

Q-¿Te pareció?

-Simplemente maravillosa

Q-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Megan?

M-Me di cuenta de que tenías competencia y quise venir a verte, y decirte que estuviste maravillosa

Q-Si es la tercera vez que lo dices

M-Te extraño Quinn

Q-No empieces con lo mismo

M-Es simplemente la verdad, es lo que siento

Q-¿Y Jonathan?

M-Lo nuestro no funciono

Q-Por supuesto que no, el no es tan idiota como para seguir contigo después de lo que se entero

M-Eso no es cierto, el pensó que podría funcionar lo nuestro, pero yo lo deje por que a la única persona que amo es a ti

Rachel mantenía una plática amena con Chelsea

Ch-Mira-le muestra un video

R-¿Tú lo hiciste?

Ch-Es un pequeño cortometraje no esta terminado, pero quiero saber que piensas

R-Es genial, te quedo genial-la abraza

Ch-Gracias hermosa, tu opinión me interesa demasiado-se separan-¿Cómo van las cosas con Quinn?

R-Estupendas, la quiero mucho

Ch-Me alegra saber que estas bien, en serio, pero si te hace algo malo voy a partirle la cara

R-Jajaja Ojala no tengas que hacerlo nunca

Rachel voltea a ver donde esta Quinn, y frunce el seño de inmediato al ver a Megan

Ch-Sucede algo

R-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Ch-¿Te refieres a la chica que esta con Quinn?-Rachel asiente-¿Quién es?

R-Es su ex, voy para allá-la rubia la detiene

Ch-Déjalas tal vez hablan de algo importante

R-No tienen nada de que hablar

Ch-No te preocupes, Rachel las puedes observar desde aquí pero no te entrometas

R-Esta bien-se las queda mirando fijamente

Q-Te atreves a decir que me amas, eres increíble- Rachel y Chelsea podían escuchar todo desde donde se encontraban pero Quinn no podía verlas

M-Te amo, nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo

Q-Piérdete Megan, ya es hora de que salgas de mi vida

M-¿Estas con alguien?

Q-Si estoy con alguien

M-¿Con quien? Es Rachel, yo sabia que ella quería algo contigo

Q-Si es Rachel, pero a ti no te importa ya déjame en paz, estas haciendo de este día un fastidio

M-¿Qué acaso nunca me amaste?-Rachel se pone alerta a la respuesta de su novia

Q-Por supuesto que te ame Megan-contesta alterada-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Tu sabes que yo hubiera dado todo por estar contigo-Rachel se pone triste al escuchar esa respuesta y Chelsea la abraza

M-Pues este es el momento de darlo todo, demuéstrame cuanto me amas

Q-Estas loca

M-¿Me sigues amando?-Rachel se tensa al escuchar esa pregunta, tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta

Q-Megan-suspira y se queda en silencio por un momento-Yo no te amo, lo hice pero ya no más, voy a ser sincera, aún te quiero bastante para mi gusto-Rachel siente como su corazón se tensa-Pero no te quiero tanto como quiero a Rachel, ella es lo único que me interesa, la quiero con todo lo que tengo, y quiero que sea la persona mas feliz de este mundo, yo estuve dispuesta a darte todo de mi, pero no lo quisiste, yo estoy con ella, yo soy de ella.-Rachel sonríe al escuchar a Quinn decir eso

M-Nunca pensé sentirme como me siento, nunca pensé que amarías a una estúpida perra como ella, pensé que te gustaban cosas mejores

Rachel estalla y se dirige a la chica

R-No tienes ningún derecho a referirte a mí de esa manera, ni ningún derecho de acercarte a mi novia después de lo que le hiciste- se para delante de Quinn que la mira sorprendida

M-Hablando de perras

R-Ahora si-se le tira encima a la chica y comienza a golpearla

Quinn y Chelsea las separan, Quinn toma a Megan y Chelsea a Rachel

Ch-Si la sostienes de la cintura no ayuda para nada Quinn

Quinn suelta de inmediato a Megan, y se pone delante de ella

M-Maldita mira como me arañaste la cara

Q-Estoy cansada de que pienses que puedes tratar a los demás como quieras, a mi novia las respetas, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado yo te respeto, puedes decir lo que quieras de mi pero si tratas mal a mi novia de nuevo te la vas a ver conmigo

M-Pero Quinn…

Q-Pero nada Megan, te pido que te largues de aquí antes de que no soporte y te parta la cara por todo lo que me debes

M-Espero que sepas que cuando te des cuenta que ella no vale la pena yo voy a estar ahí esperándote

Ch-Esperaras toda la vida nena, porque si hay alguien que valga la pena en este mundo es Rachel y lárgate por que o si no yo también te parto la cara

Megan se queda mirando a Quinn, lanza una mirada de odio a Rachel y se va refunfuñando

Q-¿Te lastimó amor?-se acerca a la morena

Ch-Yo me voy, adiós Quinn, hermosa te llamo mañana-le besa la mejilla y se va

R-No paso nada Quinn-se aleja

Q-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas enojada?

R-Por supuesto que estoy enojada

Q-Pero no es mi culpa que ella haya venido hasta acá a buscarme

R-Yo lo se-agacha la cabeza

Q-¿Dime que sucede linda?

R-Podemos hablar en casa estoy un poco cansada

Quinn asiente y las dos se dirigen a su casa

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Las chicas terminan de cenar y se alistan para acostarse a dormir, las dos estaban en el cuarto de Rachel con sus pijamas y sentadas en la cama

R-Voy a cerrar la puerta

Q-Tu padre se va a enojar esa es una regla

R-No me importa, quiero hablar contigo sin que ellos escuchen todo-cierra la puerta y se sienta junto a Quinn en la cama

Q-¿Puedo saber que te pasa?

R-Tengo miedo

Q-¿Miedo? Explícate por favor

R-Tengo miedo de que quieras volver con ella

Q-Rachel, yo no voy a volver con ella, yo estoy contigo-le toma las manos-Y si no estuviera contigo tampoco lo haría, lo nuestro no da mas-se queda mirándola-Eso no es todo yo se que algo mas te pasa, dímelo.

R-No pasa nada Quinn

Q-Por supuesto que pasa, vamos princesa, soy tu novia, puedes decirme lo que quieras sin miedo-le acaricia dulcemente la mejilla

R-Tengo miedo de que nunca me quieras mas de lo que la quisiste a ella

Q-¿Solo es eso?

R-¿Cómo que solo eso? Claramente no comprendes lo que siento-se pone de pie

Q-Amor-se pone de pie-ven siéntate, déjame hablar-Rachel vuelve a tomar se posición anterior en la cama- ¿Quieres saber por qué me parece tan poco tu miedo?

R-Por supuesto

Q-Rach, a Megan la conozco desde hace 4 años, tuve una relación en New York con ella que duro 2 años, a ti te conozco desde hace 4 meses, y déjame decirte que en tan poco tiempo te quiero mas de lo que he llegado a querer a cualquier persona, no tienes que temer de si no te llego a querer tanto como lo hice con ella, porque la realidad es que a ti te quiero mucho mas de lo que alguna vez lo hice con ella, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado de eso no tengo duda, tu eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir de esta manera, que con solo un beso siento como mi corazón se va a estallar, de la que cada día me enamoro mas y mas, yo se que puedes sentirte insegura, pero de lo que no debes tener duda nunca en tu vida es de que yo Quinn Fabray te amo.

R-¿Que dijiste?

Q-Que te amo Rach, con todo mi corazón, nunca he estado tan segura de algo

Rachel se acerca a Quinn y la besa, un beso tierno y lento, tomándose el tiempo necesario para demostrarse el amor que se tienen, Rachel se separa un poco

R-Yo también te amo

Quinn sonríe y la besa de nuevo, Rachel se monta sobre la rubia para sentirse mas cómoda coloca sus brazos cada uno en cada lado del cuello de la chica, Quinn coloca sus manos en la cadera de la morena y comienza a acariciar lentamente, sus besos comienzan a descender por el cuello de Rachel que tira su cabeza hacia atrás para darle mas espacio, la rubia comienza a acariciarle las piernas tenía mucho espacio gracias a la pequeña pijama que cubre la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Rachel estaba enloqueciendo con los besos que la rubia le proporcionaba, no solo besaba, chupaba mordía y lamia todo su cuello, Quinn sube sus manos y las mete por debajo de la blusa de Rachel y comienza a acariciar el abdomen de la chica que reacciona con un suspiro dándole a entender a la rubia que disfrutaba de lo que hacia. Quinn había perdido el control, sentir la piel de la morena en sus manos, el sabor de esa piel exquisita, hacia que todo sentido de cordura desapareciera, la morena disfrutaba de las caricias que le estaban regalando siente la necesidad de sentir los dulces labios de su novia de nuevo, sostiene la cara de la rubia con sus manos alejándola de su cuello y la besa inmediatamente comenzando una sensual batalla de lenguas, Quinn desciende sus manos y aprieta las nalgas de Rachel, que gime instantáneamente, gemido que enciende mas a la rubia pero que a la misma vez la trae de vuelta a la realidad provocando que un pequeño hilo de cordura se instale de nuevo en su cerebro, la rubia se separa dulcemente de los labios de la morena y la mira fijamente

Q-Es mejor que paremos

R-Si yo… yo pienso lo mismo-se baja de encima de Quinn

Q-Lo siento, perdí el control

R-No tienes porque sentirlo, yo disfrute cada segundo

Q-¿Tú ya has tenido relaciones antes?

R-Nunca antes-baja la cabeza

Q-No debes avergonzarte por eso, ¿Te sientes preparada para hacerlo?

R-Siendo sincera aún no-mira a la rubia a los ojos

Q-No te preocupes, yo te amo Rach, voy a esperar el tiempo que quieras y te prometo que cuando tu sientas que es el momento correcto yo voy a hacer de ese momento algo especial para ti, como debe ser, como te lo mereces.

R-Te amo-Se acerca y la besa

Q-Vamos a dormir estoy cansada

Rachel se acomoda dándole la espalda a Quinn que la abraza por la cintura, esa ya era una posición habitual entre las chicas para dormir

R-Soy tuya

Q-¿Eres mía?

R-Entregada, Firmada y sellada soy tuya

Quinn sonríe y las dos chicas se quedan dormidas, juntas.

**CHICOS ESO ES TODO POR ESTE CAPITULO, ES UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE LOS ANTERIORES, GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION Y SU PASIENCIA, POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA. YA TENGO APARTAMENTO PERO VIVO CON UNA AMIGA, ESTA SUPER, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE PODRE ACTUALIZAR MAS DE SEGUIDO.**

**PARA MI ERA NECESARIA ESTA CHARLA CON MEGAN, PARA QUE POR FIN TENGA CLARO DE QUE QUINN ESTA CON RACHEL, NO ESTOY SEGURA DE SI ESTE ES EL FINAL DEL PERSONAJE EN EL FIC YA VEREMOS COMO SE DESARROLLA LA HISTORIA.**

**Annalemos-GRACIAS POR LEER ;)**

**Pao Vargas-ME ENCANTAN TUS REVIEWS ENSERIO, GRACIAS**

**DanDY-21-NO ME GUSTAN LAS PREFERENCIAS, PERO ERES UNA DE MIS LECTORAS FAVORITAS :D**

**DanielleOnes-TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO HAY NINGUN PASADO DE LEROY, EL NUNCA HA TENIDO ALGO CON UN HOMBRE (NO EN MI FIC).**

**Tati4137-GRACIAS POR LEER, ;)**

**Gbrujndl-EXTRAÑO TUS REVIEWS, NO TE ME PIERDAS ;)**

**A TODOS LO QUE LEEN ESTE FIC, MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD, POR SUS PALABRAS.**

**CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA O CRITICA SON BIENVENIDAS.**

**TODOS LOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA SON MIOS, Y LES PIDO PERDON POR ELLOS**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA **


	16. Chapter 16 Esa voz

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y DE FOX**

**CAPITULO 16**

**DICIEMBRE 10 –ESA VOZ**

S-Por fin estamos en la época navideña-pasa un brazo por encima del los hombros de Quinn

Q-Si, llego mas pronto de lo que esperaba-guarda sus cosas en el casillero

S-Sabes que podemos pasarla juntas

Q-Lo se, ¿Cómo esta tu madre? Desde que llegue aquí no la he visto ni una vez

S-Trabajando como siempre, es igual que en New York-hace una mueca

Q-¿Vamos a tener una navidad Quintana?

S-Por supuesto, pero tú estas con el Hobbit ¿No le molesta?

Q-En realidad no se lo he comentado, pero ella es judía y ya que yo no tengo ninguna religión que me rija, no creo que le moleste ¿Y a Britt?

S-Pues tampoco se lo he dicho, ella ama la navidad, pero no creo que se moleste

Q-Es mejor que les digamos pronto

S-¿Cuándo iniciamos con nuestro primer paso?

Q-A mi me parece que esta noche sería perfecta

S-Hoy salimos a vacaciones, por mi esta bien, entonces me llamas en la noche

R-¿Para que debes llamarla?

S-No te importa enano

Q-Santana-le recrimina

S-Estaré esperando tu llamada Q, nos vamos a divertir muchísimo-le guiña el ojo y le tira un beso, Quinn sonríe porque sabe que Santana lo hizo para enfadar a Rachel.

R-¿Divertirse?-Se cruza de brazos

Q-Si hoy en la noche voy a salir con Santana, espero que no te moleste-le da un pequeño beso en los labios

R-No me molesta-Le da otro beso

Q-Vamos al glee club

EN EL GLEE CLUB

Mr. S-Chicos debo decir que estoy orgulloso de ustedes y que ya tienen vacaciones, espero que las disfruten sanamente con su familia y amigos

P-Gracias señor Shue, les quiero avisar a todos que el 15 de Diciembre hay fiesta en mi casa antes de que empiecen las tradiciones que tengan

Sam-Cuenta conmigo

B-Santy y yo vamos

P-¿Cuento con todos?

Todos aceptaron la invitación del chico

Mr. S-Bueno chicos disfruten sus vacaciones, nos vemos en Enero

Todos los chicos se despiden y salen a sus respectivos vehículos, Quinn hablaba con San mientras Rachel estaba un poco más adelantada hablando con Britt

P-Lindura, ¿Qué haces hoy?

Q-Salgo con Santana

S-Lo siento Puckerman esta rubia esta apartada

P-Yo solo preguntaba, no tengo nada que hacer

S-¿Puedes venir si quieres? Pero debo advertir que una vez que entras a nuestros planes navideños ya no puedes salir

Q-¿Estas adentro Noah?

P-Estoy adentro

S-Te llamamos en la noche

P-Claro, espero su llamada-se va a su auto

B-Vamos Santy, mi mamá me esta esperando

S-Claro Britt, nos vemos Q, adiós enano

R-Rachel, da igual-Santana y Brittany se van al auto de la latina

Q-Vamos amor

Las chicas suben al auto de la rubia y van a su casa

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

J-¿Hacen algo hoy chicas?

R-Jesse viene mas rato a ver una peli o hacer algo y Quinn sale con Santana

Q-¿Por qué preguntas?

J-Leroy y yo las queríamos invitar a cenar, pero será mañana mejor

Q-Mañana no puedo

J-¿Pasado mañana?

Q-La verdad es que prácticamente las dos semanas siguientes las tengo ocupadas

R-¿Ocupadas? ¿En que?

Q-Con Santana, voy a estar con ella las siguientes noches

L-Supongo que será en la tarde, podríamos almorzar

R-Pues si Quinn no esta ocupada-se para de la mesa y sube a su habitación

Todos quedan mirando a Rachel

L-Se enojo

J-Eso parece

L-¿Por qué vas a estar con Santana tanto tiempo?-mira a Quinn

Q-Es mi amiga y me necesita, voy a hablar con Rach-se pone de pie

L-Quinn-llama y la rubia se voltea-Paciencia Rachel suele ser un tanto dramática

Q-No se preocupe-sonríe

Sube las escaleras y entra al cuarto de la morena, la ve sentada en la silla del escritorio leyendo algo, o por lo menos fingía hacerlo

Q-No finjas leer, se que no lo haces-se sienta en la cama

R-Si estoy leyendo-responde de mal humor

Q-Es un libro que esta en japonés, hasta donde yo se tu no hablas ese idioma-responde divertida

R-Quiero aprender

Q-Vamos Rachel, no comprendo por que te enojas

R-¿No comprendes?

Q-En realidad si, se que te molesta que no vaya a pasar ese tiempo contigo

R-No preguntaste si yo quería pasar esos días contigo

Q-No es necesario hacerlo, yo se que quieres

R-¿Y entonces? Ocupas dos semanas aún sabiendo que yo quiero estar contigo

Q-Es que es diferente

R-No lo es Quinn, tú no piensas en mí

Q-No digas eso amor-se acerca-claro que pienso en ti es solo que es algo que siempre hago con Santana

R-Es nuestra primera navidad juntas, pensé que era importante para mi, tanto como para mi

Q-No seas dramática, no es como si no fuera a estar contigo

R-El 13 se estrena la obra de teatro a le que logre entrar ¿Recuerdas?

Q-Claro princesa, lo recuerdo es importante para ti

R-Pues estoy pensando que como tú vas a estar con Santana, voy a regalarle tú boleta a Chelsea, seguro ella si tiene tiempo libre para mí

Q-¿Eso quieres Rachel? ¿Prefieres que ella vaya?

R-No es que prefiera pero seguro que ella si va a querer venir

Q-Pues entonces esta decidido ella va en mi lugar-se para y se dirige a la puerta

R-¿Tú eres la enojada ahora?, soy yo la que debe estar enojada por que mi novia se olvida de que tiene una, ni siquiera hablaste conmigo para saber que pensaba, además Santana tiene familia que se la pase con ellos

Q-Tu no sabes de lo que hablas-se altera-No me has preguntado ni siquiera el porque voy a estar con ella esos días, la madre de Santana trabaja demasiado, nunca tiene tiempo para ella, y es comprensible ser madre soltera no es para nada fácil, Santana y yo siempre pasamos las navidades juntas porque solo nos teníamos la una a la otra, ella no tiene con quien estar, tu no sabes lo que es eso porque siempre has tenido a tu padre y a Judy, tu no sabes lo que se siente estar triste en una época donde se supone todo es alegría ver como la demás gente disfruta y pareciera que te restregaran en la cara la felicidad que tanto anhelas pero que nunca has tenido, tu no sabes lo que es no tener familia, y nosotras dos nos convertimos en familia, somos como hermanas, y yo no pienso dejar a mi hermana sola, lo siento si no estas de acuerdo Rachel, y espero que disfrutes de la compañía de Chelsea, deberías llamarla hoy ya que ella siempre esta libre para ti, yo ya me voy-sale de la habitación y baja, la morena se va detrás de ella

L-¿Ya te vas Quinn?

Q-Si Santana me espera

R-¿Podemos hablar?-le dice despacio

Q-Santana no demora en llegar, dijo que me tiene una sorpresa

**DING DONG **

J-Déjame yo abro-abre la puerta y ve a Santana parada junto a una señora

S-Señora Fabray ¿Se encuentra Quinn?

J-Si esta adentro

-Que maleducada-dice la mujer-Me llamo Gloria López la madre de Santana

J-Judy Fabray, pasen

Las tres entran en la casa, Quinn, Leroy y Rachel estaban en la sala, la morena miraba a la rubia pero esta no le prestaba atención.

Las tres mujeres llegaron a la sala donde se encontraban los demás, Quinn las queda mirando por un rato y luego reacciona

Q-Estas aquí–se para y abraza a Gloria

Gr-Si linda-responde entre el abrazo-perdón por no haber venido antes, el trabajo no me lo permite

Q-Yo entiendo, Dios no sabes como te extrañe, te quiero-la abraza mas fuertemente

Gr-Y yo a ti hija, con el corazón-se separa suavemente del abrazo

Q-Es la mejor sorpresa que me has podido dar Santana

S-Digamos que es mi regalo de navidad adelantado

Gr-No le creas, ella te va a dar algo

Q-Si este es mi regalo de navidad, no puedo pedir nada mejor, no lo hay

Gr-Que descortés de mi parte, yo soy Gloria López la madre de Santana

L-Leroy Berry el esposo de Judy que supongo ya conoció en la entrada

Gr-Absolutamente, ¿Y tu eres?-le pregunta a Rachel

R-Rachel Berry

S-Es la novia de Quinn mamá

Rachel mira a la rubia que tenía una gran sonrisa y no le quietaba la vista de encima a Gloria

Gr-Yo sabía que mi hija tiene un buen gusto, eres muy linda

R-Gracias

Gr-Espero que no te arme problema, es muy traviesa

L-¿Traviesa?

Gr-Tranquilo, no me refiero en ese sentido, lo que trato de decir es que cuando se junta con Santana hacen corto circuito

R-Es la mejor novia del mundo-sonríe buscando la mirada de Quinn que no llega

Gr-Yo me temo que ya debo irme

Q-¿Tan pronto?-hace un gesto triste

Gr-Tengo que trabajar linda, prometo que para la próxima Santana tu yo vamos a un lago y nadamos un rato como lo solíamos hacer

Q-Seguro-sonríe-Espero sea pronto, te quiero mamá-la abraza

Judy se queda mirando la escena, se siente terrible con ella misma al ver que su hija le llama mamá a otra mujer, se da cuenta con mas claridad que antes que ese puesto al parecer ya estaba ocupado y que iba a ser difícil ganarse un espacio en el corazón de su hija, siente como algo en su interior se rompe.

La relación de Quinn y Gloria es muy bonita, la rubia nunca ha sentido que su relación con Judy pueda llegar a funcionar porque ese lugar de madre ya lo ocupa Gloria se lo gano con creces, para ella Gloria es su madre, siempre se ha comportado como tal, siempre a pesar de tener que trabajar tanto sacaba tiempo para compartir con ella y de alguna manera siempre se daba cuenta cuando algo malo le sucedía, como ese sexto sentido materno, aunque no compartieran la misma sangre las une algo mucha mas fuerte que eso, esa clase de conexión especial que sientes con una persona, para Gloria Quinn también es su hija. Muchas veces Quinn pensaba que tal vez la partida de Judy fue necesaria para que dos persona tan especiales Santana y Gloria entraran a su vida, sin duda eran una bendición y una parte fundamental de su vida.

S-No se pongan sentimentales, y vámonos Fabray se nos hace tarde

Q-¿Te acompañamos al trabajo?

Gr-No te preocupes yo vine en mi auto, fue un placer conocerlos Judy y Leroy

L-El placer fue nuestro

Gr-Fue un placer conocerte Rachel, espero que cuides bien de esta rubia loca

R-Si señora

Gr-Compórtense bien chicas espero no tener quejas

S-Claro que no madre no te preocupes, ve que se te hace tarde

Gloria se va a trabajar

S-Bueno Q, es hora de irnos

Q-Adiós Leroy, adiós Judy

L-Diviértete

J-Que te vaya bien hija

R-Chao amor-la mira fijamente

Q-Descansa Rachel-le da un corto beso en la mejilla

Quinn sale con Santana y suben al auto de la rubia

S-¿Qué pasa con el hobbit?

Q-No quiero hablar de eso, vamos por Noah y comencemos con esta navidad

S-Empieza la navidad Quintanakerman

Q-Me gusta como suena-arranca el auto

Las chicas recogen a Puck y se dirigen a una parte de Lima donde ya no hay casas, era prácticamente un espacio abierto donde solo hay arboles, se adentran un poco, aparcan el auto y bajan de el

P-Me gusta este lugar, no lo conocía

Q-Ninguna de nosotras lo conocíamos, simplemente conduje y este lugar fue el que mas me gusto

S-Vengan vamos a sentarnos-extiende una manta en el suelo lo suficientemente grande como para que los tres estuvieran cómodos

Quinn saca de una maleta dos six pac de cervezas

Q-Básicamente el primer día de nuestra época navideña, es hablar y beber, ver pasar el tiempo

P-Me gusta este plan-destapa una cerveza pasándosela a una a la latina y otra a la rubia-Yo brindo por nosotros, y por haberlas conocido

S y Q-Salud

P-Cuéntame Q, tienes hermanas, porque sin son tan lindas como tu me las tienes que presentar

Q-Tengo una hermana, se llama Frannie es 5 años mayor que yo, pero no se nada de ella hace bastante tiempo, una mañana me levante y la vi en la puerta con sus maletas ella me miro me sonrió y se fue

P-¿Sin decir nada?

Q-Exacto Noah, ni una palabra, aunque no la critico, ella hizo lo que yo nunca pude

S-Veamos en lado positivo de las cosas, ahora todos tenemos novia y las queremos ellas nos hacen felices es lo que importa

P-Un brindis por nuestras novias

Q y S-Por nuestras novias

Los chicos continuaron bebiendo y charlando contando anécdotas divertidas y otras no tanto, estaban pasando un rato ameno, ya estaban un poco "contentos" por así decirlo

Q-Igual y tuviste buena suerte Noah

P-¿Buena suerte? Nunca tuve un padre ¿Es eso buena suerte?

Q-Tu no sabes como desearía no haber conocido al mío

P-¿A poco es tan malo?

S-¿Malo?-ríe irónica- Me atrevo a decir que Russel Fabray es la reencarnación de Hitler

Q-No puedo ni pensar si se da cuenta que Rach es mi novia, no soportaría que le haga algo a ella

S-No tiene porque saberlo

Q-En algún momento se dará cuenta, siempre lo hace

P-¿Has hablado con el?

Q-No, su interés por mi es mínimo, excepto cuando me puede sacar algo para su provecho

P-Igual nos tienes a nosotros, no te dejaremos sola Quinn

Q-Gracias

S-Es tarde es momento de volver a casa

P-Lo dices porque ya no tenemos cerveza

S-Cállate Puckerman

Los chicos suben al auto de la rubia que los deja es su casa y se dirige a la suya

CASA BERRY/FABRAY 2:30 am

Quinn sube lo mas despacio que puede a su habitación aunque es una dura tarea debido al alcohol que recorría su cuerpo, cuando logra su hazaña entra en su cuarto y ve a Rachel acostada en su cama, se coloca la pijama y se acuesta al lado de la chica abrazándola por la cintura, la morena siente a Quinn y voltea para quedar de frente a ella

R-Taraste mucho

Q-Estaba pasando un buen rato

La morena se alza y prende la lámpara de la mesa de noche para ver mejor a la rubia

R-¿Estuviste tomando?

Q-Solo un poco con Santana y Noah

R-No puedo creer que hayas manejado en ese estado- se sienta en la cama

Q-No te enfades, no lo vuelvo a hacer si te molesta

R-Por lo menos cepíllate, si me vuelves a hablar me vas a matar

Q-No quiero pararme estoy cansada

R-Uff-resopla y saca de un cajón de la mesa de noche tres mentas que le mete en la boca a la rubia que gustosa las acepta

Q-¿Por qué estas en mi cuarto?

R-Quería verte

Q-mmm

R-Quiero dormir contigo

Q-Yo pensé que preferías hacerlo con Chelsea

R-No digas tonterías, estaba enfadada no era enserio lo que dije

Q-Ya

R-Lo lamento, no debí enojarme por eso

Q-No debiste

R-Pero no me culpes por querer estar contigo cada segundo, por sentir que si no te tengo a mi lado todo está vacío

Q-Rach, mis planes con San no van a cambiar

R-Lo se y lo acepto no me molesta amor

Q-Solo va a ser por unas horas, el resto del día la paso contigo-le toma las manos- Yo tampoco soporto tenerte lejos de mi

R-Te amo-la abraza

Q-Yo a ti te amo princesa-la besa dulcemente-Vamos a dormir estoy cansada amor

R-Claro-apaga la lámpara y se acuesta dándole la espalda a Quinn para que la abrase, la rubia lo hace de inmediato

Q-¿Aún estoy invitada a tu obra?

R-Siempre

Q-Descansa-le da un beso en la frente-Te amo

R-Yo también te amo Quinn

Las dos chicas caen rendidas y duermen dulcemente

Al día siguiente las chicas se despiertan y bajan a desayunar al comedor donde ya estaban Leroy y Judy

R y Q-Buenos días- se sientan juntas en el comedor

L y J-Buenos días

L-¿Parece que olvidaron la regla anoche?

R-Lo lamento papi, no volverá a pasar

L-Eso espero-mira a Quinn

Q-Lo lamento señor-agacha la cabeza y Rachel le toma la mano y le regala un sonrisa que la relaja

J-No es para tanto amor, igual no hicieron nada malo, solo durmieron

L-¿Cómo lo sabes?

J-Porque confió en ellas-les guiña un ojo

El desayuno continuo tranquilo, Jesse llega con Giselle y suben al cuarto de Rachel a ver una película

Jy-Espero que no sea Funny girl

R-¿Por qué?

Jy-¿Cuántas veces la has visto ya Q?

Q-Como 15 veces

R-Pero 8 veces te quedaste dormida entonces no se valen

G-¿Quiénes votan por Funny girl?-solo Rachel alza la mano

R-Quinn-le golpea el brazo

Q-¿Qué? Ya no la quiero ver más

R-Entonces espero que disfrutes dormir hoy sola y sin tus besos nocturnos-se cruza de manos

Q-Lo siento Jesse, hoy será Funny girl de nuevo-sonríe

Jy-No lo puedo creer te tienen controlada Fabray

G-¿A poco no harías lo mismo por mí?

Jy-Por supuesto amor, pero no eres tan tramposa como Rachel para usar una táctica tan baja

R-Quinn es adicta a mis besos, no es mi culpa-se encoje de hombros

Q-Eso es cierto-responde mientras pone la película

La película da inicio, Quinn tenía su espalda apoyada a la pared y Rachel apoyaba la suya en el pecho de la rubia que la envolvía con sus brazos, la morena estaba concentrada en la película cuando siente una mano de Quinn acariciando su pierna

R-¿Qué haces?-le pregunta despacio para que la otra pareja no escuchara

Q-Te he dicho que me encantan tus piernas-le susurra al oído y sigue acariciando

R-Jesse puede vernos

Quinn toma una cobija y se envuelven en ella

Q-Ahora no-prosigue con sus caricias, y comienza a besar el cuello de la morena

R-Detente Quinn

Q-¿Por qué?-no se detiene

R-Me da vergüenza que Jesse y Giselle nos vean

Q-Ni siquiera están prestando atención lo único que hacen es besarse-Rachel los mira y ve que es cierto-¿Por qué no podemos nosotras?

Rachel tira su cuello hacia atrás dándole mas espacio a su novia para que continuara con sus besos, la rubia besa mas intensamente el cuello de la morena, y comienza a acariciar sus piernas acercándose peligrosamente al centro de Rachel, Quinn se atreve a tocar cerca de este pero sin propasarse para no incomodar a la morena que al sentir aquel contacto no puede evitar gemir pero para suerte de ambas lo hace despacio evitando ser descubiertas, la rubia prosigue con sus besos y toques, hasta que su celular suena

G-Quinn es tu celular-voltea a mirar a las chicas y rápidamente se da cuenta de lo que hacían le acerca el celular a la rubia

Rachel se pone completamente roja mientras Quinn solo sonríe y recibe el celular

Q-Gracias-se pone de pie-voy a estar afuera para no interrumpir-le deja un beso en los labios a su novia y sale

Jy-Pillina, ya estabas haciendo cosas impuras con nosotros al lado

R-No hacíamos nada

Jy-No es lo que yo vi

R-Viste mal

G-Yo también lo vi Rachel pero si te incomoda no hablamos de eso

Jy-No me imagino que hacen en la cama, o vuelvo a dormir en eso

R-Nosotras nunca hemos hecho eso

Jy-¿eso?

R-Si eso-dice tímidamente

Jy-¿Te refieres a sexo?-Rachel asiente-Pues llámalo por su nombre sexo, no eres una niña Rach

R-Ya, pero me da vergüenza

G-No te preocupes Rachel, igual no llevan mucho tiempo

R-Pero yo siento que la deseo, aunque no me siento lista, no por ahora

Jy-Tómatelo con calma cariño, Quinn te ama y te va a esperar yo lo se

G-No te apresures Rach, vas a ver que esperar va a valer la pena

R-Gracias chicos

Afuera de la habitación una Quinn con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro, esa sonrisa que solo Rachel podía causar, se disponía a contestar su celular y vio que era un número desconocido, contesto

Q-¿Hola?

-Tiempo sin hablar Quinn

La rubia abre sus ojos al máximo esa voz la podía reconocer donde fuera, esa voz causante de casi todos sus dolores y temores, se paralizo al oírla

-Nos piensas saludarme bien, no he sabido nada de ti en meses, que malagradecida eres

Q-¿Qué quieres Russell?

Ru-Hablar Quinn, quiero hablar…

**ESO FUE TODO POR HOY, LAMENTO NO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO TRATARE DE HACERLO LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE, COMENTARIOS QUEJAS CONSEJOS SUGERENCIAS O CRITICAS TODAS BIENVENIDAS DEJENLAS EN FORMA DE REVIEW**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA**

**FELIZ DOMINGO**


	17. Chapter 17 Primer mes

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y DE FOX**

**CAPITULO 17- PRIMER MES**

**DICIEMBRE 13 **

L-Esto esta repleto

J-No es para menos

Q-¿Dónde esta Jesse?-le tocan la espalda

Jy-Relájate rubia aquí estoy

Q-Se demoraron, hola Giselle

G-Hola Quinn, fue culpa mía lo lamento

Q-No pasa nada lo importante es que están aquí

Jy-Pensé que ella no vendría después de la discusión con Rachel-dice viendo a una sonriente Chelsea que entraba al teatro

Q-Yo tampoco

Ch-Señores Berry-saluda estirando la mano que los dos aceptan

L-Hola Chelsea

J-¿Cómo estas?

Ch-Bien Señora Judy

J-Chelsea, no te esperaba

Ch-No me perdería a la hermosa en esto tan importante

Q-Es mejor que entremos ya va a empezar

Ch-Yo voy a saludar a Rach

Q-No te dejan entrar es privado

Ch-Yo soy una Lawrence Quinn que no se te olvide-camina hasta la puerta de la entrada donde estaba la morena, le muestra su identificación al guardia y la dejan pasar de inmediato, antes de entrar le guiña el ojo a Quinn

Q-Como la odio-aprieta sus puños

J-Vamos cariño entremos-la toma del brazo y todos entran al teatro

Rachel se preparaba para salir al escenario

Ch-Estas hermosa

R-Chels-le da un abrazo

Ch-¿Nerviosa?-la morena asiente-No tienes porque, vas a hacerlo de maravilla, yo confió en ti

R-Gracias, ya es hora

Ch-Suerte hermosa, voy a estar mirándote-le da un beso en la mejilla y se va

-Bueno chicos y chicas es hora todos a sus puestos vamos arrasar con esto, es la única presentación que hacemos y hemos practicado bastante para esto así que es su turno de brillar

Todos estaban expectantes a que la obra diera inicio, detrás del telón una Rachel con más confianza se encontraba lista para salir

Los telones se abren y dan paso a una hermosa Rachel.

El show continúa y la gente estaba impactada con el talento de todos los jóvenes que hacen parte de la obra, Quinn no apartaba la mirada de su novia que encada oportunidad le dedicada una mirada.

L-Esta impresionante mi princesa

Q-Sin duda Leroy, es maravillosa

Todos los chicos son impresionantes pero sin duda Rachel destacaba entre todos.

La obra llego a su final y todos salen del teatro para esperar a Rachel

Q-Leroy ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

L-Claro, espérame amor

J-No tarden mucho

Quinn y Leroy se alejan un poco

Q-Leroy usted tiene claro que Rach y yo cumplimos un mes de relación hoy

L-Claro que lo se Quinn

Q-Me preguntaba si usted me permite pasar la noche con ella en una cabaña que alquile

L-¿Dormir juntas?

Q-Le prometo que no vamos a hacer nada malo, solo tener una cena y hablar un rato

L-Sabes Quinn, al principio no sabia que pensar sobre tu y mi hija, tenía miedo de que tal vez no la hicieras feliz porque uno de padre piensa todo el tiempo de que ninguna persona va a ser suficiente para su hija, pero tu Quinn la haces feliz y ella te ama es lo que me importa, tienes mi permiso

Q-Te lo agradezco Leroy

L-Ahí viene Rachel

Rachel se acerca donde sus amigo y familia

J-Lo hiciste muy bien Rachel

R-Gracias Judy

L-Mi princesa estuviste excelente-la abraza

R-Gracias papi

Jy-Perfecto Rach

G-Estuviste genial

R-Gracias chicos

Ch-Hermosa-la abraza-estuviste maravillosa

R-Gracias Chels-le devuelve el abrazo, ve a Quinn y se acerca

Q-Estuviste perfecta amor-le da un beso-ahora despídete que usted y yo señorita vamos a celebrar

R-¿A dónde vamos?

Q-Es sorpresa hermosa-le sonríe

L-Bueno chicas váyanse de una vez que se les hace tarde

Las dos chicas se despiden y se suben al auto de la rubia

R-Amor dime a donde vamos

Q-No hermosa es sorpresa

R-Dime Quinn-le hace puchero

Q-Esta vez no va a funcionar Rachel-sonríe

R-Ok-se acerca y comienza a darle unos suaves besos en el cuello de su novia

Q-Rachel estoy conduciendo

R-Ujum-continua con su trabajo

Q-Vamos Rach ¿Quieres que nos estrellemos?

R-Esta bien-se separa

Quinn continúa conduciendo por 40 minutos, la morena mira por la ventana y ve unas cuantas cabañas cada una separada de la otra

Q-Llegamos amor-baja del auto

R-¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?-pregunta bajando del auto

Q-Si Rach

R-Pero yo no traje nada

Q-No te preocupes tengo todo controlado, yo misma arme tu maleta con las cosas que son necesarias

R-Te quiero-Le da un dulce beso

Q-Vamos-coge las maletas y empieza a caminar hacia la una cabaña donde estaba un señor de edad-Disculpe, tengo reservación a nombre de Quinn Fabray

-Claro señorita Fabray, estas son las llaves de su cuarto le corresponde la cabaña #10, en la cabaña hay un teléfono por si se le ofrece algo, espero que disfrute su estadía

Q-Muchas gracias

Las chicas entran en la cabaña, Rachel la mira detenidamente, era hermosa tenía un estilo rustico pero a la misma vez habían ciertos detalles que le daban un tono elegante

Q-Colócate un saco que afuera hace frio-pregunta mientras acomoda las maletas

R-¿Vamos a salir?

Q-Solo por un momento amor

Rachel se pone un saco y salen juntas a un lugar donde están reunidas las demás personas, se sientan en una manta que la rubia pone en el suelo

Q-Vamos a tener un pequeño picnic con comida que yo prepare especialmente para ti

R-Se ve delicioso-le da un beso

Comienzan a comer y se escuchan en el fondo unos tambores

R-¿Qué es eso amor?

Q-Aquí hacen presentaciones los fines de semana de bailes de otros países, es realmente hermoso

Los bailarines salen por todas partes y comienzan a danzar alrededor de todas las personas

Q-¿Te ha gustado?

R-Es hermoso Quinn, gracias

Q-¿Vamos a la cabaña?

R-Por mi esta bien

Recogen todo y vuelven a la cabaña

Rachel se sienta en el suelo de la parte exterior de la cabaña el clima era delicioso, un frío exquisito con un suave viento, Quinn se sienta al lado de su novia

R-Quiero darte algo-Saca una cajita de su bolsillo-hoy cumplimos un mes juntas, y ha sido un mes maravilloso, te amo demasiado Quinn y esta es una pequeña manera de demostrarte cuanto lo hago-abre la caja y saca una cadena de oro con un dije de estrella-Quiero que la lleves para que me tengas contigo todo el tiempo

Q-Es hermosa Rach

R-Ven te la pongo-se pone detrás de la rubia y con delicadeza le coloca la cadena, la rubia se voltea y le da un largo beso

Q-Gracias amor, espérame aquí yo también tengo un regalo-entra a la cabaña y después sale inmediatamente con una caja en sus manos

Q-Como ya lo dijiste hoy cumplimos un mes juntas, yo al principio tenía mucho miedo, yo aún tengo miedo de no ser lo suficiente para ti, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Rach y el hecho de pensar de que en algún momento te des cuenta de que tal vez no valgo la pena me mata. Antes de conocerte mi vida no tenía sentido, y es increíble como llegaste a mi vida y cambiaste todo lo que pensaba, es increíble que con solo reír, con mirarme, con un beso, o con una simple caricia haces que te ame cada día más, y es que lo hago te amo muchísimo. Esto es para ti tal vez no es algo costoso pero te lo aseguro que es conto el amor que te tengo-le entrega la caja

Rachel la abre con cuidado y saca un hermoso libro que tenía escrito "Mi estrella" en la portada, lo abre y ve que se trata de un Álbum de fotos de ella, en algunas estaba sola, en otra estaba con sus amigos, en otra con Quinn, era precioso todas tomadas por la rubia, Rachel termino de ver las fotos, tenía los ojos llorosos mira a su novia que le sonreía con amor

Q-¿Te gusto?

No responde solo se tira sobre su novia y le da un intenso y largo beso, para luego separarse

Q-Parece que si

R-Por supuesto que me gusto es precioso

Q-Bueno ojala el segundo regalo te guste tanto como el primero-toma su guitarra

R-Te amo

Q-Yo no encuentro manera de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, por eso quise darte esas fotos que es una de las cosas que mas disfruto hacer y ahora la música que es otra de mis pasiones, yo escribí una canción para ti y escúchala atentamente princesa es todo lo que siento por ti, se llama "My Little Girl"

Rachel la miraba expectante

**Quinn comienza a tocar una melodía lenta **

**QUINN**

Hey, little girl

**Hey pequeña niña **

You might not know this song

**Puede que no conozcas esta canción**

This is not kind of song that you can sing along

**Este no es el tipo de canción con la que puedes cantar **

Hey, little girl

**Pero hey pequeña niña **

Maybe someday

**Tal vez algún día **

At least that's what all the good people will say

**Al menos eso es lo que todas las buenas personas dirán **

Hey, little girl

**Hey pequeña niña**

Look what you've done

**Mira lo que haz hecho**

You've gone and stole my heart and made it your own

**Te robaste mi corazón y lo convertiste en tuyo**

Stole my heart and made it your own

**Robaste mi corazón y lo convertiste en tuyo**

Hey, little girl

**Hey pequeña niña**

Black and white and right and wrong

**Blanco y negro y correcto e incorrecto**

Only live inside a song, I will sing to you

**Solo viven dentro de una canción, que te cantaré a ti**

You don't ever have to feel lonely

**No tienes que sentirte sola jamás **

You will never lose any tears

**Nunca perderás lagrima alguna**

You don't have to feel any sadness

**No tienes que sentir ninguna tristeza**

When you look back on these years

**Cuando recuerdes estos años**

How can I look you in the eyes

**¿Como puedo mirarte a los ojos?**

And tell you such big lies?

**Y decirte mentiras tan grandes**

The best I can do is try to show you

**Lo major que puedo hacer es tartar de enseñarte**

How to love with no fear

**Como amar sin miedo**

My little girl

**Mi pequeña niña**

You've gone and stole my heart and made it your own

**Te robaste mi corazón y lo convertiste en tuyo**

Stole my heart and made it your own

**Te robaste mi corazón y lo convertiste en tuyo**

Hey little girl

**Hey pequeña niña**

You stole my heart and made it your own

**Tú robaste mi corazón y lo convertiste en tuyo**

Stole my heart and made it your own

**Te robaste mi corazón y lo convertiste en tuyo**

Quinn termina de cantar y se queda mirando a Rachel que tenía los ojos llorosos

R-Es hermosa

Q-Es tuya

Rachel se acerca y se besan lentamente, se pone a horcajadas de la rubia y enreda sus manos en el cuello de ella, Quinn pone sus manos en la cintura de la morena y comienza a acariciar suavemente, en un momento Rachel se separa de Quinn y se pone de pie

Q-¿Qué pasa?

R-Entremos-entra a la cabaña

Quinn se queda un rato en el suelo pero luego entra también, no vio a Rach

Q-Amor ¿Dónde estas?

R-En el baño, ya salgo

Quinn se sienta en la cama y se quita los zapatos para luego recostarse, cierra sus ojos y se relaja

R-Amor

Quinn abre sus ojos y se queda impresionada con lo que ve, Rachel estaba parada al pie de la cama con tan solo un sujetador rojo y unas bragas del mismo color

Q-Rach… Rachel ¿Qué haces?-No le quitaba la vista de encima en ningún momento

R-Es mi segundo regalo, aunque vamos a compartir porque yo también voy a disfrutar-se acerca y se pone a horcajadas de su novia que coloca sus manos en su cintura

La morena se acerca y besa a Quinn lentamente, la rubia acaricia los laterales del abdomen de la morena, el beso poco a poco se convierte en uno más pasional

Las manos de Quinn recorrían el cuerpo de la morena, su espalda, su abdomen, sus piernas, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, los besos de la rubia descienden por el cuello de la morena, se dedica de lleno a besar esa zona, Rachel tira su cabeza hacia atrás dándole mas espacio a su chica para que continúe con esos besos, una mordida precisa hace que la morena gima fuertemente, la rubia sube con sus manos por la espalda hasta llegar al broche del sostén que suelta con suavidad y comienza a bajarlo despacio hasta tirarlo, Quinn se separa y se queda mirando los pechos de su novia que se sonroja un poco, se relame los labios y comienza a besar a la morena en la clavícula, con su mano izquierda acaricia suavemente uno de los pechos mientras desciende con sus besos hasta apoderarse con su boca del otro pecho, la excitación de Rachel subía de manera incalculable, la rubia baja sus manos y agarra con firmeza el culo de la morena

R-Quinn-Gime

La rubia continúa trabajando en los pechos de la chica y con sus manos dándole apretones al trasero de la morena que ya comenzaba a moverse de arriba a bajo sobre su novia, Quinn en un movimiento rápido acomoda a Rachel sobre la cama y ella se coloca encima de la chica, la mira a los ojos, se pone de pie y se desviste quedando en iguales condiciones que Rachel.

Q-Te amo

R-Yo también te amo

Se acercan de nuevo para besarse, la rubia abre con suavidad las piernas de la morena para acomodarse entre ellas y estar más cómoda, los besos descienden nuevamente para que los ardientes labios de Quinn se apoderen de nuevo de los pechos de Rachel mientras sus manos acarician sus piernas.

Quinn se sentía a morir, la suave piel de su novia y el exquisito sabor de sus pechos la volvían loca, pero quería tomarse su tiempo para que la morena lo disfrutara, era la primera vez de la chica y la rubia quería que fuese inolvidable, quería memorizar cada pequeño detalle de su chica.

La rubia baja para comenzar a besar el abdomen de la morena, al que se dedica por un rato para después continuar bajando, se separa un poco del cuerpo de Rachel se queda mirando su próximo objetivo y luego mira a su novia a los ojos

Q-¿Estas segura? Si empiezo ahora no creo poder detenerme

R-Estoy segura de querer estar contigo

Quinn sonríe y comienza a bajar lentamente las bragas de la morena, cuando por fin logra sacárselas, se acerca lentamente, el aroma de su novia le nublaba la mente, una primera lamida por parte de la rubia da inicio a incontenibles gemidos por parte de la morena, Quinn continua chupando y lamiendo mientras Rachel estaba en una nube de placer.

La rubia sube con delicadeza su mano hasta llegar al centro de la morena y suavemente mete un dedo dentro de la chica, mira a la morena y ve una mueca de dolor

Q-Si te lastimo solo dime yo paro

R-No te detengas

Quinn continua dándole placer, mueve su dedo de adentro hacia afuera a un ritmo lento mientras la morena se acostumbra a esa sensación

R-Más rápido Quinn-Gime

La rubia obedece de inmediato y mete otro dedo acompañado de un movimiento mucho más veloz

R-Ahhh…Asssiii

Quinn continúa con su movimiento y comienza a besar la pelvis de su chica

R-No vaaayaaas a detenerte

Rachel se retorcía de placer

R-Yaaa Caassiii Quiiinn

La rubia aumento el ritmo a lo más rápido que le era posible, miro a su chica y ve que ya casi estaba a punto de llegar, sube y besa a su novia, que gemía incontrolablemente

Quinn baja de nuevo y chupa el clítoris de Rachel al mismo tiempo que el movimiento de sus manos continuaba

R-Quuiiinn- Ese grito es la muestra de que Rachel había llegado al orgasmo

Quinn lame entre las piernas de la morena para después subir con dulces besos por todo parte del cuerpo por el que pasaba hasta llegar a la boca de su novia que besa dulcemente

R-Te amo-se acomoda en el pecho de la rubia

Q-Yo te amo más

R-No yo te amo más

Q-Yo te amo más Rach, creo que lo acabo de demostrar

R-Pues yo también te lo puedo demostrar-se pone a horcajadas sobre la rubia

Las dos chicas hacen el amor durante toda la noche, demostrándose cuanto se amaban.

**Al día siguiente **

Las chicas estaban en el auto ya de regreso a casa

R-Fue maravilloso amor

Q-Procura que tu padre no se entere, le dije claramente que no haríamos algo malo

R-Pues a mi no me parece que lo que hicimos fue malo, a mi me parece que fue lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida

Q-sonríe-A mi también

Las dos chicas llegan a su casa y entran

L-¿Cómo les fue?

R-La mejor noche de mi vida-Toma la mano de su novia

L-Ya veo-mira a la rubia firmemente que se sonroja un poco

R-No te preocupes papi no paso nada de lo que estas pensando, voy a subir a cambiarme

Leroy iba a decirle algo a Quinn pero el celular de esta suena

Q-Santana ¿A que debo tu llamada?

S-¿Cómo te fue anoche?

Q-No pienso contarte nada-sube y entra a su habitación

S-Tuvieron sexo

Q-Cállate San

S-Eso quiero decir que si

Q-A ti no te importa deja de ser tan cotilla

S-Bueno en fin, ¿Has hablado con Russell?

Q-No desde aquella vez

**FLASHBACK**

Afuera de la habitación una Quinn con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro, esa sonrisa que solo Rachel podía causar, se disponía a contestar su celular y vio que era un número desconocido, contesto

Q-¿Hola?

-Tiempo sin hablar Quinn

La rubia abre sus ojos al máximo esa voz la podía reconocer donde fuera, esa voz causante de casi todos sus dolores y temores, se paralizo al oírla

-Nos piensas saludarme bien, no he sabido nada de ti en meses, que malagradecida eres

Q-¿Qué quieres Russell?

Ru-Hablar Quinn, quiero hablar

Q-¿Sobre que quieres hablar?

Ru-Quiero que vengas a pasar las navidades acá

Q-De ninguna manera

Ru-No es una petición Quinn, es una orden

Q-Yo no vivo contigo Russell, tus órdenes me importan un bledo

Ru-¿Estas segura? Jajaja Quinn unos cuantos meses y crees que eres mejor que yo

Q-Es porque lo soy

Ru-No te equivoques, ahora hablando enserio vas a venir el 27 y vuelves el 29

Q-Ya te he dicho que no y es mi última palabra

Ru-Y yo te repito que no es una petición, no te pregunto si quieres, te lo estoy ordenando y seguro que no te conviene llevarme la contraria

Q-¿Qué piensas hacer si lo hago?

Ru-Puedo hacerle la vida imposible a tu novia, como se llama… Rachel

Q-¿A que te refieres?

Ru-Conmigo no finjas, ¿Qué pensabas Quinn? el hecho de que estés lejos de mi no me impide estar al tanto de lo que haces, y ya se que eres una asquerosa lesbiana, pero no me importa, necesito que me ayudes en unos negocios y tu novia no va a tener problemas para las obras de teatro a las que quiera postular

Q-Eres un maldito desgraciado

Ru-Gracias, pero tú eres como yo Quinn, ¿Por qué crees que todos te abandonan?, no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo solo ven ese día haces el negocio y te vas de nuevo, y si no lo haces tu sabes a lo que expones a esa chica, es tu decisión Quinn ¿Tenemos un trato?

Q-Tenemos un trato

**FIN FLASHBACK**

S-¿Entonces vas a ir?

Q-Claro San, no pienso dejar que nada le suceda a Rach por mi culpa

S-Te esta manipulando, y tu dejas que lo haga

Q-No me importa

S-¿Qué le vas a decir al enano y a Judy?

Q-Solo les voy a decir que quiero ver a Russell

S-Judy sabe que ustedes no tienen buena relación

Q-Bueno algo inventare, hablamos luego Santana estoy cansada

S-Lo comprendo el sexo es agotador

Q-Ya adiós San

Cuelga el teléfono y se acuesta en su cama, Rachel entra al cuarto se acuesta en el pecho de la rubia

R-¿Qué haces?

Q-Descansar-aún estaba con los ojos cerrados

R-El 28 de Diciembre hay un evento aquí en Lima, sería genial que fuéramos juntas-dice mientras acaricia el abdomen de Quinn

Q-No puedo ir

R-¿Por qué? Ese día Santana va con Britt

Q-Yo viajo el 27 a New York

R-¿Por qué?

Q-Voy a visitar a Russell

R-Por favor Quinn yo se que tu y el no se llevan bien

Q-Necesita que le ayude con unas cosas que dejé pendientes, pero el 29 estoy de vuelta

R-No quieres ir ¿Verdad?

Q-Por supuesto que no quiero ir, prefiero estar contigo

R-Entonces no vayas

Q-Debo hacerlo

R-Esta bien-le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Q-Gracias por entender Rach

R-Descansemos estoy agotada

Q-Buena idea

Rachel le da la espalda a la rubia para que la abrace

Q-Te amo

R-Yo también te amo

**BUENO CHICOS ESO FUE TODO POR ESTE CAPITULO, YA EN LOS SIGUIENTES VAN A PODER VER PARA QUE RUSSELL QUIERE QUE QUINN LE AYUDE.**

**PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTO PARA ACTUALIZAR PERO ES QUE HE ESTADO BASTANTE OCUPADA Y NO LES VOY A MENTIR TAMBIÉN HE SALIDO MUCHO CON MIS AMIGOS Y ESO ME DEJA CON MENOS TIEMPO, APROVECHO Y ESCRIBO DE UNA VEZ PORQUE EN LA NOCHE VOY A UN EVENTO, SE PRESENTA EL GRUPO NICHE ENTONCES NO CREO QUE VAYA A ESCRIBIR SI NO HASTA EL LUNES.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN, CRITICAS, COMENTARIOS, CONSEJOS LO QUE QUIERAN DEJENLO EN FORMA DE REVIEW SON TODAS BIENVENIDAS**

**LA CANCIÓN QUE CANTA QUINN SE LLAMA MY LITTLE GIRL DE JACK JOHNSON, AMO ES CANCIÓN Y PENSÉ QUE SERÍA MUY BONITO SI QUINN LA ESCRIBIERA PARA RACHEL**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA**

**ANDREA.**


	18. Chapter 18 Buenas Impresiones

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y DE FOX**

**CAPITULO 18 BUENA IMPRESIÓN**

La navidad ya había pasado y se encontraba en el aeropuerto de New York esperando a que su padre la recogiera

-Señorita Quinn

Q-Adolfo, que bueno verte ¿como estas?

Ad-Muy bien señorita, vamos al coche que su padre la esta esperando en la casa

Adolfo era el conductor de Russell, una muy buena persona.

Al llegar a la casa Quinn se dirige a la oficina de su padre y entra

Ru-Primero se toca antes de entrar

Q-Entre tú y yo no existen formalidades

Ru-Siéntate Quinn-la chica lo hace de inmediato

Q-Dime que quieres que haga para poder estar de regreso lo mas pronto posible

Ru-Es simple, vamos a ir a una cena en la casa de los Stewart a las 7 de la noche

Q-No de ninguna manera

Ru-No te lo estoy preguntando te lo estoy diciendo

Q-Vamos pídeme otra cosa pero no esta

Ru-Si tu tienes algún problema con ver a los Stewart es tu problema no el mío

Q-Esta bien, ¿Qué mas debo hacer?

Ru-Tengo algunos negocios con ellos, necesito que les demuestres lo buen padre que soy para que ellos vean que soy una persona de fiar

Q-Osea que quieres que mienta

Ru-Solo haz lo que te pido o te atienes a las consecuencias

Quinn sube a su cuarto y ve que todo permanecía tal y como lo había dejado al partir toma su teléfono y llama

Ed-Princesa ¿Cómo estas?

Q-Muy bien Ed, estaba preguntándome si podemos vernos para almorzar

Ed-Claro hermosa, paso por ti al medio día

Q-Vale nos vemos

Quinn se acuesta en su cama y se queda mirando al techo, su teléfono suena

R-¿Ya me extrañaste?

Q-Todo el tiempo amor

R-¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

Q-Bien, un poco incomodo me toco al lado de un señor que le molestaba si medio lo rozaba

R-Jajaja, ¿Hoy vas a ver a Jess?

Q-No linda, ella esta en un viaje de negocios pero voy a almorzar con Edward

R-Me alegro algún día quiero conocerlo

Q-Y lo harás, pero me temo que te puedas enamorar de el y te olvides de mi

R-No podría enamorarme de nadie más que no seas tú

Q-Ni yo tampoco podría

R-¿Crees poder estar mañana en la noche aquí?

Q-Amor ya te lo dije, Russell quiere que me quede por lo menos hasta el 29, mañana no puedo

R-Si lo se, solo preguntaba

Q-¿Con quien vas a ir?

R-Pues Puck y Jesse van con sus novias, al igual que Santana y Britt, yo creo que mejor no voy a ir si tu no estas

Q-No princesa no es justo, sal con los chicos tu sabes que ellos no te van a dejar sola

R-Yo lo se, si consigo con quien ir te aviso

Q-Vale princesa, te dejo porque Ed no tarda en llegar y no estoy lista

R-Claro amor te mando un besote

Q-Te amo

R-Yo también Te amo

Quinn cuelga el teléfono y se da una ducha para salir con su amigo, se viste y escucha el pito de un auto, se asoma por su ventana y ve a un sonriente Edward mirándola, le hace señas para que la espere, toma su bolso y baja las escaleras.

Q-Ed

Ed-Princesa-la alza en sus brazos y le da un fuerte abrazo-no sabes como te extrañe corderito-le da besos por toda la cara

Q-Y yo a ti-dice mientras se ríe por los besos que su amigo le daba

Ru-¿A dónde vas?

Edward al escucharlo baja a Quinn y la toma de la mano

Q-Voy a salir

Ru-Espero que estés a tiempo para la cena

Q-Voy a estarlo

Ru-Edward, de nuevo por aquí, me encantaría decir que es un gusto verte pero no quiero mentir

Ed-Señor Fabray, el sentimiento es mutuo

Ru-Espero que no me falles-entra de nuevo

Ed-Como lo odio

Q-Lo se, ven vamos no perdamos el tiempo-lo toma de la mano para entrar al auto

Ed-Lo único bueno de que vinieras es poder verte, no sabes cuanto te extrañe

Q-Yo también, ahora ponte pilas que tengo hambre

Ed-Lo que mi corderito ordene

Los chicos se dirigen a un pequeño restaurant que queda justo al lado del central park

Entran, se sientan y ordenan lo que van a comer

Ed-Ahora si cuéntame ¿Cómo te va con Rachel?

Q-No te imaginas, la amo demasiado

Ed-¿te hace feliz?

Q-Completamente, no te haces una idea ella me hace una mejor persona

Ed-Y tu no te haces una idea de lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso, cuando tu te fuiste Jess y yo nos quedamos aquí con el corazón en la mano pensando en si algo malo le pudiera suceder a nuestra pequeña Lucy, estábamos muy preocupados, hasta habíamos pensado en mudarnos a Lima también

Q-¿En serio?

Ed-Por supuesto, hasta que nos contaste que Santana vivía allá eso nos tranquilizo un poco pero de igual manera sabíamos que no iba a ser suficiente, y llega esa chica Rachel y cambia todo lo que pensábamos, la manera en la que hablas de ella es tan sorprendente que sabemos que vas a estar bien con ella, que ya no necesitas de nosotros para sentirte mejor

Q-Yo siempre voy a necesitar de ustedes, son de las mejores cosas que tengo en mi vida, y ya sabes cuando Rachel me rompa el corazón los voy a necesitar

Ed-¿Por qué dices eso?

Q-Va a pasar en su momento, tu sabes que cuando tengo algo bueno termina por irse, y ella es tan perfecta que no me cabe en la cabeza pensar que esta conmigo probablemente la persona mas imperfecta de este planeta, no soy suficientemente buena para ella, y cuando algo no es suficiente terminas por desecharlo

Ed-Dios Quinn, me parece como escuchar al jodido de Russell. Tienes que entender que Rachel te ama tanto como tu a ella, si tal vez la vida no ha sido tan amable contigo en muchas cosas pero ahora que te sonríe ¿Piensas darle la espalda? Deja de ser tan negativa, tu vales la pena, mírate eres hermosa cualquier chico o chica se moriría por estar contigo con defectos y todo porque al final de cuentas esos defectos son los que te convierten en ti misma, son los que te definen como persona. Y si tal vez su amor no dure para toda la vida, tal vez se acabe en algún momento, pero solo porque esa posibilidad exista no quiere decir que tu debas ayudarla a ser mas grande al contrario lucha por que esa posibilidad se desvanezca.

Q-Gracias Ed

Ed-Con cariño princesa, y si te oigo decir de nuevo que tú no vales la pena y que bla bla bla vamos a tener problemas ¿De acuerdo?

Q-De acuerdo

-Les traigo sus órdenes, dos almuerzos ejecutivos, y un helado para la rubia de ojos hermosos por parte de la casa

Q-Amm Gracias-le mira la camisa a la chica-Lena

-Ya sabes mi nombre y me parecería un desperdicio no sabes el tuyo

Q-Quinn

-Un gusto Quinn, yo me retiro porque debo trabajar, hasta luego-se dirige al chico- Hasta luego preciosa-le guiña el ojo

Ed-Veo que no has perdido tu toque

Q-No interesa

Ed-La chica es hermosa

Q-Ve por ella

Ed-¿Para que? Si te esta interesada en ti rubia de ojos hermosos

Q-Yo solo tengo ojos para mi morena

Ed-Más bien comamos que se nos enfría

Los chicos terminaron de comer en medio de una charla amena

-Con permiso les retiro los platos y ya les traigo la cuenta

Ed-Claro-la chica se retira-Te miro de una manera totalmente lasciva

Q-Si lo note

-Su cuenta

Ed-Claro, no te molestes princesa yo pago-saca dinero y le pasa a la camarera-Muchas Gracias

-Gracias a ustedes, no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de ver tata belleza junta, fue un placer conocerte Quinn

Q-Igualmente Lena

-Toma-le pasa un papel donde estaba apuntado su número de teléfono-También hago servicio a domicilio-le guiña el ojo y se va

Los chicos salen del restaurante y suben al auto

Ed-Vaya que las mujeres de hoy son bien rapiditas

Q-No es eso, es el encanto Fabray

Ed-Veo que ya se te subió el ego, a propósito ¿Qué vas a hacer en la noche?

Q-Pues tengo que ir con Russell a una cena en la mansión de los Stewart

Ed-No me digas

Q-No quiero ir lo mas probable es que Megan este allá

Ed-Pero ella vive en Lima ahora

Q-Si pero cuando se trata de negocios su padre viene hasta acá, casi siempre con ella

Ed-Pues roguemos que esta vez no sea así-dice mientras enciende el auto

Llegan a la casa y el chico deja a la rubia en la entrada

Ed-Fue bueno verte

Q-Si la pase muy bien

Ed-Ven aquí-La abraza y hace lo mismo que unas horas atrás-mañana nos vemos de nuevo

Q-Obvio que si, te quiero

Ed-Y yo a ti, si me necesitas me llamas y voy por ti a cualquier hora

Q-Esta bien, ten una linda noche

Ed-Tu también mi corderito-le da un beso en la frente y se va

Quinn entra a la casa y sube a arreglarse para la cena.

Pasaron las horas y ya se encontraban a fuera de la mansión de los Stewart

Ru-Recuerda, soy el mejor padre del mundo, si te preguntan porque vives ahora en Lima, vas a decirles que porque tu querías conocer otro lugar y yo te permití esa experiencia por que te amo

Q-Ajam ya se lo único que debo decir es lo contrario a lo que realmente eres y es suficiente

Ru-Vamos

Bajan del auto y entran a la mansión donde se encontraban varios integrantes de distintas familias millonarias.

-Russell que gusto verte y tu niña ¿Cómo estas pequeña?

Q-Bien, muy feliz de estar aquí con mi padre

-¿Cómo te esta yendo en Lima?

Q-Muy bien señor, gracias a que mi padre me esta pagando el estudio puedo conocer algo más

Ru-Bueno hija vamos-se alejan de las personas-Mira Quinn necesito que impresiones al señor Stewart y pase lo que pase no importa lo que digan tu debes hacer exactamente lo que te pedí te guste o no

Q-Lo haré

Ru-Yo voy con los otros ejecutivos tu quédate por ahí y da una buena impresión

Quinn se acerca a la barra a tomar un poco de ponche

-¿Quinn Fabray?

Q-Señor Stewart ¿Cómo esta?

-Muy bien Quinn, que bueno que estas de nuevo con tu padre

Q-Si señor, lo extrañaba demasiado-sonríe de una manera que pareciera como si fuera verdadera, ella era una muy buena actriz cuando la ocasión lo demandaba

-Me imagino con lo buen padre que es Russell

Q-No se hace una idea

-Quería hablar contigo pequeña, sabes que tu padre y yo estamos planeando hacer algunos negocios y pues la verdad es que quiero saber tu opinión acerca de el, ya sabes los únicos jueces de los padres son los hijos

Q-Por supuesto, quiero aclararle que aunque yo sea su hija lo que voy a decir es solamente la verdad, el es un padre asombroso pero aparte de eso es una muy buena persona, gentil y siempre preocupándose por los demás, le puedo asegurar que si usted hace negocios con el no se va a arrepentir porque no debe esperar ninguna cosa mala por parte de el.

-Es bueno escuchar eso Quinn

Quinn por dentro se moría del coraje, nunca le había gustado eso de fingir una buena impresión cuando ella sabía la clase de persona que es su padre

-Tío te estaba buscando

-Mi amor, te presento a Quinn Fabray la hija de Russell

Q-Megan

M-Quinn

-¿Ya se conocían?

Q-Me temo que ese placer lo tengo de hace tiempo

M-Si tío Quinn y yo éramos muy buenas amigas pero las circunstancias acabaron con eso

-Que mal, porque definitivamente eres muy buena influencia para mi sobrina, quédense aquí y aprovechen para hablar yo ya vuelvo

M-¿Cómo has estado?

Q-No te importa-Se iba a ir pero la detienen-¿Qué diablos quieres Megan?

M-Es mejor que te sientes y esperes a mi tío como el te lo ha pedido, no vaya a ser que tu actitud descortés arruine los planes de tu padre

Quinn se sienta y respira hondo, la chica se sienta a su lado

M-Pregunto de nuevo ¿Cómo has estado?

Q-Ya te dije que no te importa

M-Entonces tampoco me importa decirle a mi tío la verdad sobre tu padre-hace amague de parase

Q-No-la detiene-he estado bien

M-Así me gusta, ¿Estas con Rachel aún?

Q-Si estoy con ella y espero estarlo por mucho tiempo

M-Hay que ver cuanto te dura

Q-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

M-Claro que lo es, porque aún te amo Quinn, puede que no me creas pero es verdad

Q-Ya lo que sientas o pienses no me interesa en lo mas absoluto

M-Tu quieres negarlo pero yo se que no me has dejado de amar

Q-Yo ya te supere Megan, hace tiempo

M-Ya entiendo, ¿tuvieron sexo?

Q-No te importa

M-Eso lo confirma, pero de seguro no sentiste ni lo más mínimo que cuando lo hacías conmigo, porque esa morochita nunca se va a comparar conmigo

Q-La que nunca se va a comparar con Rachel eres tu y para que lo sepas lo que sentí con ella nunca lo sentí en ninguna de la muchas veces que estuve contigo, porque a ella la amo mas de lo que llegue a hacerlo contigo

M-Tu vas a volver a mi Quinn, cuando esa chica te rompa el corazón, vas a volver y yo te voy a esperar porque tu destino es a mi lado

Q-Ni te lo creas porque aunque lo mío con Rach termine, yo nunca voy a volver con una ramera como tu

M-No te conviene hablarme así Quinn, yo puedo ir y decirle todo a mi tío para que no haga negocios con tu padre, y de esa manera tu sales afectada porque de seguro te ha amenazado con algo para que estés aquí

Q-¿Qué piensas a hacer Megan? Porque yo no voy a permitir que hables de esa manera sobre mi novia

M-Tu no tienes idea

-Tu no vas a hacer nada Megan, si lo haces yo también tengo varias cosas que decir sobre ti

M-Jonathan

Jo-Hola Quinn, a mi me parece que lo mejor es que te vayas y nos dejes a los dos tranquilos

M-Ya vas a ver Quinn, tú vas a ser mía- se para del asiento y se retira

Jo-¿Cómo estas rubia?

Q-Bien Jonathan, aunque déjame decirte que es una sorpresa verte aquí

Jo-Si, nuestras familias creen que nosotros terminamos pero somos amigos, aunque no nos relacionamos en lo absoluto después de lo que paso

Q-Si me imagino, gracias por lo de ahora

Jo-No te preocupes, tu eres una buena chica Quinn, tu y yo nos merecemos alguien mejor, alguien que nos quiera de verdad-la rubia sonríe- Y por tu sonrisa puedo ver que tu ya la encontraste

Q-Si ya lo hice

Jo-Yo que pensé que tenía una oportunidad-dice despacio

Q-¿Disculpa?

Jo-Que me alegra saberlo

-Vengan todos vamos a hacer un brindis-dice el señor Stewart

Jo-Vamos-le ofrece la mano que la chica toma

-Quiero brindar por esta maravillosa cena y por estos maravillosos invitados, es especial por la señorita Quinn Fabray y su padre mi nuevo socio Russell Fabray

Quinn voltea a ver a su padre que mantenía una sonrisa arrogante mientras saludaba a todos

-Sin más que decir, continuemos con esta velada

Jo-¿Puedo bailar contigo?

Q-Emm claro

Comienza a bailar en la pista de baile, Jonathan la toma por la cintura y Quinn pone sus brazos sobre el pecho del chico

Jo-Puedes tomarme del cuello para que estés mas cómoda

Q-Bueno-hace lo que le pide el chico

Bailaban al compás de la música que era una suave balada

Jo-Te ves muy hermosa hoy, ya veo porque Megan me engaño contigo

Q-La verdad es que no me hace mucha gracia

Jo-Lo lamento lo que menos quiero es incomodarte

Q-No te preocupes, pero mejor no hablemos de eso

Jo-Por supuesto, pero enserio eres muy hermosa

Q-Gracias

Jo-Es bueno verte y hablar contigo, no tener que mezclarme con toda esa gente prepotente que se cree lo mejor solo por el dinero

Q-¿Tú eres uno de ellos?

Jo-Muchos lo piensan por mi familia, pero la verdad es que no lo soy, yo valoro mas lo que realmente importa y no lo material

Q-Entonces es bueno haberte encontrado hoy también

Jo-Entonces de seguro disfrutamos nuestra compañía, y mas nos vale porque va a ser la única durante toda la noche

La canción termina y los chicos se sientan.

La noche continúa y Quinn se la pasa hablando con Jonathan, descubre que el chico ama el arte, la música ochentera, las motocicletas, las salidas al aire libre, demasiadas cosas en común compartían y realmente disfrutaba su compañía

Ru-Quinn hora de irnos

Q-Claro

Ru-Tu eres Jonathan el hijo de Steve si no me equivoco

Jo-Si un gusto señor Fabray, y felicitaciones por lo de el negocio

Ru-Claro muchacho, te espero en el auto no demores-se va

Q-Debo irme

Jo-Si, fue una linda noche Quinn Gracias por acompañar a este aburrido y solitario Joven-bromea

Q-Fue un gusto, y gracias a ti me alegraste la noche

Jo-Fue un placer hacerlo

Q-Adiós-comienza a caminar

Jo-Quinn espera

Q-Dime

Jo-Yo me preguntaba si puedo tener tu número de celular ya sabes pues para estar en contacto y salir a hacer algo alguna vez en Lima

Q-Claro-le apunta el número-Ya esta

Jo-Gracias Quinn, que tengas una linda noche-le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Quinn se va a su casa llama a Rachel y se acuesta a dormir

**Al día siguiente- En Lima-Ohio**

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

J-¿Quinn te ha dicho cuando vuelve?

R-Lo más probable es que sea mañana-dice sin ánimo

J-Lamento que no pueda venir para el evento de esta noche

R-Yo también realmente quería ir pero ya será el otro año

J-Esperemos que si

Leroy entra a la casa rápidamente

J-¿Qué pada cariño por que tanto afán?

L-Te tengo una sorpresa princesa

R-¿Una sorpresa?

L-Si, no te imaginas quien se mudo a unas tres cuadras de aquí

R-¿Quién?

L-Adivina

R-¿Era especial para mi?

L-Muchísimo

R-No me digas-se pone de pie

L-sonríe-Creo que ya sabes de quien estoy hablando, ya puedes pasar-grita

Una hermosa rubia de ojos grises entraba a la casa de los Berry/Fabray

R-Sarah-se tira encima de la chica y la abraza

Sa-Rachie, que bueno volver a verte

R-¿Por qué no me avisaste que volvías a Lima?

Sa-Quería que fuera una sorpresa para ver si te alegrabas al verme

R-Pero por supuesto que me iba a alegrar. Te extrañe mucho

Sa-Y yo a ti

L-Es bueno volver a verlas juntas

J-Hola Sarah

Sa-Señora Judy, un gusto volver a verla

J-Igualmente

L-Bueno Sarah despídete porque tus padres deben estar esperándote para terminar la mudanza

Sa-Si señor

R-Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres

Sa-Claro es muy buena idea

R-¿Puedo papi?

L-Claro princesa, ven yo las llevo

Las chicas parten hacia la casa de los Borden

Sarah Borden, hija de Emily y Alan Borden, se fue de Lima a los 14 años por cuestiones del trabajo de sus padres, fue muy buena amiga de Rachel desde que se conocieron a los 4 años en el jardín de infantes.

Leroy deja a las chicas en la casa

Al-Es bueno volver a verte Rachel

R-Lo mismo digo señor

Em-¿Cómo has estado?

Sa-Luego la bombardean con preguntas pero ahora yo me llevo a esta morena para que me ayude a desempacar mis cosas- Toma a Rachel del brazo y prácticamente la arrastra hacia su habitación que queda en el segundo piso

R-Eso fue muy descortés de tu parte-se cruza de brazos

Sa-Vamos Rachie, recién llegue y ya vas a regañarme

R-Pero es que lo fue

Sa-Ya lo siento, luego te pueden preguntar lo que quieran saber, ahora tú me vas a ayudar arreglar mi cuarto

R-Esta bien, tienes muchas cosas ya te pareces a mi

Sa-Ya quisiera yo parecerme a ti princesa

Las chicas desempacan y organizan todo correctamente, se acuestan en la cama de la rubia a descansar

R-Esto fue agotador

Sa-Bastante

R-¿Cómo es San Francisco?

Sa-Es hermoso Rachie, no tanto como tu pero es hermoso

R-Boba

Sa-Como soy una boba, esta boba no va a darte el regalo que te trajo

R-Vamos dame el regalo

Sa-No ya no quiero

R-Por favor-Le hace puchero

Sa-Con ese puchero puedes conseguir lo que quieras-se pone de pie, Rachel al escuchar eso recuerda a su novia y una sonrisa se instala en su rostro

Sa-Mira-se sienta en la cama y Rachel también lo hace-No es algo muy grande-le entrega una caja

R-La destapa y ve una pequeña replica del puente de San Francisco-Es hermoso

Sa-Tiene tu nombre y el mío inscrito

R-Eso veo, gracias- le da un abrazo

Sa-Bueno, que hermosa cadenita ¿Quién te la ha dado?

R-Me la dio mi

Em-Abre la puerta-Chicas bajen a comer

Sa-Luego me cuentas bien, vamos a comer, a por cierto yo me preguntaba si tenías algo que hacer hoy

R-Pues no

Sa-¿Quieres ir conmigo al festival de esta noche?

R-Parece que ya conseguí mi pareja

Sa-Tenlo por seguro hermosa, ahora vamos a comer

Rachel baja sonriente porque iba a ir a ese festival con su mejor amiga, aunque lo que ella no sabia era que una rubia de ojos verdes estaba haciendo lo posible para ser su compañera esa noche.

**LO SE, NO TENGO PERDÓN DE DIOS, LAMENTO DE SOBRE MANERA LA TARDANZA, PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO HUMILDE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR SU ESPERA.**

**SARAH BORDEN ESTA INSPIRADA EN SARAH ROEMER.**

**CRITICAS SUGERENCIAS TODAS SON BIENVENIDAS **

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**UN SALUDO DESDE COLOMBIA**


	19. Chapter 19 Sin Ti

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y DE FOX**

**CAPITULO 19 SIN TI**

_Sa-¿Quieres ir conmigo al festival de esta noche?_

_R-Parece que ya conseguí mi pareja _

_Sa-Tenlo por seguro hermosa, ahora vamos a comer_

**Mientras tanto en New York **

Q-¿Cómo que no lo conseguiste?

Ru-Lo siento Quinn no pude hacerlo

Q-Como si te fuera a creer, tú no quieres que me vaya para que no pueda estar con mi novia

Ru-A mi no me importa la asquerosidades de relaciones que mantengas, no conseguí el boleto

Q-Teníamos un trato Russell, y no lo cumples-coge su maleta y comienza a retirarse

Ru-¿A dónde vas?

Q-Al aeropuerto a ver si alguien me vende algún pasaje

Ru-¿Sabes que te va a costar el triple de lo que cuesta normalmente? Espérate hasta mañana

Q-No puedo, Rach quiere que vaya hoy, no le quiero fallar

Ru-¿La quieres?

Q-La amo-dijo con certeza

Ru-Toma Quinn-Le da una tarjeta de crédito-La hice a tu nombre por si necesitas dinero no te va a hacer falta, aunque con eso no puedes pagar el boleto, ten un poco de efectivo-la chica recibe las dos cosas

Q-¿Qué ganas tú?

Ru-No gano nada

Q-Entonces ya me iré

Ru-Se ve que la quieres mucho, y eso esta bien porque cuando te des cuenta de la realidad de las cosas vas a venir aquí junto a mí, porque tú y yo somos iguales, y yo estaré esperándote

Q-Hasta entonces-sale de su casa y entra al auto de Edward que la esperaba

Ed-¿Tienes el boleto?

Q-No lo tengo, pero pienso comprar uno

Ed-Estamos en época navideña Q, nadie te va a vender uno

Q-Ya lo veremos

Los chicos llegan al aeropuerto

Ed-Ya averigüe y están totalmente agotados

Q-Entonces hay que conseguir alguien que nos venda el suyo

Ed-Ya, como si fuera tan sencillo

Q-Hazlo por mi

Ed-Uff, lo que sea por mi princesa, tu por ese lado y yo por este

Quinn empieza a buscar quien le venda un pasaje

Q-¿Disculpe? Puede venderme su pasaje

-No molestes niña

Q-Señora, puedo comprarle su pasaje por el triple del precio

-Tengo prisa

-No creo que alguien te venda un pasaje a estas horas

Q-Jonathan

Jo-Quinn, que bueno verte veo que quieres conseguir un pasaje

Q-Eso intento, pero el avión ya sale en 1 hora y creo que no lo lograre

Jo-Vamos a tomar algo y luego yo te ayudo ¿Te parece?

Q-Es buena idea

Los chicos se sientan en la barra de una cafetería y ordenan dos cappuccinos

Jo-Esta haciendo mucho frio afuera ¿Con quien viniste?

Q-Un amigo, debe estar intentando comprar un boleto para mí

Jo-En esta época se agotan muy rápido, y la gente lo único que quiere es estar con su familia

Q-Si, solo que pensé que tal vez alguien lo vendería pero ya me rindo

Jo-¿Cosas importantes para hacer en Lima?

Q-Muy importantes, pero deberán esperar, ¿Y tu?

Jo-Yo viajo hoy, no por cosas importantes solo porque si

Q-¿Y tu familia?

Jo-Mi familia esta aquí en New York, pero no me quiero quedar porque no es mi estilo esas reuniones con gente falsa

Q-Estamos de acuerdo

Jo-Camarero, ¿cuanto le debo?

-Son 20 dólares señor

Jo-Tome, quédese con el cambio, vamos

Q-Gracias por el café, y pues por lo menos me alegraste el día

Jo-Hay algo que quiero darte, toma-le entrega un pasaje de avión

Q-¿Pero qué? Es tu pasaje, no puedo recibirlo

Jo-Como te dije antes Quinn, yo solo me voy porque si, pero tu tienes algo que al parecer es sumamente importante, entonces yo te regalo mi pasaje, mañana puedo viajar yo

Q-Dios, no se como agradecértelo, ¿Cuánto te debo?

Jo-Nada, tómalo como mi regalo de navidad-sonríe

Q-No puedo aceptarlo, me sentiría muy mal porque puedo pagarlo

Jo-No te compliques, ¿Te sientes mejor si me lo pagas?

Q-Muchísimo mejor

Jo-Entonces me debes una salida

Q-¿Una salida?

Jo-Si a comer o al cine, o simplemente a hablar, lo que sea contigo vale la pena

Q-Esta bien, entonces te debo la salida

Ed-Quinn te estaba buscando por todos lados, no pude conseguir nadie que vendiera el boleto

Q-Ya lo conseguí

Ed-¿Cuánto pagaste?

Q-Nada, pero le debo una salida a este apuesto joven

Jo-El debe ser tu amigo, un gusto Jonathan

Ed-Edward, entonces ya te vas princesa

Q-Si es hora

Ed-Te voy a extrañar-la alza en sus brazos y le da muchos besos

Q-Y yo a ti Ed-la pone en el suelo de nuevo

Ed-Te cuidas corderito, y recuerda que te quiero mucho

Q-Y yo a ti, de nuevo gracias Jonathan

Jo-No hay porque además si lo pensamos bien yo soy el que saco mas provecho, una salida con una rubia preciosa no la tienes todos los días

Q-Pero debes aguantar otra cena aburrida

Jo-Vale la pena, es mejor que te vayas hermosa

Q-Adiós Jonathan, estamos hablando-le da un abrazo-te quiero Edward

Ed-Igual

Quinn sube al avión con rumbo a Lima, deseaba estar en ese instante con su novia

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LIMA**

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

S-Señora Judy, ¿Se encuentra Rachel?

J-Si Santana esta en su cuarto, Ella debe ser Brittany

S-Britt te presento a Judy la madre de Quinn, ella es Britt mi novia

J-Un gusto Brittany, Quinn me ha hablado de ti

B-Hola Judy-se le tira encima y le un abrazo-Un gusto conocerla-se separa

Rachel estaba en su cuarto terminando de arreglarse, su celular suena

Sa-Hermosa

R-Hola Sarah

Sa-Llamaba para decirte que no puedo ir a tu casa, debo acompañar a mis padres por una cosa, pero nos vemos en el festival

R-Por mi esta bien

Sa-Entonces nos vemos allá

Rachel cuelga el teléfono y termina de arreglarse, baja al primer piso donde las dos chicas la esperaban ansiosa

S-Por fin Berry, llevamos siglos esperándote

B-No mientas San, solo estamos aquí hace 10 minutos, Hola Rach

R-Hola Britt y Santana

S-Muevan el trasero que se nos hace tarde

L-Que les vaya bien chicas, disfruten

R-Gracias papi

Las chicas suben al auto de San y llegan al festival que quedaba a las afueras de Lima

Llegaron y vieron a sus amigos, Jesse, Giselle, Puck y su novia Caroline, Finn, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, Sam y Artie

Jy-Que bueno verlas, ¿Cómo estas Rach?

R-Bien aunque mi mejor amigo me tiene olvidada

G-Creo que es mi culpa

R-Es bueno verte Giselle

P-Sexy judía, estas muy linda

R-Gracias Puck, pero recuerda que tienes novia

P-No creo que le moleste compartirme por un rato

Cr-Por supuesto que me molesta bobo

S-Ya, vamos a buscar que hacer

Los chicos comenzaron a subir a todas las atracciones que tenía el festival, había de todo un poco, carruseles, carros chocones, la casa del terror, montaña rusa y todas las cosas que por lo general hay en esos festivales

Rachel estaba jugando tiro al blanco pero era realmente mala

-Tu puntería no ha mejorado en lo absoluto

R-Sarah-la abraza-Ya pensé que no vendría

Sa-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de estar contigo? Nunca Rachie

R-Hace rato que intento atinarle al blanco pero no puedo

Sa-Ven déjame-se le hace por la espalda y la toma de las manos para poder manejarla-Solo tienes que alzar el brazo derecho de esta manera, y con el izquierdo te preparas para disparar, apuntas con la mira y… dispara

Le dan justo al blanco

S-¿Quién es la chica que esta con Rachel?

F-Me parece conocida

P-Sin duda, pero no me acuerdo muy bien

K-No lo puedo creer es Sarah

S-¿Sarah?

K-Si Sarah Borden, esta aquí de nuevo

F-Vamos a saludar

Todos los chicos se dirigen a donde las otras dos chicas estaban

Sa-Aquí tienes un merecido osito de peluche que ganaste

R-Lo ganaste tú prácticamente

Sa-Bueno pues en ese caso tómalo como el peluche que ganaba para ti todos los años

Jy-Sarah, que sorpresa

Sa-Jesse, es bueno verte de nuevo, y a todos los chicos del glee club

K-¿Cuándo llegaste?

Sa-Hoy en la tarde

Jy-¿Por qué no nos dijiste Rachel?

R-Es que la emoción de verla de nuevo hizo que se me olvidara por completo

F-¿Piensas volver al coro?

Sa-Si hay un puesto para mi, por supuesto

P-Claro que lo hay rubia

Jy-¿Sabes que? Vamos a ir a ese karaoke y nos vas a mostrar si todavía tienes la magia

Sa-No creo que sea el momento

R-Vamos, yo quiero escucharte cantar

Sa-Esta bien pero si tu cantas conmigo hermosa

R-Bueno

Sa-Vamos-la toma de la mano

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, como todos los años se deja abierto el karaoke para que las personas que quieran voluntariamente presentase puedan hacerlo, y esta noche tenemos dos valientes jovencitas que quieren compartirnos una canción, pasen chicas

Sa-Buenas noches mi nombre es Sarah Borden, y esta morena hermosa es Rachel Berry, vamos a cantar "Need yo now" de Lady Antebellum

La música comienza a sonar y todas las personas estaban expectantes

**RACHEL**

Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor...

Reaching for the phone, because I can't fight it anymore...

**JUNTAS**

Ad I wonder if I ever cross your mind

**RACHEL**

For me it happens all the time

**JUNTAS**

It's a quarter after one and I'm all alone and I need you now,

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now,

And I don't know how, I can do without, I just need you now

**SARAH-**

**Se acerca a Rachel y la toma de las manos, luego le acaricia la mejilla **

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door, wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before

**JUNTAS**

And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind,

**SARAH**

For me it happens all the time

**JUNTAS**

It's a quarter after one and I'm a little drunk and I need you now,

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now,

And I don't know how I can do without; I just need you now,

Woh ooo woh

Yes I would rather hurt then feel nothing at all,

It's a quarter after one, I'm alone and I need you now,

**RACHEL**

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

**JUNTAS**

And I don't know how I can do without; I just need you now,

I just need you now...

Oh baby I need you now...

La música paraba dando por terminada la canción, la gente las aplaude fuertemente, sin dudas Sarah tenia una voz hermosa y potente

Jy-Creo que tengo nueva integrante para vocal adrenaline

R-Ni lo sueñes, Sarah es mía-la abraza

Sa-La princesa ha hablado Jesse lo lamento

Santana mira toda la situación y se enfada mucho por la interacción entre la rubia y la morena

S-Si ya terminaron de hablar babosadas, vamos a hacer otra cosa

R-No seas aguafiestas San

S-Santana para ti enano, y la verdad es que me importa un bledo el reencuentro y bla bla bla, vinimos a divertirnos

Sa-¿Tu quien eres?

S-Santana López

Sa-Nunca había escuchado de ti

S-Ni yo tampoco, gracias a Dios

Sa-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

S-¿Qué te crees? No eres el puto ombligo del mundo, y ni siquiera estaba hablando contigo hablaba con el enano

Sa-Se llama Rachel

S-Claro que lo se

R-Mejor vamos a divertirnos

Jy-Perfecta idea, es lo mejor

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Una apurada Quinn entra por la puerta

J-Hija, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Q-Larga historia Judy, pero ahora tengo algo de afán, hola Leroy

L-Hola Quinn, nos hubieras avisado para recogerte

Q-No hay problema tome un taxi

J-Te debe haber costado bastante

Q-Russell me dio para pagarlo, ¿Rachel?

L-Esta en el festival con

Q-Con Santana y los chicos lo suponía, voy para allá

J-¿Ella sabes que estas acá?

Q-No, en realidad quiero que sea una sorpresa, así que por favor no la llamen

L-No te preocupes Quinn

Q-Bueno nos vemos más rato, voy en mi auto, adiós Judy y Leroy

J-Ten cuidado Hija-Quinn sale de la casa-Ojala no pase nada

L-¿Lo dices por Sarah?

J-Por supuesto, tu y yo siempre sospechamos que esa chica gustaba de Rachel, y siempre han sido bastantes cariñosas, de pronto a Quinnie no le agrade mucho

L-No te preocupes cariño, ya veremos dentro de unas horas que sucede, ahora ven veamos la película

Quinn sube a su auto y llama a Santana

S-Quinn, ¿Cómo estas?

Q-Bien, estoy en camino al festival

S-¿Cómo que en camino?

Q-Estoy en Lima quería sorprender a Rach

S-¿Estas conduciendo mientras hablas?

Q-Si

S-Pero eres bien idiota-mira a Rachel y a Sarah que reían mientras se abrazan-Espérate un poco yo arreglo algo

Q-No lo creo ya voy llegar

S-te espero en la puerta, pero debo decirte algo primero Quinn-suena el celular, la rubia le había colgado- No lo puedo creer, me esperas Britt yo ya vengo

B-Bueno Santy

Santana se dirige a la entrada, mira a todos lados y ve a Quinn bajando del auto, definitivamente o quería que la rubia viera a Rachel con Sarah, ella sabia que no le iba a agradar

Q-Santana, ¿Dónde esta Rach?

S-Me colgaste maldita

Q-Tu me dijiste que no hablara mientras conducía-se encoje de hombros- ahora dime ¿Dónde esta mi novia?

S-¿Quieres sorprenderla?

Q-Por supuesto

S-Ven conmigo

Mientras tanto en un lugar del festival

Sa-¿Te has divertido hermosa?

R-Claro que si Sarah me la he pasado de maravilla, gracias

-Bueno señores tenemos otras voluntarias para el karaoke

Sa-Seguro es alguno del coro

Quinn estaba detrás del escenario buscando a Rachel con su mirada, hasta que la ve abrazada con una rubia, al principio pensó que era Chelsea, pero luego se dio cuenta que no

Q-Santana, ¿Por qué Rach abraza a esa chica?

S-Cállate Fabray, sorprende a tu chica

Sa-Vas a decirme quien te regalo la cadenita

R-Me la dio mi…-la interrumpen

-Un aplauso para estas chicas

Quinn sube al escenario, Rachel se queda con la boca abierta y mirando a su chica fijamente

Q-Queremos dedicarle esta canción a las personas mas importante de nuestra vida-dice mirando fijamente a su novia

Sa-Es mi impresión o esa chica nos esta mirando

Pero Rachel estaba absorta mirando a su chica

La música comienza a sonar

**QUINN**

I need you boo

**Te necesito nena,**

I gotta see you boo

**Tengo que verte nena **

And there's hearts all over the world tonight

**Y hay corazones por todo el mundo esta noche**

Said there's hearts all over the world tonight

**He dicho que hay corazones por todo el mundo esta noche**

**SANTANA**

Hey ill mama, ooh you're a stunner

**Hey! Mamita, tu eres espectacular,**

Hot little figure, yes you a winner, and

**Lindo cuerpo, si, tu eres una ganadora y...**

I'm so glad to be yours

**Estoy tan contento de ser tuya,**

You're a class of your own and

**Tú eres única y...**

**JUNTAS**

Ooh little cutie, when you talk to me

**Oh! pequeña dulzura, cuando me hablas,**

I swear the whole world stops

**Te juro que el mundo se detiene**

You're my sweetheart and

**Tue res mi Corazon**

I'm so glad that you're mine

**Soy tan afortunada de que seas mia **

You are one of a kind, and

**Eres única y **

**QUINN**

You mean to me what I mean to you

**Tu significas para mi lo que yo significo para ti**

And together baby there is nothing we won't do

**Y juntos no hay nada que no podamos hacer**

'Cause if I got you

**Porque sit e tengo**

I don't need money

**No necesito dinero**

I don't need cars

**No necesito carros**

Girl you're my all

**Nena, tu eres mi todo **

**JUNTAS**

And oh, I'm into you and

**Y Oh! Estoy dentro de ti**

Girl no one else would do

**Y nadie mas podrá hacerlo**

With every kiss and every hug

**Con cada beso y cada abrazo**

You make me fall in love

**Me haces enamorar **

And now I know I can't be the only one

**Y yo se que no puedo ser la única **

I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight

**Apuesto que esta noche, en todo el mundo sus corazones estan**

With the love of their life who feel

**Con el amor de sus vidas sintiendo**

What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... girl

**Lo que yo siento cuando estoy contigo, contigo, contigo, contigo, nena**

With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Oh girl

**Contigo, contigo, contigo, contigo, contigo… Oh nena **

**SANTANA**

I don't want nobody else

**No quiero a nadie mas**

Without you there's no one left, and

**Sin ti no queda nadie mas y**

You're like Jordans on Saturday

**Tú eres como Jordan en un sábado**

I gotta have you and I can't wait now

**Tengo que tenerte y no puedo esperar**

**JUNTAS**

Hey lil shorty, say you care for me

**Hey pequeña, di que te preocupas por mí**

You know I care for you

**Tú sabes que yo me preocupo por ti**

You know that I will be true

**Tú sabes que digo la verdad**

You know that I won't lie

**Tú sabes que no te mentiría **

You know that I will try

**Tú sabes que voy a intentarlo **

Be your everything

**Ser tu todo**

**QUINN**

'Cause if I got you

**Porque si te tengo**

I don't need money

**No necesito dinero**

I don't need cars

**No necesito carros**

Girl you're my heart

**Nena, tu eres mi todo**

**JUNTAS**

Oh, I'm into you and

**Oh!, estoy dentro de ti**

Girl no one else would do

**Y nadie mas puede hacerlo**

With every kiss and every hug

**Con cada beso y cada abrazo**

You make me fall in love

**Me haces enamorar**

And now I know I can't be the only one

**Y yo se que no puedo ser la única**

I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight

**Apuesto a que todos los corazones del mundo están **

With the love of their life who feel

**Con el amor de su vida sintiendo**

What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh

**Lo que yo siento cuando estoy contigo, contigo, contigo, contigo… ohhh**

With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Yeah

**Contigo, contigo, contigo, contigo, contigo, contigo… Yeah**

La canción termina y las chicas bajan del escenario cada una dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su novia

Quinn se para enfrente de Rachel que aún estaba en silencio

Q-¿me extrañaste? Porque yo te extrañe cada segundo

Rachel reacciona y se le tira encima a su novia dándole un fuerte abrazo

R-Por supuesto que te extrañe, ¿Cómo viniste?

Q-Pues termine de hacer lo que Russell me pidió y vine en avión

R-Te extrañe-se acerca y le da un necesitado beso

Sa-¿Qué demonios?

R-Quinn te presento a mi mejor amiga Sarah, Sarah ella es Quinn mi novia

Sa-¿Novia?

Q-Quinn Fabray

Sa-¿Fabray? Como Judy

R-Es hija de Judy

Sa-¿Eres novia de tu hermanastra?

R-Si

Sa-¿hace cuanto?

R-Un mes y unos días

Sa-¿Pero no sabia que te gustaban las chicas?

Q-Al parecer si, amor vamos a sentarnos realmente estoy agotada por el viaje

R-Vamos Sarah

Sa-Claro

Se sientan en el pasto junto con los demás chicos del glee club

P-Quinn, pensé que no vendrías

Q-No estaba en mis planes Noah, pero por mi novia hago lo que sea

Quinn se abre de piernas para que Rachel se siente entre ellas, la rubia la abraza por la cintura

R-No sabes como te extrañe

Q-Lamento no haber llegado mas temprano, ya se va a acabar el evento

R-Lo importante es que estés aquí, y llegaste para el mejor momento de la noche

Sarah estaba sentado aparte con Kurt

Sa-No me creo que Rachel este con esa chica

K-Quinn es muy buena persona y la quiere mucho

Sa-Ajam, no me imaginaba que Rachel era lesbiana

K-Ninguno se lo imaginaba

Sa-De haberlo sabido antes

K-Nosotros dos pensábamos que nunca se iba a fijar en ti por el hecho de ser una chica

Sa-Y nos equivocamos pero

K-Ningún pero Sarah, Rachel esta con Quinn y tu como buena amiga debes respetarlo

Sa-Pero ella es el amor de mi vida, ¿como darle la espalda a eso?

K-solo no hagas nada para separarlas

Sa-Esta bien Kurt

Quinn le daba pequeños besos a Rachel que sonreía

R-Mira Quinn

Un montón de fuegos artificiales se hacían presentes en esa hermosa noche

R-Es hermoso

Q-No tanto como tu

Rachel se voltea y le da un casto beso en los labios

Q-comienza a cantar casi en un susurro en el oído de la morena- Hey Little girl, look what you done, you stole my hearth and made it your own, stole my hearth an made it your own, Te amo

R-Yo te amo

La noche termina y todos los chicos parten a sus respectivas casas

Rachel y Quinn entran a su casa, la morena toma a la rubia de la mano y la jala a su cuarto donde comienza a besarla apasionadamente, la morena se quita la camisa y el pantalón quedando solo en ropa interior

Q-Rach-suspira-¿Qué haces?

R-Solo quiero que me hagas el amor Quinn, solo eso

Y hace transcurre la noche en ese 28 de Diciembre, entre gemidos, caricias, te amos y una completa pasión pero sobre todo amor, mucho amor

**BUENO ES TODO POR ESTE DÍA, GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN Y DEJAN SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**CRITICAS, CONSEJOS Y COMENTARIOS SON BIENVENIDOS**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA**


	20. Chapter 20 Malos y buenos consejos

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y DE FOX**

**CAPITULO 20**

**15 DE ENERO MALOS Y BUENOS CONSEJOS**

El año nuevo ya había pasado, las chicas estaban en la escuela para su regreso a clases

Quinn y Rachel caminaban juntas hacía el casillero de la mas pequeña

Q-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

R-Biología ¿Y tú?-dice mientras abre su casillero

Q-Español-pone cara triste-Quería estar contigo mas tiempo

R-Ya tendremos tiempo, mientras tanto acompáñame al salón.

Sa-Rachie-la abraza

R-Sarah-corresponde al abrazo

Sa-Hola Quinn

Q-Hola Sarah

La relación entre Quinn y Sarah era buena, no hablaban mucho, ni pasaban tiempo juntas excepto cuando Rachel se los pedía ya que la morena quiere que su novia y su mejor amiga se lleven bien, su trato era cordial.

Sa-¿Qué clase tienes Rachel?

R-Biología

Sa-Yo también, vamos juntas

R-¿No te molesta Quinn?

Q-Claro que no amor, tu ve con ella mientras tanto yo saco las cosas de mi casillero y me voy a clase

R-¿Nos vemos en el descanso?

Q-Claro que si-se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en los labios-Te amo, cuídate, adiós Sarah- se va a su casillero

Sa-Chao Quinn, ahora vamos princesa que se nos hace tarde

R-Claro-entrelaza su brazo con el de la rubia

Sa-Yo no sabía que tu y Quinn se daban muestras de cariño así en mitad de los pasillos

R-Pues es que nosotras hablamos y no queríamos escondernos, todas las personas saben que somos pareja, lógicamente a unos les disgusta, a otros no les importa, nuestros amigos nos apoyan, igual y solo son pequeñas muestras.

Sa-Entiendo, pero aún no me explico como es que estas con una mujer-vio la mueca de Rachel-No me refiero a que me disguste, es solo que me sorprende cuando me fui estabas feliz con Finn

R-Ya hablamos de eso Sarah, no fue algo que planifique solo paso, me enamore de Quinn y estoy feliz con ella, eso es todo

-Señoritas, entren al salón por favor

R-Si profesor, vamos- las dos entran al salón

La clase de biología sigue y mientras Rachel reía por las bobadas que decía Sarah, una chica las miraba desde la parte de atrás con el señor fruncido

B-¿Qué pasa Santy?

S-Esa chica Sarah no me gusta, mira como se acerca a Rachel

B-¿Y a ti que? Parece como si gustaras de Rach

S-¿De que hablas Britt?

B-Desde que ella regreso a Lima no le has dado la oportunidad solo porque pasa mucho tiempo con Rachel ¿Te gusta?

S-No entiendo tu pregunta, es obvio que me preocupa su cercanía por Quinn, no voy a permitir que nadie le quiera ver la cara de estúpida a mi amiga-se para de la silla

B-¿A dónde vas?

S-Lejos de aquí, ya me sacaste de quicio

-Señorita López, por favor tome asiento de nuevo

S-La entrenadora Sylvester me necesita

-Vaya, pero necesito el trabajo de mañana

S-Por supuesto-comienza a salir y en el camino pasa por el pupitre donde estaban Sarah y Rachel hablando muy de cerca para no ser escuchadas, la latina golpea la mesa donde estaban las chicas sorprendiéndolas-estamos es clase no hablando babosadas-Y sale del salón

El día de clases continua y Quinn estaba en la cafetería con las cheerios tomando su refrigerio y esperando a su novia

P-Quinn hermosa

Q-Noah ¿Cómo estas?

P-Bien princesa, ven siéntate con nosotros-señala a todos los chicos del glee club

Q-Claro-alza su bandeja

P-Déjame yo la llevo-le coge la bandeja

Q-Pero que caballero, me gusta el cambio que hace Caroline en ti

P-No te engañes Q, yo te gusto de todas las maneras

Llegan a la mesa y se sientan

Mk-¿Tienes practica hoy Quinn?

Q-No Mike, hoy es glee club para nosotras, a propósito ¿Dónde están Santana y Rachel?

Sam-Rachel viene con Sarah y detrás de ellas Santana, aunque por su cara viene con un humor de perros

Santana iba caminando y sin querer tropezó derramándole todo el contenido de se plato a Sarah

Sa-¿Qué te pasa?

S-Fue sin querer-sigue derecho para ir por unas servilletas pero una mano la detiene

Sa-¿Qué te crees? ¿Piensas que por ser una porrista, te tengo miedo?

S-Ya te lo dije fue sin querer

Sa-Pues a mi no me parece que fue de esa manera

R-Vamos Santana pídele una disculpa, mira

S-¿Una disculpa? ¿Me estas jodiendo Rachel? Por última vez fue sin querer

R-Deja tu orgullo y acepta el error

Quinn escucha lo que su novia dice y se para de inmediato ya sabia que la furia de la latina se aproximaba y ella era consciente de que Santana lo había hecho sin querer

S-Mira Gnomo primero que todo…

Q-No tiene porque disculparse si ella dice que fue sin querer es porque lo fue

Sa-Si claro, tú eres su amiga Quinn obvio la vas a defender

Q-Eso no tiene nada que ver yo la vi, no lo hizo con querer

F-Vamos Santana pídele perdón y comamos tranquilos

K-Yo digo lo mismo

Sam-No es hora de que causes problemas

S-Se callan de una puta vez, Gnomo, Finnepto, Porcelana y Boca de trucha me importa un bledo si me creen o no, no voy a pedir disculpas por algo que no hice con querer, y si me disculpan yo me largo de aquí-empieza a caminar

Q-Santana espera

Sa-¿Vas a dejar que trate mal a tu novia? Que mal Quinn

Q-A ti no te debe importar lo que yo haga- se va detrás de Santana

Quinn persigue a Santana hasta la cancha de futbol y la ve sentada en las tribunas, se acerca y se sienta a su lado

Q-¿Qué te sucede San? Y no me digas que nada porque estabas muy alterada desde antes del altercado

S-Solo estoy un poco estresada, ¿Tu si me crees Quinn?

Q-Por supuesto, yo vi que no fue a propósito, y aún que no lo hubiera visto te creería de todas maneras, además no somos unas chiquillas como para no aceptar los errores por lo menos no uno tan estúpido

S-No me gusta esa Sarah, ¿No crees que pase mucho tiempo con Rachel?

Q-Mas de lo que me gusta, desde que esta aquí tengo suerte si puedo pasar unos minutos a solas con Rachel, pero entiendo a mi novia, es su mejor amiga y hace dos años no la veía

S-Yo entiendo a Rachel, pero yo siento que la rubia quiere algo más con ella

Q-¿Tú crees?

S-Por supuesto, es tan obvio, no dudo de que Rachel te ama pero de igual manera esa chica es un peligro, debes tener cuidado

Q-Lo tendré, vamos a clases

Ya la jornada había pasado y todos estaban en el glee club

Sa-¿Y Quinn?-le pregunta a la morena

R-No la veo desde que se fue con Santana, le mande un texto pero no me lo contesto

Sa-Que no te defendiera de la latina estuvo muy mal, tú eres su novia

R-Santana es así, y ellas dos son muy amigas, no me molesta

Sa-Pues yo nunca dejaría que nadie te faltara al respeto

Quinn y Santana entran al salón, la rubia busca a la morena con la mirada y al verla una sonrisa se le planta en la cara instantáneamente, se dirige a donde esta su novia

Q-Amor-le da un pequeño beso-Vamos a sentarnos en la sillas de allá aquí no hay espacio para mi

Sa-En realidad estábamos hablando

Q-No te he preguntado a ti

R-Sarah, voy a estar con Quinn, no la he visto en todo el día-Quinn sonríe y se van cogidas de la mano, Sarah bufa

K-Escuche lo que le decías a Rachel

Sa-¿Y?

K-¿Cómo que y?

Sa-Lo que le dije no era mentira, la debió defender

K-Y lo que te dijo Quinn es correcto, a ti no te debe importar lo que ella haga

Sa-No me importa Quinn, me importa Rachel

K-No te metas

En otra parte del salón

Q-Estuve pensando en ti todo el día

R-Yo también

Q-Rach amor, yo quería pedirte perdón por no defenderte de lo que te dijo Santana, no quiero que pienses que no me importa como los demás te traten

R-No te preocupes Quinn, no me moleste por eso

Q-Me alegra escucharlo

Mr.S-Bueno chicos damos por iniciada otra clase del glee club, como ya saben después de ganar las seccionales ahora vamos por las regionales, vamos a meterle toda y…

F-Me parece genial señor Shue yo pienso…

S-Cállate pezones de bebe, deja continuar al señor Schuester

Mr.S-Gracias Santana, como les decía para este vez vamos a hacer lo mismo de las competencias pasadas, un dueto, luego un solo y por último un número grupal ¿Están de acuerdo?

Todos los chicos asentían

Mr.S-Y pues ahora ya todos conocen a la nueva integrante del glee club, Sarah ven aquí y canta lo que habías preparado para la clase de hoy

Sa-Voy a cantar crazy de Gnarls Barkley

I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind

**Recuerdo cuando, yo recuerdo cuando perdí mi mente**

There was something so pleasant about that place.

**Había algo tan agradable acerca de ese lugar**

Even your emotions had an echo

**Incluso tus emociones tenían un eco**

In so much space

**En tanto espacio**

And when you're out there

**Y cuando estás ahí afuera**

Without care,

**sin cuidado**

Yeah, I was out of touch

**Sí, estaba fuera de contacto**

But it wasn't because I didn't know enough

**Pero no era porque no sabía bastante**

I just knew too much

**Yo solo se demasiado**

Does that make me crazy

**¿Eso me hace un loco?**

Does that make me crazy

**¿Eso me hace un loco?**

Does that make me crazy

**¿Eso me hace un loco?**

Possibly

**Posiblemente**

And I hope that you are having the time of your life

**Y espero que estés teniendo el momento de tu vida**

But think twice, that's my only advice

**Pero pensarlo dos veces, ese es mi único consejo**

Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,

**Vamos ahora, quién, quién, quién, ¿quién piensas que eres?**

Ha ha ha bless your soul

**bendice tu alma**

You really think you're in control

**Realmente piensas que estas en control**

Well, I think you're crazy

**Bien, pienso que estas loca**

I think you're crazy

**Pienso que estas loca**

I think you're crazy

**Pienso que estas loco**

Just like me

**Como yo**

My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb

**Mis héroes tenían el corazón para perder sus vidas fuera desmembrándose**

And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them

**Y todo lo que recuerdo es pensando, yo deseo ser como ellos**

Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun

**Desde que era pequeño, desde que era pequeño parecía divertido**

And it's no coincidence I've come

**Y no es ninguna coincidencia que he venido**

And I can die when I'm done

**Y puedo morir cuando haya terminado**

Maybe we're crazy

**Talvez estamos locas**

Maybe you're crazy

**Tal vez tu estas loca **

Maybe I'm crazy

**Tal vez estoy loca**

About you

**Por ti**

La canción termina y todos dan un fuerte aplauso

Mr.S-Veo que no has perdido tu maravilloso talento y eso me hace muy feliz

Sa-Gracias señor Schuster

Mr.S-Bueno chicos eso fue todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana, excepto a las cheerios que ya las veo pasado mañana, tengan un lindo día

Todos salen del salón, Quinn y Rachel iban tomadas de la mano hacía el auto de la rubia

Sa-Rachie, nos vemos mañana

R-Claro-la rubia se acerca y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla

Sa-Adiós Quinn

Q-Ajam, ¿Nos podemos ir?

R-Claro amor vamos

Las chicas llegan a la casa y cada una entra en su respectiva habitación para darse una ducha, la morena termina primero y entra al cuarto dela rubia que aún estaba en el baño

R-¿Demoras mucho amor?

Q-No princesa, ya casi salgo

El celular de Quinn suena, Rachel lo toma y ve en la pantalla el nombre de Jonathan, ya ella sabía de quien se trataba ya que su novia le había contado todo lo sucedido en new York, desde su encuentro con Megan hasta la parte en la que el chico le regalo el boleto de avión y le pidió una salida a cambio

R-Amor tu celular esta sonando

Q-Contesta por favor

R-Hola

Jo-Por favor Quinn

_Apenas comenzaron a hablarse y este chico ya distingue la vos de mi Quinn-pensó_

R-Ella se esta bañando en este momento

Jo-¿Puedo saber con quien hablo?

R-Con Rachel su novia

Jo-Lo imaginaba, me ha hablado bastante de ti

_Le ha hablado bastante de mi, pero hasta donde yo se ellos no han hablado mucho aquí en Lima_

R-Me alegra saberlo, pero me parece mejor que la llames luego porque…

Quinn salía del baño ya arreglada

Q-¿Quién es amor?

R-Es Jonathan

Q-Pásamelo-recibe el celular-Jon ¿Cómo estás?

Jo-Muy bien Quinn ¿Y tú?

Q-Bien gracias, aquí terminando de darme una ducha

Jo-Que bueno, yo llamaba para decirte algo

Q-Claro dime

Rachel miraba como Quinn hablaba con el chico, como si conocieran de tiempo atrás

Jo-Pues me da algo de pena contigo, pero en realidad quería cobrar la salida que me debes

Q-¿Cuándo?

Jo-Hoy mismo, dentro de 1 hora si está bien para ti, aunque debo decirte que si aceptas no te dejo en tu casa si no hasta la noche

Q-Pero no muy tarde recuerda que yo estudio

Jo-Por supuesto, entonces lo tomo como un si

Q-Claro, ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

Jo-Pues tenía pensado llevarte a una exposición de arte y de ahí a cenar

Q-Me parece bien

Jo-Paso por ti

Q-No te preocupes yo voy en mi auto

Jo-Ok, entonces quedamos así, yo te mando la dirección por un mensaje

Q-De acuerdo Jon

Jo-Nos vemos, chao Quinn

Q-Nos vemos dentro de una hora, chao-cuelga y mira a Rachel que la miraba fijamente-¿Qué pasa amor?

R-Vas a salir con el

Q-Si, recuerdas lo que te dije del boleto para poder venir, le debo una salida

R-Claro que lo recuerdo, ese chico aprovecho la situación para invitarte a salir

Q-No es cierto, nos llevamos bien es todo

R-¿Qué tanto hablas con él? O ¿cada cuanto?

Q-Pues casi todos los días el me llama o yo lo llamo, hablamos de muchas cosas que tenemos en común

R-Y me lo dices como si nada

Q-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Me estas preguntando yo te contesto con la verdad, no tengo nada que ocultarte

Rachel se para y va a su habitación la rubia la sigue y entra también

Q-¿Cuál es el problema?

R-Ni siquiera me preguntas si yo ya tenía planes para hacer hoy contigo

Q-¿tenias planes?

R-Pues no pero si los tuviera

Q-Pero nada Rachel, no los tenias entonces no hay problema es una simple salida de amigos

R-¿Por qué te gusta hablar con él?

Q-Me hace bien tener alguien con quien hablar que comparta mis gustos, hablar con otras personas que no sean tu, Santana, Noah o cualquier chico del glee club

R-Lo lamento no sabía que mi compañía no te era suficiente

Q-Tu sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero, siempre quieres cambiar las cosas que digo

R-Debiste preguntarme si podías ir o no

Q-¿Disculpa? Hasta donde yo sé eres mi novia no mi madre

R-Casi no pasamos tiempo juntas ya, hoy era el día perfecto

Q-Si no pasamos tiempo juntas desde que volví de new York es porque tú te la pasas todo el día con Sarah, si vamos al parque ella va, estamos viendo una película y te la pasas o chateando o mensajeandote con ella, no es mi culpa la falta de tiempo

R-Tu sabes que lo hago porque hace dos años que no la veía

Q-Y yo lo comprendo, nunca te he dicho nada cuando te vas a su casa o cuando salen a caminar, porque es tu amiga y es bien que quieras pasar tiempo con personas que no sea yo, no te critico eso

R-No me cambies el tema Quinn, me quieres hacer quedar a mí como la mala, te repito lo que te dije debiste preguntarme

Q-Me desesperas Rachel, tu eres mi novia y si yo te amo, pero no tengo porque pedirte permiso para salir, yo puedo salir cuando quiera y con quien quiera sin tener que estarte avisando todo el tiempo de lo que hago, y es eso lo que voy a hacer, voy a salir con Jonathan y vuelvo en la noche-sale de la habitación y luego de la casa

Rachel la persigue hasta afuera de la casa

R-Si pues yo también voy a salir ahora y vuelvo cuando quiera

Q-Que la pases muy bien-responde mientras abre el auto

R-Y no te voy a decir con quien ni en donde

Q-Que tengas una linda noche Rachel-arranca el auto y se va

Rachel se queda mirando el auto y llama a Sarah para ir a su casa

Quinn llega al lugar donde había acordado con el chico, estaciona el auto, baja y lo ve parado en la entrada del edificio

Q-Hola Jon

Jo-Hola Quinn-se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla-¿Esa cara?

Q-Un poco estresada

Jo-No te preocupes, te prometo que este día lo vas a disfrutar y vas a olvidar lo que te tiene así, entremos.

La tarde pasa y los dos se la pasaban muy bien, Jonathan era muy atento con Quinn y nunca se quedaban sin que hablar, siempre tenían algún tema de conversación

La exposición termina y los chicos se van a un restaurante, ordenan y se preparan para cenar

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sarah, Rachel estaba como loca caminando por todo el cuarto de la rubia mientras esta la miraba

Sa-A ver déjame entender, Quinn fue a cenar con un chico que es muy guapo sin consultártelo

R-Exacto, ¿Qué piensas fui muy exagerada o tengo la razón?

Sa-_por supuesto que fue exagerado pero saquemos provecho de esto-piensa-_No Rachel tú tienes toda la razón se supone que es tu novia no debe salir por ahí con cualquier chico eso está muy mal

R-Exacto es eso lo que yo pienso, pero ella dice que no está mal

Sa-Esta re mal, primero deja que López te trate mal y luego esto, tienes que replantearte su relación que parece no ir nada bien

R-No creo que sea tan así, es la segunda vez que peleamos en dos meses

Sa-Y es mucho, mínimo ella siempre te hace pensar que fuiste tú la que está mal, apuesto que en la primera pelea te hizo sentir mal y fuiste tú la que pidió disculpas

R-Pues si pero…

Sa-Pero nada Rachel, es hora de que te des tu lugar y que ella se dé cuenta que no siempre tiene la razón

R-¿Y cómo hago eso?

Sa-Que sea ella la que te pida perdón esta vez, la que vea que se equivoco, no dejes que te controle a su gusto, no es justo

R-Pero si pienso un poco…

Sa-Si piensas nada, ya ambas sabemos que ella cometió un error, cuando la veas sigue así como estas ahora enfada que sea ella la que te busque, y no aflojes nunca, si te pide perdón una vez no le prestes atención, lo que hizo es como para que pida perdón diez mil veces, porque o si no te va a tener bajo su control todo el tiempo, va a hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera sin respetarte

R-Me parece que tienes razón-se sienta triste en la cama

Sa-La tengo, ven-se acerca y la abraza-No pienses mas en ella, si yo fuera tu novia nunca te haría llorar ni sentir mal, estaría todo el tiempo contigo, todo el que tu quisieras

R-Gracias Sarah

Sa-Vamos a ver una película

R-Yo ya quiero volver a mi casa

Sa-Esta bien pero deja te acompaño

Quinn y Jonathan ya terminaban su cena

Jo-Estuvo muy delicioso

Q-Estupendo

Jo-Ven vámonos ya, se hace tarde y como me dijiste tu estudias

Q-Claro vamos

Salen del restaurante y cada uno se dirige a su auto

Jo-me hubiera gustado haberte recogido así te dejaría en tu casa como es debido

Q-Para la próxima

Jo-¿Va a haber una próxima?

Q-Si es tan buena como este día, por supuesto

Jo-Ok, entonces ya tengo en mi cabeza lo que vamos a hacer

Q-Genial

Jo-Yo se que Rachel se enojo porque viniste aquí conmigo

Q-¿Eres adivino?

Jo-Tal vez-Ríen los dos-Mira Quinn si tú la amas debes hacer todo porque esa persona este feliz, incluso si esa persona no te presta atención

Q-¿Hablas por experiencia? ¿Hay alguien en tu vida?

Jo-Una persona muy especial y muy hermosa, que me gustaba demasiado-le dice mirándola directamente-Pero no me presta atención, lo cual no me importa porque pienso esperarme lo que sea para que me note

Q-Debe estar ciega para no ver a un chico tan guapo como tu

Jo-Gracias, pero como te decía, debes hacer lo que sea

Q-Pero ella no tiene la razón, yo la tengo

Jo-Muchas veces se debe agachar la cabeza si es eso lo que hace feliz a esa persona, no sé que tanto hayas hablado con ella, pero aunque tengas la razón te recomiendo que cuando llegues le pidas perdón, hables con ella, le cuentas que es lo que hicimos, y luego le das un gran beso

Q-Gracias Jon

Jo-No te preocupes, ahora si es mejor que nos vayamos

Q-Si nos vemos

Jo-Hasta la próxima ¿mañana puedo llamarte?

Q-Siempre, te cuidas-se despiden de un beso en la mejilla

Quinn sale para su casa, llega y se dirige directamente al cuarto de Rachel, entra sin pedir permiso y la ve acostada en la cama con Sarah, no le gusta pero lo soporta

Q-Sarah, Rach ¿Cómo estás?

R-Bien-fue cortante

Q-¿Podemos hablar?-mira a la rubia

Sa-Yo ya me iba-se para de la cama pero la morena la detiene

R-Lo que vas a decir lo puedes decir delante de ella

Q-No me parece lo más apropiado

R-Entonces no me digas nada

Q-Esta bien, quería pedirte perdón por no decirte nada, se que cometí un error y lo lamento te prometo no volver a hacerlo, pero no quiero pelear contigo, solo llevo unas horas sin ti y ya siento que me haces mucha falta, solo quiero que me abraces y me digas que me perdonas, realmente lo siento

R-¿Es todo?

Q-Pues si amor es todo

R-Puedes salir de mi cuarto estoy viéndome una película con Sarah, ella se va a quedar a dormir aquí

Q-¿No vas a decirme nada?

R-¿Qué quieres que diga? Ya te escuche y no quiero hacerlo más, no voy a permitir que hagas conmigo lo que se te dé en gana

Q-¿Enserio?

R-Si enserio, que pensabas que iba a ser tan sencillo

Q-Ok, entonces yo soy una estúpida entendido, pero no más que tu

Sa-No le faltes al respeto

Q-Tu no te metas que a ti no te importa

Sa-Si que me meto

R-Ya Quinn vete no quiero mi estupidez se te pegue

Q-De verdad que no te entiendo Rachel, me tienes aburrida, que tengas linda noche Rach y tu Sarah púdrete-sale de la habitación

Sa-No te preocupes si te quiere te va a pedir perdón las veces que seas necesarias, y si no ya te darás cuenta de la realidad

R-veamos la película mejor

Sa-Te quiero Rachie

R-Y yo a ti Sarah

**BUENO CHICOS TODO POR ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME ENCANTAN.**

**ES MUY DIFICIL QUE ODIEN A JONATHAN ES SIMPLEMENTE ENCANTADOR, ACLARO QUE EL SI QUIERE ALGO CON QUINN MAS QUE UNA AMISTAD.**

**COMENTARIOS, CONSEJOS O CRITICAS TODO ES BIENVENIDO**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA**


	21. Chapter 21 Diferentes clases de sonrisas

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD, NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME CORRESPONDEN LE PERTENECEN A RYAN MURPHY Y A FOX, AUNQUE LA HISTORIA SI ES TODA MIA **

**18 DE ENERO DIFERENTES CLASES DE SONRISA **

Quinn estaba en su casillero recogiendo sus útiles para la próxima clase

S-Q ¿Cómo estás? No te vi ayer en la práctica de las porristas

Q-No me sentía muy bien

S-¿Has hablado con ella?

Q-He tratado, pero no se es como si no quisiera escucharme

S-Seguro esa Sarah tiene algo que ver

Q-Igual yo no voy a dejar de pasar tiempo con Jonathan aunque a Rach le moleste

S-¿Y si ese chico quiere algo contigo?

Q-Mira Santana, si él quiere algo conmigo de igual manera me la paso bien con él, me hace bien tener alguien que comparta mis gustos

S-Nos tienes a Puck y a mí

Q-Ustedes son mis amigos de locuras, Jon es diferente la paso bien, me relajo es todo, además yo amo a Rachel, y tu sabes lo difícil para mí que es llegar a querer a alguien, ahora que la tengo a pesar del poco tiempo, me hace tanto bien, me hace querer ser mejor cada día, con ella a mi lado yo siento que por fin la vida me sonríe que por primera vez tengo algo por lo que valga la pena seguir adelante, me siento segura-La rubia mira a la latina que estaba sonriendo-San ¿Pasa algo?

R-Quinn ¿Podemos hablar?-la rubia voltea a mirarla

S-Yo las dejo solas, chao Q, adiós enano

Q-Hola Rach

R-Hola Quinn

Q-¿Qué quieres decirme?

R-¿Es verdad todo lo que dijiste?

Q-Pues sí, es así como me siento desde que te tengo-la morena la abraza fuertemente

R-Perdóname, no sé que me paso

Q-Esta bien hermosa, me hacías tanta falta-la pega más a su cuerpo

R-Y tu a mi-se separa un poco para besar a su novia, las dos deseaban demasiado ese beso, solo dos días sin ninguno había sido una eternidad para ellas.

Q-¿Que clase tienes ahora?

R-Literatura y yo se que tu también

Las chicas salen para su clase de literatura

El tiempo de clases llegaba a su fin y las chicas estaban el parqueadero listas para partir a sus casas.

Sa-Rachie-mira las manos entrelazadas de las chicas-Hoy te traje ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

R-No Sarah, me voy con Quinn

P-Rubia, ven acá un momento

Q-Voy Noah, te espero amor-le da un pequeño beso-Chao Sarah

Sa-Adios Quinn, Me decías…

R-Las cosas con Quinn están mejores la amo tanto no te haces una idea, y dijo unas cosas tan lindas de mi cuando hablaba con Santana, Dios la amo demasiado

Sa-Esta bien Rachie

Quinn camina hasta donde estaba Puck con Santana y Britt

Q-Dime Noah

P-Princesa, te llamé porque Santana me dijo que la invitaste a cenar a tu casa esta noche ¿Cómo es posible que a mí no?

Q-Noah pues yo no lo sé simplemente…

P-Solo bromeo, relájate rubia, en realidad estaba hablando con Santana y ya que mañana no tenemos clases, queremos hacer una fiesta mañana en mi casa, pero algo relajado, solo los chicos del glee club y nuestros amigos más cercanos ¿te apuntas?

B-Di que si Q, yo quiero que vengas

Q-Claro cuenta conmigo

P-Traes tu vestido de baño, y le avisas a Rachel

Q-Lo haré, nos vemos mañana entonces chicos, excepto a ti San te espero en la noche

S-No lo olvido, y si lo hago seguro que mamá me lo recuerda

Quinn camina hasta donde Rachel que ya la esperaba dentro del auto, ella también entra

Q-¿Cómo entraste?

R-Tengo tus llaves

Q-¿Pero como si yo las tengo en el bolsillo?-se revisa y no las encuentra, mira a su novia que tenía las llaves en sus manos-¿Cómo las conseguiste?

R-Te las saque del bolsillo mientras estaba en el baño y tú me dabas uno de tus apasionantes besos que tanto me gustan

Q-Dámelas para encender el auto

R-Primero quiero que me des otro beso

Q-No hay tiempo Rach, en la casa te doy todos los que quieras, pero ahora debemos irnos-extiende la mano

R-Entonces parece que voy a tener que buscarlo yo misma-se acerca a la chica y se pone a horcajadas sobre ella y comienza a besarla

Q-Umm Rach…

La morena desciende con sus besos por el cuello de la rubia que acariciaba las piernas de la morena, Rachel continua bajando besando la clavícula de su novia y metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa para tocar su trabajado abdomen, Quinn sube la falda de Rachel para tener más acceso y poder tocar sus piernas con mas facilidad. Las manos de la rubia se acercaban peligrosamente al centro de su novia. Las chicas se vuelven a unir en un apasionante beso, la ropa comienza a estorbarles y la necesidad de quitarla era impresionante, Quinn se ve en la tarea de desprender a Rachel de su blusa, pero ella no recordaba que estaban en el estacionamiento de su escuela, un fuerte golpe en el vidrio de la cabina de Quinn las saco de lo que estaban haciendo

Q-Mierda-voltea, ve a Santana y a Noah riendo

R-La boca Quinn

Q-¿Me quieres matar? Casi me matas de un susto

S-Deberías agradecer que fuimos nosotros y no el rector que ya esta por salir

P-A mi no me mires Q, yo no quería que pararan

R-¿Tu viste todo?-le pregunta al chico

P-Una gran parte, no sabia que eras tan caliente Rachel

R-Que vergüenza-esconde su cara en el cuello de la rubia

S-Pues aunque yo no lo haría con el enano, he de decir que tus movimientos son muy sensuales

Q-Ya dejen de avergonzar a mi novia y váyanse

S-Pues entonces dile que se baje de encima de ti, no eres un caballo-comienza a irse

P-A mi me puedes montar cuando quieras sexy judía

Q-Chao Noah-siente que su novia se pasa a su asiento de nuevo-Amor, no tienes porque avergonzarte

R-Nos vieron casi que haciéndolo Quinn

Q-Pero dijeron que eras muy sexy, eso es algo bueno

R-Ya vamos para la casa mejor

Q-Vale, pero quita esa cara-le da un tierno y delicado beso-Te amo

R-Y yo a ti

Las chicas parten para su casa

CASA BERRY/FABRAY

Cuando las chicas llegaron, terminaron lo que habían empezado y luego Quinn comenzó a arreglar todo para la cena con Gloria y Santana. La tarde se pasa volando y las 6 pm se hacen presentes

Q-Ya deben estar por llegar

R-¿Estas nerviosa?

Q-Un poco, quiero que mi mamá se sienta bien aquí, que tenga una noche amena

R-Seguro va a ser así, te la pasaste toda la tarde arreglando la casa

Q-Bueno no toda la tarde, primero hice algo más interesante-dice pícaramente

R-¿Y te gusto?-dice mientras enreda sus manos en el cuello de la rubia

Q-Me encanto-se acerca y comienzan a besarse un carraspeo hace que se separen

J-Lamento interrumpirlas chicas, pero tengo invitados que van a cenar aquí esta noche, entonces muestras de amor en el cuarto-dice sonriente

Q-¿Esta noche?

J-Si ya está en la sala

Q-Pero esta noche tengo la cena con Santana y su mamá

J-Oh, Quinn lo olvide por completo

Q-Pospón la cena y listo asunto resuelto

J-No puedo, ya están aquí se me hez imposible

Q-¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? Yo prepare todo aquí, la mesa, hice la cena, todo lo tengo listo

J-Pues yo te doy dinero y van a un restaurante

Q-Claro tan sencillo, ¿Porque no te vas a un restaurante tú?

J-Esto es por trabajo Quinn, no entiendo porque te enojas

Q-¿No entiendes? No te das cuenta que me da bronca que nunca te acuerdes de las cosas que son importantes para mi.

J-Lo lamento con esta cena puedo cerrar un gran negocio que nos va a dar un buen dinero, y con ese dinero es con lo que comes y estudias, es solo una simple cena

Q-¿Una simple cena?-se exalta demasiado y cada vez eleva mas la voz-No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me importa, esa "simple cena" como tú dices es con la persona que a pesar de no ser mi madre se comporta como tal y se ha ganado ese puesto en mi corazón puesto que tú nunca vas a tener, y por lo del dinero ni te preocupes, no pensé que te era tan pesado hacerte cargo de mi por unos cuantos meses cuando no lo has hecho en toda tu vida.

R-Quinn amor cálmate, hay visitas en la sala

Q-Me importa una mierda, de seguro todos son como ella una bola de mentirosos, falsos e hipócritas que lo único que les mueve es el dinero y que se van a quedar solos por el resto de su patética vida.

Claro todos en la sala escucharon lo que Quinn dijo, incluso Gloria y Santana que estaban en la puerta principal esperándola

Q-Y como ya me canse de tener que soportar tu presencia, ahora me largo-se dirige a la salida pero en el camino pasaba por la sala y aprovecho para decir unas cuantas cosas mas-Mucho gusto señoras y señores, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, soy la hija de Judy aunque ella nunca ha sido una madre, disfruten su cena-abre la puerta y ve a las dos latinas mirándola-Mamá-la abraza-Lamento decirte que la cena va a ser afuera, como ven aquí esta ocupado

Gr-No te preocupes cariño, yo solo quiero compartir tiempo contigo

R-Hola señora López, hola Santana, Vámonos de una vez, se hace tarde

Quinn y Rachel van el auto de la rubia, Santana y su madre van en el suyo, llegan a un restaurante que era al aire libre, estacionan sus autos y se dirigen a la entrada

S-La otra vez vine con Britt aquí, es genial este lugar

R-¿Todo bien amor?-le susurra

Q-Tranquila Rach, de seguro ahora se me pasa

Entran al restaurante, era hermoso, como era al aire libre no había mesas si no que en cambio había unas blancas sabanas tendidas en el suelo, con algunas velas alrededor, unos cojines para sentarse, era como tener un picnic pero mas sofisticado.

Gr-Cuéntame Rachel ¿Cómo te ha tratado mi Quinn?

R-Es la mejor novia, se preocupa mucho por mí y me cuida

Gr-Recuerdo el día en el que las chicas me dijeron que gustaban de las mujeres

S-No mamá no cuentes eso

Gr-Yo llegue algo temprano del trabajo para sorprenderlas, escuche la casa en silencio lo cual era muy raro dado que estas dos nunca hacen silencio, subí sin hacer ruido al cuarto de Santana, abrí la puerta y las vi…

R-¿Las vio?

Q-Me hiciste acordar-empieza a reír junto Santana

Gr-Cuando abrí la puerta las vi cada una en un extremo del cuarto besando a dos compañeras de su escuela, yo me quede con la boca abierta, cuando ellas se percataron de mi presencia se quedaron paralizadas como si hubieran visto a un ogro

S-Pues es que no todos los días tu madre te encuentra en una experiencia lésbica

Q-La primera experiencia que teníamos y nos encuentran

Gr-Lo primero que les dije a las otras dos chicas es que se fueran para sus casas, luego hable con estas dos bellezas y me explicaron lo que sentían, por supuesto que ya lo veía venir, la manera de hablar de Santana cuando describía a otras chicas y la manera como Quinn le miraba el trasero a las chicas era obvio.

Q-No es para tanto

S-¿Cómo que no? Si cada que veías pasar a Stacey, te le quedabas mirando el culo, hasta te salía la baba y todo

R-¿Stacey?

S-Era la chica más buena de la escuela, Quinn se la ligo y quien sabe que otras cosas le habrá hecho-Rachel frunce el ceño

Gr-Ahora me siento feliz de que mis dos hijas sentaron cabeza, y ya no andan besándose con cualquier aparecida, me alegra que Brittany y tu Rachel estén en la vida de estas dos locas y las hagan felices.

S-Voy al baño

R-Yo voy contigo también tengo ganas, ya vengo amor

Q-Bueno Rach

Las dos chicas se van

Gr-Tuviste problemas en tu casa

Q-Si, es algo normal, Judy y yo no concordamos en nada

Gr-¿Por qué lo dices?

Q-Porque así es, yo no me siento bien con ella, se me hace imposible considerarla y verla como una madre, nunca lo ha sido

Gr-Puedes darle la oportunidad de serlo

Q-La verdad es que no se si quiero dársela, no se si en realidad se lo merece, ese puesto es tuyo de nadie más

Gr-No me molesta compartirlo cariño

Q-No quiero que lo compartas

Gr-Yo entiendo lo duro que es para ti esta situación, teniendo en cuenta que aunque Russell estuvo contigo el tampoco ha sido un buen padre y al parecer nunca lo será, pero dime una cosa ¿Le darías una oportunidad a el?

Q-Si pienso bien creo que si, es la verdad que el nunca se ha comportado como un padre y todo el tiempo me quiere hacer sentir como lo peor del mundo, pero el ha estado conmigo, el ha estado ahí, creo que solo por eso le daría una oportunidad

Gr-¿Ósea que el verdadero problema es la ausencia?

Q-Judy es como una desconocida para mí, una persona mas en mi vida que no me quita pero tampoco me pone

Gr-Sonrie mi princesa

Q-¿Sonreír? La vida no me da razones para hacerlo, no me da muchas personas para hacerlo

Gr-No es como que tengas que definir que o quien quienes te hacen reír, es imposible hacerlo, te puedes reír de algo tan simple como un chiste o como cuando vez a alguien tropezar y caer, como también te puedes reír cuando algo malo pasa en tu vida, todo depende el punto de vista, de como mires a las personas y a las situaciones, hay varias clases de risa, algunas pueden carecer de sentido alguno, otras son provocadas por un suceso gracioso, otras por una persona amada, pero hay una clase de risa que solo existe para llenar esos vacíos que tenemos en nuestra vida, por eso te digo hija trata de reír todo el tiempo, no importa lo que suceda.

Q-Me encanta tu filosofía-sonrie

Gr-Eso es mi niña déjame ver esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes

Q-Gracias-la abraza fuertemente- No te haces una idea de lo mucho que te quiero

Gr-Y yo a ti Quinnie

S-Esa fila en el baño estaba larguísima, casi muero de la desesperación

R-Eres una exagerada, hubieran visto todo el drama que ha montado

Santana y Rachel empiezan a discutir

Gr-Yo creo que la vida te ha dado una grande razón para sonreír-le dice mientras mira a Rachel

Q-Ahora me doy cuenta que me ha dado varias de hecho-Sonrie mientras ve como discuten-Bueno ya es hora de irnos, ustedes dos dejen de alegar por bobadas

Gr-Ya vámonos

Quinn toma de la mano a su novia y camina con una gran sonrisa

R-Te vez linda sonriendo ¿Puedo saber la razón?

Q-Tu eres la principal razón amor-le da un casto beso

S-Vamos madre antes de que les de por follar de nuevo en un estacionamiento

Gr-Hija-se acerca a la rubia y la abraza-Te cuidas, te quiero mucho

Q-Y yo a ti mamá

Gr-Rachel, fue un gusto estar contigo espero verte mas de seguido

R-Así será señora López

Cada una sube a su auto y se van a sus casas

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Las chicas llegan y entran a la casa donde vieron a Leroy y a Judy sentados en la sala

L-Hola chicas

Q-Buenas noches Leroy

R-Hola papi

J-Quinn ¿Podemos hablar?

Q-Ahora no quiero, yo voy a dormir que tenga buena noche Leroy

R-Que duermas papi, adiós Judy

L-Que duerman chicas

Las chicas suben a su cuarto

L-No debes presionarla cariño

J-Ya lleva casi 5 meses aquí y no comparte conmigo ni siquiera una conversación de 5 minutos

L-Le va a tomar tiempo, lleva 5 meses, tú no estuviste 10 años, es mucha la diferencia

J-Me vas a echar eso en cara, tú sabes muy bien lo que vivía con Russell

L-No es que te lo eche en cara es solo que comprendo a Quinn, dale mas tiempo, y date cuenta que tal vez pasen años para poder entablar una relación madre e hija solida

J-Gracias por tu apoyo Leroy, me parece que el sillón te espera esta noche

L-¿El sillón? Lo lamento pero no pienso dormir hay cuando no hecho nada, si te molesta que te diga la verdad en la cara eso es tu problema, pero te digo que no voy a permitir que lastimes a Quinn por que li lastimas a ella lastimas a mi Rachel, y no es algo que pienso tolerar, que tengas buena noche Judy-sube a su habitación

Las chicas estaban en la cama de Quinn con la pijama ya puesta, abrazadas y acobijadas, Rachel tenia su cabeza en pecho de su novia mientras Quinn le daba dulces caricias en el brazo

Q-Que descanses Rach, Te amo

R-Y yo te amo a ti, dulces sueños-le da un casto beso para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo

**Al día siguiente **

Eran las 7 de la noche y las chicas ya se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Puckerman esperando a que les abrieran, por fin la latina abre la puerta

S-Pensé que no venían

Q-Es que Rachel se demora mucho arreglándose

S-Como sea pasen dejen sus cosas en el cuarto de Noah junto a las mías y pasen al patio trasero todos los demás están allá

R-Claro

Las chicas suben y dejan sus cosas junto a las de la latina y van al patio trasero, donde estaban todos los chicos del glee club, Jessie, Giselle, Caroline.

Las chicas fueron saludando uno por uno

Sa-Rachie, te estaba esperando-la abraza

R-Hola Sarah, ¿Hace mucho estas aquí?

Sa-Hace como una hora, llegue con Kurt, que se ofreció a traerme

K-Para eso son los amigos

Jy-Princesa-la abraza-Tiempo sin verte, parece que tanto sexo con la rubia ha hecho que te olvides de mi-Rachel y Kurt ríen, Sarah frunce el seño

R-Pues si mi Quinn no fuera tan buena seguro no te olvidaría-bromea-Además tu tampoco ni una llamada ni nada, también has estado activo con Giselle

Jy-Un caballero nunca habla sobre eso mi bella dama

Rachel ríe cuando siente que alguien le tapa los ojos

-¿Quién soy?-dice despacio pero la morena reconoce su voz de inmediato, se da la vuelta para ver a la persona

R-Chelsea-se tira a abrazarla

Ch-Hermosa, me hace feliz verte de nuevo-la abraza mas fuerte-Auch-se soba el brazo por un golpe que le propino Rachel

R-No te vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera, no he sabido nada de ti como en 2 semanas

Ch-Lo lamento hermosa, estaba acompañando a mi padre en un viaje de negocios y pues no me quedo mucho tiempo libre

R-¿Quién te aviso de la fiesta?

Ch-De hecho fue Quinn, me sorprendió un poco pero me dijo que habías estado diciendo lo mucho que me extrañabas y me dijo que sería genial si venia hoy para sorprenderte

Q-Hola Chelsea

Ch-Quinn, gracias de nuevo por la invitación

Q-Es una fiesta de amigos cercanos, y tu lo eres de Rach-se encoje de hombros

Sa-Bueno mejor vamos a divertirnos

La fiesta trascurre muy amena, empezaron a jugar caballitos de guerra en la piscina, armaron las parejas

Santana-Sam

Quinn-Finn

Sarah-Puck

Tina-Mike

Los demás decidieron solo observar

Santana y Sam les toco contra Sarah y Puck y perdieron

S-Eres muy debilucho Boca de trucha

Sam-No es mi culpa que no aguantes tanto

P-Puckfasa gana de nuevo

Quinn y Finn le ganan a Mike y Tina

F-Así es hermosa, lo logramos

P-Ni celebres Finn porque ahora les toca contra nosotros dos

F-Pues mi compañera es Quinn y de seguro vamos a ganar

P-Eso ya lo veremos

Todos esperaban impacientes por ver cual de las dos parejas ganaba

Empieza a jugar, Quinn tenia un poco de ventaja por la estatura de Finn entonces podía agarrar con mas facilidad a Sarah mientras a esta se le hacia un poco mas difícil

Ch-Esto esta bastante reñido, tienen muchas ganas de ganar

R-Conozco a las dos y se que a ninguna le gusta perder-Ya vengo voy a contestar mi celular afuera aquí hay mucho ruido-se va a la parte de delante de la casa

Quinn agarra a Sarah y le da un empujón que por poco la tira pero Puck la agarra de las piernas fuertemente impidiéndolo

Sa-Estas jugando rudo rubia, ahora veraz

Q-No se ni de que hablas es un simple juego

Continúan forcejeando Sarah se pega bastante a al los chicos y en un rápido movimiento le da un certero e intencional codazo en la cara de Quinn que de inmediato se desprende del agarre y cae a la piscina

P-Ganamos

F-Fue trampa, ¿no ves como la golpeo?-ayuda a Quinn-Déjame ver linda-le dice a la rubia que se tapaba la cara con las dos manos, Quinn se destapa-Te reventó la nariz y el labio también, vamos al baño a limpiarte eso, se suponía que era un juego-le dice a Sarah

P-Tranquilo bro, de seguro fue sin querer

F-Un golpe con tanta fuerza no es sin querer-sale de la piscina junto a Quinn

Quinn sube junto a Finn que le limpia la herida

Q-Gracias Finn, espero no tener un moretón en mi cara

F-No te preocupes fue solo el golpe pero no dejó moretón, aunque tienes un poco hinchado el labio, mírate al espejo

Q-Si, los chicos van a creer que tuvimos un momento pasional en el baño

F-Como son ellos no lo dudo

Mientras tanto Rachel vuelve y se sienta de nuevo con Chelsea, Jesse y Giselle

R-¿De que me perdi?

Jy-Pues Sarah y Puck ganaron, porque tu amiga le metió un codazo a tu novia que le reventó la cara

R-¿Cómo que le reventó la cara? ¿Dónde esta Quinn?-dice preocupada

Jy-Quinn esta en el baño con Finn que se ofreció a curarle la herida

Rachel sale rápidamente al baño donde estaban los chicos riéndose un poco

Q-¿En verdad piensas que fue intencional?

F-Pues déjame decirte hermosa que a mi parecer tú no eres la persona favorita de Sarah

Q-Menudo problema, ella es la mejor amiga de Rachel

F-Pero no significa que debe ser la tuya, es mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí, no hablemos de ese golpe porque no vale la pena, mejor vamos a divertirnos y ya-sonrie

Q-Gracias Finn-Lo abraza

F-Ni lo digas, sabes que cuentas conmigo, somos amigos-la abraza un poco mas, en ese momento la puerta del baño se abre dejando ver a una pequeña morena con la cara sumamente preocupada

R-¿Qué hacen?-los chicos se separan

Q-Pues le estaba agradeciendo a Finn por su ayuda

R-Ah ya

F-Bueno yo las dejo no demoren mucho que esto apenas empieza

R-Déjame ver-le toma la cara y la mira detalladamente-te quedo hinchado el labio-se acerca y le da un beso el la herida y luego una leve mordida pero que Quinn sintió a la perfección

Q-Auch, amor me duele

R-Bueno yo que quería besarte un rato

Q-Ven aquí- la toma dela cintura y le da un largo y exquisito beso-Ahora si vamos-salen del baño y van de nuevo al patio

Sam-Que bueno que no te quedo nada en la cara

S-Si quieres yo le puedo partir la cara a esa estúpida Q

B-Sin violencia Santy sabes que no me gusta

S-Pero amor todos sabemos que fue con intención se lo merece

R-No digas esas cosas Santana, Sarah no es así seguro fue sin querer

F-Ajam sin querer, en fin mejor prendamos esta fiesta-dice subiéndole el volumen al estéreo provocando que todo el mundo comience a bailar

Jesse estaba sentado junto a Chelsea

Jy-Vamos por algo para tomar

Ch-Buena idea-se paran y van juntos a la cocina pero escuchan algo

K-No puedo creer que le hayas pegado de esa manera

Sa-Vamos Kurt fue sin querer

K-Si claro, tu y yo sabemos que fue con toda la intención

Sa-Esta bien fue con intención ¿Y que? Tenia ganas de partirle la cara desde la primera vez que la vi

K-Eres increíble, alégrate de que soy tu amigo y no le voy a decir a nadie, pero estas haciendo las cosas mal Sarah, ojala en algún momento te des cuenta y que cuando ese momento llegue no sea demasiado tarde para tratar de remediar todos los erros que has cometido-Se va de la cocina

Jesse y Chelsea se miran a la cara y deciden volver al patio, ninguno habla de lo que escucharon

La fiesta continúa, el ruido sube al igual que la alegría de los chicos, algunos un poco más alegres que otros debido al alcohol

P-Bueno vengan todos chicos vamos a jugar un juego muy simple se llama Yo nuca, yo voy a preguntar algo, si ustedes lo hicieron alguna vez toman su copa y los que no pues no toman

Mk-¿Cuál es el punto del juego?

Q-Conocernos un poco mas

S-Y tomar hasta el cansancio, yo comienzo, Yo nunca he tenido sexo en un auto

Santana, Britt, Jesse, Puck, Quinn, Sam, Chelsea, Sarah, Mike, Tina y Finn toman

R-No lo puedo creer Quinn

Q-Fue antes de conocerte-se excusa

S-No te hagas enano que ayer estabas más que dispuesta a hacerlo con la rubia en el auto

Rachel se sonroja y Quinn se ríe hasta que ve la mirada asesina de su novia

P-Mi turno, Yo nunca he bebido hasta perder la conciencia

Quinn, Santana, Britt, Jesse, Puck, Finn, Chelsea, Mercedes y Finn toman

F-Ustedes son unos aburridos, ahora es mi turno, a ver… Yo nunca he besado a una persona de mi mismo sexo

Quinn, Chelsea, Rachel, Sarah, Britt, Kurt, Santana y Mercedes toman

Sam-¿Mercedes?

Mer-Estaba sumamente borracha

Sam-Yo nunca me he bañado desnudo en un lago

Quinn, Santana, Chelsea, Puck, Finn y Sam toman

R-A este paso Santana y tú van a terminar súper borrachas-le dice a su novia

S-Ese es el punto gnomo

B-Mi turno, yo nunca he amado a alguien

Todos se quedan mirando, Sarah mira fijamente a Rachel y se muerde el labio, acto que no paso desapercibido para cierta rubia, y menos cuando Sarah frunce el seño al ver el beso entre Quinn y Rachel

Todos los chicos toman

R-Taylor Lautner no se vale Kurt

K-Claro que se vale, yo lo amo

Una carcajada grupal se escucha por todo el patio

P-Bueno chicos vamos a seguir bailando que esto ya se puso muy sentimental

Los chicos se dispersan, cada uno en lo suyo, unos bailaban, otros estaban en la piscina, otros tan solo estaban hablando

Sarah miraba desde lejos a Rachel y a Quinn

Ch-Tu nombre es Sarah ¿Verdad?

Sa-Si y ¿el tuyo?

Ch-Chelsea, veo que tienes el extraño pasatiempo de ver a Quinn y a Rachel juntas o es acaso tu quisieras ser esa rubia

Sa-No se de que me hablas

Ch-Claro que lo sabes y te voy a decir algo, no te metas entre esas dos chicas ellas se aman mas de lo que te imaginas, Rachel es una persona increíble y es comprensible que te enamores de ella, pero le sacas provecho a su amistad lo cual esta muy mal

Sa-A ti que te importa

Ch-Me importa porque ella es feliz con Quinn, por ende a mi me hace feliz, te lo repito si te metes entre ellas dos te metes conmigo y no tienes ni idea de lo que puedo hacer

Sa-¿Quién eres?-se ríe-No tengo porque escucharte

Ch-Solo no te metas, ojala no deba repetirlo-se dirige donde Rachel-Hermosa yo ya me voy, debo madrugar mañana

R-Que mala onda-la abraza-te quiero, cuídate

Ch-Lo mismo, y esta atenta de las cosas vale, de cada detalle

R-¿A que te refieres?

Ch-Solo hazlo, nos vemos Quinn

Q-Bye Chelsea

R-Que raro, ¿Nos vamos amor?

Q-Si me parece

Las chicas se despiden de todos, suben a su auto, llegan a su casa, se cambian y se acuestan esta noche en la cama de Rachel, la morena le da la espalda a la rubia que la abraza por la cintura y entrelazan sus manos

R-Te amo

Q-Y yo a ti mi amor, Te amo

Y de esta manera en esa noche Quinn experimento una de las miles de maneras de sonreír

Sonreír por amor

**ES TODO POR ESTE DÍA, YA SE QUE HAY VARIAS PERSONAS QUE TIENEN UN POCO DE DUDAS CON RESPECTO AL RUMBO QUE ESTA TOMANDO LA HISTORIA.**

**DJ-PRIMERO FINN NO APORTA NINGUNA CLASE DE DRAMA AL FIC YA QUE EL NO QUIERE NI TIENE NADA CON NINGUNA DE LAS DOS CHICAS, MEGAN AÚN LE FALTA UN POCO EN LA HISTORIA PERO NO ES EL MOMENTO.**

**2) LOGICAMENTE LA RELACIÓN DE QUINN Y JUDY NO ES LA MEJOR, LOGICAMENTE QUE UNA SALIDA A UN CONCIERTO NO ES SUFICIENTE, ELLAS VAN A TARDAR DEMASIADO EN TENER UNA RELACION BUENA, PRIMERO POR QUE QUINN NO ESTA MUY DISPUESTA Y SEGUNDO PORQUE JUDY NO SABE COMO COMPORTARCE CON RESPECTO A QUINN**

**3) QUINN NO SIEMPRE ESTUVO CON CHICAS, Y AUNQUE ESTA CON RACHEL NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO PUEDA ENAMORARSE DE UN HOMBRE. JONATHAN ES UN AMIGO PARA ELLA, COMPARTEN GUSTOS LO CUAL ES GENIAL Y ES ALGO QUE ELLA NECESITA, A PESAR DE QUE EL SE SIENTE ATRAIDO POR ELLA EL LA RESPETA Y RESPATA SU RELACIÓN LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE NO VA A ENTROMETERCE, SOLO LE OFRECE SU AMISTAD.**

**COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS Y CONSEJOS SON TODOS BIENVENIDOS**

**LOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA SON TODOS MIOS Y PIDO PERDÓN POR ELLOS**

**LES DESEO LO MEJOR, TENGAN UN LINDO SÁBADO **

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA**

**SONRIAN MUCHO MUCHO**


	22. Chapter 22 Sigue aferrándote

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD, NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME CORRESPONDEN LE PERTENECEN A RYAN MURPHY Y A FOX, AUNQUE LA HISTORIA SI ES TODA MIA.**

**CAPITULO 22- SIGUE AFERRÁNDOTE**

**30 DE ENERO**

La relación de Quinn y Judy no había mejorado desde el último altercado que habían tenido, Rachel trataba de que la relación mejorara por el bien de su novia pero esta no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

Las chicas se encontraban en un parque comiendo helado, Rachel se alejo un momento para comprar algo.

-Hola Quinn ¿Cómo estas?

Q-Jonathan, que bueno verte ¿Cómo estas?

Jo-Bastante bien, ¿Esta bueno el helado?

Q-Bastante, ¿Quieres uno?

Jo-No tranquila, estoy por acá por que voy a una reunión de negocios, pero en el camino te vi, entonces decidí venir y saludar.

R-Quinn amor estaba caminando y vi…-mira al chico

Q-Jon te presento a Rachel mi novia

Jo-La famosa Rachel no te haces una idea lo bien que me ha hablado Quinn de ti, es un gusto Jonathan Borden-estira la mano

R-Rachel Berry-Acepta la mano tomándola y tomando la de su novia al mismo tiempo-Quinn también ha hablado de ti

Jo-Es bueno saber que soy tema de conversación en la vida de esta rubia

El celular de Quinn suena y ve que es Russell

Q-Voy a contestar, me esperas amor-le da un beso en la mejilla a la morena-no te vayas sin despedirte Jon

Jo-No podría-Quinn se aleja un poco

R-Ahora si hablemos tú y yo

Jo-Claro, ¿De que deseas hablar?

R-¿Cuál es tu interés en Quinn?

Jo-Pues, es una buena chica y me gusta pasar tiempo con ella

R-Claro, pero en serio, yo se que tu gustas de ella no es normal el interés que demuestras

Jo-Pues déjame decirte Rachel que estas en lo correcto-lo dice con un tono tranquilo

R-¿Lo dices así como si nada? Soy su novia por si no te acuerdas

Jo-Y yo soy su amigo, mira Rachel yo no soy un niño pequeño, yo se que tu ustedes se aman y lo respeto, el hecho de que Quinn me guste no quiere decir que vaya a interferir en su relación, por mi no debes preocuparte, no importa el tiempo que yo pase con Quinn cuando salimos o cuando hablamos por celular, yo no me voy a meter entre ustedes, y a pesar de que si tengo sentimientos por ella su amistad me hace muy bien y la aprecio

Q-¿Qué aprecias?-dice tomando la mano de su novia nuevamente

Jo-Nuestra amistad Q, yo creo que es hora de irme, ya te dije anteriormente que tengo un reunión muy importante

Q-Si lo recuerdo, que estés bien Jon

Jo-Igualmente hermosa-le da un beso en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo-Hasta luego Rachel, un placer conocerte

R-Igualmente Jonathan-El chico hace un último gesto con la mano y se va-Es bastante agradable

Q-Te lo dije, es un buen chico

R-¿Quién te llamo?-La rubia pone una mueca de inmediato-Fue el verdad

Q-Si necesita hablar con Judy de algunas cosas aunque no creo que sea el momento el la lastimo mucho Rach

R-Es lindo que te preocupes por ella

Q-Si te digo la verdad no me preocupo por ella-La morena frunce el ceño-Me preocupa que si ellos pelean yo tenga que volver con Russell y alejarme de ti

R-Pero tu ahora vives con tu madre, el no puede llevarte porque si

Q-Claro que puede, el tiene mi custodia, además la cantidad de dinero que tiene es muchísimo mas de la que tienen Leroy y Judy juntos, eso influye mucho

R-Mejor vamos a casa y hacemos las tareas que tenemos

Q-Claro que si amor vamos-Las chicas van para su casa

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

L-Menos mal que las negociaciones se pudieron terminar, ya era hora-Dice sentado en el sofá de la sala con Judy entre sus brazos

J-Si al principio fue difícil, mas con lo que dijo Quinn el otro día, pero ya todo esta solucionado

Las chicas entran a la casa

L-Cariño, Quinn ¿Cómo han estado?

R-Bien papi

Q-Muy bien señor Berry

J-Hola Rachel, hola hija

R-Hola Judy

Quinn se limita a hacer un gesto con su cabeza en modo de saludo

J-¿Ya hicieron sus deberes?

R-Ya íbamos a hacerlos ¿Verdad amor?

Q-Si es cierto, es mas deberíamos subir de inmediato antes de que se haga mas tarde

J-Quinn puedo hablar contigo un momento

R-Olvide algo, papi ayúdame a buscarlo-toma a du padre del brazo y se lo lleva a rastras, Quinn sonríe sabia que era mentira solo para dejarlas solas

J-Ven vamos a mi despacho-las dos entran-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo del otro día, realmente lo siento no quiero que pienses que no eres importante para mi, siempre lo has sido eres mi hija

Q-Ajam-Detalla el cuarto nunca había entrado era todo muy ordenado

J-¿Solo vas a decir eso?

Q-No tengo nada mas que decir-Sigue mirando el cuarto

J-Enserio Quinn déjame ser una madre para ti, de verdad quiero hacerlo pero necesito que tu quieras permitírmelo-Para de hablar al ver la vista de Quinn clavada en un punto fijo-¿Qué sucede Quinn?

La rubia no contesto, si no que se acerco al lugar donde miraba, Judy se tensa al saber lo que la chica miraba, Quinn toma el portarretrato y se queda mirando detenidamente la fotografía donde aparece Judy acompañada de una chica, abre sus ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que si era la persona que se imaginaba, sube su vista y Judy ve la cara desencajada que tiene su hija

J-Quinn yo puedo explicarlo-La chica no la deja terminar porque sale rápidamente del cuarto, aún tenía el objeto en sus manos, toma un abrigo y se dirige ala salida

R-¿Dónde vas amor?-la detiene pero la rubia se suelta bruscamente abriendo la puerta para salir

J-Espera Quinn, déjame explicarte-Sale detrás de la chica y logra detenerla tomándola por el brazo, la rubia se suelta bruscamente que por poco hacer caer a Judy

Q-¿Qué vas a decir? Que la foto fue desde hace mucho tiempo porque a mi no me parece

Leroy y Rachel salen a la calle también y se acercan

J-Quinn yo no se que decirte

Q-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se vieron?

Leroy se queda callado el ya sabia de que estaban hablando aunque Rachel permanecía ajena a la situación

J-Hace como 7 meses, esta en la universidad y no ha tenido tiempo para vernos

Q-No lo puedo creer-trata de continuar pero Rachel la detiene

R-Quinn no te vayas, no se que pasa pero es mejor que subamos al cuarto

J-Quinn debes entenderme

Q-¿Entenderte? Por Dios ¿Qué es lo que debo entender? ¿Por qué la buscaste a ella primero que a mi?-Grita fuertemente-Era mas difícil establecer contacto con ella pero aún así la buscaste primero que a mi, ¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste que tienes contacto con Frannie, con mi hermana?

J-Las cosas eran mejor así

Q-¿Para quién? Porque para mi no son mejores las cosas así, tienes que dejar de pensar que es o no lo mejor para mi, tienes que dejar de pensar por mi, ese es el trabajo de una madre y tu no eres mi madre, nunca lo vas a ser Judy, metete eso en tu maldita cabeza de una puta vez, no puedo creer que me hayas querido ver la cara de idiota, en algún momento me iba a dar cuenta-se calma un poco-Siempre lo supe sabes, siempre lo he sabido, Russell tiene la razón, yo nunca fui lo suficientemente buena como para que me buscaras, como para que desearas estar conmigo, ya es tarde Judy, ya no puedes hacer nada, lo único que me detiene en esta mugre de pueblo es Rachel, nada mas-Comienza a caminar

R-Quinn espera-se acerca

Q-¿Tu lo sabias?-la mira fijamente-¿Tu sabias que Judy habla con Frannie?

R-No tenía la menor idea que ella era tu hermana, a mi me habían dicho que era prima de Judy, ¿No deberías estar contenta? Eso significa que vas a volver a ver a tu hermana

Q-Tu no entiendes Rach, no entiendes como me siento, Frannie me abandono al igual que lo hizo Judy, para mi las dos no son mas que dos desconocidas-dice mirando a Judy

J-Lo lamento Quinn

Q-Quiero estar sola Rach, por favor

R-No quiero dejarte sola

Q-Te lo pido una vez, no me sigas, dame mi espacio por favor-le da un corto beso y empieza a caminar, Rachel, Judy y Leroy la miran mientras comienza a alejarse.

Quinn empieza a caminar y algunos recuerdos comienzan a aparecer

**FLASH BACK**

Una pequeña Quinn de 10 años corría en el parque jugando con un pequeño cachorro

Q-Russell mira, Russell mira-trataba de llamar la atención de su padre que ni una mísera mirada le regalaba

Fr-Cállate Quinn, ¿Acaso no ves que estamos ocupados?

Q-Pero quiero que vea que el cachorro esta cansado

Ru-Esas son estupideces, ve y sigue jugando estoy ocupado hablando con tu hermana de cosas importantes.

Quinn siempre vivió bajo la sombra de su hermana, siempre ella recibía más atención por parte de Russell, atención que Quinn siempre busco con desespero y nunca encontró. Frannie al parecer gozaba de la atención de su padre, pero en realidad era que la chica no lo quería ni admiraba como todos pensaban, solo esperaba el momento en el cual ella pudiera largarse de ahí y buscar a su madre a la cual si amaba con todo su corazón y comprendía el motivo de su partida que fue mucho mas fácil para ella de sobrellevar que para Quinn debido a los 6 años de diferencia que se llevaban, Quinn tenía 6 años cuando su madre se fue mientras Frannie ya contaba con 12 años de edad para ese entonces. La chica era fría con Quinn, pero lo era porque ella sabia que el algún momento se iba a ir de su casa y la iba a dejar sola, fue por ese motivo que nunca entablo una buena relación con su hermanita, para que de es manera Quinn no sufriera por la partida de otro miembro de su familia, aunque Quinn no sabia esos motivos, ella simplemente había tenido que ver partir a otra persona.

La pequeña Quinn de 10 años se encontraba sentada el césped mirando el cielo, hasta que sintió alguien detrás de ella, se volteo y vio a su hermana mirándola

Q-¿Qué quieres Frannie?

Fr-No seas grosera soy tu hermana mayor

Q-No parece, la única hermana que tengo es Santana

Fr-No digas eso

Q-Es la verdad tú no me quieres, siempre dices que eres mejor que yo en todo

Fr-Es por que lo soy Quinn

Q-Claro que no-grita poniéndose de pie

Fr-Escucha Quinn tal ves eres muy niña para entender lo que te voy a decir pero escucha atentamente-hace un pausa y prosigue-Vas a conocer a muchas personas que van a ser mejor que tu en muchas cosas, vas a tratar y tratar de ser mejor que ellas pero en algún momento te vas a dar cuenta de que no eres suficientemente buena para hacerlo, te vas a dar cuenta de que no eres suficiente mente buena para nada ni para nadie, nunca Quinn, no los has sido ni lo serás.

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que Quinn escucho de su hermana, Frannie las dijo con la esperanza de que cada que las recordara quisiera ser mejor, que se esforzara por demostrarle que estaba equivocada, Frannie sabía que Quinn era especial y que lograría muchas cosas, pero nunca conto que después de su partida Quinn tendría que atravesar por muchas cosas, y que las últimas palabras que le dijo no tenían el efecto esperado si no todo lo contrario.

Quinn había escuchado esa frase tantas veces "no eres suficiente mente buena para nada ni para nadie", Russell se había encargado de repetírsela las veces suficientes como para que la rubia no se olvidara de ella nunca.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Quinn caminaba con los ojos llorosos pero no derrama ni una sola lágrima, ella siempre ha pensado que llorar es para los débiles. Comienza a llover y ella camina bajo la lluvia, tenia su cabeza llena de pensamientos, recuerdos que lo único que hacían era lastimarla. En su recorrido ve una pequeña multitud reunida en que parece un salón social, se acerca un poco para ver que había dentro y ve una pequeña tarima y a un hombre que se le hacia bastante conocido pero desde la distancia en la que se encontraba no lograba distinguirlo así que decide acercarse un poco mas para ver al hombre, seda cuenta que el hombre era el profesor Schuester, que como por arte de magia ve a la chica y se acerca

Mr. S-Quinn, que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por acá toda mojada?

Q-Estaba dando una vuelta y me cogió la lluvia

Mr. S-Eso veo-El pudo darse cuenta de que algo le sucedía a Quinn-¿Te pasa algo?

Q-No señor Schuester, no se preocupe

Mr. S-Puedes contar conmigo Quinn, no pienso sacarte información obligada pero te lo digo por si necesitas hablar con alguien tal vez yo podría ser esa persona

Q-Se lo agradezco señor

Mr. S-Ven vamos a cantar, es una buena manera de despejar la mente

Q-No señor no me parece buen momento

Mr. S-No acepto un no por respuesta-sube al escenario-Damas y caballeros aquí reunidos, quiero que reciban con un fuerte a esta talentosa joven amiga mía, Quinn Fabray-Señala a la chica, todos voltean a mirarla y aplauden fuertemente

La chica no tiene más remedio que subir

Q-¿Qué vamos a cantar?

Mr. S-Escucha yo se que te la sabes, de una chicos

Un pequeño grupo de chicos y chicas comienzan a cantar

Ha ha ha ha ha

ha ha ha ha ha

ha ha ha ha ha

ha ha ha ha ha

**WILLIAM**

You're not alone

**Tu no estas solo**

Together we stand

**Estamos juntos**

I'll be by your side

**Estaré a tu lado**

You know ill take your hand

**Tú sabes que te cogeré de la mano**

**QUINN**

When it gets cold

**Cuando empeora**

And it feels like the end

**Y se siente como el final**

There's no place to go

**No hay lugar a donde ir**

You know I won't give in

**Tú sabes que no me rendiré**

**QUINN Y WILLIAM**

No, I won't give in

**No, no me rendiré**

**TODOS**

Keep holding on

**Sigue aferrándote**

Cause you know we'll make it through

**Porque tú sabes que lo superaremos**

We'll make it through

**Lo superaremos**

Just stay strong

**Solo mantente fuerte**

Cause I'm here for you

**Porque tú sabes que estoy aquí para ti**

I'm here for you

**Estoy aquí para ti**

There's nothing you can say

**No hay nada que puedas decir**

(Nothing you can say) **nada que puedas decir**

**QUINN Y WILLIAM**: Nothing you can do- **Nada que puedas hacer**

(Nothing you can do)- **Nada que puedas hacer**

There's no other way

**No hay otro camino **

When it comes to the truth so

**cuando la verdad aparece**

So, Keep holding on

**Solo aférrate**

Cause you know we'll make it through

**Porque tú sabes que lo superaremos**

We'll make it through

**Lo superaremos**

**WILLIAM**

So far away

**Tan lejano**

I wish you were here

**Desearía que estuvieses aquí**

Before it's too late

**Antes de que sea muy tarde**

This could all disappear.

**Esto podría desaparecer**

**WILLIAM Y QUINN**

Before the doors close

**Antes que la puerta se cierre**

And it comes to end

**Y viene un final**

**QUINN**

With you by my side

**Contigo a mi lado**

I will fight and defend,

**Peleare y defenderé**

I'll fight and defend, yeah yeaaaah

**Peleare y defenderé**

**TODOS**

Keep holding on

**Sigue aferrándote**

Cause you know we'll make it through

**Porque tú sabes que lo superaremos**

We'll make it through

**Lo superaremos**

Just stay strong

**Solo mantente fuerte **

Cause I'm here for you

**Porque tú sabes que estoy aquí para ti**

I'm here for you

**Estoy aquí para ti**

There's nothing you can say

**No hay nada que puedas decir**

(Nothing you can say) - **No hay nada que puedas decir**

**WILLIAM Y QUINN**-Nothing you can do- **Nada que puedas hacer**

(Nothing you can do) - **Nada que puedas hacer**

There's no other way- **No hay otra manera**

**TODOS**

When it comes to the truth

**Cuando la verdad aparece**

So keep holding on

**Solo aférrate**

Cause you know we'll make it through

**Porque tú sabes que lo superaremos**

We'll make it through.

**Lo superaremos**

**WILLIAM Y QUINN**

Hear me when I say

**Escúchame cuando digo**

When I say I'll believe.

**Cuando digo que creo**

Nothing's gonna change

**Que nada cambiara**

Nothing's gonna change destiny.

**Nada cambiara el destino**

Whatever's meant to be

**Lo que sea que signifique**

Will work out perfectly.

**Lo solucionaremos perfectamente**

**JUNTOS**

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

La la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la la

Keep holding on

**Sigue aferrándote**

Cause you know we'll make it through

**Porque tú sabes que lo superaremos**

We'll make it through

**Lo superaremos**

Just stay strong

**Solo mantente fuerte**

Cause I'm here for you

**Porque tú sabes que estoy aquí para ti**

I'm here for you

**Estoy aquí para ti**

There's nothing you can say

**No hay nada que puedas decir**

(Nothing you can say) **No hay nada que puedas decir**

WILLIAM Y QUINN: Nothing you can do - **Nada que puedas hacer**

(Nothing you can do) - **Nada que puedas hacer**

There's no other way

**No hay otro camino**

When it comes to the truth

**cuando la verdad aparece**

So keep holding on

**Solo aférrate**

**WILLIAM Y QUINN**

Cause you know we'll make it through

**Porque tú sabes que lo superaremos**

We'll make it through

**Lo superaremos**

Terminan y todos los presentes estallan en aplausos, bajan del escenario

Mr. S-Estuviste perfecta Quinn, tienes una voz preciosa

Q-Gracias señor Schue

Mr. S-Ven te llevo a tu casa

Q-No es necesario en realidad quiero caminar un poco

Mr. S-Pues que suerte porque yo también vine caminando

Quinn sonríe y sale del lugar con su maestro, ya la lluvia había cesado y solo se sentía un poco frio el clima, empiezan a caminar hacia la casa de la rubia

Mr. S-Es un buen clima para caminar

Q-Si que lo es

Mr. S-Ayuda a despejar la cabeza de todo

Q-Por supuesto

Mr.S-No se que te haya pasado Quinn, pero pude percibir tu mal estado, creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para pensar que me vas a decir que no se lo que sientes en este momento y es probable que no lo haga, pero pase lo que pase debes continuar adelante con tu vida, si te das la oportunidad vas a descubrir que vale la pena

Q-A veces pienso que no lo vale en absoluto

Mr. S-Todos hemos sentido eso en algún punto de nuestra vida

Q-Yo lo he sentido desde hace mucho tiempo señor Schue, como si no yo no valiera la pena

Mr. S-Mira Quinn tu vales la pena, no importa cuantas veces te digan que no, la vida se trata de esto, de cometer errores, de sentirnos perdidos en algún momento, lo importante es alzar la cabeza, mirar al frente y demostrar que puedes seguir adelante, que no importa cuantas veces caigas o te tiren al suelo, siempre vas a lograr ponerte de pie, y como te lo he dicho Quinn, puedes contar conmigo siempre.

Continúan caminado hasta que llegan a la casa de la rubia

Mr. S-Bueno te dejo sana y salva en tu casa

Q-Gracias señor Schuester, no se hace una idea de cuanto me ha ayudado

Mr. S-De nada Quinn-Se acerca y la acobija en sus brazos, la rubia se aferra con fuerza-No te preocupes, ve y descansa-se separa y le da un beso en la frente-Que tengas una linda noche

Q-Lo mismo señor, saludos a Emma de mi parte

Mr. S-Con gusto Quinnie-Le dice desde lejos, y se va

Quinn entra a la casa y ve a Rachel, Leroy y Judy en la sala, todos se la quedan mirando

J-Gracias al cielo estas bien

L-Nos preocupamos bastante Quinn

Q-Estoy bien como pueden ver, voy a subir a mi habitación

La rubia sube y entra a su cuarto pero no se percata de que alguien la seguía

R-Me preocupe mucho Quinn, no te imaginas-la abraza fuertemente

Q-Ya estoy aquí Rach, solo necesitaba despejar mi cabeza un poco

R-Estas muy fría, ponte el pijama y ven a mi cuarto para dormir-le deja un pequeño beso y va a su cuarto, la rubia se cambia y la sigue, entra al cuarto donde ve a la morena ya acostada y acobijada mirándola

Quinn se mete bajo las sabanas junto a su novia y se quedan mirando fijamente

R-¿Te sientes mejor?

Q-Me dolió mucho enterarme de todo pero ya seme paso algo

R-No entiendo amor, ¿No te hace feliz saber de tu hermana?

Q-Mi hermana me abandono Rachel, igual que Judy lo hizo, son iguales las dos, ninguna se ha comportado como lo que son

R-Quisiera poder calmar un poco tu dolor-se acerca y acaricia su mejilla

Q-Ya lo haces Rach-la abraza por la cintura acercándola aún mas y colocando su cabeza en el pecho de la morena que comienza a dejarle caricias en la cabeza

R-No lo suficiente

Q-Claro que si, mi vida no tenia sentido hasta que te conocí

R-A veces pienso que no soy suficiente para ti, que te mereces algo mejor

Quinn se separa rápidamente y se sienta en la cama mirando a la morena

Q-¿Qué dijiste?

R-Lo que oíste Quinn-dice tomando la misma posición de su novia

Q-No tienes porque pensar eso Rachel, soy yo la que no cree que sea posible que tu estés conmigo, cada que despierto y te veo a mi lado siento como si fuera un sueño

R-Yo pienso que no soy suficiente para una mujer como tu, eres tan perfecta en todo lo que haces, en cada mínima cosa haces que me enamore de ti cada día mas

Q-No quiero que digas que no eres suficiente para mi-se acerca y le toma las manos entre las suyas-Tu eres todo para mi Rachel, eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en esta vida y créeme cuando te digo que voy a amarte por siempre si en algún momento nos separamos mi corazón va a ser por siempre tuyo, te pertenece por completo

R-Nunca vamos a separarnos, prométemelo Quinn

Q-No es algo que pueda prometerte, pero si puedo prometer que voy a amarte hasta el último día de mi vida

R-Te amo Quinn-dijo mientras se abrazaba a la chica

Q-Yo mas Rachel, mucho mas

**CHICOS AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO Y LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN.**

**COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS Y CONSEJOS SON BIENVENIDOS **

**APROVECHO PARA DEJARLES EL ENLACE DE MI NUEVO FIC QUE SE LLAMA "DEJAME SER" APENAS TIENE UN CAPITULO, DEPENDIENDO DE LA ACEPTACIÓN QUE TENGA MIRARE SI TIENE FUTURO O NO **

**/s/8488913/1/Dejame-Ser**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS **

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA **


	23. Chapter 23 San Valentín

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD, NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME CORRESPONDEN LE PERTENECEN A RYAN MURPHY Y A FOX, AUNQUE LA HISTORIA SI ES TODA MIA.**

**CAPITULO 23-SAN VALENTIN **

**14 DE FEBRERO**

Je-Enserio Quinn necesitas ayuda psicológica

Q-¿De que hablas Jess?

Je-Estas hablando con una cursilería que no me lo puedo creer, Rachel te trae como idiota

Q-Si estoy enamorada de Rachel pero si me vuelves a llamar idiota te cuelgo

Je-Vale Quinn relájate, volviendo al tema me parece buena idea

Q-¿Crees que le guste?

Je-Pues aunque no la conozco muy bien con lo que me has dicho estoy segura que va a encantarle

Q-Eso espero

Je-No te compliques rubia, ella te ama y tu compañía es suficiente para ella

Q-Bueno Jess yo te dejo porque debo terminar de preparar todo para esta noche

Je-Llámala no vaya a ser que con lo dramática que es piense que estas muerta

Q-Si yo la llamo

Je-Chao hermosa, te quiero

Q-Y yo a ti

La llamada termina y la rubia llama a su novia que estaba con Sarah en su casa

R-Mi amor me tienes preocupada no me contestabas

Q-Estaba hablando con Jessica, ¿Cómo estas?

R-Bien estoy aquí con Sarah terminando una tarea ¿Cuándo vas a venir?

Q-¿Me extrañas?

R-Mucho amor-Sarah frunce el ceño

Q-Pues debo decirte que no voy si no hasta la noche

R-Pero hoy vamos con los chicos al centro comercial por el día de San Valentín

Q-Yo se amor pero creo que es mejor que tu vayas y nos encontremos allá

R-A mi no me parece-se cruza de brazos

Q-Amor es que lo que debo hacer me toma algo de tiempo pero te juro que no voy a faltar

R-Esta bien, entonces hasta la noche Te amo

Q-Y yo a ti amor, nos vemos en la noche-la rubia cuelga la llamada y marca otro número

-Quinn pensé que no llamarías

Q-Hola Russell, solo quiero saber si conseguiste lo que te pedí

Ru-Por supuesto que lo hice a los Fabray no se les niega nada

Q-¿Cuándo llega?

Ru-Si quieres puedes ir a recogerla en este momento

Q-¿A dónde?

Ru-Pues donde las únicas personas de mi confianza en Lima, en la casa de los Stewart

Q-¿Enserio? Russell tu sabes que yo no me llevo bien con esa familia

Ru-Yo lo se Quinn pero lo que me pediste era bastante costoso así que no estaba dispuesto a que se perdiera o lo robaran

Q-Esta bien, gracias por conseguirlo

Ru-Chao Quinn

Q-Adiós Russell-cuelga el teléfono y se dirige a casa de los Stewart

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Sa-Quinn llega en la noche ¿Verdad?

R-Eso fue lo que ella me dijo

Sa-Pues mira el lado positivo Rachee ya que hoy es el día del amor y de la amistad también pues nosotras dos podemos celebrarlo si quieres

R-Muy buena idea Sarah ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Sa-Pues quiero llevarte a ver una película y después nos encontramos con los chicos del glee club en el centro comercial

R-Claro-toma un bolso-Vamos de una vez para aprovechar el tiempo

Las chicas bajan

Le-¿A dónde van?

R-Pues vamos a celebrar el día juntas

J-¿Y Quinnie?

R-Ella me llamo y me dijo que estaba ocupada, que era mejor que nos encontráramos en el centro comercial con los chicos

Le-De seguro esta ocupada con todo lo que su padre la ha puesto a hacer

J-Leroy y yo vamos a salir hoy a una reunión con amigos de la empresa y vamos a llegar algo tarde ¿Tu te quedas a dormir Sarah?

Sa-Si a Rachel no le incomoda

R-Hablamos de eso después tu y yo, adiós papi, chao Judy-Toma a la rubia del brazo y empiezan a salir

Sa-Hasta luego señor Berry y señora Fabray

Las chicas suben al auto de Sarah y se van al cine

Quinn estaba hace mas de media hora frente a la entrada a la casa de lo Stewart, no sabia si entrar o irse aunque el paquete que estaba dentro era algo especial así que decidió tocar por fin el timbre

-¿Quién es?-Suena a través del comunicador

Q-Soy Quinn Fabray, vengo por un paquete que ha enviado mi padre Russell Fabray

-Por supuesto pase

La puerta se abre y la rubia ve un largo camino que conocía a perfección cuando venía a ver a Megan, arranca su auto hasta llegar a la casa, que mejor dicho era una mansión, estaciona su auto y baja de el cuando iba a tocar la puerta una joven le abre

-Buenas tardes señorita Fabray soy Consuelo me han avisado de su llegada permítame guiarla al despacho del señor Stewart

Caminan y suben al segundo piso, entran al despacho

-Quinn Fabray un gusto verte de nuevo, no te veía desde la reunión en New York-se pone de pie se acerca a la chica y le da un beso en cada mejilla-toma asiento-la chica lo hace-¿Cómo estas?

Q-Bien señor Stewart estudiando

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer estudiar para ser alguien en la vida, ¿Cómo esta Russell?

Q-Muy bien señor hable hace como una hora con el y es por lo que el me dijo que he venido hoy aquí

-Si yo se, vienes por ese misterioso paquete que debe ser bastante importante como para que tu padre nos lo confié

Q-Es importante para mí

-No te preocupes que esta en perfectas condiciones, pero antes de dártelo permíteme invitarte a tomar algo, ¿Café o te?

Q-Café señor

-Consuelo tráenos dos tazas de café negro-mira a la chica que asiente-lo antes posible

-Por supuesto señor, con su permiso

-¿Cómo te va en la escuela Quinn?

Q-Me va muy bien señor tengo un buen promedio y también pertenezco al glee club y a las porristas

-Un glee club, yo acepto las artes pero no me parece que deban enseñarles a los chicos a creer en imposibles, lo mejor es que estudien una carrera que les de un futuro

Q-Pues yo si opino que las artes son importantes

-En la escuela es bueno pero después es solo perdida de tiempo

Quinn iba a replicar pero la empleada entra

-Señor Stewart aquí esta su café y el de la señorita Fabray, también aprovechaba para decirle que su sobrina ya esta aquí-Quinn se tenso inmediatamente

-Dile que pase si quiere, ya te puedes retirar

Q-Muchas gracias Consuelo

La joven se retira

-¿Cuándo vas a ser parte del gran negocio Fabray?

Q-Es algo que aún estoy pensando

-Tío me alegra verte, buenas tardes… Quinn-dice con sorpresa

-Hola sobrina, ven siéntate conmigo y Quinn-le acerca una silla y la chica se sienta

Q-Señor yo creo que es hora de irme-el celular del señor suena

-Espera yo atiendo esta llamada y luego te entrego el paquete, habla con mi sobrina en lo que vuelvo-sale del despacho

M-¿Cómo estas?

Q-Muy bien

M-Me sorprende verte aquí, no estaba enterada de que vendrías

Q-Vine por algo pero en cuanto llegue tu tío me voy

M-Feliz día de San Valentín

Q-Lo mismo supongo

M-Quinn yo lo lamento

Q-No quiero escucharte Megan, ya no importa

M-Pero es necesario que me escuches yo te juro que tengo una explicación de lo que paso, solo escúchame por favor

Q-No quiero, basta no insistas

M-Yo estoy terriblemente enamorada de ti, siempre lo he estado pero tenia miedo de lo que mi padre o mi tío llegaran a hacer si se dieran cuenta de que tenía una relación con una chica si se enteraban de eso no solo me hubieran hecho algo a mi si no a ti también. Cuando llegue a Lima conocí a Jonathan y me gusto en realidad me gusto pero tu siempre estabas en mis pensamientos, luego cuando te volví a ver de nuevo esos sentimientos afloraron como nunca antes pero no podía terminar mi relación con el porque ya mi padre sospechaba de que a mi me gustaban las chicas y tenerlo a el a mi lado hacia que por lo menos mi padre pensara que estaba equivocado. Lo hice por que te amo con todo mi corazón y tenia miedo de que te hicieran daño por mi culpa

Q-Me pudiste haber dicho que tenias algo con Jonathan por ese motivo, yo lo hubiera entendido

M-Yo te conozco Quinn, se te habría dañado la cabeza de solo pensar que estaba con alguien mas al mismo tiempo que contigo, también tenia mucho miedo de perderte, mas del que te imaginas, fui una maldita cobarde y me arrepiento mucho de lo que te hice de no habértelo dicho en un principio

Q-Tu no entiendes Megan, yo te amaba tanto que hubiera soportado lo que fuera con tal de tenerte a mi lado, cuando te fuiste de New York sin despedirte quede destrozada y te odie tanto por haberme dejado cuando te necesitaba, cuando te habías vuelto indispensable para mi vida y pensé que nunca podría perdonarte y luego te vi en esa fiesta y lo único que pude hacer fue besarte porque te amaba tanto que con tan solo verte lo único que quería era tenerte a mi lado

M-Es lo único que yo quiero Quinn tenerte a mi lado, en verdad me arrepiento por haber lastimado a Jonathan y a ti sobre todo a ti, te pido que me des una oportunidad que me dejes demostrarte cuanto te amo, ya no tengo miedo de decírselo a todos que todos sepan que soy tuya y tu eres mía, dame la oportunidad Quinn te lo pido por favor-Las lagrimas le caían con rapidez a la chica Quinn en un acto de reflejo coloco su mano en la mejilla de ella y le seco las lagrimas

Q-Me temo que es demasiado tarde Meg

M-¿Ya no me amas?

Q-Yo…-la puerta se abre impidiendo que conteste

-Chicas ya volví-las dos chicas se separan rápidamente-¿Por qué lloras corazón?

M-Solo estaba recordando lindos momentos con Quinn y tu sabes que soy súper sentimental

-Bueno Quinn toma tu paquete-se lo entrega-Ten mucho cuidado

Q-Claro señor Stewart muchas gracias de verdad

-Cuando necesites algo solo me avisas y ya

Q-Adiós Meg

M-Hasta pronto Quinn

Quinn sale de la casa de los Stewart se monta a su auto y va para su casa

Mientras tanto Sarah y Rachel estaban saliendo del cine

R-¿Crees que los chicos ya están acá?

Sa-Pues no se me haría raro, la función tardo un poco mas de lo esperado

R-Gracias la película estuvo muy bonita

Sa-Tu eres muy sentimental Rach me encanta eso de ti

R-se sonroja-Mira allí están los chicos vamos-la toma de la mano y llegan donde estaban los demás

Sam-Chicas, las estábamos esperando

Mercedes-Igual esta temprano Sam

S-Hola Rachel ¿Dónde esta Quinn?

R-Ella dijo que vendría después

K-Tal vez esta comprando tu regalo

F-Es una posibilidad

Sam-Deberíamos de entrar de una vez, vamos en pareja para que nos cobren mas barato

Jy-Pero Quinn aún no llega

Sa-Le guardamos puesto, me parece que es mejor entrar a quedarnos sin mesa

Los chicos se ponen de acuerdo en entrar en parejas

Sam-Mercedes

Britt-Santana

Mike-Tina

Puck-Caroline

Jesse-Giselle

Artie-Kurt

Sarah-Rachel

Se sientan en la mesa

Sa-Te ves muy hermosa Rachel

R-Gracias Sarah, tu también esta muy guapa

Santana toma su teléfono y llama a la rubia pero no contesta así que le deja un mensaje

CASA BERRY/FABRAY

Le-Hola Quinn pensé que estarías en el centro comercial con los chicos

Q-Voy para allá pero primero quiero tomar una ducha ¿Rachel?

J-Fue con Sarah a ver una película y supongo que ya deben estar con los chicos

Q-Claro será mejor que me apresure si no quiero perderme la función

J-¿Puedo hablar contigo hija?

Q-Mira Judy para serte sincera mi día no es el mejor así que no quiero empeorarlo, solo quiero bañarme y estar con mi novia así que la dejamos para otro día-sube a su cuarto y empieza a bañarse

Los chicos permanecían sentados hablando no habían ordenado nada de comer porque aún esperaban a que la rubia llegara, Sarah había estado muy cariñosa con la morena esa noche lo que lograba que el seño fruncido de Santana fuera mas pronunciado aún

Br-Amor deja esa mala cara-le dice despacio

S-Es solo que ya quiero que Quinn llegue

Br-No te preocupes Rach la ama yo estoy segura

S-Y yo lo estoy también cariño pero no me gusta lo que veo

Sarah le toma la mano a Rachel y entrelaza sus dedos

Sa-Yo opino que debemos ordenar algo ya tengo hambre

Sam-No me parece tan mala idea

La mayoría asintió a excepción de Rachel, Britt y Santana que iba a decir algo pero la interrumpen

F-Pues ordenen si quieren pero yo no pienso cenar si Quinn no esta aquí con nosotros

S-Aleluya Finnepto primera cosa coherente que te oigo decir en toda la vida

F-Sin tener en cuenta el insulto de Santana, no me parece justo Sarah que propongas que cenemos sin Quinn teniendo en cuenta que la chica que tienes de la mano es su novia y es bueno que ellas compartan eso junto

Sa-No veo tu punto Finn a mi lo que no me parece justo es que ella nos haga esperar aquí hasta que se le de la gana de aparecer y que dejo esperando a Rachel

F-Ella le aviso que tardaría un poco en llegar así que no es algo nuevo

Sa-Si yo fuera su novia no la haría esperar ni un solo segundo-La morena la voltea a mirar

F-Pero no lo eres así que ubícate en el puesto que te corresponde-dice mirándola desafiante

K-Bueno chicos ya calma esperemos a Quinn un poco mas seguro ya viene en camino

Santana le manda otro mensaje a la rubia

Quinn sube a su auto y ve que su celular sonaba anunciando un mensaje, lo toma y ve que la pantalla dice

8 llamadas pérdidas de Santana

Tienes 5 nuevos mensajes de Santana

_Dios me va a matar-_pensó Quinn

Selecciono para leer los mensajes

_**-Quinn no te demores mucho que ya vamos a entrar**_

_**-Estamos adentro no tardes demasiado**_

_**-Maldita sea Quinn ¿Dónde demonios estas? Por lo menos llama y avisas **_

_**-Me preocupo Quinn, no creo que te guste saber que Sarah esta haciendo el papel de novia con Rachel hasta con cogida de mano y todo, mueve tu trasero **_

_**-Mueve tu trasero Quinn ya Finnepto tuvo un cruce de palabras con Sarah por defenderte, te pido que no tardes o yo voy y te busco**_

Quinn le manda un mensaje a la latina

_**-Lamento no responder, estaba en casa tomando un baño pero ya salgo para allá en 10 minutos llego, espera por mi **_

La latina lo leyó y sonrió

Pasaron los 10 minutos y Quinn llegaba, estaciona su auto y se baja rápidamente de su auto para llegar y ver a Artie solo en la mesa, paga su entrada y se acerca al chico

Q-Artie

Ar-Al fin Quinn, ya hacías falta

Q-¿Y los demás?

Ar-Están todos bailando

Q-¿Te molesta si voy yo también?

Ar-Claro que no ve tranquila

Rachel bailaba una balada con Sarah

Sa-No sabes lo que haría por verte sonreír todo el tiempo

R-Eres muy linda Sarah

Sa-Enserio Rach haría lo que esta en mis manos por verte feliz todo el tiempo

-Bueno vamos a un cambio de pareja

Rachel siente que alguien le tapa los ojos

Q-¿Quiere ser mi pareja esta noche hermosa dama?

R-Sonríe y se dala vuelta, ve a su novia sonriente y lo primero que hace es tomarla por el cuello y darle un beso, un intenso beso, la rubia la toma por la cintura y sigue con ese beso

Sarah las miraba y Finn se le acerco

F-Creo que ya sabes cual es tu lugar

Sa-Cállate imbécil-se va a la mesa y Finn queda sonriente

Las chicas se separan y se quedan mirando

R-Te extrañe

Q-Y yo a ti amor, mas de lo que crees-la besa de nuevo pero no dura tanto como el anterior

Las chicas se movían lentamente según como la música lo indicaba hasta que llego a su fin y se dirigen a la mesa donde se sientan juntas

Mk-Ya pensábamos que no ibas a venir Q

Q-Les pido perdón por la demora a los que les incomodo

P-Valió la pena la espera para ver como te besabas con la sexy judía, me calentaron bastante cuando quieran me llaman

Cr-Cállate Noah o me voy a mi casa-le pega en el hombro

P-Es broma cariño-le da un pequeño beso

F-Dominado-Dice en broma

P-Cállate Finn

Q-Yo apoyo a Finn sos un dominado

P-Púdranse los dos

Cr-La boca amor

P-Lo siento cariño

Todos los chicos comenzaron a reír fuertemente, definitivamente el amor a todos los dominaba

La noche transcurre entre risas, besos, abrazos y demás hasta que se hace tiempo de ir a casa

Q-¿Qué piensas hacer?

F-Pues como yo no salgo con nadie iré a dormir en mi casa

Q-Eso suena bien

F-Pues no tanto como lo que tú y Rachel van a hacer, eso si suena mucho mejor-la chica le pega una palmada y el ríe

Q-Cállate mejor-se ríe junto al chico

F-Me voy porque o si no Kurt va a matarme, ven aquí-la alza en un abrazo-Feliz Día Quinn, eres una buena amiga y te quiero

Q-Y yo a ti Finn-el chico la baja-Déjame preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas

F-Por supuesto bonita, lo que quieras

Q-Santana me envió un mensaje que decía que tú habías discutido con Sarah por defenderme ¿De que va eso?

F-Es que ella tenía mucho afán por cenar sin ti, así que a mi no me pareció lo correcto, fue por eso

Q-Pensé que era algo mas grave

F-Puede llegar a serlo, depende como lo mires, que descanses Quinn-le da un beso en la frente y se va dejando a la chica pensar sobre lo último que le dijo

R-¿Nos vamos amor?

Q-Claro

Sa-Rachel espera, Judy me dijo que podía quedarme esta noche en tu casa

Q-Lo lamento Sarah pero quiero tener un momento a solas con Rachel si no es mucha molestia

Sa-Pero Judy me invito

Q-Judy no esta en casa

Sa-Mejor así tengo donde quedarme

Q-No entiendes que quiero estar a solas con Rach

Sa-Es su casa si ella no quiere que vaya pues que me lo diga ella

Q-Es mi casa también ¿No lo recuerdas?

R-Ya chicas, Sarah yo también quiero compartir tiempo con mi novia, puedes quedarte cualquier otro día que desees

Sa-Esta bien Rachel, este solía ser un día especial para nosotras pero veo que las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que me fui y ella llegó, ten buena noche

R-Espera Sarah

Q-Déjala amor ya se le pasa, mejor vamos a casa

Las chicas suben al auto de Quinn y van a su casa al llegar suben directamente a la habitación de Rachel ya que Leroy y Judy no se encontraban en casa

Rachel entra de primera y ve en su cama un paquete grande apoyado contrala pared

R-¿Qué es eso?

Q-Es mi regalo de San Valentín

R-Es muy grande Quinn, no debiste

Q-No digas nada amor, no importa solo ábrelo

R-Espera traigo el mío para entregarlo también

Se acerca a su armario y saca el regalo

Q-Déjame el tuyo primero-la chica se lo entrega y la rubia lo destapa-Me encanta amor-era una cámara canon eos t2i-Gracias es genial-se acerca y la besa

R-Ahora es hora de ver el mío

Quinn baja el paquete de la cama y lo apoya en el suelo, lo sostiene mientras su novia empieza a abrirlo, cuando termina de desempacarlo Rachel se queda muda por completo

Q-¿No te gusto?

Pero Rachel no contestaba

Q-¿Rach amor? Me estas asustando

Rachel se acerca toma el regalo y lo pone con cuidado sobre la pared, luego se acerca a su novia y la besa apasionadamente, la rubia no pone resistencia y la toma de la cintura, la morena se separa un poco y la empuja sobre la cama quedando ella a horcajadas, el beso se retoma Quinn busca el cierre del vestido de la chica y lo desliza rápidamente la morena se alza un poco para que la rubia le pueda quitar el vestido que cae en algún lugar de la habitación, los besos continúan y Rachel desciende por el cuello de la otra chica regalándole mordidas y lamidas que encienden cada vez mas a la rubia, Rachel desabotona la blusa de su novia hasta quitársela y hacer lo mismo con el corpiño que llevaba puesto sin titubear posa sus labios sobre los pezones ya erectos de la rubia que no pudo evitar gemir al sentirla

Q-Rach-Grita fuerte

La morena continua con su trabajo y recuesta por completo en la cama a la rubia, baja con sus besos y empieza a saborear el abdomen de la chica que se retorcía de placer, sube nuevamente y la besa en los labios, se separa un poco y la mira a los ojos

R-Te amo tanto, quiero que sientas lo que tú me haces sentir-baja su mano hasta el botón del Jean y lo desabrocha bajando el cierre y en un rápido movimiento quitándole por completo la prenda dejándola tan solo con su ropa interior inferior

Quinn en un rápido movimiento coloca a la morena debajo de ella para así quedar ella arriba, ataca su cuello inmediatamente con mordidas y besos que cada vez iban bajando mas y mas, retira el corpiño de la chica y se concentra en sus pechos dándole el placer que anteriormente ella recibía, baja un poco mas abre las piernas de su chica y empieza a besar su entrepierna, la morena gemía fuerte e incontrolablemente, la rubia le quita la última prenda a la morena y la suya propia también quedando las dos desnudad

Q-Sos tan hermosa-la mira

La morena la toma por el cuello y la acerca para volver a fundirse en ese beso necesitado por ambas, la rubia acerca su mano al sexo de su chica que copia su movimiento también

R-Las dos juntas

Casi al mismo tiempo ambas introducen dos dedos dentro de su compañera, y comienzan a efectuar movimientos rápidos, ambas gemían, se besaban, se decían palabras de amor, hasta que las dos llegaron juntas al placer en su mayor esplendor.

Quinn se acuesta en la cama y su novia pone la cabeza en su pecho

R-Eso fue increíble

Q-Lo mejor

R-Me encanto tu regalo

Q-Pues no fue tan costoso como el tuyo, pensé que te gustaría peri veo que te ha encantado

Rachel desvía su mirada al regalo que la rubia le había entregado

Era un cuadro muy grande que tenia una foto de Rachel mientras cantaba, era increíblemente preciosa.

R-Te amo mucho Quinn

Q-Y yo a ti Rachel, Te amo

**CHICOS ES TODO POR HOY, LES PIDO PERDON POR LA DEMORA PERO SON MUCHAS COSAS QUE TENGO QUE HACER, POR LO MENOS LES TRAJE FABERRY JUICE PARA AQUELLOS QUE LES GUSTA.**

**COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS O CRITICAS SON BIENVENIDAS **

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA **


	24. Chapter 24 Mensajes

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD, NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX.**

**CAPITULO 24-MENSAJES**

**FEBRERO 22**

S-Quinn andas muy pensativa

Q-No es nada San, solo tengo algo de sueño

-Señoritas si siguen hablando se salen de mi clase

S-Algo te sucede yo te conozco rubia

Q-Ya te dije que no es nada, mejor déjame escuchar la clase

S-Vamos Quinn si no fuera nada no te pondrías así

Q-Déjame escuchar la clase Santana

-Señorita López y señorita Fabray, me hacen el favor de salir de mi clase

S-Pero señora…

-No digan nada las quiero fuera de una vez, agradezcan que no les voy a poner castigo

Las chicas salen del salón

S-Ya estamos afuera ahora si dime

Q-No es nada Santana, ¿Cuántas veces te lo debo repetir?

S-Las necesarias hasta que me digas por que actúas tan extraño

Q-No actuó extraño, es así como yo soy-comienza a caminar

S-Claro que lo haces, ya ni siquiera te hemos visto con Rachel en los descansos

Q-Necesito algo de espacio

S-Hay si como no, no me salgas con esa, si ambas sabemos que tu amas estar detrás del trasero del hobbit, o por lo menos lo era, ahora que lo pienso después del día de San Valentín comenzaste a actuar de esa manera

Q-Ya basta Santana, y no me persigas más

S-¿Dónde esta el enano?

Q-En clase de español con Sarah

S-No le des oportunidad a esa chica de pasar más tiempo del necesario con Rachel

Q-Es su mejor amiga

S-Y tú eres su novia, aunque los últimos días te comportes como una idiota

Q-Tu no sabes nada-se detiene en su casillero y guarda sus libros

S-Bueno ya me cansé de escuchar a Quinn la idiota, cuando Quinn mi amiga regrese me buscas-Se va dejándola sola

Quinn apoya su cabeza contra el casillero y se queda allí por un tiempo pensando, estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta en que momento sonó el timbre ni tampoco se percato de la presencia de su novia a su lado

R-Quinn-grita sobresaltando a la rubia

Q-Rach casi me matas de un susto

R-Es que te estaba hablando y no me prestabas atención

Q-Lo lamento

R-¿Sucede algo?

Q-Nada amor no te preocupes-le da una sonrisa cansada

R-¿Almorzamos juntas?

Q-Lo siento princesa estoy algo cansada ya sabes que tanto entrenamiento con las cheerios, el glee club, y aparte subir mi promedio me tiene agotada, yo mejor pido permiso y me voy a casa-le da un rápido beso

R-Me llamas si me necesitas

Q-Lo haré, nos vemos en casa-toma su maleta y empieza caminar

Rachel se dirige triste a su casillero

Jy-Hermosa-la abraza por la espalda

R-Hola Jesse-responde sin ánimos

Jy-¿Qué te sucede?

R-Es una larga historia

Jy-Pues tengo mucho tiempo para escucharte, toma tus cosas y almorcemos juntos en el auditorio

R-Aún no entiendo como haces para faltar a las clases como si nada

Jy-Te lo he dicho varias veces, ser el capitán de vocal adrenaline trae sus beneficios y uno de ellos es tener a una persona que tome tus clases por si necesitas salir, ahora vamos y me cuentas

Los chicos entran en el auditorio que estaba vacío y se sientan

Jy-Ahora si Rach, dime que es lo que pasa

R-Es que siento que Quinn ha estado muy rara estos días

Jy-¿Cómo rara?

R-Distante, se sienta sola en los descansos, hace sus tareas solas, no hemos compartido nada de tiempo esta semana

Jy-¿No has pensado que tal vez necesita un poco de espacio?

R-Nosotras tenemos nuestro espacio, ella sale con Santana yo lo hago con Sarah, el espacio entre nosotras no es un problema

Jy-¿Desde cuando esta así?

R-Des pues del San Valentín, esa noche fue maravillosa, cuando despertamos también lo fue me trajo el desayuno a la cama, se comportó toda tierna como ella es, pero después fue a su habitación y yo fui a buscarla y estaba pensativa, es así como ha estado toda la semana

Jy-¿Le has preguntado en que piensa o si le pasa algo?

R-Por supuesto que lo he hecho pero cada vez que le pregunto ella me dice que no le pasa nada o me cambia la conversación

Jy-No se que decirte Rach

R-Ella sigue estando atenta pero es solo que la siento lejos a pesar de que esta cerca

Jy-Te comprendo, yo te recomiendo que hables con ella, si trata de evitar el tema insiste e insiste hasta que te responda es mejor que hablen de una vez a que esperen mucho tiempo y sigan de esa manera

R-La extraño

Jy-Si princesa yo lo se, pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro y es que esa rubia te ama demasiado, tal vez pasa por un mal momento pero tu estas hay para apoyarla

R-Gracias Jesse, ya me siento mejor

Jy-Ya tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre hermosa, pero bueno es hora de irme a mi escuela y de que tú entres a clases

R-Nos vemos

Jy-Te llamo luego

Rachel se va a su clase y Jesse a su escuela

CASA BERRY/FABRAY

Quinn entra a su casa y se encuentra a Judy en la sala

J-Quinn, ¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa?

Q-Solo me sentía un poco mal así que vine

J-Como que un poco mal-se pone de pie y le toma la cara a Quinn con ambas manos tratando de tomarle manualmente la temperatura-Tienes algo de fiebre

Q-Estoy bien Judy-Le quita las manos con delicadeza-Solo tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, se me pasa con una ducha y un rato durmiendo

J-Ve y dúchate yo te subo una pasta

Q-Esta bien

Quinn sube se baña y se viste, a los minutos Judy toca la puerta, entra y se sienta al borde de la cama

J-¿Cómo te sientes?

Q-Un poco cansada

J-Tomate la pasta que te traje

Quinn se sienta y toma la pasta seguida de un vaso de agua, se lo entrega a Judy y se acuesta de nuevo.

Q-Si quieres ya puedes irte

J-Yo se que ese dolor de cabeza tiene un motivo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, solo no alejes a las personas que te quieren-Le da un beso en la frente y sale de la habitación mientras Quinn se acuesta a dormir

Rachel se encontraba en su casillero

Sa-Rachee te estaba buscando

R-Sarah, ¿Para que me necesitas?

Sa-Pues para ir al glee club juntas

R-Espera yo guardo esto-termina de guardar sus cosas en el casillero y se va junto con Sarah al glee club.

Cuando llegan ya todos los chicos estaban en el salón lógicamente a excepción de Quinn, la morena y la rubia se sientan juntas

Mr.S-Bueno chicos, ya saben que las regionales son el próximo mes y es momento de elegir las canciones y los intérpretes, haremos lo mismo de las seccionales abrir con un dueto, luego un solo y por último un gran numero grupal

P-Seguro señor Shue, Quinn y yo estamos preparados para nuestro dueto

Sam-Estuvimos hablando y nos parece bien que Puck y Quinn canten el dueto de nuevo, seguido por el solo de Rachel y luego si todos

Mk-Eso hemos decidido todos

Sa-¿Todos? Yo no he decidido nada

K-Eso es porque la decisión la tomamos desde Diciembre debido al éxito que tuvimos en las seccionales

Sa-A mi no me parece justo, yo puedo hacer el dueto mejor que Quinn, yo quiero hacerlo señor Shue

Mr.S-Fue una decisión unánime Sarah

Sa-¿Unánime? A mi no me lo preguntaron en ningún momento

F-No pertenecías al coro en ese momento

Sa-Pero ahora lo hago y yo quiero audicionar por el dueto

P-Yo voy a cantar con mi princesa Quinn

Sa-Pues entonces Quinn y tu contra Kurt y yo

Mr.S-A mi me parece bien

Mer-Entonces yo quiero competir contra Rachel por el solo

Sa-Rachel es la mejor aquí ella se merece ese solo mas que nadie

Mer-Quinn también mas sin embargo tú tienes la oportunidad de quitárselo, yo también quiero mi oportunidad de tener un solo en las regionales, es lo más justo señor Shue

Mr.S-Bueno chicos eso se solucionara la próxima clase, ya decidiremos quienes cantan el dueto y quien el solo, les quiero avisar que están invitados en la noche a mi casa para celebrar el cumpleaños de la señorita Emma

P-Fiesta buena idea señor Shue

Mr.S-No es lo que piensas Noah, es solo una pequeña reunión sin alcohol. ¿Los espero?

Los chicos asintieron

Mr.S-Rachel le avisas a Quinn por favor

R-Claro señor Shue

Mr.S-Bueno chicos es todo por hoy, nos vemos en la noche

Los chicos salen del salón cada uno para su respectiva casa

CASA BERRY/FABRAY

Rachel llega a casa

R-Hola Judy-saluda a la mujer que se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala viendo televisión

J-Hola Rachel ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

R-Bien gracias ¿Quinn?

J-Esta en su cuarto, llego con un poco de dolor de cabeza y se acostó a dormir

R-Iré a verla-sube a su cuarto deja sus pertenencias y después entra al cuarto de su novia pero no la ve hasta que escucha la ducha-¿Quinn amor?-abre un poco la puerta y asoma la cabeza donde pudo divisar la silueta de su novia

Q-Estoy duchándome Rachel

R-Eso veo-entra al baño y se apoya contra la pared

Q-¿Cómo te fue hoy?-pregunta mientras sigue dentro de la ducha

R-Bien, tu madre me dijo que tenías dolor de cabeza

Q-Ya me tome una pasta y estoy mucho mejor-abre un poco la puerta de la ducha y asoma la cabeza-Me alcanzas la toalla por favor

R-Le pasa la toalla y se acerca para darle un corto beso-Te extrañe hoy

Quinn sale de la ducha con la toalla envuelta y sale del cuarto de baño seguida de Rachel

Q-¿Cómo te fue en el examen?-Pregunta mientras empieza a vestirse

R-Me fue bien aunque casi me corchan en una pregunta-se sienta en el borde de la cama

Q-Pero la contestaste que es lo importante-dice mientras se pone su uniforme de cheerio

R-¿Tienes practica hoy?

Q-Practica de emergencia, Sue nos llamo y nos dijo que nos necesita toda la tarde hoy porque al parecer vamos a tener una exhibición unos días antes de las regionales y debemos ensayar lo que mas se pueda

R-¿Hasta que horas?

Q-No lo se, tal vez al terminar vayamos a comer algo todas juntas

R-Te preguntaba porque el señor Shue nos invito hoy a su casa para cenar por el cumpleaños de Emma

Q-Pues entonces creo que Santana, Britt y yo llegaremos juntas allá-Sigue arreglándose

R-Si es lo mejor, yo iré en mi auto, pero procura no faltar

Q-Haré lo que pueda ya sabes como es Sue

Quinn continua arreglándose mientras Rachel la observa

Q-¿Cómo estuvo el glee club hoy?

R-Estuvo bien aunque debo decirte algo

Q-¿Qué sucede?

R-Pues Puck y tú deben competir por el dueto contra Sarah y Kurt

Q-¿Por qué? Ya estaba decidido que cantaríamos los dos de nuevo-la voltea a mirar-Seguro fue idea de Sarah

R-¿Por qué lo dices?

Q-Porque se le nota a leguas que yo no le agrado ni un poquito, seguro ni siquiera le interesa la competencia lo único que le importa es quitarme el solo

R-Pues si fue idea de ella pero lo dijo porque realmente ama cantar y quiere un protagónico

Q-Si como no, no te das cuenta Rachel, a ella no le agrada que tu y yo salgamos-se sienta en la cama junto a la morena

R-No digas tonterías Quinn, las veces que hemos discutido ella me ha aconsejado

Q-Me imagino que clase de consejos te dará

R-Unos muy buenos porque quiere lo mejor para mi

Q-Si y para ella yo no soy lo mejor para ti evidentemente

R-Ya basta Quinn dejémosla hasta aquí-dice poniéndose de pie

Q-No Rachel-se pone de pie también-Si yo digo algo malo de ella tu la defiendes pero cada vez que ella dice algo de mi tu no dices nada

R-Es que ella es así, es como Santana conmigo

Q-Pero tu sabes que Santana lo dice en broma además cuando se ha pasado contigo yo la he puesto en su lugar

R-Si eso dices, mejor prepárate con Puck porque es para el día de mañana

Q-Tu sabes que necesito ese dueto para nivelar mis notas, si no lo consigo me quedan muy bajas por las anteriores

R-Eso te pasa por haberte comportado de esa manera cuando vivías en New York

Quinn la voltea a mirar toma su maleta y se dirige a la puerta

Q-Tú no sabes porque mis notas eran tan bajas allá y al parecer ni te interesa-abre la puerta-Felicita a Emma de mi parte-sale de su cuarto dejando a Rachel que empieza a llorar toma su teléfono y llama a Sarah

Sa-Hermosa ¿Qué te pasa?

R-¿Puedes venir a mi casa?

Sa-Claro en 5 minutos estoy allá

EN LA PRÁCTICA DE LAS CHEERIOS

Quinn llega bastante enojada a la practica y empieza con sus ejercicios sin saludar a nadie

S.S-Llegas tarde Fabray

Q-Un pequeño trancón en el camino entrenadora

S.S-Estira bien y luego te unes al resto

Q-Si señora-continua con sus ejercicios de estiramiento

S-¿Todavía estas de mal humor?

Q-Tengo dolor de cabeza pero seguro se me pasa ahora

S-¿Problemas con el enano?

Q-A veces creo que puedes leer mi mente

S-Es por que lo hago, pero hablando enserio ¿Qué pasó?

Q-Pues ella me comento sobre lo que dijo Sarah de querer hacer parte del dueto, eso me descoloco un poco

S-Me imagino, necesitas esa nota extra

Q-Si no la consigo voy a tener que entrar a otro club por lo menos por un mes para levantarla

S-Porristas, glee club y encima de eso las clases y las tareas, entrar a otro club te dejaría con el tiempo preciso para dormir un poco

Q-Eso es lo que pienso, esa chica me odia

S-¿Apenas te das cuenta? Yo te lo vengo diciendo desde hace tiempo atrás, es obvio que esa chica gusta del hobit

Q-Ya te creo Santana

S-Le diste mucho campo

Q-Respetaba el espacio que les gustaba pasar como amigas

S-Aunque a la rubia le gustaría pasarlo de otra manera

Q-Cállate Santana-le golpea el brazo

S-Deja la violencia, yo lo digo por tu bien es hora de que tomes cartas en el asunto y le hagas ver a Rachel las intenciones de Sarah

Q-No me va a creer, ella la defiende todo el tiempo

S-Pues entonces vamos a hacer que se de cuenta

Continúan estirando un poco más

S-¿Qué sucede Quinn? Yo se hay algo mas, estas así desde unos días atrás

Q-Tengo un gran embrollo en mi cabeza, no te haces una idea

S-Puedes contármelo si quieres

Q-Déjame pensar un poco mas las cosas y luego te cuento

S.S-Fabray y López muevan sus sucios traseros y empiecen a practicar de una vez

Las chicas se acercan donde las otras porristas se encontraban

CASA BERRY/FABRAY

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que Sarah llego a casa de Rachel, las dos se encontraban acostadas una al lado de la otra en la cama de la morena viendo una película

Sa-No es que no me guste estar aquí contigo pero creo que es hora de que vayamos a la casa del señor Schue

R-Si solo espera yo tomo mi bolso y vamos-Se para y lo agarra las dos bajan al primer piso

L-Señoritas ¿A dónde van?

Sa-Señor Berry, vamos a la casa del señor Shue

L-Ya lo recuerdo Rachel me lo había comentado apenas llegué

Sa-Prometo traerla temprano señor

J-No es necesario que lo hagas Sarah, Quinn también va a ir y las dos se devuelven juntas

Judy también comenzaba a desconfiar de las intenciones de Sarah con la morena y no le agradaba para nada la idea de que engañaran a su hija

Sa-Pues todo depende de como la noche pase

J-Ella es su novia y le corresponde traerla además así te ahorras algo de tiempo y de gasolina también

Sa-Cuando se trata de Rachel yo no me mido en nada señora Fabray

L-Bueno chicas ya vayan, Rachel ten cuidado

R-Chao papi, adiós Judy nos vemos mas rato

J-Quinn va por ti Rachel, la esperas

R-Lo haré

Sa-Hasta luego señor Berry, adiós señora Fabray-le sonríe arrogante y ambas salen de la casa

L-¿Estabas discutiendo con Sarah?

J-Es una entrometida

L-Es la mejor amiga de Rachel

J-Si pero te aseguro que sus intenciones con ella no son las de una miga

L-¿De que hablas?

J-¿Por qué ustedes los Berry son tan lentos?-Se para y se va

L-Uff mujeres

EN LA CASA DEL SEÑOR SHUE

Ya todos los chicos se encontraban en la casa a excepción de Santana, Britt y Quinn que ya se encontraban en camino

F-¿Dónde esta Quinn?

R-Me mando un mensaje diciendo que ya estaba en camino

Sam-Que no tarde mucho

Sa-Para lo que le importa a ella

DING DONG

Mr.S-Deben ser las chicas-abre la puerta y efectivamente eran ellas-Hola chicas ya estaban tardando

Q-Lo lamentamos señor Shue ya sabe usted como es la entrenadora-Él la envuelve en sus brazos y la abraza fuerte desde aquel día en el cual elle había levantado el animo su relación se había vuelto mas estrecha

S-Si esto es una fiesta ¿Por qué están todos sentados?

Mr.S-Es una reunión, una cena solamente

S-Que aburrido señor S, feliz cumpleaños señora P

E.P-Gracias Santana

La noche transcurre y los chicos ya se encontraban en la mesa cenando, Rachel trato de hablar con Quinn pero esta estaba muy ocupada con su celular

Mr.S-Brindemos por el glee club y por el cumpleaños de esta hermosa mujer

SALUD-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Después de la cena los chicos comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin mucha importancia

Quinn permanecía en el sillón sentada y Rachel se sienta a su lado

R-¿Podemos hablar Quinn?

Q-No me gusta pelear contigo Rach

R-A mi tampoco amor

Q-Ven aquí-Se dan un beso largo

Mr.S-Quinn ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?

Q-Claro señor Shue, ya vengo amor-se va con el señor Shue a su despacho

Rachel se acerca a donde se encontraban los demás chicos

Sarah salía del baño y voltea a mirar a donde se encontraban las chicas hace un momento pero lo único que ve es el celular que Quinn olvido en el, se acerca y lo toma ve en la pantalla que avisaba la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, lo abre y ve que era de un número desconocido

**-**_**VAMOS QUINN**__**TU SABES QUE ME EXTRAÑAS TANTO COMO YO LO HAGO**_

Sarah se queda mirando la pantalla y entra al historial donde empieza a leer uno por uno los mensajes que le enviaban desde hace 6 días

-_**TE FUISTE SIN RESPONDER A MI PRENGUNTA-M**_

_-YA DEJAME EN PAZ MEGAN-Q_

_**-YO SE QUE TODAVIA LO SIENTES-M**_

_**-POR FAVOR CONTESTAME QUINN-M**_

_**-¿ACASO TE HAS OLVIDADO DE TODO LO QUE HEMOS VIVIDO?-M**_

_**-**__¿COMO CONSEGUISTE MI NÚMERO?-Q_

_-__**ME LO PASO MI TÍO, PERO RESPONDE MI PREGUNTA, YO SE QUE TAMPOCO HAS PODIDO OLVIDARME COMO YO NO HE PODIDO OLVIDARTE **_

_**-¿TENGO UNA OPORTUNIDAD?-M**_

_**-RESPONDEME QUINN ME MUERO POR SABERLO**_

_**-VAMOS QUINN RESPONDE**_

_**-**__NO MEGAN LO LAMENTO _

_**-¿ES POR ESA CHICA? ELLA NO SE COMPARA CONMIGO**_

_-YO LA AMO A RACHEL Y POR SUPUESTO QUE NO SE COMPARA CONTIGO ELLA ES MUCHO MEJOR _

_**-¿AUN ME AMAS?**_

_**-RESPONDE QUINN, YO SE QUE AUN LO HACES ES POR ESO QUE NO ME CONTESTAS**_

_**-YO AUN TE AMO PROBABLEMENTE LO HARE DURANTE TODA I VIDA**_

_**-SOLO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE DECIR UNA VEZ MAS QUE ME AMAS **_

Ese era el penúltimo mensaje antes del primero que había leído, Sarah se quedo con la boca abierta a mas no poder la oportunidad de joder a Quinn le había llegado como caída del cielo, los anteriores que Quinn había contestado para no dejar sospechas y se acerca a Rachel

Sa-Ven Rach quiero hablar contigo

R-Claro-se para y se va detrás de Sarah que la guía hasta el balcón

Sa-Quiero decirte algo pero primero quiero que te relajes

R-¿Qué sucede?

Sa-Tu me habías dicho que Quinn estaba rara los últimos días ¿Verdad?

R-Si un poco distante pero ahora hace unos minutos hablamos y…

Sa-Para Rach, yo hice algo mal aunque debo decir que lo hice por ti, porque quiero verte bien

R-¿Qué hiciste Sarah?

Sa-No hables hasta que termine yo-suspira-Quinn dejo su celular en el sofá y yo sin querer me senté sobre el y oprimí una tecla que abrió un mensaje recibido, yo lo leí pero por pura curiosidad aunque no esperaba lo que decía

R-¿Qué decía? Dímelo Sarah-se empezaba a angustiar

Sa-Pues decía algo como que la extraña mucho y que esa persona sabía que Quinn a ella también, en otros le preguntaba que si la pensaba y que si aún la amaba

R-¿Viste el número?

Sa-Era de un desconocido, aunque en los anteriores decía que era de una tal-para un momento y pone cara pensativa-Megan, era Megan ¿te suena ese nombre Rachel?

Rachel se quedó helada al escuchar el nombre de la chica, hasta donde ella sabía su novia y ella no tenía ninguna clase de contacto a excepción de la última vez en New York, no se lo podía creer

Sa-Rachel te quedaste helada me estas asustando

Rachel sale del balcón y entra al apartamento de nuevo donde ve a Quinn en el sofá sentada con su celular en la mano y hablando con Santana, se acerca donde ella

R-¿Desde cuando?-Le dice mirándola con rabia

Q-¿Desde cuando que Rach?-la mira confundida

R-No te hagas la que no sabes ¿Desde cuando te hablas con ella?-Habla mas fuerte

Q-¿Con quien? Háblame claro Rachel no te entiendo

Los demás solo las miraban, Sarah sonreía

R-Con Megan Quinn, ¿Desde cuando te hablas con ella?

Q-Rach amor déjame explicarte-se pone de pie

R-No amor nada, te andas mensajeando con ella desde hace unos días ¿Es por eso que estabas tan distante conmigo?

Q-Es ella la que me estaba mandando mensajes ¿Además tu como lo sabes? ¿Revisaste mi celular?

R-Sarah lo hizo y se dio cuenta de todo lo que hablabas con ella

Q-Voltea a ver a Sarah y luego a su novia-Yo no le conteste nada

R-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Q-Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo, además yo no le prestaba atención

R-Claro que tiene que ver conmigo soy tu novia maldita sea-grita- Y ella es tu ex novia, la que todavía te ama y quiere volver contigo

Q-Pues a mi no me importa si quiere o no quiere, y tu Sarah eres una idiota ¿Qué hacías revisando mi celular?

R-No te metas con ella es mi amiga y lo único que quiere es que yo este bien

Q-Por favor si lo único que quiere es meterse en tu cama

R-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

Q-En San Valentín

R-Ahora se porque tardabas tanto, estuviste follando con ella toda la tarde para luego hacer lo conmigo, me das asco

Q-No saques esas conclusiones, yo la vi porque mi padre envió tu regalo a casa de su tío y tuve que ir a recogerlo

R-No te creo Quinn

Q-Pero no te miento te lo juro Rachel

La morena se acerca y le arrebata el celular mirando el último mensaje que Sarah había enviado aunque eso ellas no lo sabían

_**-**__AÚN NO HE PODIDO OLVIDARTE MEGAN, PIENSO EN TI EN CADA MOMENTO, ME MUERO POR VERTE-Q_

Los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente

R-No lo puedo creer-le tira el celular y sale del apartamento, Quinn mira el mensaje, se queda con la boca abierta y sale detrás de su novia, Santana y Sarah, salen detrás de ellas

Q-Rachel espera ese mensaje yo no lo escribí

R-Se voltea y quedan las dos mirándose-¿Entonces quien lo hizo?

Q-Fue Sarah ella es la única que ha cogido mi teléfono

R-No le eches la culpa a los demás

Q-Te lo juro Rachel

R-¿Aun la amas?

Q-Rachel es mejor…

R-Solo responde maldita sea ¿Aun la amas?

Q-Se la queda mirando-Si Rachel aún la amo

Rachel sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos

Q-Pero no como…

R-Hasta aquí llegamos-Empieza a caminar

Q-Rachel por favor solo déjame hablar

R-Se voltea y le estampa una fuerte cachetada, la rubia solo se sostiene la mejilla-¿Sabes algo Quinn? tenias razón yo me merezco algo mejor que tu-Sube al auto de Sarah y al chica sube detrás de ella y arrancan

S-¿Quinn?

Q-Llévame a otro lado Santana-Le dice con la voz quebrada y tratando de contener las lagrimas

S-Vamos…

**BUENO ESO FUE TODO POR ESTE CAPITULO.**

**ESPERO NO ME ODIEN MUCHO, PERO ENTIENDAN A QUINN ELLA TUVO ALGO MUY LINDO CON MEGAN A PESAR DEL ENGAÑO Y ES DIFICIL PARA ELLA OLVIDARLA, AUNQUE ACLARO QUE NO LA AMA TANTO COMO AMA A RACHEL.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO PARA DEJAR UN REVIEW, LO AGRADEEZCO MUCHO**

**COMENTARIOS SUGERENCIAS O CRITICAS SON BIENVENIDAS**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA **


	25. Chapter 25 Demasiado tarde

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**

**CAPITULO 25-DEMASIADO TARDE**

**FEBRERO 29**

"_La peor clase de soledad es la que sientes cuando estas acompañado"_

Quinn permanecía con la cabeza agachada y con su mirada perdida, estaba pensando en todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido recientemente, se sentía sola, siempre se había sentido de esa manera, en New York tenia a Jess y a Edward que se preocupaban por ella estaban para ella cuando los necesitaba, pero sin embargo se sentía sola, su padre ha hecho acto de presencia pero lo único que ha logrado es hundirla un poco más, su madre la abandono al igual que su hermana a ninguna le importo lo que pudiera sucederle ninguna pensó sin en algún punto de la vida ella podría necesitarlas y vaya que lo hizo, vaya que las necesito en su vida pero no estuvieron. En su mente siempre rondaban esos recuerdos de las discusiones de sus padres en las cuales su madre siempre terminaba golpeada, siempre pensó que si ella hubiera hecho algo al respecto las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si ella hubiera sido mejor su vida también lo hubiera sido pero como siempre ella no fue suficiente, siempre se culpo por la partida de su madre y la de su hermana, tal vez si ella valiera la pena ninguna se hubiera marchado, tal vez si ella valiera la pena su padre la querría, pero no a este punto estaba más que convencida de que no valía la pena. Cuando llego a Lima, encontró a Rachel y se enamoro perdidamente de la morena, y ahora la había perdido, había perdido a la única persona que por primera vez en su vida la hacía sentir completa la hacía sentir de que no estaba sola, le hacía creer que tal vez valía la pena aunque sea un poco, pero ahora la morena no la quería ni ver y se sentía impotente al saber que la perdió por algo que ella no había hecho. Tal vez Russell tenia razón, en realidad ella no valía la pena para nadie, se iba a quedar sola toda su vida, y eso era algo de familia, todos los Fabray se quedaban solos, sus abuelos se separaron y murieron solos en un ancianato, Russel a pesar de todo el dinero que tiene nunca ha encontrado a una persona que este con el porqué también lo terminaban dejando solo, tal vez ella estaba destinada a estar sola, ¿Que tan malo puede ser? Ella siempre ha estado sola.

Santana llegaba al parque donde se encontraba Quinn y la ve sentada mirando a la nada, se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado

S-Al fin te encontre-Quinn no le responde-Me tenias preocupada, ¿Dónde has dormido ayer?

Q-Por ahí

S-Quinn pudiste haber dormido en mi casa

Q-Ya no se puede hacer nada

S-Tienes que relajarte y hablar con el enano, ya vas a ver que las cosas van a volver a ser como antes

Q-Ella no quiere hablar conmigo

S-Es comprensible, está muy enojada

Q-Ese mensaje no lo mande yo, y si es cierto que sigo sintiendo cosas por Megan, pero yo amo a Rachel más que a nadie en el mundo

S-Yo lo sé, y te creo lo del mensaje es seguro que ha sido Sarah

Q-¿Qué debo hacer para que hable conmigo?

S-Déjame pensar, mientras tanto vamos a mi casa te das una ducha y descansas un poco

Q-No puedo San, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, esta lo de Rachel, con Judy la relación volvió a disminuir, Sarah y Kurt ganaron y van a cantar en las regionales lo que significa que tengo que buscar otro actividad extracurricular, no sé que voy a hacer

S-Ya tendremos tiempo para eso, vamos te duchas y luego a estudiar

Q-Esta bien San vamos

Las chicas se van para la casa de Santana, se duchan y van a estudiar

Quinn estaba en su casillero y ve a Rachel en el de ella, se acerca

Q-Hola Rach

R-¿Que quieres?

Q-Quiero hablar contigo déjame explicarte las cosas

R-No hay nada que explicar, tu y yo no tenemos nada, no quiero que me hables, ni que te me acerques, así son las cosas de ahora en adelante

Q-Ya te he dicho que yo no escribí ese mensaje, ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?

R-Yo lo leí Quinn, no trates de verme la cara de idiota

Q-Yo te amo a ti Rachel más que a nadie en este mundo, te necesito realmente lo hago

R-Tengo clases Quinn, ya debo irme

Sa-¿Te está molestando Rachel?-pregunta mientras se hace al lado de la morena

Q-Tu no te mestas Sarah no es tu problema

Sa-Todo lo que tenga que ver con ella es mi problema, eres una descarada después de lo que hiciste y estas hablándole

Q-Eres una mentirosa, realmente no tienes vergüenza, hablemos Rach

R-Ya me voy a clase, vamos Sarah

Las dos chicas se van y Quinn se las queda viendo mientras Sarah le da una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

P-Quita esa cara bonita

Q-Estoy arta de esto Noah

P-Ven aquí-la abraza-Ya va a pasar

Q-Llevo casi una semana rogándole para que me dé un minuto y me escuche, pero no quiere y eso me lastima

P-Vamos a clase y luego hablamos de esto ¿te parece?

Q-Necesito distraerme

Los chicos se van a clase, hasta que da la hora del glee club

Finn estaba en el baño de chicas, entraba ahí sin permiso lógicamente por el hecho de que eran mas higiénicos entra a un cubículo y cuando iba a salir escucha a Sarah y a su hermanastro entrar discutiendo, así que decide esconderse

K-Ya sé que lo hiciste Sarah no trates de ocultármelo

Sa-No sé de qué hablas Kurt

K-Puedes engañar a todo el mundo pero a mí no, soy tu amigo y siempre he estado para ti cuando me has necesitado, lo único que te pido es que no me mientas

Sa-¿Que quieres saber Kurt?

K-¿Has sido tú la que ha escrito ese mensaje en el celular de Quinn?

Sa-Claro que no, fue ella se nota que no ama a Rachel

K-No Quinn no haría eso, yo se que fuiste tu

Sa-Si estás seguro de eso para que me preguntas

K-Quiero que me lo digas tu

Sa-Esta bien Kurt si fui yo quien ha escrito ese mensaje, era mi oportunidad, cuando Rach estaba con el gigantón de Finnepto nunca pude hacer nada para que se separaran aunque su propia estupidez la perdió

K-Te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi hermano

Sa-Bueno, en fin en la casa del Señor Shue Quinn dejo su celular en el sillón, yo lo tome y vi los mensajes que esa chica le había mandado, y yo aproveche eso y mande el mensaje

K-No lo puedo creer, me siento culpable de que estén separadas

Sa-Es mi oportunidad de tener a Rachel Ku1rt

K-¿Que va a pasar cuando ella se entere de lo que hiciste?

Sa-¿Piensas decírselo?

K-No sé si pueda soportar saber esto y hacer de cuenta que nada pasa

Sa-Kurt tu eres mi amigo no de Quinn

K-Quinn es buena persona y Rachel es mi amiga, ellas se quieren no es justo

Sa-Por favor Kurt, es mi única oportunidad solo te pido que no lo digas, tu sabes que yo también la amo

K-No te prometo nada, pero voy a intentarlo

Sa-Gracias Kurt

K-Mejor vamos al club glee

Los chicos salen del baño dejando a Finn con la boca completamente abierta y el seño totalmente fruncido, se calma un poco y se dirige al club glee

Ya todos estaban en el salón del coro a excepción de Quinn y Finn

Mr.S-¿Alguien sabe donde están Quinn y Finn?

Q-Aqui estoy señor Shue, disculpe mi demora, toma asiento al lado de Kurt, ¿Como estas Kurt?

K-Bien Quinn gracias ¿Y tú?

Q-Se puede estar mejor

Kurt se siente mal

F-Lamento la demora es que estaba enterándome de algunas cosas-se queda mirando fijamente a Sarah

La clase continua y los chicos practican las canciones para las regionales

Mr.S-Bueno chicos hemos tenido una buena clase el día de hoy, yo creo que estamos listos para ganar en las regionales.

Los chicos salen del salón y se reúnen en el parqueadero

F-Sarah

Sa-¿Que quieres Finn?-Responde mientras le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros a Rachel

F-Le dices a Rachel tú o se lo digo yo

R-¿Decirme que?

Sa-¿Decirle que?

F-Lo que escuche en el baño mientras hablabas con Kurt

Todos los chicos estaban confundidos a excepción de Kurt y Sarah que se tensaron enseguida

F-Te lo repito, estoy dándote la oportunidad de que seas tú la que se lo diga

Sa-¿No se dé que hablas?

F-No te hagas la estúpida, está bien se lo diré yo así lo has querido

Sa-Vamos Rachel, se nos hace tarde

F-Como eres de cobarde déjala que se quede y escuche

Sa-No hagas caso Rachee, no perdamos nuestro tiempo-trata de llevársela

S-Pues yo quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir Finn

Mk-Yo también

P-Vamos Bro suéltalo de una vez

F-Rachel, estaba en el baño y

Sa-Callate Finnepto

R-Déjalo que hable Sarah-Se pone seria

Sa-No es necesario Rachel, no perdamos nuestro tiempo

F-Ella quiere escucharme ¿No es asi Rachel?

La chica asiente

F-Como te decía yo estaba en el baño y escuche a Sarah y a Kurt entrar, me escondí y escuche toda su conversación, ella-le apunta con el dedo-aceptaba haber escrito el mensaje en el celular de Quinn, el mensaje que tu leíste y por el cual te enfadaste, ella lo escribió Rachel

Quinn se queda mirando a Finn y luego mira a Sarah con odio

S-Yo sabía que habías sido tu la culpable

Rachel permanecía en silencio

Sa-No le creas eso es mentira

F-¿Con que punto debo mentir?

Sa-Porque eres amigo de Quinn, sin contar su amorío es lógico que estés de lado de ella, es mas estoy segura que ha sido ella quien te ha convencido de que digas esta mentiras

F-Dile Kurt, dile a Rachel la verdad tú la sabes mejor que nadie

Kurt se queda mirando a todos y ve a Sarah, se queda callado

Sa-No trates de intimidarlo Finn, y no sigas mintiendo

Q-Rach ya sabes que fue ella quien lo ha hecho

Sa-Es mentiras Rachel, es una maldita mentira

Q-Trate de decírtelo todo este tiempo, pero ahora puedes darte cuenta de que yo no te mentí

Sa-¿Para que mentir sobre eso Rach? Es mentira, yo no he escrito nada lo único que quiero es verte bien

Q-Cállate Sarah ya te descubrieron, vamos Rachel y hablemos ahora que sabes la verdad de lo que paso

R-Finn lo lamento pero no te creo

F-¿Qué?

R-El problema más que el mensaje es que hayas mantenido contacto con ella sin decírmelo

Q-Pero es que no había contacto, ella me mandaba mensaje y yo solo los rechazaba ni les prestaba atención, y el último lo ha escrito Sarah, no ves que ha sido ella

R-Me dijiste que aun la amabas Quinn

Q-Porque es la verdad, ¿Qué prefieres, que te mienta? No puedo hacerlo, si siento cosas por ella pero a ti te amo con todo lo que tengo, entiéndelo

R-Yo no puedo hacer esto

F-¿Vas a creerle a Sarah?

Q-Vamos Rachel dame la oportunidad, solo un minuto de tu tiempo para hablar y si después de eso no quieres escucharme no vuelvo hablarte ni acercarme si así lo prefieres solo te pido que me escuches, y que no le creas a ella

R-No Quinn, no quiero nada contigo métetelo en la cabeza-le dice con rabia

P-Ya me canse, me canse de ver que le ruegues todo el tiempo, ¿Estás loca Rachel? Nosotros tus amigo te estamos haciendo ver la clase de persona con la que estas tratando, a ella no le importas que estés bien, y sabes Quinn deja de rogarle a ella, lamento decir esto pero Quinn es mucho mas y se merece algo mejor, rubia date cuenta de que es Rachel la que no vale la pena, no voy a permitir que le sigas rogando como un puto perro, vámonos linda.

Quinn se queda mirando a Rachel, agacha su cabeza y se va

F-Estas perdiendo a alguien que realmente vale la pena, y tu Kurt me decepcionaste pensé que eras buena persona-Se va también

Todos los chicos se van

R-¿Kurt es verdad lo que dijo Finn?

K-No, no es verdad

Sarah mira a Kurt y le sonríe

Sa-No desconfíes de mi hermosa, vamos por el helado

R-Esta bien pero luego me llevas a casa

Sa-Claro

Las chicas se van dejando a un Kurt que sentía mal, no sabía que hacer elegir decir la verdad o apoyar a su amiga, difícil decisión

Quinn llega a su casa

Le-Hola Quinn ¿Como estuvo tu día?

Q-Terrible

Le-Yo se que estas peleada con Rachel, pero estoy seguro que nunca la lastimarías, que todo fue un malentendido

Q-Ojala ella pensara lo mismo ¿Donde está Judy?, necesito preguntarle algo

Le-Esta en su despacho, pero espera Quinn-la detiene-Está un poco ocupada

Q-No voy a demorarla mucho

Le-No Quinn espera-Trata de detenerla en vano

Quinn entra al despacho

Q-Judy yo necesitaba-Se detiene al ver a las dos personas que estaban el despacho una era Judy y la otra-Frannie?

J-¿Quinn qué haces en mi despacho?

Q-¿Que hace aquí ella?

Fr-Vine a verte Quinn

Q-Mira vos que divertido, te apareces cuando no me interesa saber nada de ti

Fr-Has crecido mucho, esta muy cambiada

Q-Es lo que sucede, el tiempo pasa y las personas cambian, ya no soy la niña a la cual podías dejar tirada cada que se te diera la gana

Fr-Eso veo, se que eres mucho más fuerte. Pero sé que también sigue esa dulce y sensible Quinn que conozco

Q-No me hagas reír, tu no me conoces, no sabes absolutamente nada de mi

Fr-A mi no me engañas con tu actitud de que nada ni nadie puede lastimarte, yo se que has creado esos muros que impiden que las personas puedan acercarse pero yo soy tu hermana conmigo esos muros no funcionan

Q-¿Ha que has venido?

Fr-A ver a mamá y a ti por supuesto

Q-Después de tanto tiempo decides que es un buen momento para verme

Fr-Quiero ser parte de tu vida

Q-Dejaste de ser parte de mi vida desde el día en que te fuiste

Fr-Quiero estar contigo Quinn

Q-¿Para qué? Si cuando estabas conmigo lo único que hacías era recordarme que nunca iba a valer la pena para nadie, ¿Sabes qué? Tenías razón, no lo valgo, me he dado cuenta de eso hoy, ¿Sabes otra cosa? Me importa una mierda-Gritaba fuertemente

Rachel se despide de Sarah y entra a su casa cuando oye los gritos de Quinn, Leroy permanecía fuera de la habitación

R-¿Que sucede?

Le-Frannie está aquí

Rachel se preocupa ella sabía lo que eso significaría para la rubia

Q-Me importa una mierda estudiar, me importa una mierda New York, me importa una mierda Lima, me importa una mierda que me hayan abandonado, me importa una mierda cuanto hayan sufrido-le pega a una mesa tumbando todo lo que había encima, provocando que Leroy y Rachel entren al cuarto-Me importa una mierda que ha sido de tu vida Frannie, me importa una mierda que quieras volver para estar conmigo es demasiado tarde ahora-se voltea y ve a Rachel-Me importas una mierda tu también Rachel, me importa una mierda que no me creas, me importa una mierda que no me quieras, Me importas una mierda, a la mierda con ustedes, a la mierda todo-sale del despacho

Fr-No puedes usar tu enfado para escapar de la situaciones, es hora que le hagas frente a las cosas y dejes de esconderte

Quinn se detiene, se voltea y ve a Frannie con rabia

Q-¿Esconderme? ¿Escapar?, Toda mi vida he estado sola, he tenido que afrontar las cosas sola, me he caído miles de veces y me he levanto, he estado a punto de tocar fondo pero he tenido que reunir fuerzas para poder salir, siempre me han dicho que no valgo la pena y que nunca voy a valer nada para nadie, a pesar de escuchar eso tantas veces he salido adelante, me he sentido tan mal en algunas ocasiones que no tienen idea de lo que he estado a punto de hacer, no me vengas a decir ahora que le huyo a los problemas, porque toda mi vida he tenido que afrontarlos y soportarlos, y todas esas veces lo he hecho yo sola, tu no me conoces Frannie, ya no soy la misma de antes, yo he cambiado, no vengas a pretender que me conoces, no vengas a fingir que te interesas por mi porque yo sé que no es así, nadie lo hace, ya me he acostumbrado a eso. Quítate de tu cabeza esa absurda idea que saber quien soy porque te aseguro que no lo sabes, no sabes nada de mí, a partir de hoy la Quinn que todos pensaban conocer ya no existe-Sube a su habitación

J-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?

Fr-Hay que darle tiempo, ella lo va a entender

J-No lo sé Frannie

Rachel permanecía callada y con su rostro desencajado, las palabras que la rubia le había dicho realmente le dolieron, se sentía lastimada pero al mismo tiempo la comprendía, sentía unas ganas inmensas de subir y abrazarla, hacerle sentir que todo iba a estar bien, hacerla sentir mejor porque era consciente de lo mal que Quinn se la estaba pasando.

Pasaron las horas y Frannie aun estaba en la casa, estaba con Judy, Leroy y Rachel en la sala hablando

Le-¿Dónde vas a quedarte?

Fr-Es lógico que lo mejor sea que me quede en un hotel

J-Lo lamento

Fr-Sabíamos que ella iba a reaccionar de esa manera

DING DONG

El timbre de la casa BERRY/FABRAY suena y Judy se para a abrir la puerta, se queda paralizada al ver a la persona detrás de ella

J-Ru... Russell?

Ru-Hola Judy-Pone su mejor sonrisa

Todos se ponen de pie inmediatamente

J-¿Qué haces aquí?

R-He venido por mi hija, Hola Frannie

Fr-Yo no quiero ir contigo Russell

R-Se ríe-No te confundas, no es por ti que he venido, vine a llevarme a Quinn

J-¿De qué hablas?

Quinn entra en escena

Q-Tardaste menos de lo que pensé-Llevaba sus maletas en las manos

Ru-Tome el primer avión que conseguí

J-No vas a llevarte a mi hija, no pienso dejar que la obligues

Q-No me está obligando Judy, es mi decisión fui yo quien le ha pedido que venga por mi

J-No puedes irte

Q-Claro que puedo y es lo que voy a hacer-Se hace al lado de su padre

Le-¿Estás segura?

Q-Si Leroy, quiero darle las gracias por todo ha sido usted de las mejores personas que he conocido

Le-Sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras

Q-Gracias, Judy supongo que ya te has dado cuenta de que nuestra relación nunca iba a salir adelante así son mejores las cosas, Frannie viniste demasiado tarde, Rachel-Mira a la chica y enseguida su expresión cambia por una de tristeza-Lamento no haber sido suficiente, lamento no valer la pena

Ru-Un gusto conocerte Rachel

Quinn sale de la casa junto a Russell y entran al auto del hombre

Ru-No me esperaba tu llamada

Q-Tenias razón

Ru-Yo siempre la tengo Quinn, siempre

El auto arranca y Quinn se preparaba para volver a lo que solía ser su antigua vida.

**HOLA LAMENTO LA ETERNA DEMORA, PERO ES QUE HE TENIDO EXAMENES POR MONTONES, MAS A ESO SUMALE EL TRABAJO, Y OTRAS COSAS.**

**GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE AUN LEEN ESTE FIC, PERDON A LAS QUE HE DESEPCIONADO. **

**COMENTARIOS SUGERENCIAS O CONSEJOS SON BIENVENIDOS LAS VECES QUE QUIERAN.**

**NO ME HE OLVIDADO DE USTEDES, ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR EN EL TRANSCURSO DE ESTA SEMANA.**

**UN SALUDO DESDE COLOMBIA **


	26. Chapter 26 Te Quiero

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**

**CAPITULO 26 **

**FEBRERO 30-TE QUIERO**

"_**Si me amas, ¿Por qué me dejas ir? **_

Los chicos estaban reunidos en la casa de Finn

F-Aun no me puedo creer que Quinn se haya ido

S-Todo es culpa de la rubia hueca y el enano

P-Como puede ser que Rachel no nos haya creído, al fin de cuentas es ella la que sale perdiendo

S-Quinn me preocupa realmente, no quiero que nada le suceda

F-¿Que podría sucederle?

S-Nada Finnepto son cosas mías

En ese momento Kurt entra a la casa

S-¿Que haces aquí porcelana?  
K-Yo vivo aquí si no lo recuerdas, voy a estar en mi habitación

El chico sube

F-Voy a hablar con Kurt, ya regreso

Finn sube y entra a la habitacion de su hermano

F-Es hora de que digas la verdad

K-No insistas Finn

F-Yo te entiendo, se en la posición en la que estas, es difícil porque Sarah es tu amiga, pero yo los escuche no puedo creer que la apoyes aun cuando sabes el daño que esta causando

K-Yo creo que Rachel va a estar bien

F-Por favor, tu sabes que Rachel no esta bien, ahora que Quinn se fue mucho menos, tu eres su amigo y debes comportarte como tal, estas apoyando a la persona equivocada y si no dices pronto la verdad te vas a quedar solo, piénsalo antes de que sea muy tarde

El chico sale de la habitacion dejando a Kurt muy pensativo

F-¿A donde vas?

S-Hable con Quinn y me ha dicho que necesita que recoja algunas cosas que se quedaron en su casa, voy por ellas para mandárselas

P-Al parecer es definitivo

S-Al parecer si, igual voy a ser lo posible para que cambie de opinión, pero no les prometo nada chicos

Santana se va a la casa de Quinn

CASA BERRY/FABRAY

Rachel estaba en su habitacion con Jesse y Chelsea

Jy-¿Quieres que te diga lo pienso de todo esto?

R-Dime

Jy-Es ridículo, yo le creo a Quinn y por mas de que Sarah y yo somos amigos siempre pensé tuve la idea de que sentía algo por ti

Ch-El día que Sarah golpeo a Quinn, Jesse y yo la escuchamos decir que fue apropósito, no tiene lógica que la golpee con querer cuando ni siquiera la conoce, es obvio que la odia porque esta contigo

R-Tal vez tenga un poco de celos de que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, Sarah es mi mejor amiga y antes de ser novia de Quinn ella y yo pasábamos todo el día juntas

Jy-Tiene celos porque quiere ser ella la que te besa, ella quiere ser tu novia

R-Quinn me dijo que aun amaba a Megan

Ch-¿Y?

R-¿Como que y?

Ch-Es lógico Rachel, ellas llevaban como 2 años juntas y se querían, no vas pensar que un par de meses va a dejar de quererla así como así, pensé que eso lo tenias claro

R-Si esta conmigo no tiene porque amar a otra

Jy-Por favor, si cuando tu terminaste con Finn te tomo tiempo olvidarlo y eso que duraron nada mas como 5 meses, si mal no recuerdo tu y Quinn se peleaban por el, mejor dicho tu le peleabas a ella por el

R-¿De que lado están?

Ch-Del tuyo Rach, y es precisamente por eso que te digo que debes hablar Quinn ella te hace bien y te ama

R-Ya no estoy tan segura de eso, además se ha ido, se nota que no le importo

Jy-Pues yo creo que ver a su hermana le impacto, y el hecho de que tu decidieras creerle a Sarah la ha lastimado, si Giselle me rechazara de la manera como tu la rechazaste a ella, yo también me tomaría un tiempo y me iría

Ch-Yo haría lo mismo que Jesse, ¿Tu realmente amas a Quinn?

Antes de que Rachel respondiera escucharon como la puerta de la habitacion de Quinn se abría y los tres se asomaron de inmediato, Santana estaba en el cuarto de la rubia

R-¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Quinn?

S-A ti no te importa hobbit, hola Jesse y Chelsea-saluda a los chicos

Jy-Hola San ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

S-Vine a recoger unas cosas que se le quedaron a Quinn para enviárselas por correo

Ch-Entonces es definitivo

S-Al parecer si, yo la conozco se que va a quedarse allá

Santana empieza a recoger algunas cosas con ayuda de Jesse mientras Rachel y Chelsea observaban

S-Quinn nunca desempaco-Dice tomando dos maletas de la rubia

R-¿No piensa volver?-pregunta tímidamente

S-A ti ni te importa lo que le suceda

R-Claro que si me importa Santana, yo la amo demasiado a pesar de todo

S-Pues es momento de que lo demuestres-sale de la habitacion y baja las escaleras, se encuentra con Judy y Frannie

Fr-Santana que sorpresa verte aquí

S-Vine por las cosas de mi hermana

Fr-Mi hermana querrás decir

S-Lastimosamente lo único que las conecta a ustedes son unos putos genes, pero eso no es lo que te hace realmente familia, si me permiten prefiero irme antes de partirle la cara a las dos

Judy se sorprende por la actitud de la chica, Santana pasa por el lado de ellas, sale de la casa y se dirige a la suya.

En la habitación de Rachel, lo tres chicos estaban hablando hasta que el celular de la morena suena

R-Hola Sarah-Los otros dos chicos voltean los ojos

Sa-Rachee ¿Cómo esta la mujer mas hermosa de Lima?

R-Bien gracias

Sa-¿Crees que pueda verte hoy? Tengo algo que decirte

R-Esta bien, ¿Dónde?

Sa-En el café del parque a las 6 ¿Paso por ti?

R-No es necesario yo voy en mi auto

Sa-Esta bien, hasta esa hora hermosa te mando un beso

R-Chao Sarah, nos vemos-cuelga

Jy-¿Vas a salir con ella?

R-Si

Jy-Es suficiente tu aquí como si nada, Quinn acaba de irse a New York de nuevo y tu muy bien sabes lo que ella ha tenido que vivir y que seguro se puede repetir, tu aquí haciendo planes para salir muy normalmente, debiste haber pensado las cosas primero-dice mientras se dirige a la puerta

R-¿Qué quieres decir?

Jy-Si no ibas a ser capaz de amarla tanto como ella lo hace contigo, no debiste haber empezado una relación con ella-sale de la habitacion

Ch-Yo creo que también me voy hermosa-se pone de pie y se acerca a la morena-Es hora de que despiertes y veas la realidad de las cosas-le da un beso en la frente como despedida y se va.

**NEW YORK**

Quinn estaba aun dormida hasta que Russell entra a su habitación y la zarandea un poco para despertarla

Q-ummmm

Ru-Ya es tarde Quinn es hora de que despiertes, sabes que no me gusta la vagancia

Q-Ajam

Ru-Voy por unas cosas y cuando vuelva quiero que estés lista para que me acompañes a hacer algunas cosas ¿Entendido?

Q-Si

Russell sale de la habitacion de la rubia y posteriormente de la casa.

Quinn apoya su cabeza contra la almohada nuevamente hasta que oye el sonido de su celular, estira un poco la mano y contesta

-¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste que estabas de nuevo en New York?

Q-Se lo dije a Edward y creí que el te lo diría

-Exactamente, el me lo ha dicho

Q-Eso era lo que quería

-Parece que lo quieres más a el que a mí

Q-Vamos Jess tu sabes que los amo a los dos

Je-Si yo lo se mi rubia hermosa, pero me preocupa que estés aquí de nuevo, ambas sabemos que la compañía de Russell no es sana para ningún ser humano

Q-Sinceramente pienso que estoy mejor aquí que allá, necesito alejarme de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo de ella, necesito alejarme de ella

Je-¿Es definitivo?

Q-No lo se, quiero estar en Lima por los chicos pero no se como sobrellevar las cosas con Judy y Frannie que son dos problemas en que pensar

Je-Yo lo comprendo y aunque amo la idea de que estés aquí de nuevo sinceramente pienso que por tu bienestar deberías volver

Q-No quiero pensar en eso ahora lo único que quiero es tratar de sobrellevar las cosas de la mejor manera posible

Je-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

Q-Russell quiere que lo acompañe a algún lugar. Aunque no se cual es

Je-Listo, cuando salgas de esa reunión me llamas y yo paso por ti no importa la hora que sea, yo quiero verte

Q-Yo también quiero verte, yo te llamo cuando salga

Je-Esta bien linda, nos vemos entonces, te amo Quinn

Q-Y yo a ti Jess

Quinn termina la llamada y se dispone a tomar una ducha, se arregla y sale al jardín de su casa donde se sienta a esperar a que llegue Russell, se recuesta en el pasto y cierra los ojos, piensa en Rachel, en su sonrisa, el sabor de sus labios, su castaña cabellera, la manera en la que mueve las manos cuando esta nerviosa, piensa en ella y solo en ella, a pesar de todo el amor que le tiene se siente lastimada al recordar que la morena no le creyó sin siquiera darle tiempo a que la escuchara, ella la amaba a pesar de todo, la amaba demasiado y le dolía, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucha una voz que reconoce a la perfección

-Hola rubia hermosa

Quinn de inmediato se pone de pie

Q-Hola Jonathan-El chico se acerca y la abraza fuertemente, después de un momento la suelta-¿Qué haces aquí?

Jo-Tu sabes que viajo mucho aquí por los negocios familiares

Q-¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí?

Jo-Tu padre, me lo encontré en la empresa y me ha dicho que estabas aquí, así que decide venir a verte

Q-Eso es bueno-se sienta en el pasto seguida por el chico

Jo-No me gusta esa cara que tienes ¿Te molestaría decirme que te sucede?

Q-Tú sabes el problema que tuve con Rachel, ahora pienso que es definitivo

Jo-No me creo que ella le haya creído a esa chica

Q-Bueno ya ves que no todo es como uno quiere

Jo-Tal vez ella no te ama tanto como pensabas

Q-Estoy empezando a creer que si

Ambos se quedan en silencio

Q-¿Yo te gusto?-Le pregunta sin mirarlo

Jo-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Q-Solo respóndeme

Jo-Si me gustas Quinn

Quinn no habla más

Jo-Pero de todas maneras se ve que ella te hace bien, es bueno que hayas venido aquí para descansar y tener tiempo de pensar las cosas, solo piensa que quieres hacer con respecto a eso

Q-Eres genial, si fueras otra persona estarías sacándole el mayor provecho a la situación tratando de que dejara definitivamente mi relación con Rachel

Jo-Creo que tu y yo sabemos que no somos como los demás-ambos sonríen-Eres mi amiga Quinn y quiero que estés bien, así es lo mucho que te quiero

Q-Creo que nunca te he pedido perdón por lo sucedido con Megan

Jo-No debes pedirme disculpas, ni tú ni yo somos culpables de lo que paso. Yo estaba realmente enamorado de ella, la conocí en una reunión de negocios que tenían mi familia y la suya, quede cautivado por su belleza. Cuando comenzamos a hablar y a conocerla me enamore casi de inmediato

Q-Ella es excelente

Jo-Concordamos en lo mismo, y a pesar de todo yo aun la amo

Q-Igual yo

Jo-Es gracioso hablar de esto sabes, sufrimos por la misma chica y amamos a la misma

Q-Si estamos en la misma situación

Jo-En eso te equivocas, tu amas a Rachel mas de lo que amas a Megan

Q-Es cierto, la amo mas, pero aun no comprendo como puedo amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, nunca le haría daño a Rachel ni la dejaría por Megan de eso estoy segura

Jo-¿Comenzaste una relación con ella para olvidarte de Megan?

Q-No-responde segura-Yo me enganche con Rachel desde el principio, jamás lo hubiera hecho por ese motivo

Jo-Entonces Sarah esta enamorada de Rachel

Q-Si lo esta

Jo-Estaba afirmándolo no preguntándolo, según todo lo que me has dicho es mas que obvio que lo esta

Q-Ni siquiera puedo culparla por eso esa pequeña enana es capaz de enamorar a cualquiera-sonríe un poco

Jo-Eres tan buena que pareces casi irreal, Quinn ¿No crees que es momento de valorarte un poquito?

Q-No se ni cuanto valgo

Jo-Vales mas de lo que te imaginas, es momento de que te quieras, en la vida van a haber muchas persona que van a querer que pienses que no sos lo suficiente, tu eres la única que puede decidir creer en eso o no. Tu vales como persona, todos valemos algo Quinn y tu estas enamorada de Rachel y lo que te voy a decir espero no lo malinterpretes pero si tu no vales tanto para ella como ella vale para ti es mejor que termines con esa relación que al final te va a lastimar mas y busques a una persona que te quiera tal cual como sos.

Ru-Hola chicos

Jo-Hola señor Fabray-se pone de pie y lo saluda con un apretón de manos

Ru-Hola Jonathan un gusto volver a verte, ¿Estas lista Quinn?

Q-Si Russell-se pone de pie

Ru-Te espero en el auto

Jo-Bueno Quinn tu debes irte

El chico se acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo

Q-Gracias por todo

Jo-Tu sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre linda-La abraza un poco mas y se acerca a su oído-Yo creo que vales la pena es momento de que tu lo creas-le da un beso en la mejilla y se va caminando dándole por último un gesto con la mano a la rubia.

Quinn sube al auto con Russell

EN LIMA

Rachel entra al café donde Sarah la esperaba, la rubia al ver a la morena sonríe y se acerca

Sa-Hola Rachee, estas hermosa-le da un beso en la mejilla

R-Hola Sarah

Sa-Sentémonos

Las dos chicas se sientan en una de las mesas y piden dos cappuccinos y un pedazo de pastel. Hablaron de cosas normales, la chica les trajo su pedido y empezaron a comer

R-Dijiste que querías decirme algo

Sa-Si yo pues… quiero decirte algo

R-Vamos suéltalo de una vez

Sa-Yo no se como decirte esto Rachel pero te pido que me dejes terminar antes de que digas algo-toma aire-Estoy enamorada de ti-Rachel se atraganta con el pastel-Despacio Rach-Le da unas palmadas en la espalda

R-¿Qué dijiste?

Sa-Que estoy enamorada de ti, no se como paso, sos tan maravillosa que se me hizo inevitable no enamorarme, lo estoy desde hace tiempo, desde antes de irme, lamento no habértelo dicho

R-Oh por Dios-Se para y empieza a caminar a la salida

Sa-Rach espera-Se para de la mesa

-Hey aun no ha pagado

Sa-Quédese el cambio-le entrega el dinero y sale detrás de Rachel que ya se encontraba afuera del café y estaba dando vueltas como loca en el estacionamiento-Rachel detente por favor

R-Mi mejor amiga me acaba de decir que esta enamorada de mi ¿Cómo quieres que me detenga?

Sa-Lamento no decirlo antes Rachel, pero tenia miedo de lo que pudieras pensar, y luego vine y me doy cuenta de que tienes novia, en ese momento me di cuenta que debí haberlo dicho hace mucho tiempo

Rachel se detiene y la queda mirando

R-Quinn me lo dijo, me dijo que yo te gustaba y no le creí, ya no se si como te comportabas lo hacías para conquistarme

Sa-No, yo soy así porque soy tu amiga aunque me gustaría ser algo más que eso

R-No Sarah yo estoy con Quinn

Sa-Ustedes terminaron hasta donde yo se, ella se mensajeaba con su ex novia ¿Quién sabe que mas hizo?

R-Quinn no me ha engañado

Sa-Y eso a ti ¿quién te lo puede comprobar?

-Yo puedo comprobarlo

R-Kurt

K-Rach yo tengo algo que decirte

Sa-¿De que hablas Kurt?

K-Lo lamento Sarah eres mi amiga y te quiero pero no se puede jugar con las personas de esta manera

R-No me digas que

K-Rachel en la fiesta

Sa-Cállate Kurt no quiero que te arrepientas luego-lo mira duramente

K-No pienso hacerlo

R-Déjalo hablar

Sa-Pero…

R-Pero nada, di lo que debas decir

K-En la fiesta de Emma, Sarah tomo el celular de Quinn y escribió el mensaje que tú leíste, Megan le había escrito muchos pero Quinn no los contestaba, a excepción de algunos en los cuales le dejaba muy claro lo mucho que te ama. Fue Sarah quien tiene la culpa, Quinn no te engaño Rachel. Lamento no decirte esto antes pero pensaba que estaba siendo un buen amigo con Sarah, pero le estaba haciendo un mal.

Sa-Es mentira Rachel, no le creas nada

R-No mas Sarah-Dice con los ojos llorosos

Sa-Te lo juro Rachel mínimo Finn o Santana lo convencieron para decir esto, es todo mentira estrella te lo juro

R-Ya detente Sarah, no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, yo te creí a ti y no a Quinn, ¿Tienes idea del daño que has hecho? La deje sola en un momento duro de su vida todo por creerte a ti, porque realmente pensé que querías lo mejor para mi, no me mientas y dime la verdad, acepta que fuiste tu la ha escrito ese mensaje.

Sa-Esta bien yo lo hice, pero fue porque te amo, estas mejor conmigo que con ella

R-No quiero escucharte mas, y no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar Sarah-Se sube a su auto

Sa-Rachel espera-el chico la detiene-Tu no te metas-lo empuja-Creí que eras mi amigo, pero no eres mas que un estúpido afeminado-le dice con rabia

K-Déjala estar sola, deberías pensar una manera de reparar el daño que has hecho-Se va del parque también

EN NEW YORK

Quinn estaba en el jardín de la mansión en donde se llevaba acabo la velada de negocios.

Q-Estúpido Russell sabe que odio estas cenas

-Siempre las has odiado

Q-Ni al caso preguntar que haces aquí

M-Es mi casa después de todo, estas muy linda esta noche

Q-Gracias, tu también lo estas-Dice mirándola de pies a cabeza

M-Gracias Quinn, después del último mensaje que me mandaste no me respondiste los otros, aunque me conformo con el último

Q-Ese mensaje no lo mandé yo Megan

M-¿Entonces quien lo ha hecho?

Q-Es un larga historia que sin querer ser grosera no te interesa

M-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que todo lo que sea contigo me interesa?

Q-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no tienen que interesarte?

M-Siempre voy a hacerlo, es lo que haces cuando amas a alguien te preocupas por su bienestar

Q-Te estoy pidiendo que no lo hagas, si me amas como dices haz lo que te pido

M-Te amo tanto y lo siento pero no puedo dejarte ir

Q-Basta Megan

M-Dime que no me amas

Q-No hablemos de esto es lo mejor para las dos-Empieza a caminar pero la chica la toma del brazo y empieza a besarla, Quinn se sorprende un poco pero reacciona respondiendo al beso, toma la cintura de la chica y la acerca un poco mas a su cuerpo, luego de un rato se separan

M-Extrañaba tanto esto-Mira a la rubia que tenia una sonrisa en la cara

Q-Ahora si puedo

M-¿Ahora si puedes que?

Q-Acabo de darme cuenta de que no te amo, todo este tiempo pensando que era de esa manera, siento algo por ti yo te quiero, pero no te amo, solo necesitaba un beso para darme cuenta de eso

M-¿No me amas?

Q-No no lo hago-ve la cara de la chica-Pero escucha Meg, sos una chica hermosa, sos increíble, pero es hora de que sigas la pagina y te des cuenta de que tu y yo no debemos estar juntas, busca esa persona que te ame por lo que eres, tu vales mucho, y te perdono por lo que hiciste, realmente te perdono

M-Parece que aquí llega nuestra historia

Q-Si hasta hoy, de ahora en adelante nada más

M-No puede creer que te he dejado ir

Q-Tu no me dejaste ir, soy yo la que se esta yendo, adiós Megan-Se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla

Ese era le momento, Quinn había decidido que era momento de tener un nuevo inicio, pensó que lo haría en Lima pero no fue así, nunca se permitió encontrar esas cosas nuevas, por lo menos ahora estaba un poco mas dispuesta a rehacer su vida, por supuesto que tiene muchas cosas que hacer, pero esta vez es su momento.

La cena se termina y llegan a la casa.

Q-Russell yo debo decirte que voy a regresar a Lima

Ru-¿Pensé que querías alejarte de ese lugar?

Q-Lo quería pero ahora me doy cuenta de que debo estar allá

Ru-Si es lo que quieres puedes ir, pero debes esperar hasta mañana

Q-No yo mañana no pienso irme, lo haré el domingo mejor

Ru-Como quieras

Quinn empieza a subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto

Ru-Quinn-la llama

Q-¿Qué sucede?

Ru-¿Estas bien?

Q-Si lo estoy-responde un poco sorprendida por la pregunta

Ru-Eres una Fabray, los Fabrays valen la pena, de no ser así no tendríamos el poder que tenemos, es hora de que tu empieces a comportarte y a quererte como una Fabray que eres, ten linda noche

Q-¿Por qué me dices eso?

Ru-Se voltea y la mira-Por que te quiero-Quinn lo mira sorprendida-¿Por qué te sorprendes? Eres mi hija que no lo diga muy a menudo no quiere decir que no lo sienta, que descanses

Quinn se queda mirando a su padre mientras este se va.

Si definitivamente las cosas estaban cambiando.

**BUENO ESO ES TODO POR ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN.**

**COMENTARIOS SUGERENCIAS O CRITICAS SON BIENVENIDAS.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA **


	27. Chapter 27 Enmendar errores

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY**

**CAPITULO 27-ENMENDAR ERRORES**

**MARZO 3**

Ed-Me alegra saber que vas a volver a Lima

Q-¿Pensé que te gustaba la idea de verme mas de seguido?-Bromea

Ed-Y me gusta princesa pero yo se que vas a estar mucho mejor allá y eso es suficiente para mi

Quinn y Edward caminaban tranquilamente por el central park

Ed-¿Como van las cosas con Rachel?

Q-No he hablado con ella, a lo mejor ya no quiere nada conmigo y no creo poder hacer algo al respecto

Ed-A pesar de no conocerla me agrada porque yo se que te hace bien, pero escucha si ella no es capaz de darse cuenta lo mucho que vales entonces no es justo que te desgastes por ella

Q-Tal vez me haga bien estar sola por un tiempo

Ed-La soledad es buena, pero todo depende de cómo seas capaz de sobrellevarla

Q-He estado sola por mucho tiempo Ed, creo que puedo sobrellevarla

Ed-Cambiando un poco el tema ¿A qué nuevo club vas a entrar?

Q-No tengo la menor idea, pero no creo poder ir a las regionales con el glee club, no me va a quedar tiempo para nada

Ed-¿Y las regionales de las cheerios?

Q-Tengo que ir soy la capitana no puedo dejarlas

Quinn siente que la abrazan por la espalda y le dejan un largo beso en la mejilla, luego la sueltan

Je-Hola mi rubia

Q-Hola Jess ¿Qué haces acá?

Je-Los estaba buscando y me imaginaba que estarían por aquí

Ed-Como siempre

Je-Hola bobo-saluda al chico

Ed-Hola tonta, ven aquí-la abraza fuerte

Je-Suéltame me empalagas

El chico la suelta

Ed-No te hagas que yo se que te encantan mis abrazos

Je-Ya quisieras, ¿Qué haces en la noche Quinn?

Q-No tengo nada que hacer y mañana en la mañana parto a Lima

Je-Entonces esta noche seremos los 3 fantásticos

Ed-¿3 fantásticos? Los fantásticos son 4

Je-¿Ves a Santana por aquí?-Pregunta con obviedad y el chico niega con la cabeza-Entonces somos tres, pero mientras tanto vamos a mi casa a ver una película-empieza a caminar

Ed-A mi casa querrás decir, la tuya queda para el otro lado

Je-Lo tuyo es mío cariño, ahora mueve el trasero de una vez-camina jalando a Quinn

Ed-Odio cuando te pones mandona-grita y camina detrás de las chicas

LIMA-OHIO

CASA BERRY/FABRAY

Ch-Entonces por fin te diste cuenta que era verdad

R-Estoy impactada nunca pensé que ella haría algo así

Ch-A veces las personas no son lo que pensamos que son, pero tu tuviste muchas personas diciéndote constantemente la verdad y te cerraste, ¿Por qué te cerraste de esa manera?

R-No lo sé-se sienta en el borde de la cama-He vivido muchas cosas con Sarah, muchos momentos juntas, nunca pensé que ella estaría enamorada y menos que se interpondría en lo que me hace feliz de verdad

Ch-Tu la dejaste, mira Rach no todo es culpa de ella tu también tuviste la culpa, si hubieras escuchado habrías podido hablar con ella y evitar toda esta situación

R-Yo lo sé, y Quinn se fue por mi culpa de seguro no quiere tener nada conmigo

Ch-Ella te ama de seguro va a entenderlo

R-No es tan sencillo, toda la vida la han decepcionado y le han hecho pensar que no vale la pena, que nunca va a ser suficiente, yo le hice sentir lo mismo la decepcione ni yo misma puedo perdonarme por eso

Ch-Te matas mucho la cabeza Rach, siempre piensas en el problema y el daño que hiciste pero no haces nada para enmendarlo, de que te sirve lloriquear como nena chiquita, si de verdad estas arrepentida haz algo al respecto para remediar el daño

R-De verdad quiero hacerlo la amo demasiado y quiero verla feliz, pero tengo miedo de darme cuenta que ella ya no quiera darme una oportunidad

Ch-No debes tener miedo a eso, cometiste un error y es lógico que uno tenga miedo cuando se les hace frente a esas persona que lastimamos debidos a ellos, pero debes enmendarlo pase lo que pase debes hacerlo

R-Quisiera ir a New York y hablar con ella

Ch-Hazlo, ve a New York, es momento de que le demuestres que la amas

R-¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Mi padre no me deja ir sola

Ch-Yo te acompaño

R-¿En serio lo harías?

Ch-Por ti lo haría yo se que te hace feliz, empaca tus maletas yo voy a reservar un vuelo para que hoy en la noche estemos allá

R-Gracias Chelsea, te quiero-la abraza

Ch-Y yo a ti hermosa-corresponde el abrazo y luego de un momento la suelta-Ya vengo, espero que estés lista cuando regrese

La chica se va dejando a la morena haciendo sus maletas

NEW YORK

Ed-Por lo menos podrías ayudar Jessica-Dice desde la cocina

Je-Que mal anfitrión Edward, debes atender a la visita como corresponde-Responde mientras estaba acostada en el sillón

Ed-Tu dejaste de ser visita desde el día en el que decidiste que esta también es tu casa

Je-Es mi casa, pero hoy vine de visita

Ed-No puedes estar de visita en tu casa

Je-Claro que se puede

Ed-Claro que no

Je-Si se puede porque yo lo digo

Ed-Pero yo digo que no

Je-Que si Edward si se puede

Q-Ya cállense ambos, no crecen ustedes hombre

Ed-Es ella, no quiere hacer nada

Q-Pues es que estamos de visita Ed-Bromea

Je-Ja! Te lo dije gane

Ed-Ustedes dos se unen y salgo perdiendo yo

Q-Es broma, vamos a ayudarte, párate de ahí Jessica

Je-No es justo, yo vine de visita-Hace puchero y se pone de pie

Q-Pretextos porque eres una perezosa

Je-Me ofendes rubia

Ed-perezosa y media

Los chicos comienzan a preparar lo que iban a comer

Je-¿Qué piensas hacer con Frannie y Judy?

Q-No lo sé-suspira-¿Crees que deba darles una oportunidad?

Ed-Deberías, a lo mejor puede ser algo bueno para ti

Je-Pues todo depende de ti, pero si hay algo que debas hacer es estar preparada por si una nueva decepción aparece

Q-Lo voy a estar, no tienes idea la rabia que sentí al verla hay de nuevo con esa sonrisa en su cara, mirándome como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si nunca se hubiera ido

Ed-Quizás ella pensó que esa era le mejor manera de acercarse a ti

Q-Es que la vi directo a sus ojos y no vi ningún rastro de arrepentimiento, su mirada solo me transmitía esa soberbia tan característica en su persona

Je-Debes tomarte tu tiempo, perdónalas si te parece lo correcto. Yo creo que todas las personas se merecen una segunda oportunidad

Ed-Y pase lo que pase tu sabes que siempre vas a contar con nosotros

Q-Gracias chicos ustedes me hacen sentir mejor

Ed-Abrazo grupal-Abre sus brazos y las dos chica se acercan abrazándose todos juntos

Je-Bueno-se separa-Comamos para que podamos irnos a bailar

LIMA/OHIO

CASA BERRY/FABRAY

Le-No me convences mucho Rachel

R-Vamos papá necesito pedirle disculpas

Le-Me da miedo que algo te suceda

R-Nada va a sucederme voy con Chelsea, por favor tu harias lo mismo por Judy, yo amo a Quinn no quiero perderla

Le-Esta bien cariño, no voy a interponerme entre ustedes pero ten mucho cuidado

R-Gracias papi-le da un fuerte abrazo

Le-Procura traerla contigo si puedes

R-Eso espero, adiós-Rachel sale de su casa con sus maletas y ve a Sarah que se dirige a ella

Sa-Quiero hablar contigo Rach

R-Ahora no es momento

Sa-¿Y esas maletas? No me digas que vas a New York

R-Es momento de enmendar los errores

Sa-Ella no ha enmendado los que ha cometido ¿Por que debes ser tú la de el primer paso?

R-Quinn no ha cometido ninguno desde que está conmigo

Sa-Te dijo que amaba a otra persona

R-Amar no es un error Sarah

Sa-Rachel yo te amo y te amo solo a ti

R-Me alejaste de la persona que amo

Sa-Lo lamento yo sé que no fue la manera de acercarme, yo se que tome malas decisiones, pero tú misma lo has dicho amar no es un error y yo te amo a ti

R-Pero yo no, lamento no poder sentir lo mismo que tú sientes por mí. Yo me enamore de otra persona

Sa-Me lastimas Rachel, me lastima saber que no valgo lo suficiente como para que me des una oportunidad

R-Tu vales mucho para mí, pero no de esta manera

Sa-Solo una Rach, no te pido nada más

Escuchan el pito de un carro, voltean a ver y ven a Chelsea que le hace señas desde su auto a Rachel.

R-Debo irme Sarah

Sa-Por favor, ¿Qué pasa si no te perdona? ¿Qué pasa si ella no quiere estar más contigo?

R-Tendré que vivir con eso entonces

Sa-Ella no te ama, abre los ojos de una vez, yo si te amo, yo siempre he estado para ti cuando me has necesitado

R-Lo siento pero se me hace tarde-Empieza a caminar al auto

Sa-Estaré aquí siempre hasta que te des cuenta que ella no te ama ni un poco de como yo lo hago, vas a darte cuenta y vas a sufrir por eso

Rachel continúa caminando y sube al auto

Ch-¿Lista hermosa?

R-Claro, ¿Tienes los boletos?

Ch-Por supuesto, debemos irnos de inmediato

Las chicas van al aeropuerto

NEW YORK

Las horas pasaron y la noche ya se hacía presente en New York

Quinn, Edward y Jessica ya se encontraban en un club bailando y tomando

Q-Hicieron remodelaciones en este lugar

Ed-Quedo mucho mejor, este lugar tiene buenos recuerdos nuestros

Je-Muchos muchos recuerdos

Ed-¿Quieren algo de tomar?

Je-Una cerveza

Q-Que sean dos

Ed-Ya vuelvo-el chico se va a la barra

Un chico se acerca a la mesa donde se encontraban

-Chica hermosa ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-Le pregunta a Jessica

Je-Esta bien, ¿Me esperas Quinn?

Q-Claro vayan a bailar

Jessica se va con el chico

-¿Quinn Fabray?

Quinn voltea a mirar a la persona

Q-Lauren que sorpresa

La-Hola Quinn-se acerca y le deja un beso en la mejilla como saludo-Tanto tiempo sin verte

Q-Demasiado diría yo, vives en Londres ahora ¿cierto?-la chica se sienta al lado de la rubia

La-Si, pero tuve unas vacaciones imprevistas y decidí venirme por acá a mi amada New York y ¿Que ha sido de tu vida?

Q-Un poco más encarrilada, estoy viviendo en Lima ahora, pero quise venir por este fin de semana

La-Me imagino que debes venir con los chicos

Q-Si Jessica está bailando y Ed está comprando algo de tomar

La-Veo que el tiempo te ha hecho bien, luces mucho mejor que antes

Q-Gracias tu también luces muy bien

La-No tan sexy como tú, pero debo lucir bien-Dice en broma y Quinn sonrie

Q-¿Vienes con alguien?

La-Unos amigos pero ahora que te veo creo que voy a quedarme aquí contigo, si no te molesta por supuesto

Q-En lo absoluto-sonríe

CASA FABRAY

Rachel se encontraba afuera de la casa de Russell Fabray esperando a que la atendieran.

Ch-Te veo muy nerviosa

R-Estoy nerviosa, probablemente me tope con el señor Fabray y según lo que me han dicho no es la mejor experiencia que pueda tener

Ch-Tranquila estoy aquí para ti ¿De acuerdo?

R-Claro Chelsea, gracias

La puerta se abre dejando ver a una joven y linda muchacha

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

R-Estoy buscando a Quinn Fabray

-La señorita Fabray no se encuentra en estos momentos

R-¿Tiene idea de donde esta?

-Ella nunca avisa donde va a estar, así que lamento no poder serle de ayuda

Ru-¿Quien era?

Rachel se tensa al escuchar esa voz, realmente tenía un tono de voz fuerte.

-Una señorita, ¿Cual es su nombre?

R-Rachel Berry

-Rachel Berry señor Fabray

Ru-Hágala pasar a mi despacho

-Pase señorita Berry

Ch-Yo te espero en el auto Rach

R-Esta bien-entra a la casa que era muy grande y llena de lujos, observa todo con detalle mientras camina detrás de la joven

-Con permiso señor Fabray-abre la puerta del despacho del hombre-Entre señorita la están esperando

Rachel entra mientras mueve sus manos en un gesto que resalta claramente los nervios que posee en ese momento, alza su mirada y se encuentra con Russell sentado en una silla grande de cuero detrás de su escritorio

Ru-Pasa Rachel, siéntate por favor

La chica asiente y se sienta en la silla que el señor con una extraña amabilidad le ofrece

Ru-¿A qué debo tu visita?-le pregunta mirándola fijamente

Rachel confirma que todos los Fabray pueden intimidar con su mirada

R-Vine a buscar a Quinn

Ru-¿Para qué?

R-No quiero ofenderle pero no creo que sea de su incumbencia

Ru-Por supuesto que lo es, soy su padre y es de mi incumbencia

R-Lastima que no se haya comportado como tal

Ru-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

R-Soy su novia, por supuesto que lo es

Ru-Hasta donde Quinn me dijo ustedes no tienen nada, es por eso que he preguntado cual es el motivo por el que estas aquí

R-Quiero hablar con ella

Ru-¿Crees que quiere escucharte?

R-No lo sé pero quiero intentarlo

Ru-Debiste intentarlo antes, se nota que eres de las personas que esperan mucho y luego se dan cuenta que es tarde

R-Tal vez no es tarde aún

Ru-La lastimaste ¿estás al tanto de eso?

R-Si, es por eso que estoy aquí quiero enmendar mi error

Ru-Hablar no es suficiente, el amor es más que palabras y estoy segura que mi hija te ha demostrado de muchas maneras que te ama, a diferencia tuya que piensas que con tan solo unas palabras es suficiente

R-Si me perdona pienso hacer mucho más que eso

Ru-No comprendo a las persona como tu

R-¿Las personas como yo?

Ru-Si las personas que tardan tanto en actuar, que tardan tanto en demostrarle el amor a una persona

R-Habla el hombre que le ha hecho creer a su hija que no vale la pena-se pone a la defensiva

Ru-La manera en como crie a Quinn es problema mío, y creo que lo he hecho muy bien

R-Por favor, usted nunca ha sido el padre que ella se merece

Ru-¿Que quieres de mi hija?-La mira fijamente frunciendo el ceño

R-Quiero darle todo el amor que pueda ofrecerle

Ru-¿Y cuanto es eso?

R-Daria mi vida si es necesario hacerlo en algún momento

Ru-No sería suficiente

R-¿A qué se refiere?

Ru-Sinceramente creo que ninguna vida de ninguna persona vale tanto como la de Quinn

Rachel se queda mirando al hombre un poco sorprendida por esa respuesta

R-Entonces haría lo suficiente para valer por lo menos un poco

Ru-¿Crees que algún día lo logres?

R-Si ella está conmigo creo que puedo lograr cualquier cosa

Ru-respuesta rutinaria

R-Señor Fabray creo que no es necesario hablar esto con usted

Ru-Si lo es Rachel, mi hija no es como los demás, cuando ella ama lo hace de verdad, y ella te ama a ti pero no estoy seguro de cuanto la amas tú a ella

R-Con todo mi corazón eso se lo puedo asegurar

Ru-No me asegures nada, has demostrado todo lo contrario

R-No pienso hacerlo de nuevo, pienso demostrarle con hechos lo mucho que la amo

Ru-Ya tuviste tu momento y lo desperdiciaste

R-Puedo hacer muchos momentos más

Ru-Pero estos siempre perduran, no importa cuántos momento nuevos hallan en tu vida, lo que has vivido siempre va a estar, no se puede borrar

R-Eso yo lose, no pretendo borrar lo que he hecho ya que es imposible pero quiero tener nuevos momentos junto a Quinn, mejores momentos

Ru-New York night club

R-¿Perdón?

Ru-New York night club es donde se encuentra Quinn, será mejor que te apresures se llena mucho y es probable que sea mas difícil encontrarla

R-Gracias-se pone de pie

Ru-Espera Rachel-se acerca a la chica-Amala con todo lo que tengas y no la lastimes mas por favor

R-Se lo prometo señor Fabray

Ru-No tarden mucho que mañana viajan-le abre la puerta a la morena para que salga

Rachel sale rápido de la casa y sube al auto donde la esperaba Chelsea

Ch-Tardaste

R-Estaba hablando algunas cosas, vamos al New York night club allí esta Quinn ¿Lo conoces?

Ch-Bromeas, ese lugar es genial pero es mejor que nos apresuremos se llena demasiado

NEW YORK NIGHT CLUB

La-¿Tienes pareja?

Q-Al parecer no

La-Eso no suena muy bien, aunque me gusta que no tengas pareja

Quinn se pone un poco nerviosa

Q-¿Donde estarán los chicos? Edward nunca regreso con las bebidas

La-Debe haber encontrado alguna chica que le gustase

Q-Debe ser

Comienza a sonar Pursuit of happiness de Kid Cudi

La-Esa canción me encanta, ¿Bailamos?

Q-Esta bien

La chica toma a Quinn de la mano y la lleva rápidamente a la pista de baile

Comienzan a bailar al ritmo de la música y Lauren aprovechaba para estar lo más cerca posible

La-Veo que tu baile ha mejorado también

Q-Es un avance, si el tiempo pasa y no mejoras debes preguntarte que estás haciendo con tu vida

La-Me encanta que seas tan inteligente-se acerca un poco mas

Chelsea y Rachel ya se encontraban dentro del club que estaba repleto, entraron rápidamente gracias al apellido de Chelsea y un soborno por ahí derecho

R-No la veo por ningún lado

Ch-Yo tampoco, aquí hay un montón de rubias-se quedo callada de repente

R-Deberíamos ir por acá, Chelsea, Chelsea-mira a la chica que se quedo mirando a un punto fijo-CHELSEA-grita para llamar su atención

Ch-Lo lamento es que esta buenísima-dice refiriéndose a una morenas que estaba bailando

R-No me lo creo

Ch-¿Tú crees que si me acerco me pondrá cuidado?

R-Céntrate Chelsea vinimos a buscar a Quinn

Ch-No es justo, mira me está mirando

R-Voy a buscar a Quinn sola-empieza a caminar

Ch-No no no Rach, espérame no te dejare ir sola esto está lleno de gente, no puedo permitir que algo te suceda

R-Esta bien pero muévete

EN OTRA PARTE DEL CLUB

La canción había terminado pero la chica seguía bailando con Quinn

Q-¿Quieres bailar toda la noche?

La-Contigo quiero algo más que bailar-se acerca y pone sus manos alrededor del cuello de la rubia mientras bailaba sensualmente-Si quieres después podríamos ir al apartamento donde me estoy quedando

Q-¿En serio?

La-Nunca bromeo linda-le dice en el oído y luego se acerca para besarla pero Quinn se aleja

Q-Lo lamento Lauren pero creo que has malinterpretado mi amabilidad con cosas que no son

La-Tú no tienes novia y yo tampoco, solo es diversión además mañana vuelves a tu ciudad y quien sabe cuando volveremos a vernos, tengamos una despedida adecuada

Q-Lo lamento-se separa por completo-Yo amo a otra persona y no puedo estar de esa manera con alguien que no se ella, no mientras la siga amando de esta manera

La-Suertuda la chica, eres una buena persona Quinn, te mereces alguien que te quiera

Q-Gracias por entender

La-Pero podemos seguir bailando, como amigas

Q-Claro por eso no tengo problema-le sonríe

Quinn continua bailando con la chica cuando a lo lejos divisa a Rachel, se queda mirándola fijamente con una expresión asombrada en su rostro, Rachel voltea mirar en dirección a ella y se quedan mirando amabas fijamente

La-¿Sucede algo Quinn?-pregunta ante el mutismo de la rubia

Rachel se acerca a Quinn

Q-Rachel, ¿Qué haces aquí?

**BUENO ESO FUE TODO POR ESTE CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR ESPERAR.**

**APARECIO CHELSEA MAS EN ESTE EPISODIO PARA LOS QUE LA PEDIAN.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**

**YA VI QUE EN FANFIC TODO ES POSIBLE, PARA LOS QUE NO LO NOTARON EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR COLOQUE FEBRERO 30 COMO FECHA Y ESA FECHA NO EXISTE JAJAJA, PERDON POR ESE ERROR, PERO YA ACOMODE LA FECHA COMO DEBE IR **

**COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS Y CRITCAS SON BIENVENIDAS TODAS.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA **


	28. Chapter 28 Amigas

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Ryan Murrphy y Fox **

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DIRIGIDO ESPECIALMENTE PARA DEBBO, MUCHA SUERTE EN TU VIDA, LOS MEJORES DECEOS DE MI PARTE.**

**CAPITULO 28-AMIGAS **

Q-Rachel, ¿Qué haces aquí?

R-Quinn vine a buscarte

Q-¿Para qué?

R-Quiero hablar contigo

Q-Por fin-Le dice de una manera irónica

R-Podemos ir a otro lugar esto esta muy lleno y no logro escucharte bien

La-Quinn creo que los chicos ya están en la mesa

Q-Si ya los vi Lauren-se dirige a la chica para luego volver a mirar a la morena-Estoy con mis amigos Rachel, en otro momento hablamos

R-Solo dos minutos, te prometo que no tardare

Q-Lo lamento, en otro momento, ven Lauren vamos-comienza a caminar con la cuica bajo la mirada de Rachel

R-Quinn espera-Le grita pero la rubia no voltea a mirarla

La verdad es que Quinn estaba bastante dolida con Rachel, la rubia ya estaba al tanto de lo sucedido con Sarah gracias a Finn que la había llamado para darle la noticia, el problema es que le dolía que no le hubiera creído desde el momento en el que ella se lo dijo, al fin de cuentas ella nunca hizo nada como para que Rachel desconfiara de ella.

Quinn se sienta con la chica junto a Jess y Edward que ya estaban en la mesa

Je-Casi no vuelven

La-Eso les decimos a ustedes

Je-Quinn, ¿Esa chica que no deja de mirar hacia acá es Rachel?

Q-Si es ella-dice mirando a la morena que no le quitaba la mirada

Ed-¿Ha venido a hablar contigo?

Q-Eso me ha dicho

Je-¿Y que haces aquí?

Q-No pienso hablar con ella, yo estoy con ustedes y vine a pasarla bien no a que me amarguen la noche

Ed-Pobre viene hasta acá a hablar contigo y ni bolas le paras

Q-Ella vino porque por fin se dio cuenta de la verdad, de no haber sido así no le hubiera importado, no hubiera sido suficiente para venir por mí

Je-Cometió un error y vino hasta acá para remediarlo, ve y habla con ella

Q-No insistas Jess

La-Yo ni se quien es la chica pero deberías hablar con ella, porque sinceramente me esta estresando que este mirando hacia nosotros todo el tiempo

Q-Ya hablemos de otra cosa, mas bien dame-le arrebata el vaso lleno de licor a Edward y se lo bebe de un salo tirón-Vamos a disfrutar esta noche

Chelsea se acerca a Rachel

Ch-Toma hermosa-le tiende un vaso con Aguardiente

R-Gracias-recibe el vaso-No quiere hablar conmigo

Ch-No te preocupes linda, es lógico que este enojada, si yo fuera ella te hubiera mentado la madre y te hubiera sacado a patadas

R-Gracias por subirme los ánimos

Ch-Es por recocha, ya relájate y deja de mirarla que pareces una violadora-bromea

R-Es que esa chica no deja de mirarla en cada oportunidad que Quinn se despista se la come con la mirada

Ch-Venís a pedirle disculpa por haberte puesto celosa por algo que nunca paso, y llegas y la ves con una chica que aunque guste de Quinn ella no le pone cuidado y ya estas celosa, así si vas a volver con ella

R-Es imposible no ponerme celosa

En la mesa

Suena Titanium de David Guetta ft Sia

La-Amo esta canción vamos a bailar Quinn

La chica no deja que la rubia conteste y la jala inmediatamente a la pista de baile para comenzar a bailar

Q-No me dejaste responder-se ríe y comienza a bailar

La-Quería asegurarme que no me ibas a decir que no

Quinn sonríe y comienza a bailar bajo la atente de mirada de Rachel

Ch-Acosadora

R-¿Que?

Ch-Que pareces una acosadora, deja bailar a la pobre tranquila

R-Le toco la cola-grita y el bartender se la que mirando raro

Ch-Disculpe es que esta un poquito pasadita de tragos-Le dice al chico-¿Estas borracha Rach?

R-No no lo estoy, ni un poquito, pero mira como la toca, se esta aprovechando

Ch-Pues es que de esa chica yo dejo que me toque lo que quiera

R-Sos bien idiota-le pega en el brazo

Ch-Deja la violencia, es mi punto de vista

R-Bailemos

Ch-Le quieres dar celos, no le van a dar celos conmigo

R-Le toco la cola de nuevo-Grito fuerte provocando que muchas personas las miraran

Ch-Cállate Rachel, la gente nos esta mirando

La-Te ves muy bien esta noche-le dice cerca del oído

Q-Gracias, me lo has dicho un par de veces que ya empiezo a creérmelo

La-Pues es la verdad rubia-se acerca para besarla

Quinn siente que la jalan y la besan, era Rachel que al ver a la chica acercándose se puso de pie inmediatamente y le estaba plantado un apasionado beso a Quinn que en lugar de negarse toma por la cintura a la morena. Alargan el beso hasta que ya no podían mas, se separan y se quedan mirándose

R-¿Podemos hablar? Por favor

Q-Esta bien

Sienten el carraspeo de una garganta

Q-Lauren, les dices a los chicos que estoy afuera

La-Claro rubia-Le da un largo beso en la mejilla

Las dos chicas salen del club y se apartan un poco para que la música no les incomode

Q-Ya estamos afuera

R-Quinn yo lo lamento realmente lo lamento, debí creerte desde un principio yo consciente de mi error

Q-Ya sabes que no fui yo la que ha escrito ese mensaje

R-Si ya me ha lo dicho Kurt, quiero que me perdones por no creerte yo se que te he hecho sentir mal

Q-Me hiciste sentir como una mierda Rachel, como si no fuera suficiente, ¿Alguna vez hice algo para que desconfiaras de mí?

R-No nunca lo hiciste, solo quiero que me perdones

Q-No es tan sencillo para mí perdonar y tú lo sabes

R-Tenia miedo Quinn

Q-¿Miedo a que?

R-Miedo a que la amaras a ella y me dejaras, miedo a que yo no fuera suficiente, miedo a que nunca me amaras como la amaste a ella, y cuando me dijiste que aun la amabas yo explote se me partió el corazón en ese momento, y me cerré porque me sentía lastimada, sentía que desde ese momento te había perdido

Q-Ese día no me dejaste hablar ¿Sabes que iba a decirte?

R-No lo se

Q-Que si la amaba aun pero no como te amo a ti

R-Lamento no haberte dejado terminar de hablar, quiero otra oportunidad

Q-A veces la vida es injusta y las segundas oportunidades no existen

R-Quinn yo te amo, por favor no me digas que todo ha terminado

Q-Termino porque así lo has querido tu

R-Por favor dime que todo va a estar bien-No contiene por mas tiempo su llanto-Dime que vas a volver conmigo a Lima

Q-Voy a volver a Lima

R-¿Enserio?

Q-Pero no contigo Rachel

R-Perdóname Quinn

Q-Te perdono Rachel pero no quiere decir que vaya a regresar contigo, déjame hablar-le dice viendo que la morena iba a interrumpir-Estoy segura de que te amo con todo mi corazón, pero tal vez me he precipitado, terminé una relación con una chica que ame demasiado y que me rompió el corazón, y luego estuve contigo, y me has roto el corazón también. Tal vez es momento de darme ese tiempo que debí haber tenido cuando terminé con Megan, es momento de darle tiempo a nuestra relación, lo necesito Rachel, realmente lo hago, y espero que lo respetes.

R-Si es lo que quieres

Q-Ven aquí Rachel-la morena se acerca y la rubia la abraza con fuerza-Podemos estar bien si es lo que deseas, tratarnos bien como antes

R-Claro Quinn-se separa y la rubia le seca las lágrimas tiernamente

Q-Vamos adentro

Las dos chicas entran juntas a la discoteca

R-No veo a Chelsea por ningún lado

Q-Ahí esta-señala a la chica que se encontraba con otra chica conversando-Déjala, te acompaño hasta acá se lo merece, ven a la mesa conmigo

R-No quiero molestar

Q-Eres mi amiga Rachel, no lo haces

Amiga, una palabra que en ese momento se sentía como un puñal en el corazón para Rachel

Llegan a la mesa y se sientan

Q-Ed te presento a Rachel

Ed-Un gusto por fin conocer a la no…

Q-Amiga, es mi amiga-interrumpe para corregir al chico

Ed-A la amiga de Quinn-Dice confundido-Edward

R-Rachel, me han hablado mucho de ti

Ed-De ti también

Je-Hola morena, ¿no piensas saludarme?

R-Hola Jessica, es bueno volver a verte

Je-Igualmente morena

Q-Ella es Lauren-Señala a la chica que estaba a su lado

La-Un gusto Rachel-estira su mano

R-Igualmente-Recibe el saludo de la chica

La-A mi no me han dicho nada sobre ti

R-A mi tampoco

Je-Mesero otra ronda

La noche transcurrió entre risas, baile, música, y mucho alcohol.

Quinn estaba dejando a Edward en su casa junto con Jessica

Q-Bueno ya mañana vuelvo a Lima

Je-Vas a hacerme mucha falta rubia hermosa

Q-Y tú a mi Jess

Ed-¿Todo bien con respecto a Rachel?

Q-Todo bien, necesito tiempo para mi, además que voy a tener que lidiar con todo el asunto de Frannie y Judy, es mejor esperar un poco, ella no merece cargar con todo ese drama

Ed-Sos hermosa, ¿Abrazo grupal?

Los tres chicos se abrazan y después de un largo rato se separan

Je-Te cuidas Quinn. Sabes que siempre estamos aquí para ti

Ed-Adiós corderito, te amamos

Q-Y yo los amo a ustedes

Quinn sale para su casa donde Rachel y Chelsea la esperaban al llegar ve a las chicas que estaban afuera de la entrada de la casa

Q-Vengan bienvenidas

Las chicas entran a la casa Fabray

Q-Ustedes dormirán en las habitaciones del segundo piso, haya está el baño-les señala-Creo que es todo

Ch-Gracias Quinn, yo estoy agotada que duermas-se adentra en la habitación

R-Yo creo que iré a dormir también, que descanses Quinn-se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla para luego entrar a la habitación

Q-Que duermas Rach-dice despacio y sube a su habitación

Al día siguiente

Las tres chicas ya se encontraban listas para ir al aeropuerto y volver a Lima

Q-Bueno Russell ya debo irme, gracias

Ru-Esta bien Quinn, que tengas buen viaje, sabes que si algo sucede me llamas

Q-Lo hare, ahora si adios

Quinn se despide y se va con las chicas al aeropuerto

LIMA OHIO

Fr-¿Crees que Rachel alla conseguido traer de vuelta a Quinn?

J-Tu hermana la ama de seguro que si

Fr-Esperemos que asi sea, en verdad tengo muchas ganas de hablar con ella

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abre dejando ver a Quinn y a Rachel, Chelsea ya se habia ido para su casa

Quinn se queda mirando a las dos mujeres y comienza a subir a su habitación

J-Quinn...

Q-Voy a ducharme y luego hablamos Judy

J-Esta bien

La rubia sube

J-Gracias Rachel por traer a mi hija de nuevo

R-Yo no hice nada Judy, ella ya tenia planeado venir el dia de hoy, si me disculpan voy a mi habitacion

Rachel sube las escaleras pero decide entrar al cuarto de Quinn

R-Quinn

Q-Rachel, ¿Me necesitas?

R-Queria preguntarte ¿Como te sentias con respecto a Frannie?

Q-Ya estoy mejor, no creo que mi reaccion haya sido la correcta pero me altere demasiado al verla de nuevo

R-¿Y que piensas hacer?

Q-Hablar con ellas y escucharlas, me parece que es momento de solucionar las cosas de una manera diferente

R-Cuentas conmigo si me necesitas-Se acerca y abraza a la rubia que le corresponde, luego se separan

Q-Será mejor que baje a hablar sobre esto de una vez

R-Suerte

Quinn baja a la sala donde se encontraban su madre y su hermana

Q-Es hora de hablar-se sienta en el sillón indivudual quedando en frente de las dos mujeres rubias-¿A que has venido?

Fr-A verte Quinn, yo se que cometi un error al alejarme de ti, pero tu bien sabes que queria alejarme de ese ambiente en el que viviamos, pero ahora que vives con mamá me parece una oportunidad para nosotras, eres mi hermana y te amo

Q-¿Desde hace cuanto hablan?

J-Desde hace 4 años, cuando me fui de casa yo trate de contactarlas pero se me hizo dificil por Russell, a Frannie la contacte y desde ese día tenemos comunicación

Q-¿Por que no me buscaste a mi?

J-Yo trate pero Russell el...

Q-Pero Russell nada, tu eres mi madre y yo soy tu hija eso deberia ser lo unico que importe, al parecer para ti no importa

J-Claro que me importa, pero escucha Quinn la vida que llevaba con tu padre era miserable, todos los dias me golpeaba, era un tormento cada vez que llegaba a casa, y yo llegue a un punto en el que no pude soportarlo, no pude hacerlo y me fui, escape de esa vida que sinceramente no podia seguir viviendola.

Q-¿Por que no nos llevaste contigo?

J-Russell hayaria la manera de encontrarnos, no pensaba ponerlas en peligro por una desicion que si en algun momento afectaria de alguna manera solo deberia hacerlo conmigo

Q-¿Pensaste que estariamos mejor con Russell?

J-No tenia nada cuando me fui, todo estaba a nombre de tu padre, no podia ofrecerles la vida que se merecian

Q-¿Cuando conociste a Leroy porque no me buscaste?

J-Trate hija pero tenia miedo, tenia miedo de lo que tu padre podria hacerme para alejarme de ti

Q-¿Por que te alejaria de mi?

J-Por rabia, por haberlo dejado sin previo aviso

Q-Y te alejaste sola, tenias miedo de que te alejaran de mi y te alejaste tu sola, ni siquiera lo intentaste

Fr-Debes entenderla, cualquiera hubiera tenido ese miedo si se encontraran en su situacion, yo recuerdo aun escuchar el llanto de mi madre cuando Russell sin ningun motivo la golpeaba, fueron tantas veces

Q-Yo me recuerdo también, me recuerdo cada una de las noches que sucedieron, no dormia por temor a que al día siguiente mi madre no estuviera mas conmigo, ese era mi mayor temor levantarme y darme cuenta de que ya no te tenia mas conmigo Judy, tenia temor de que Russell te separara de mi, y al finalo fuiste tu la que se ha separado de mi. Nunca voy a juzgarte por haberte ido y separado de mi padre, pero si por haberte separado de mi.

Fr-Por eso estamos aquí Quinn, queremos volver a comenzar de cero que nos des la oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te amamos

Q-¿Quién me garantiza que despues ambas no van a volver a irse?

J-No permitiria cometer ese error de nuevo

Fr-Ni yo tampoco, una oportunida Quinn es todo lo que te estamos pidiendo

Quinn mira a los dos mujeres que tiene delante suyo, su familia, su madre y su hermana, las dos mujeres que la abandonaron, las dos mujeres que la lastimaron, le dejaron esa herida en su corazon que con el pasar del tiempo nunca mejoro, le hicieron sentir que no valia la pena, que no valia el esfuerzo. Siempre necesito a su madre a su lado y no la tuvo, es por eso que buscaba la aprobación de su padre todo el tiempo, sentia esa necesidad de sentirse amada, esa necesidad de una sonrisa en señal de aprovación, ese apoyo incondicional para seguir adelante con sus metas, un soporte en su vida. Crecio sola, Russell nunca estuvo para ella y cuando estaba lo unico que lograba era lastimarla con sus palabras, se undio y se undio cada vez mas profundo hasta que llego Edward y Jessica, esos dos seres humanos maravillosos que darian la vida por verla sonreir, ellos dos juntos con Santana se convirtieron en esa luz que Quinn necesitaba en su camino, en ese soporte y se apoyo que siempre estaba buscando. Pero no le era suficiente, y es cuando se dio cuenta que nunca nadie en el mundo puede reemplazar a otra persona, si tu tienes un juguete y se te daña puedes comprar otro para reemplazar el que tenias, pero cuando amas a una persona nunca nadie puede reemplazarla, porque al amar a alguien no importa si despues de un tiempo dejas de hacerlo esa persona deja una marca en ti, en tus recuerdos o en tus sentimientos, una marca indeleble. Frannie y Judy son su familia y eso es algo que nunca nadie puede borrar.

Quinn realmente queria darles una segunda oportunidad pero el temor de ser abandonada por segunda vez estaba presente todo el tiempo golpeandole la cabeza haciendole pensar que si ya lo habian hecho una vez era totalmente posible que lo hicieran de nuevo sin importarle sus sentimientos, de igual manera a nadie nunca le habia importado lo que llegara a sentir o lo mucho que la podian llegar a lastimar. Pero estaba dispuesta, estaba dispuesta a dejar a un lado sus inseguridades y temores y darles la oportunidad a esas dos mujeres, pero esta vez estaba preparada, estaba preparada para el golpe que podria recibir por esa desicion, estaba segura de lo que haria si volviese a sucederle, lo que ya habia hecho una vez, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez si lo terminaria.

Q-Esta bien, podemos empezar de cero

Fr-No sabes lo feliz que nos hace escucharte decir eso Quinn, de verdad lo apreciamos

J-Gracias hija

Q-Lo unico que les pido es que manejemos los tiempos, no quiero hacelerarme mucho para que al estrellarme no sea tan fuerte

Fr-Claro iremos a tu velocidad, quiero saber algo

Q-Claro

Fr-¿Desde cuando estas con Rachel?

Q-Estaba, ella y yo ya no estamos juntas

J-¿Por que hija?

Q-Necesito un tiempo para aclarar las cosas, tengo mucho en que pensar

Fr-Esta bien, la verdad es que mañana tengo una sorpresa para ti Quinn, ¿Podemos vernos en la tarde?

Q-No hay problema, cuando salga de mi entrenamiento de porrismo

Fr-Entonces quedamos así, pero la verdad es que debo irme a terminar unos asuntos

J-Claro hija, me llamas por si me necesitas

Fr-Adios madre-se acerca y le da un abrazo a Judy seguido por un beso en la mejilla-Chao Quinn-estira la mano

Q-Adios Frannie-Estrecha la mano de la rubia

Frannie abre la puerta y se encuentra con otra persona que estaba a punto de tocar

-Por favor Rachel

Fr-Madre necesitan a Rachel

J-Ya la llamo en un momento

Q-Debe ser Kurt me dijo que vendria, voy a saludarlo

Se para y va a la puerta para encontrarse con la persona que tenia menos ganas de ver

Q-Sarah

Sa-Quinn

Rachel baja las escaleras ella también pensaba que era el chico quien habia ido a buscarla pero se encuentra con las dos chicas mirandose fijamente cada una con una expresión desafiante

R-Sarah ¿Que haces aquí?

Sa-Quiero hablar contigo Rachel

R-No tenemos nada de que hablar Sarah-trata de entrar a la casa pero la chica la toma del brazo y la jala

Sa-Dejame explicarte

R-Sueltame

Q-Sueltala Sarah

Sa-Tu no te metas

Q-Que la sueltes-empuja a la chica logrando que esta suelte a la morena

Sa-Que te pasa idiota-Le devuelve el empujon

Q-No te metas conmigo Sarah, no te conviene hacerlo

Sa-Que miedo me da-dice con ironia-yo no te tengo miedo Fabray

Q-Ya me arte de ti , me arte de que te metas en mi vida, no pienso soportarlo mas

Sa-Hasta donde yo se Rachel y tu no tienen nada por lo tanto no debe importarte

Q-Tenga lo que tenga con Rachel ella siempre va a ser importante para mi

Rachel sonrie por lo que dijo la rubia

R-Es mejor que te vayas Sarah

Sa-Por favor Rachel

R-Por favor nada, dejame que me tranquilice un poco mas por favor, ya tendremos que hablar de igual manera

Sa-Esta bien, yo te amo no lo olvides-Le dirige una mirada desafiante a Quinn-Te amo mas que cualquier persona puede amarte-Y diciendo esto comienza a caminar

Q-¿Te ha lastimado?

R-No solo fue un poco brusca pero no hay nada para preocuparse

Q-Yo voy a estar en mi habitación por si me necesitas

R-Esta bien

La rubia empieza a caminar con dirección a su cuarto

R-Quinn-Le gruta llamando la atención de la chica que volte a verla-Te amo

Q-Yo también te amo Rachel-Y sigue su camino

**CHICOS ESO ES TODO POR ESTE CAPITULO, GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA, A LAS PERSONAS PASIENTES.**

**COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS O CONSEJOS SON MAS QUE BIENVENIDOS.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER **

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA **


	29. Chapter 29 Yo te amo

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY**

**CAPITULO 29-Yo te amo**

**MARZO 7**

Los chicos se encontraban en el glee club preparando todo para su presentación en las regionales que serian la próxima semana.

Mr.S-Bueno chicos ya hagan silencio que debemos terminar los últimos ajustes

F-Yo pienso señor Shue que Sarah no debería cantar con nosotros

Sa-¿Qué dices Finnepto?

F-Eres una falsa, no nos gusta tener esa clase de personas en el grupo

Sa-Lo que haya pasado entra Rachel, Quinn y yo no tiene nada que ver con el glee club

F-A lo que me refiero es que…

Mr.S-Mira Finn yo no se que es lo que sucede entres ustedes y que clases de problemas tengan, pero Sarah ganó de una manera justa la competencia y es ella junto con Kurt quienes van a cantar el solo en las regionales

F-Pero señor Shue…

Q-Déjalo Finn, yo estoy de acuerdo con el, hemos tenido una competencia donde ellos han ganado justamente, además los problemas entre ella y yo no tienen porque afectarlos a ustedes

Sa-Además no es de tu incumbencia

Mr.S-Ya basta mejor hablemos de lo que importa en este momento, las canciones que vamos a elegir van a ser las siguientes…

La clase continua y los chicos ensayan las canciones con las que van a presentarse.

Al acabar la clase cada uno se dirige al parqueadero para subir a sus respectivos autos

Quinn iba caminando y sintió que alguien la abraza por los hombros

P-Bonita, me alegra mucho saber que vas a estar aquí en Lima con nosotros

Q-A mi también Noah, creo que he tomado una buena decisión

P-Seguro que si, ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu hermana y tu madre?

Q-Van mejorando de a poco, es que Frannie no es la clase de persona a la que puedes confiarle todo

P-A lo mejor la estas juzgando mal, tal vez esta vez quiere hacer las cosas bien

Q-No lo se Noah, es que no es sencillo

P-Y yo lo se, pero siempre has tenido montones de situaciones que te han hecho sentir que tu vida no vale la pena, ¿Por qué cuando al fin tienes una que te demuestre lo contrario no permites que así sea?

Q-Estoy permitiendo que pase algo, pero quiero llevar un ritmo para las cosas, un orden

P-¿Y terminar con Rachel es una manera de llevar un orden?

Q-Es una manera de darme un tiempo para pensar las cosas mejor

P-Es mentira Quinn, tu no eres de las personas que necesitan alejarse de las cosas para poder pensar, tu sabes que quieres estar con ella

Q-Ella no me creyó, se supone que era su novia Puck, se supone que debió tomarse la molestia de hablar conmigo e intentar buscar como arreglar las cosas, eso se supone que debió haber hecho no tratarme de la manera en la que lo hizo

P-Yo entiendo Quinn pero…

Q-¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se enteraba de que era Sarah quien mentía? ¿Por qué siempre debo ser yo la que da el primer paso?

P-A mi me parece que Rachel dio un primer paso al ir hasta New York y buscarte para pedirte perdón por lo sucedido, ella también te ama Quinn, ella esta dispuesta a dar todos los pasos que sean necesarios, incluso te da tu espacio aunque le duele, y yo se que a ti te duele no estar con ella

Los chicos llegan al carro de la rubia

P-Solo piénsalo, piensa si realmente vale la pena perder tu tiempo en vez de pasarlo con la persona que amas de verdad-se acerca a Quinn-Yo te quiero mucho Quinn-La abraza-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre

Q-Gracias Noah

P-No vemos bonita, piensa bien las cosas-Le da un beso en la mejilla

Quinn sube a su auto y se dirige a su casa

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Quinn entra a casa y ve a su madre junto con una chica muy linda de cabello rojo

J-Hola Quinnie me alegro que estés en casa

Q-Hola Judy

J-Ella es una amiga de tu hermana y necesita hablar contigo

Q-Esta bien solo dame un segundo dejo mis cosas en el cuarto y vuelvo

La rubia sube a su habitación deja su maletín y toca en la puerta del cuarto de Rachel

R-¿Quién es?

Q-Soy yo Rachel

Rachel abre la puerta

R-Hola Quinn ven pasa-La rubia iba a contestar pero la morena la jala rápidamente haciéndola entrar en el cuarto-¿Qué necesitas?

Q-Yo solo quería saber si habías llegado bien, es que no me di cuenta a que horas te fuiste

R-Te vi hablando con Puck entonces pues me vine sola

Q-Si estábamos desatrasandonos un poco

R-Te he extrañado-se sienta en el borde de la cama

Q-Lo sé, yo lo he hecho igualmente-se sienta a su lado-pero yo necesito un tiempo para pensar

R-¿Cuánto?

Q-No lo se Rachel, solo quiero acomodar mis ideas, tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza, Judy que pretende ser la madre que nunca ha sido, Frannie que quiere ser la hermana que ya no necesito, Russell que por algún extraño motivo se esta comportando bien conmigo, luego estas tu que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza ni por un solo segundo

R-Pues no lo hagas

Q-Es que quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo, tengo que concentrarme en algo mas que no seas tu

R-No tienes que sacarme de tu vida Quinn, yo te amo, cometí un error y te he pedido disculpas miles de veces

Q-No tienes que hacerlo mas, yo ya te he perdonado

R-Pero…

Q-Pero quiero olvidarme, quiero olvidarme de tantas cosas, contigo a mi lado se me hace imposible

R-Olvídate de lo que quieras Quinn, pero no te olvides de mi ni de lo que hemos tenido

Q-A veces es necesario hacerlo, necesito pasar pagina para poder continuar con lo que tengo planeado hacer con mi vida

Q-Están esperándome abajo Rachel-La rubia se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta, pero siente como la morena la jala de un brazo

Rachel toma a Quinn del cuello, se acerca y la besa, la rubia inconscientemente pone sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica y la acerca más a su cuerpo, Rachel empieza a llevar a Quinn hacía la cama se voltea y empuja a la rubia que queda sentada sobre la cama y la morena toma posición sobre ella ambas se quedan mirando fijamente, hasta que Quinn besa a Rachel despacio perdiéndose en el dulce sabor de los labios de la morena demostrándole con ese beso lo mucho que la ama era un beso tierno despacio, hasta que la morena le da un pequeño mordisco en el labio que enciende a la rubia, Quinn lleva sus manos hasta las hermosas pierna de la morena y empieza a acariciarlas.

Las chicas habían perdido la noción del tiempo, Quinn había olvidado por completo que abajo su madre y una chica la esperaban desde hace un tiempo, no importaba en estos momentos, lo único que tenía en mente era estar con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. La rubia le retira la camisa a Rachel dejándola con un sujetador y comenzando a acariciar la espalda de la chica para al mismo tiempo besar intensamente el cuello de esta, Rachel tiraba la cabeza hacía atrás para darle mas espacio a la rubia, disfrutaba como la besaba, como la acariciaba.

Las chicas continuaban con lo suyo hasta que escucharon un ruido en la puerta, miraron al mismo tiempo y estaba Jesse y Judy mirándolas fijamente y con sus bocas abiertas

J-Por Dios

Rachel inmediatamente se quita de encima de la rubia y trata de ponerse la blusa lo más pronto que puede

Quinn se para de la cama y trata de arreglarse un poco, Jesse miraba todo la escena aguantándose la risa

J-Rachel vine porque Jesse quería verte tocamos varias veces pero no abriste lo cual me asusto un poco por eso entramos sin avisar, Quinn vamos que están esperándote

Judy sale del cuarto con Quinn detrás de ella, Jesse cierra la puerta y comienza a reírse a carcajadas

Jy-Hubieras visto tu cara cuando Judy te quedo mirando

R-No te rías-Le lanza una almohada

Jy-Deja la violencia mujer, pero es que debes admitir que fue algo graciosos

R-Bueno lo fue un poco, tengo mucha vergüenza con Judy, imagínate ella prácticamente me vio crecer y ahora me ve con su hija a punto de tener sexo

Jy-Bueno pobre, pero en fin veo que ya hubo reconciliación

R-No lo se, estábamos hablando y ella me dijo que necesitaba olvidarse de mi para seguir adelante, yo la bese ella me beso y estábamos a punto hasta que llegaste tu y lo arruinaste todo

Jy-Bueno lo lamento ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? Además yo te había visto mal todos estos días y venia con este tarro de helado y funny girl para tratar de levantarte el ánimo

R-Awww-se acerca al chico y lo abraza-Eres el mejor amigo del mundo

Jy-Si que lo soy-La morena le da un palmada en el brazo

R-Y también eres el mejor en arruinar momentos

Jy-Estaba bromeando pequeña, pero dime ¿Qué piensas hacer con Quinn? Después de esto las cosas se pueden poner más tensas de lo que ya lo son

R-Estoy muy consiente de eso pero voy a hablar con ella, hacerle entender de una vez por todas que la amo con todo mi corazón

Jy-Me parece muy bien pero por lo que dijo Judy debe estar ocupada, y como veo que ya no estas tan deprimida como antes ya no es necesario ver la película

R-Eso no señor, yo nunca rechazo ver Funny Girl

Jesse voltea los ojos y se prepara mentalmente para ver esa película por milésima vez

Quinn entra a la sala junto con su madre y se sienta en el sillón quedando de frente con la chica

J-Lamentamos la demora es que estaba un poquito ocupada

Q-Si que lo estaba

J-Bueno chicas yo las dejo solas porque debo irme, compórtate bien Quinn

Q-Ajam-Frunce el seño

Judy sale de la sala y posteriormente de la casa

-Bueno Quinn mi nombre es Isabella Bussi-Estira su mano

Q-Quinn Fabray-Le toma la mano

Is-Se quién eres Quinn por alguna razón tu madre me ha dejado entrar aquí para hablar contigo

Q-¿De que debemos hablar?

Is-Te tengo una propuesta, yo soy amiga de tu hermana Frannie y ella me ha comentado que tú debes ingresar a un club para poder cumplir con el nivel académico necesario, ¿Me equivoco?

Q-No lo haces de hecho necesito unirme a otro club que me das me créditos que el coro, pero la única manera de conseguir ingresar a uno que los tenga me quita el tiempo completo y la verdad es que no quiero dejar el coro

Is-Y aquí es donde entro yo, Frannie me ha dicho que te gusta la fotografía y yo tengo un proyecto que hacer aquí en Lima y me hace falta una buena fotógrafa

Q-Pues la verdad no se si soy lo que buscas, no tengo ningún estudio previo ni nada por el estilo

Is-Tu hermana me ha dado su palabra de que tienes talento y yo le creo

Q-¿Y como puede ayudarme eso con la escuela?

Is-Pues que yo puedo firmar un documento donde aprueben que tu trabajo conmigo cuenta como actividad extracurricular dado que el proyecto beneficiará a Lima

Q-¿Sería como trabajo comunitario?

Is-Algo así, además de que sería solo los sábados y domingos desde la mañana hasta parte de la tarde y aparte de eso también recibes un sueldo por el trabajo que realizas

Q-Suena muy bien

Is-Exactamente, te beneficia mucho y aparte que yo tendría el privilegio de trabajar con una chica tan hermosa como tu-Le dice de manera sugerente

Q-Gracias-dice un poco incomoda

Is-Entonces, ¿Tenemos un trato?

Q-Por supuesto

Is-Me alegra mucho Quinn de seguro esto te va a ayudar mucho y también yo saco provecho

Q-Si ambas ganamos

Is-Ven vamos te muestro mas o menos de que se trata esto, el lugar donde vamos a trabajar

Q-¿Ya?

Is-Si claro yo vine en mi auto, yo te llevo y te traigo de vuelta ¿Debes hacer algo?

Q-No pues… vamos sería bueno saber que voy a hacer

Las chicas se dirigen a la puerta

R-Quinn…

Q-En la puerta Rach

R-Yo pensaba-se calla cuando ve a la chica-¿Tu eres?

Is-Isabella Bussi amiga de Quinn, mucho gusto

R-Rachel Berry

Is-Bueno Quinn vamos que se nos hace tarde

Q-Claro Isabella, ¿Hablamos luego?

R-¿Demoras?

Is-Tal vez un poco

Q-Yo llamo a tu cuarto apenas llegue

R-Estaré esperando

Quinn sale con la chica y se van a las afueras de Lima donde la rubia ve que ya estaban instaladas unas carpas grandes y había bastante gente

-Isabella que gusto verte, tardaste mucho

Is-Lamento la demora, George te presento a Quinn Fabray ella va a ser mi fotógrafa

Ge-Mucho gusto Quinn vas a ver que trabajar con nosotros es muy bueno, vas a adquirir mucha experiencia pero eso si cuídate de tu jefa porque es bien casanova

Is-Tu y tus bromas George

Ge-Bueno en fin ¿Tienes experiencia previa?

Q-No señor ninguno ya se lo he dicho a ella

Ge-No te preocupes, mejor todavía tal vez tengamos la oportunidad de descubrir a una estrella

Is-Ven Quinn quiero que conozcas bien el lugar y contarte un poco de que se trata el proyecto que llevamos acabo

Ge-Adiós Quinn nos estamos viendo

Q-Gracias

Is-Mira nosotros somos un grupo de personas cada uno se desempeña en campos diferentes por ejemplo yo soy ingeniera audio-visual, George es pintor y otros son músicos, diseñadores, pero nosotros nos unimos para hacer campañas ambientalistas así que el punto de este proyecto es sensibilizar a las personas a cuidar el medio ambiente, y ahí entras tu la fotógrafa que debe lograr que cada imagen transmita la belleza que estamos acabando, ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

Q-Creo que si

Is-Eso esta muy bien, ahí viene tu hermana

Fr-Hola Isabella, hola Quinn

Is-Hola Frannie le mostraba a tu hermana el entorno en el cual va a trabajar

Fr-¿Te gusta?

Q-Si de hecho me gusta mucho, es una buena oportunidad

Fr-Si lo es

Is-Tengo un compromiso y pues aprovecho que estas aquí Frannie para que lleves a tu hermana a casa

Fr-Por supuesto

Is-Nos vemos Quinn-se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla-adiós Frannie-Le da un beso también y se va

Fr-¿Nos vamos?

Q-Si estoy algo cansada

Las chicas suben al auto de Frannie y se dirigen a casa

Fr-¿Por qué volviste de New York Quinn?

Q-Me di cuenta que tenía muchas cosas por hacer aquí y no quise dejar nada inconcluso

Fr-¿Es por eso o no soportaste a Russell?

Q-¿Tu que sabes de soportar a Russell? Tu la hija favorita, la futura heredera del imperio Fabrey, el nunca fue un mal padre contigo, tu no sabes lo que soportarlo significa

Fr-¿Tu en verdad crees que el fue un buen padre? Tú no sabes lo que yo tuve que vivir

Q-Por supuesto que lo se

Fr-No lo sabes, vivir siempre cumpliendo sus exigencias dejando que haga con mi vida lo que le plazca, es verdad que por eso tuve su apoyo en esas cosas y ninguna mala palabra de su parte para mi, pero eso no era vivir para mi, ¿Crees que no me daba miedo enfrentarlo? ¿Crees que no temía que si le llevara la contraria haría lo mismo conmigo que lo que hacía con mamá? Estaba aterrorizada, nunca pude sentirme libre hasta el día en el que decidí irme

Q-Y me dejaste a pesar de saber que el haría lo mismo conmigo, no te importo

Fr-No podía llevarte conmigo, era muy joven Quinn no me podía responsabilizar de ti, ni siquiera podía conmigo misma, no te merecías esa vida

Q-Y cuando encontraste a Judy ¿Por qué no me buscaron?

Fr-A pesar de todo el tiempo teníamos miedo aun, sabíamos que Russell no permitiría que nos acercáramos a ti

Q-Y se dieron por vencidas tan rápidamente

Fr-Es algo que nos duele profundamente y nos arrepentimos, debimos haberte buscado, debimos haber dejado el miedo de lado

Q-Y no lo hicieron porque claramente no soy lo suficiente para suponer esfuerzo alguno por parte de alguien

Fr-No digas eso tu mereces todo Quinn no dejes que las palabras de ese señor te hagan pensar cosas que no son, Judy te ama mucho deja que te lo demuestre

Q-¿Por qué confías tanto en ella? No te das cuenta que te ha abandonado a ti también, te dejo Frannie y no me digas que la comprendes porque lo se y yo la comprendo tanto como tu se lo difícil que fue para ella estar con el pero nos abandono y no hay excusa suficiente para que una madre deje a sus hijos

Fr-Yo lo se, pero estuve buscando por tanto tiempo una figura materna que supliera la de mi madre y nunca la encontré, y tengo la oportunidad de tenerla en mi vida de dejar de buscar algo que se que no puedo encontrar en nadie mas que en ella, deja de buscar también lo que tienes en frente de tus ojos

Q-No se realmente si la necesito en mi vida

Fr-Cada que sientes que algo puede hacerte daño lo empujas fuera de tu vida, alejas a las personas que quieren enmendar sus errores, no le das oportunidades a los demás y a veces es injusto, como lo que haces con Rachel por ejemplo ella cometió un error y a pesar de tu negativa esta detrás de ti todo el tiempo esperando a que sedas un poco, no todas las personas pueden esperar Quinn y no es justo para ti que por tu orgullo y el temor de ser lastimada te pierdas lo maravilloso que es tener a esa persona a tu lado

Q-Lo de Rachel es cuento aparte y no te metas porque no te importa

Fr-Me importa porque se que la amas tanto como ella a ti, no te cierres mas al final vas a ser tu la que va a terminar sufriendo

Q-A pesar de no estar con ella es ella precisamente el motivo por el cual he regresado solo que la amo tanto que la idea de perderla en algún momento me atormenta, todo lo bueno que tengo en algún momento lo pierdo

Fr-No es cierto Quinn, aunque no lo reconozcas mamá y yo fuimos algo bueno en tu vida nos fuimos y hemos regresado a tu lado

Frannie aparca el auto y Quinn sale de el y se dirige a la entrada con su hermana detrás suyo, las chicas entran y ven a Leroy y Judy en el sillón de la sala

Le-Chicas que bueno verlas

Fr-Igualmente

Le-¿Cómo estas Quinn?

Q-Bien Leroy gracias

J-Frannie ¿Estaban juntas?

Fr-Estábamos con Isabella arreglando lo del evento

J-Me alegro, ¿Qué te parece la idea Quinn?

Q-Muy buena, es bastante interesante

J-Me alegro que te guste hija-Le da una caricia en el brazo

Q-¿Rachel esta en su cuarto?

Le-Si esta arriba creo que escuchando música

Quinn asiente y empieza a retirarse pero se detiene y vuelve su mirada

Q-Judy

J-Dime hija

Q-Yo pensaba que tal vez Frannie tu y yo podemos ir a una exposición de jazz en el centro comunitario, me parece buena idea ya que es un gusto que compartimos las tres

J-Me parece excelente hija

Fr-Cuenta conmigo Quinn

Q-Bueno yo les aviso, ahora subiré

Quinn sube las escaleras dejando a los tres en la sala con una sonrisa grande

Llega a la habitación de Rachel y toca la puerta

R-Pase-grita desde adentro

La rubia entra y ve a Rachel acostada en la cama, esta al verla en su habitación se sienta

Q-Hola

R-Hola ¿Cómo te fue?

Q-Muy bien

R-Ven siéntate-Le hace un lado en la cama

Q-Yo quiero hablar contigo Rachel de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras

R-Claro a mi también me gustaría

Q-Es mas que claro que me duele la actitud que tomaste con respecto a lo de los mensajes de Megan y eso

R-Yo lo se-interrumpe-Y lo lamento, en verdad quiero que me perdones

Q-Ya lo hice Rachel, ya te he perdonado por eso y por todo lo demás, pero no es suficiente

R-¿Entonces que más se necesita?

Q-Desde un principio cuando comenzamos con esta relación sentí que nunca sería suficiente para ti

R-Eso es una tontería tu eres mas que suficiente para mi

Q-Por favor déjame hablar y no me interrumpas-Rachel asiente-Sentí que nunca sería suficiente para ti que no te merecía y trate de no pensar en eso, trate porque el hecho de tenerte cada día conmigo hacía que me enamorara mas y mas de ti, porque lo lograste me enamore de ti profundamente y de cada pequeño detalle tuyo, porque realmente amo cada cosa de ti amo el color de tus ojos y la forma en queme miras logras que me sienta amada, amo tu boca, tus labios rojos y la manera como besas, cada palabra que dices, amo como arrugas tu frente cuando se te dificulta comprender algo, amo tu manera de ver las cosas de verle el lado bueno a todo, amo tu sonrisa y el saber que soy yo una de las causas de ella, amo tu cabello largo y oscuro, amo el aroma de tu cuerpo, el sabor de tus labios, tus caricias y abrazos, tu manera de cantar que me transporta a otro mundo cada vez que te escucho, amo que juegues con tus dedos cuando estas nerviosa o revuelvas tu cabello cuando estas pensativa, amo cada pequeña cosa de ti Rachel y tu me haces sentir que valgo la pena que soy mas de lo que me han hecho pensar que soy, la idea de no tenerte conmigo me aterra, la idea de no ser lo que quieras que sea de no ser capaz de llenar y de hacerte sentir lo que tu me haces sentir cada vez que te veo, yo solía sentirme sola sin un propósito de vida sin saber el porque estaba aquí, y llegas tu y cambias mi mundo de una manera que jamás nadie lo había hecho me muestras lo que es amar a alguien, me diste una nueva vida Rachel, gracias a ti soy mejor persona gracias a ti puedo seguir adelante y superar cosas que pensé jamás llegar a superar, por cada mínimo detalle tuyo yo te amo y quiero tenerte en mi vida quiero que seas mi novia nuevamente, quiero que seas mía de nuevo porque yo ya soy completamente tuya.

Rachel se queda mirando a esos ojos verdes que la miraban directamente, la morena le da un intenso beso a Quinn que logra tirarlas sobre la cama

R-Yo también te amo Quinn más de lo que te imaginas-continua besándola-Quiero que me hagas tuya de nuevo y quiero ver que tan mía eres-se monta a horcajadas sobre la rubia

Q-Soy completamente tuya

**Hola estoy nuevamente por aquí, mil disculpas por mi ausencia y abandonar el fic por tanto tiempo pero realmente la inspiración estaba por el suelo pero espero no desaparcar por tanto tiempo **

**Espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad.**

**Les recomiendo el fic Por ti de lachica1983 s/8673823/1/Por-tí y Every Little thing de Lucycaboosey with CatCaitlin net/s/8751853/1/Every-Little-Thing (Aunque sinceramente se me hace imposible que alguna de ustedes no lo lea) Pero en fin les aseguro que son geniales ambos, y el talento que tienen esas tres chicas para escribir es impresionante.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Un beso grande desde Colombia.**


	30. Chapter 30-Fotografía

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY**

**CAPITULO 30-Fotografía **

**MARZO 15 **

Quinn se encontraba en su casillero recogiendo sus cosas y preparándose para ir por primera vez a trabajar con Isabella. Las cosas con Rachel habían mejorado desde aquella noche ellas decidieron retomar su relación lo cual realmente le ayudaba a la rubia porque le daba esa tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. Las cosas con su madre y hermana mejoran de a poco, de igual manera con Frannie no tendría mucho tiempo dado que la chica estudia y solo puede venir los fines de semana.

F-Hola Quinn, ¿Qué haces un sábado acá?

Q-Hola Finn-Se acerca al chico para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-estoy recogiendo mi cámara ¿Y tu?

F-Entrenamiento de futbol acabamos de terminar

Q-Que bien ¿Entrenamientos muy duros?-Dice mientras cierra su casillero

F-Algo pero puedo soportarlos-le sonríe y empieza a caminar junto a ella-Veo que las cosas con Rachel han mejorado

Q-Si decidimos volver otra vez y realmente me hace bien.

F-Claro eso lo podemos notar todos bonita

Q-Supongo que es lo que te hace el amor

F-Yo creo que más bien es lo que te hace Rachel.

Q-¿A que te refieres?

F-Cuando yo salía con Rachel era impresionante como ella lograba hacerme sentir especial, como lograba que yo me sintiera bien conmigo mismo sin esfuerzo alguno, ella es impresionante Quinn es una persona que realmente merece cualquier esfuerzo de tu parte.

Q-Te doy la razón-Dice mientras se dirige al auto del chico

F-Pero si te digo un secreto-se acerca a la chica-tu besos siempre me gustaron mas-y le da un beso en la mejilla

Q-Sos un bobo Finn-Le dice al chico que reía

P-Le voy a decir a Rachel-dice mientras empuja a Finn en modo de juego

F-Dañaste el momento

P-Hola linda-Le da un beso en la mejilla

Q-Hola Noah pensé que no estabas acá

P-Si pero aquí mi amigo me dejo solo mientras sacaba mis cosas

F-Lo siento pero tardas mucho

P-Si ajam, ¿Qué haces ahora? Porque si no tienes nada que hacer te invito a mi casa a hacer lo que quieras-le guiña el ojo

Q-Tengo trabajo Noah, ¿Recuerdas lo que les comente el otro día del proyecto de Lima?

F-Si ya lo recuerdo, es tu actividad extracurricular

Q-Exacto aparte de eso me pagan y es algo que amo hacer entonces esta muy bien

P-Aunque debes sacrificar parte de tu fin de semana

Q-Voy a tener muchos fines de semana Noah

P-Mi niña es tan juiciosa-le da un abrazo

F-¿Y tu auto Quinn?

Q-No lo traje, mi jefa me recoge aquí aunque ya debería haber llegado tiene 5 minutos de retraso

P-Pues creo que acaba de llegar-dice mirando al auto que se acababa de aparcar

Del auto sale Isabella vestida con un corto vestido de color negro.

Finn y Puck se la quedan mirando fijamente mientras la chica camina dirección a ellos.

P-¿Esa es tu jefa?

Q-Si lo es-dice sonriendo al ver la cara de sus amigos

F-No me lo puedo creer, me la pido

P-¿Qué? No se vale

F-Claro que si ya la pedí para mí

P-Pero yo la vi primero

F-No es cierto tu viste el auto no a la chica

P-Es lo mismo

F-Pues claro que no lo es, ya la he pedido para mí y no puedes romper el pacto

Q-¿Qué les hace pensar que se va a fijar en alguno de ustedes?

P-¿Quién puede resistirse a Puckzilla?

Is-¿Puckzilla?

Puck voltea a ver a la chica mientras Finn y Quinn se ríen

Q-Hola Isabella

Is-Hola Quinnie-le da un beso en la mejilla

Q-Te presento a dos amigos

F-Mucho gusto Finn-le tiende la mano

P-Puckerman-Hace le mismo gesto que el otro chico, Isabella los saluda cordialmente

Is-Bueno Quinnie debemos irnos o se nos hará tarde

Q-Claro Isabella

Is-Chao chicos, te espero en el auto-le guiña el ojo y camina hacía el auto

P-No lo puedo creer-grita

F-¿Qué sucede?

P-¿Cómo lo logras rubia?

Q-No se de que hablas

P-Pero por supuesto que lo sabes, le gustas a ella

F-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto

P-Sos bien lento Finn ahora comprendo porque Santana te llama Finnepto, ¿Estas ciego o qué? Es más que obvio que esa chica siente atracción por nuestra rubia

F-No lo puedo creer Quinn

Q-No le hagas caso Finn eso pura imaginación, yo mejor me voy-le da un beso a cada chico en la mejilla

P-Ten cuidado Quinn debes ser profesional-le grita y la rubia le muestra su dedo del medio como respuesta

Quinn sube al auto.

Is-¿Estas lista?

Q-Claro

Las chicas arrancan el auto

P-A este paso esa rubia nos va a quitar a todas las chicas sexys-dice mientras ve el carro salir

F-Mejor vamos a casa amigo

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Rachel se encontraba en su cuarto arreglándose mientras Jesse estaba acostado en su cama viendo televisión

R-¿Hoy sales con tu novia?

Jy-Puedo hacerte compañía hasta la noche

R-¿Sales con ella?

Jy-Cena con sus padres

R-¿De nuevo?

Jy-A ella le encanta cenar con sus padres, o a lo mejor su padre quiere estar seguro de mis intenciones, es enserio cuando te digo que me mira como si quisiera matarme

R-No lo se Jesse es que sos tan dramático, si no te conociera pensaría que sos gay

Jy-Deberías acompañarme y ver como estoy diciendo la verdad

R-No gracias, no me voy a involucrar en eso-Se acuesta al lado del chico

Jy-Te noto diferente, de seguro es gracias a una rubia de ojos verdes

R-Claro que es gracias a ella, la extrañaba tanto, la necesitaba tanto, por un momento pensé que no la volvería a tener nunca más

Jy-Yo nunca pensé eso, ella estaba herida pero te ama tanto Rach que yo estaba seguro de que ustedes estarían juntas de nuevo

R-Aunque debo decirte que la extraño a Sarah también, yo se que suena tonto pero la extraño

Jy-No es tonto cariño, es tu mejor amiga o lo era no se, pero es lógico que te haga falta a pesar de todo ustedes han compartido mucho tiempo juntas

R-Es que me siento cúlpale Jesse, yo varias veces llegue a pensar de que ella sentía algo por mi pero me pareció mejor no hacer caso a esas cosas, si yo hubiera hecho algo al respecto todo habría sido diferente

Jy-Eso no lo sabía, pero igual Rach deja de pensar en eso a lo mejor ella y tu puedan volver a ser amigas en algún momento

R-A pesar de que casi me aleja de Quinn, yo si quisiera tenerla en mi vida de nuevo

Jy-Y eso no esta mal, todos cometemos errores Rach y tal vez ella ya sepa que ella ha cometido uno, yo creo que se merece otra oportunidad, pero un poco después

R-Si, te quiero Jesse

Jy-Y yo a ti Rach-le da un beso en la mejilla

La puerta de la habitación suena

R-Puede pasar

Fr-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?

J-Bien gracias

Fr-Rachel yo venía a decirte si quieres ir conmigo a las instalaciones del proyecto el que participa Quinn, es su primer día y no tiene mucha idea de que debe hacer aunque es excelente en eso pero pues yo pensaba que tal vez si no te molesta o incomoda

Jy-Detente ya te pareces a Rachel, debes dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con ella

R-Cállate Jesse, continua Frannie

Fr-Como te decía cuñada, ¿Quieres ir a ver a Quinn? También estas invitado si quieres venir Jesse

Jy-Dado de que no quiero verme por millonésima vez Funny girl, a mi me parece una idea excelente

R-A mi también, además quiero ver a Quinn

Fr-Entonces lo espero abajo en el auto chicos, por favor no tarden-sale de la habitación

R-Ponte los zapatos Jesse no la hagamos esperar

Jy-Claro quieres darle buena impresión a tu cuñada-dice mientras se pone los zapatos

R-Cállate no es necesario eso

Jy-Mejor vamos Rach antes de que se haga mas tarde

Los chicos bajan y suben al auto donde Frannie los esperaba

**EN LAS AFUERAS DE LIMA**

Quinn se encontraba con Isabella acomodando las cosas para poder empezar con las fotografías.

Is-¿Tienes tu propia cámara?

Q-Si, yo sabía que no era necesario traerla porque ustedes disponen de lo necesario pero pues me siento muy cómoda con ella

Is-No te preocupes Quinn, puedes traer tus cosas sin ningún inconveniente, lo único que interesa es que hagas tu trabajo lo mejor posible

Q-Gracias

Is-Cuéntame Quinn, ¿Desde cuando te gusta la fotografía?

Q-Pues ahora que me lo preguntas, desde que tengo como 4 años, mi papá tiene muchas fotografías pegadas en las paredes de su casa todas en blanco y negro, siempre me llamo la atención ver cada persona en cada una de ellas, quería saber quiénes eran, recuerdo que me sentaba en el suelo a ver las fotos en la pared y me imaginaba la historia de cada una de ellas, por eso me llamó la atención el poder capturar cada sentimiento, recuerdo e historias en un pedazo de papel, poder plasmar lo que siento en una fotografía, es la manera que busqué para expresarme cuando nadie se interesaba por lo que sentía

Is-Entiendo, a mí siempre me gusto todas estas cosas, también es mi manera de expresarme, es más sencillo que las palabras

Q-Mucho más sencillo

Is-¿Y la música?

Q-Siempre he sentido una atracción por el arte, la música empezó como una manera de mi padre hacerle ver a los demás lo refinada que su hija era, comencé con clases de piano y aunque al principio odiaba esas clases por diferentes razones al final terminé amando ese instrumento casi tanto como amo mi guitarra, la música es parte de mi vida y espero que lo sea por un largo tiempo

Is-Que bueno, yo si soy mala para la música espero algún día verte cantar

Q-Seguro-le sonríe

Is-Ven Quinn ya esta todo listo

Caminan hacía el lugar donde se tomaran las fotografías

Ge-Ya me estaba preocupando por ustedes chicas, ¿Cómo estas Quinn, Lista?

Q-Si señor George, espero dar lo mejor de mi

Ge-Seguro que si, te comentó, las fotos que vamos a tomar acá van a ser con un chico que será tu modelo, el va estar sentado en el pasto, mirando el cielo, jugando con un animal en fin va a interactuar con la naturaleza, tu debes captar con tu cámara esa interacción, hacerle sentir a las personas que vean esas fotografías el vinculo del ser humano con la naturaleza, como la naturaleza nos complementa ¿Esta claro?

Q-Si señor

Ge-Ven te presento al chico que va a trabajar con nosotros, Isabella acomoda todo ya volvemos

Is-Claro que si George

Quinn camina detrás del hombre

Ge-Quinn te presento a Jonathan

Jo-No lo puedo creer, estamos destinados bonita

Q-Hola John-Se acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-Estas bien perdido

Ge-No sabía que se conocían

Jo-Desde hace un tiempo

Ge-Entonces los dejo para que planeen que van a hacer, tienen 5 minutos-se retira

Jo-Me alegra verte de nuevo-La abraza de nuevo

Q-Y a mí, no sabía que eres un chico ambientalista

Jo-Pues ya sabes algo nuevo sobre mi, esta campaña me llama mucho la atención ya era hora de que alguien hiciera algo por la naturaleza, no esperaba encontrarme contigo aquí

Q-Créeme yo tampoco

Jo-¿Te has hecho algo?

Q-No ¿Por qué?

Jo-Estas mas hermosa de lo que recordaba-le sonríe

Q-Gracias John, tu también estas muy guapo

Jo-Espero que puedas resistirte a mis encantos-le guiña el ojo

Q-¿Qué paso con el Jonathan tímido?-Sonríe

Jo-Todavía esta aquí pero estoy feliz de verte de nuevo entonces debo aprovechar la situación

Q-Hablamos de lo que debemos hacer

Jo-No es necesario simplemente cuando estemos allá tu me dices que debo hacer y eso es todo además me temo que hablando agotamos los 5 minutos que disponíamos

Q-Si ya me di cuenta, vamos que ya Isabella esta haciéndonos señas

Jo-Claro linda-Pasa su mano por la cintura de Quinn y caminan juntos hacía la peliroja.

Frannie aparca el carro y se baja junto con los dos chicos

Jy-Hay mucha gente aquí, no pensaba que estaría tan lleno

Fr-Es que es un proyecto grande van a hacer seminarios, entonces unos hacen videos, otros se encargan del diseño de sonido, Quinn e Isabella hacen las fotos que van a exponer en lo seminarios y en algunas partes de Lima.

R-Que bien es una oportunidad grande para Quinn

Jy-Si que lo es

Fr-Síganme chicos, por allá esta Quinn

Ge-Hola Frannie

Fr-Hola George

Ge-Me imagino que vienes a ver a tu hermana

Fr-Claro que si, quiero ver que tal le va con las fotos

Ge-Igual no debes preocuparte tu sabes que esta con Isabella y ella tiene mucha experiencia además de ser extrañamente paciente con tu hermana así que no creo que tenga problemas

Fr-Si lo se, iré con las chicas entonces espero verte luego

Ge-Igualmente disfruta de esto, hasta luego chicos

R y Jy-Hasta pronto

Continúan caminando hasta que llegan donde se encontraba Isabella unos metros atrás de Quinn que ya estaba enfocada en Jonathan y el paisaje.

R-Ese es Jonathan

Jy-¿Segura?-voltea a mirar-Si es el ¿Qué hace aquí?

R-Pues al parecer es modelo de esta campaña-frunce el ceño

Is-Frannie que gusto verte-le de un beso

Fr-Igualmente Isabella, ellos son…

Is-A la chica la conozco-interrumpe-Pero al chico no

Jy-Jesse St. James un gusto

Is-Isabella Bussi

Fr-No sabía que usarían modelos para esto

Is-El chico se llama Jonathan Borden, el se ofreció para esta campaña y lo hace completamente gratis es muy agradable, aparte de eso tengo entendido de que se conoce con Quinn desde antes y como puedes ver eso favorece bastante las fotos porque ese chico sonríe espontáneamente cada que Quinn se lo pide, es realmente favorecedor.

Q-Vamos Jonathan ahora mira hacía el cielo

Jo-Esta bien-El chico hace lo que le pide

Q-Inclina un poco la cabeza para que el sol de mas en tu cara

El chico se acomoda y Quinn toma la foto

Q-Quedaste muy guapo John

Jo-Gracias aunque mi fotógrafa debería ser la modelo y no yo

Rachel frunce el ceño al escuchar la conversación, la rubia ni siquiera había volteado a mirar estaba totalmente concentrada en el chico

Q-Yo creo que otras dos y será suficiente

Jo-¿Cómo quieres que me acomode jefa?

Q-Bobo, solo acuéstate sobre el pasto y cierra los ojos como si disfrutaras del alrededor

El chico se acomoda y la rubia toma dos fotos mas para así dar por terminad la labor

Q-Estuvo muy bien

El chico se acerca a Quinn para ver las fotos en la cámara

Jo-Eres una fotógrafa excelente Quinn, tu talento es innegable

Q-Eso es gracias al modelo que ayudo mucho

Jo-No digas eso, tienes un talento impresionante linda-Le da un beso en la frente y pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica-Vamos a que Isabella las vea

Q-Isabella mira como quedaron las fotos-Alza la mirada y se encuentra con Rachel, Jesse y Frannie mirándola-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Fr-Que manera tan fea de saludar, vinimos a verte hacer tu trabajo ¿Te molesta?

Q-En lo absoluto es solo que no me lo esperaba-se acerca a Jesse y a Rachel

Jy-Hola Quinn-la saluda con un beso en la mejilla

Q-Hola Jesse-sonríe-Hola cariño-se acerca y le da un beso en los labios a la morena que sonríe de inmediato

R-Hola cielo-la abraza

Is-No quiero ser inoportuna pero estas trabajando Quinn, necesito que me muestres las fotos

Q-Claro-se separa de Rachel-Mira estas son-le tiende la cámara que la peliroja toma y empieza a mirar las fotos

Is-Estas fotos son impresionantes, eres mejor de lo que tu hermana me ha dicho que eras, las retocaré un poco para darles un mejor acabado, veo que aparte de ser hermosa e inteligente también eres talentosa, eres el paquete completo-Le sonríe y le guiña el ojo

Q-Gracias-sonríe incomoda

Jo-Bueno en eso estamos de acuerdo, pero ¿Es todo por hoy?

Is-Aun no tomaremos unas cuantas fotos mas en el lago y después de eso ya son libres

Jo-Venga entonces vamos a tomar esas fotos lo más pronto posible el clima esta delicioso, vamos linda-Le tiende la mano a Quinn

Q-Si vamos John-le toma la mano al chico mientras voltea y le sonríe a su novia

Jy-Tu dame la mano a mi Rachel y quita esa cara de enojada que tienes-empiezan a caminar detrás de la peliroja

R-Esos dos no me agradan

Jy-A ti no te agrada nadie que piense que tu rubia es linda

R-Te doy la razón

Jy-Eres una boba-dice mientras la abraza y continúan caminando hacía el lago

Jo-¿Puedo invitarte a cenar hoy Quinn? Realmente tengo ganas de hablar contigo un rato

Q-Me temo que será cenar otro día porque quedé de verme una película con mi novia

Jo-Esta bien linda no me hago problema, otro día será

Q-Entonces esta bien

Is-Bueno Quinn y Jonathan aquí solo tomaremos 4 fotografías, quiero que se vean totalmente naturales, quítate la camisa déjate los jeans y metete al agua.

El chico hizo lo que le pidieron y se metió al lago

Jo-Esta agua esta deliciosa

Quinn se acerca con su cámara y rápidamente toma las 4 fotos que se necesitaban

Is-Listo déjame verlas-le hecha una mirada a las fotos-están increíbles, ya sal del agua muchacho

Jonathan sale del agua y toma una toalla

Jo-creo que me iré a cambiar y luego a casa, hasta pronto

Is-Adiós gracias por venir

Jo-Fue un placer, chao linda nos vemos luego-le deja un beso en la mejilla

Q-Por supuesto John

El chico se despide de los demás con un gesto

Quinn se acerca a su chica.

Q-Quita esa cara de novia celosa

R-Yo no estoy celosa

Q-Si claro, pero te ves tan linda cuando te pones así-le da un corto beso

R-A veces creo que lo haces apropósito

Q-Tal vez-le da otro beso

Is-Quinn fue un gusto trabajar contigo hoy, nos vemos mañana preciosa

Q-Gracias Isabella-La peliroja se acerca y le un largo beso en la mejilla

Is-Me llevo a tu hermana

Fr-Toma las llaves de mi auto Quinn, yo luego voy a casa

Q-Claro

Los chicos suben al auto y se dirigen a casa

Jy-Bueno chicas fue bueno estar con ustedes pero debo irme ahora, mi novia me espera para la cena con sus padres

Q-Que te vaya bien Jesse

R-Chao cariño-le da un beso en la mejilla mientras el chico la abraza

Jy-hasta pronto-sube a su auto y se va

Las chicas entran a la casa y ven una nota en la mesa de la entrada

Quinn la toma y la lee en voz alta

Q-"Chicas hemos salido a una cena del trabajo y llegaremos algo tarde, compórtense bien y no quiero ver una escena como la del otro día nuevamente, Leroy dice: No se a que se refiere Judy pero sea lo que sea mejor que no se repita, les hemos dejado comida preparada en la cocina, que tengan una muy linda noche". Eso significa que tenemos la casa para nosotras solas-le guiña el ojo a la morena y se acerca para besarla pero esta le corre la cara.

R-No Quinn no voy a permitir que Judy nos encuentre de esa manera nuevamente, además de que tu hermana también va a venir más rato

Q-Rach tu sabes que esas cenas se demoran, y yo se como es Frannie de seguro llega a la mañana siguiente

R-Pues no se Quinn mejor vamos a cenar que tengo hambre

Q-Esta bien-sigue a su novia a la cocina

Las chicas cenan en la sala mientras ven la televisión, cuando terminan Rachel recoge todo y empieza a arreglar la cocina, la rubia la voltea a mirar se acerca y la abraza por la espalda

Q-Sos tan hermosa Rachel-Comienza a besarle el cuello

R-Quinn déjame terminar de lavar los platos

Q-Continua lo que haces, no estoy agarrándote las manos-Sigue en su labor de besar su cuello

Rachel deja lo que hace y se voltea para besar a su novia, las chicas se besan y Rachel saca a Quinn de la cocina para ir a la sala y continuar con sus besos

Q-Rachel estamos en la sala entonces es probable que si nos vean-Dice mientras la morena se encarga de sacarle la camisa

R-tienes razón ellos siempre tardan en llegar

Continúa besando a la rubia que a pesar de estar preocupada por que las encontraran sede rápidamente a la petición de su chica y comienza a desvestirla ella también. Las caricias y besos eran cada vez más necesitados, suspiros de placer se escuchaban en toda la sala, las chicas permanecían en ropa interior, Rachel sobre Quinn, la rubia baja con besos por su cuello pero un sonido en la puerta de entrada hace que se detenga

Q-¿Han tocado?

R-Me parece que si cariño

Las chicas se ponen de pie, Quinn se acerca a la puerta y se asoma por la mirilla donde ve a su hermana y a Isabella.

Q-Son Frannie e Isabella, vistámonos pronto

Las chicas se visten lo más rápido posible y la rubia abre la puerta

Q-Hola chicas

Fr-Por fin Quinn pensé que estaban muertas o algo así ya iba a llamar a la policía

Q-No exageres

Is-Ciao bella-le da un beso en la mejilla

Las chicas entran y se dirigen a la sala donde esta Rachel sentada viendo televisión

Fr-Hola cuñada

R-Hola Frannie, hola Isabella

Is-Hola

Q-Pasa Isabella siéntete como en tu casa

Fr-Ni te preocupes ella donde va se siente como en su casa

Is-No me hace gracia-se sienta al lado de Quinn que estaba al lado de Rachel que estaba al lado de Frannie

Q-¿Qué las trae por acá tan temprano? Honestamente pensé que nos llegarías hasta el otro día Frannie

Fr-Esa era la idea pero al final decidimos mejor venir a casa y tomar unos tragos con ustedes chicas

Q-Llamare a Santana no creo que me perdone no hacerlo

R-Ve y llámala

Is-Solo chicas Quinn, es una noche de solo chicas

Q-Claro, ya vuelvo

Quinn toma su teléfono y va a la cocina a llamar

Q-Hola latina

S-Hola Q ¿Qué quieres?

Q-Pues llamaba para ver si quieres venir a casa vamos a tener una noche de chicas

S-Tu y Rachel ¿Alguien más?

Q-Frannie e Isabella

S-Frannie no es mi persona favorita pero iré, dame 20 minutos voy con Britt

Q-Claro te espero.

Quinn se dirige a la sala de nuevo

Q-San viene con Brittany

Is-Genial, abre la botella Frannie que empiece esto

La noche continua, Santana y Britt habían llegado hace tiempo y las chicas estaban tomando mientras escuchaban música.

Is-Amo esa canción, canta conmigo Quinn-La peliroja no le dio tiempo a responder la jaló de la mano y la llevo al improvisado escenario en mitad de la sala

Suena Don't you want me y las dos chicas comienzan a cantar mientras las demás las animan, al acabar Quinn volvió a acomodarse al lado de su novia, el timbre de la casa suena

Q-Yo abro no te preocupes-le da un beso a la morena y se dirige a la puerta, la abre y se queda mirando a la chica que se encontraba delante de ella

Sa-Quinn

Q-Sarah ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sa-Yo vine a hablar con Rachel

Q-¿Quieres hablar con ella?

Sa-Creo que es claro que quiero hablar con ella

Q-Esta bien, dame un segundo la llamo

Quinn entra y llama a su novia

Q-Es Sarah Rach, quiere hablar contigo

R-Esta bien

Rachel va a la puerta mientras su novia entra de nuevo a la sala

R-Hola Sarah

Sa-Rachel me gustaría hablar contigo

R-Claro-ajusta la puerta y se sienta en las escaleras de la entrada-Siéntate-la rubia lo hace de inmediato

Sa-Rachel yo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que ha pasado, por todo el daño que te he hecho, sabes esto que siento por ti viene desde tanto tiempo atrás no es algo nuevo para mi

R-¿Desde hace mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Sa-Tenía miedo, nunca imagine que pudieras estar con una chica y yo pensaba que si te decía algo te alejarías de mi y eso era lo que menos deseaba

R-Yo era tu amiga no le alejaría de ti

Sa-Cuando me di cuenta de que salías con Quinn yo sentí que tenía una oportunidad para estar contigo que podrías fijarte en mí y cometí un grave error porque no respete tu relación no te respete a ti ni a ella y terminé haciendo lo que menos quería, terminé lastimándote. Yo quiero que sepas que te quiero con todas mis fuerzas y desearía tanto ser la persona que eligieras para estar contigo pero ahora he podido entender de que la amas a ella y aunque me duela me hace feliz porque se que ella también te ama a ti y te hace bien. Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad de acercarme a ti de nuevo una oportunidad para recuperar la amistad que teníamos porque te necesito Rach necesito que seas parte de mi vida

Rachel mira a la chica

R-Yo también te necesito Sarah-La rubia sonríe-eres mi mejor amiga pero debes saber que me ha dolido mucho lo que hiciste pero a pesar de todo te perdono y quiero que seas mi amiga nuevamente

Sa-Muchas gracias Rach ¿Puedo abrazarte?

R-Ven aquí-Las chicas se dan un abrazo-Quiero pedirte que hagas algo por mi

Sa-Lo que sea Rachee

R-Discúlpate con Quinn, no solo me has dañado a mi también la has dañado a ella y se merece una disculpa tuya

Sa-Claro Rachel

Rachel entra a la casa y trae a Quinn

R-No tardes cariño, adiós Sarah

Sa-Chao Rachee

Rachel entra a la casa dejando a las dos chicas afuera

Q-¿Y?

Sa-Yo quería pedirte disculpas por todo lo que ha pasado y el daño que he causado, realmente lo siento Quinn

Q-Esta bien

Sa-Ok, entonces ¿Todo bien entre nosotras?

Q-Si claro, no seremos amigas pero se que mi novia quiere volver a ser tu amiga así que por ella estoy dispuesta a llevar un trato cordial contigo no mas discusiones y peleas entre nosotras siempre y cuando respetes mi relación

Sa-Claro que lo haré, eso si lastimas a Rachel no te la vas a acabar

Q-No debes preocuparte por eso y si algún día la lastimo yo misma me encargo de no acabármela

Sa-Bueno entonces nos vemos en la escuela Quinn-Le tiende la mano

Q-Nos vemos-le sostiene la mano

Sarah se va y Quinn entra de nuevo a la casa y se sienta al lado de su novia

R-¿Todo bien?

Q-Claro-le sonríe

R-¿Te molesta si vuelvo a ser amiga de Sarah?

Q-Si eres feliz con eso no tengo problema

R-Te amo tanto-la mira a los ojos

Q-Te amo demasiado con todo lo que soy-Le da un dulce beso

S-Ya chicas basta de besarse y vengas a tomar mejor

Quinn toma la mano de su novia y se sienta junto con sus amigas

**ESTOY AQUÍ NUEVAMENTE, LAMENTO LA DEMORA POR ACTUALIZAR PERO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE AÚN ME LEEN.**

**UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A MI PAISANA PAO VARGAS AMO TUS REVIEWS :D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**CUALQUIER COMENTARIO ES MAS QUE BIENVENIDO**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**UN BESO GRANDOTOTE DESDE COLOMBIA.**


	31. Chapter 31-The show

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY**

**CAPITULO 31-The show **

**MARZO 22**

El proyecto iba de maravilla, quedaban tan solo 8 días para terminar todos los preparativos para comenzar con los foros y los eventos que se realizaran en Lima.

Quinn estaba muy entusiasmada con su trabajo, no había un solo día en el que no la pasará bien y a decir verdad las tardes de trabajo con Isabella eran muy amenas, estaba aprendiendo mucho de ella y de todas las personas con las que debía trabajar.

Frannie tuvo que volver a su vida normal con la promesa de que vendría cada fin de semana para verla y recuperar esa relación de hermanas que debían tener.

Su relación con Judy iba mejorando lentamente sobretodo por la insistencia de Rachel "hazlo por mi por favor" y no había manera alguna de que pudiera decirle que no, no podría decirle que no a la persona que mas ama en el mundo.

Aunque a decir verdad aun estaba un poco dolida con todo lo que había sucedido entre su madre y ella, que Judy hubiera hecho lo posible por buscar a su hermana y no hacer nada para buscarla a ella, y es que si no hubiera sido porque su padre se puso en contacto con su madre para tratar de enderezar su vida en estos momentos seguiría sin saber nada sobre ella pero en realidad no habría sido muy importante porque nunca había tenido interés en volver a verla ni en formar parte de su "perfecta familia".

Para ella la única familia que conocía eran Santana su amiga de infancia, crecieron juntas y han compartido muchísimos momentos, se han contado millones de secretos, han hecho montones de locuras juntas, pijamadas cuando eran niñas, fiestas con mucho alcohol ahora que eran algo mayores, siempre han estado la una para la otra y siempre lo estarán eso lo tenía muy claro.

Luego llego a su vida Jessica, esa chica que siempre estaba de buen humor que conseguía hacerte sonreír cada que lo necesitaras, que le ofreció su apoyo incondicional cuando más lo necesitó, que siempre se preocupa por su bienestar. Y junto con ella llegó Edward el chico de sonrisa encantadora y hablar dulce, el que con solo un par de palabras lograba calmarla, lograba hacerla sentir especial y que realmente valía la pena. Al principio cuando los conoció ellos mantenían una relación de 6 meses, se conocieron por un amigo en común y decidieron irse a vivir juntos para luego comenzar a salir como pareja, a Quinn le parecía muy gracioso el hecho de que fueran novios porque se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo peleando por pequeñeces, era bastante gracioso verlos y era bastante tierno la manera de como Ed era capaz de lidiar con el carácter fuerte y efusivo de Jess, polos totalmente opuestos los dos. Después de unos 5 meses de conocerlos ellos terminaron su relación pero para su sorpresa siguieron viviendo juntos y conservaron esa linda amistad que tienen y que de seguro continuará por mucho tiempo.

Santana, Jessica y Edward lo único que podría relacionar con la palabra familia.

Cuando llegó a Lima y comenzó a salir con Finn el chico le parecía físicamente atractivo, pero fue cuando empezó a conocerlo que desarrolló sentimientos hacía el, pero no la clase de sentimientos que debe sentir una persona por su pareja, si no ese sentimiento de cariño y eran las actitudes de el chico con ella, su constante atención y preocupación.

Conoció a Brittany y la verdad es que es una chica muy fácil de querer, su espontaneidad, su carisma, y su inocencia hacía que la cualquiera sintiera cariño por ella.

Noah, tenía plena confianza en el, su modo de hacerla sonreír, su apoyo, y su constante manera de decirle y hacerla sentir especial, el es especial para ella.

Jesse probablemente el chico mas talentoso que había conocido, realmente admiraba su constancia y su talento, lo admira como persona.

Jonathan el chico de mirada dulce, a pesar de todas las coas que habían sucedido, de haber amado ambos a la misma persona era sorprendente la manera en como los dos podían entenderse. La manera de ser de el y sus comportamientos hacía ella lograban algo en Quinn que ningún chico antes había logrado hacerle sentir, si no fuera por lo mucho que amaba a Rachel de seguro le habría dado una oportunidad al chico.

Rachel su Rachel, esa pequeña morena de metro y medio con piernas largas, mirada brillantes, sueños inmensos, su cabello largo y oscuro, su piel suave y morena, sus labios grandes y rosas, su caminar lento, un talento gigantesco. La amaba por sobre todas las cosas, amaba cada pequeño y mínimo detalle de ella no había nada de Rachel que ella no amara.

Todas esas personas que comenzaron siendo unos simples desconocidos, unas personas mas entre los millones pero que para ella ya no lo eran, con el tiempo se convirtieron en su familia, con el tiempo aprendió a querer a cada uno con sus virtudes y defectos, su familia, son su familia y siempre lo serán.

-Hey Quinn-una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos

Q-Hola John ¿Cómo estas?

Jo-Muy bien linda-se sienta a su lado-¿Qué hacías?

Q-Solo pensaba un poco sobre vínculos y esas cosas

Jo-¿Vínculos? Tú y yo tenemos un vínculo

Q-Claro que lo tenemos, somos amigos John-Le sonríe

Jo-Claro somos amigos, mira Quinn después de lo que pasó con Megan no me arrepiento de que las cosas se dieran como se dieron porque pude tener el placer de conocerte y el privilegio de que me llames tu amigo y se que eso no lo consigue todo el mundo.

Q-Te lo has ganado con creces, yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada John.

Jo-¿Cómo van las fotos?-Le coloca el brazo sobre los hombros

Q-Bien hoy tomé unas cuantas más e Isabella las esta retocando un poco, ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

Jo-Pues yo soy participé de esto, y mi padre piensa donar algo de dinero entonces el quiere estar de seguro de que su dinero va a llegar a buenas manos

Q-¿Y tu crees que estará en buenas manos?

Jo-Por supuesto, me parece muy genial lo que están haciendo ustedes aquí

-Señorita Quinn alguien la esta buscando

Q-¿Dijo su nombre?

-No en realidad no se lo he preguntado, permítame le pregunto y vuelvo

Q-No, no te preocupes déjame yo voy a ver quién es

Jo-¿Te acompaño?

Q-Si quieres

Los chicos caminan hasta la entrada del lugar

Q-Russel ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ru-¿Es así como saludas a tu padre?

Q-¿Cómo estas?

Ru-Bien Quinn gracias, hola Jonathan es un placer verte de nuevo

Jo-Igualmente señor Fabray-estrecha su mano

Ru-¿Tu padre va a donar?

Jo-Si señor, de hecho estoy aquí para saber un poco mas sobre la campaña

Ru-Que bien, yo también pienso donar algo de dinero, si está Quinn en esto de seguro va a quedar asombroso.

Q-¿Qué haces aquí Russell?

Ru-Solo vine para ver lo de la campaña-Quinn arquea su ceja-La mirada Fabray de tal palo tal astilla

Jo-Yo creo que les daré su tiempo para que hablen a solas, un placer verlo de nuevo señor Fabray

Ru-Igualmente me saludas a tu padre

Jo-Por supuesto, nos vemos ahora Quinn-le da un beso en la mejilla, la rubia le sonríe y el chico se marcha

Ru-Es un muy buen chico, trabajador, inteligente, respetuoso y apuesto tiene lo que cualquier chica necesita

Q-Si tratas de insinuar que tenga algo con el, te recuerdo que yo tengo novia y la amo

Ru-Pero eso ya yo lo se, si llegaste a mi casa llorando por ella

Q-Ya las cosas están resueltas

Ru-Supongo que así son las cosas

Q-Ahora dime que necesitas Russell

Ru-Te propongo algo, vamos a almorzar yo invito y podremos hablar mas cómodamente

Q-Esta bien pero solo almorzar por que debo regresar a terminar algunas cosas de acá

Ru-Solo almorzar hija, vamos

Llegan al restaurante y ordenan

Q-Ahora si podemos hablar

Ru-Claro, mira Quinn yo vine porque en realidad quería verte

Q-Viniste a Lima solo porque querías verme

Ru-Si exactamente por eso Lucy

Q-Va espera déjame entender todo, primero dices que viniste solo porque querías verme y luego me llamas Lucy ¿De que va todo Russell?

Ru-Quiero pasar algo de tiempo con mi hija es sencillo de entender

Q-Tuviste mucho tiempo para hacerlo, y cuando viste que ya no tenías control decidiste desacerté de mi

Ru-Eso no es cierto, yo solo quería lo mejor para ti y eso no estaba en New York

Q-Pero lo mejor estaba en un pueblo con una mujer que era mi madre pero que me abandonó y no se comporto como tal, vaya que tenemos una idea muy diferente de lo que es bueno para alguien

Ru-También quería que tuvieras contacto con Judy, yo sabía que lo necesitabas

Q-No tu no sabías nada sobre mi, tu no sabes nada sobre de mi de hecho, te equivocaste al pensar que yo le necesitaba a ella en mi vida porque no la necesitaba tu me obligaste a dejarla entrar en mi vida

Ru-¿Y ha tenido algo eso de malo?

Q-No sabes lo difícil que ha sido eso para mí

Ru-Soy tu padre por supuesto que sé lo duro que debió haberlo sido

Q-No la necesité a ella y no te necesito a ti

Ru-Claro y es por eso que usas la tarjeta con mi dinero cada vez que se te antoja una camisa nueva, o unos zapatos nuevos verdad, porque no necesitas de mi por lo tanto no necesitas de nada que yo pueda proveerte

Q-¿Para esto me trajiste aquí? ¿Para echarme en cara las cosas? Esta bien Russell, toma tu estúpida tarjeta no la necesito-deja la tarjeta sobre la mesa

Ru-No es tuya yo te la he dado precisamente porque se que la necesitas, porque quiero estar seguro de que al menos económicamente vas a tener lo que te haga falta, acepta que necesitas de mi por lo menos en estos momentos, no estoy diciendo que vayas a hacerlo por toda tu vida, yo te conozco y se que sea lo que te decidas a hacer vas a hacerlo en grande y vas a dejar de depender de los demás, pero por ahora déjame ayudarte en lo que pueda.

Q-¿Qué esta pasando Russell?

Ru-¿A que te refieres?

Q-Necesito saber que pasa, este no eres tu, tu no eres así ni es esta tu manera de dirigirte hacía mi

Ru-Las cosas cambian Quinn

Q-Si las cosas cambian Russell, pero no de esta manera, no tan radical y rápidamente, yo no me creo el teatro que estas montando, yo no me creo que hayas cambiado, los dos somos Fabray y tu sabes como somos los Fabray, me lo has dicho toda la vida

Ru-La historia Fabray, tu eres la diferente, la especial, esa línea familiar no te pertenece Quinn, esa descripción no es tuya

Q-Pero si has tenido razón Russell no importa lo que hagamos siempre terminamos lastimando a las personas, siempre he tenido miedo de hacerlo de lastimarla a ella, siempre he tenido miedo de ser como tu

Ru-Te aseguro que no lo eres, no eres como yo Quinn y también espero que nunca llegues a serlo

Q-No entiendo que está pasando

Ru-Solo entiende una cosa, he venido aquí para verte para pasar tiempo contigo, te diría que vinieras conmigo a New York pero se que esa morenita te mantendrá aquí por mucho tiempo.

Q-¿Qué esta sucediéndote Russell?

Ru-Es lo que un padre haría por su hija

Q-No, no un padre como tu, ¿Sabes cuantas veces me pregunté porque me odiabas? ¿Cómo explicarle a una niña el por qué su padre la hacía sentir como la mas despreciable porquería? No te hacer una idea de eso, no te imaginas cuantas veces traté de impresionarte, cuantas veces traté de ganarme tu cariño o al menos que te sintieras un poco orgulloso de mis logros y nunca pasó, nunca me diste si quiera la mas mínima prueba de que yo hacía lo correcto, y llegué a odiarte Russell por lo que le hiciste a Judy, por lo que le hiciste a Frannie pero especialmente por lo que me hiciste a mi, no tienes idea de lo que me hiciste como persona.

Ru-Lamento todas esas cosas, pero se que esas mismas cosas te han convertido en la mujer fuerte que eres ahora

Q-Pude ser una mujer fuerte sin necesidad de ninguna de esas cosas, tienes la culpa de muchas cosas

Ru-Tu también tomaste tus propias decisiones que al final terminaron dañándote, el problema tuyo es que estas mas preocupada culpando a los demás que tratando de solucionar las cosas, todos cometemos errores en la vida pero el problema tuyo es que no dejas que las personas los enmienden, nos cierras las puertas s todos Quinn

Q-Si lo he hecho en algún momento, pero no me digas que no les he dado una oportunidad porque es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo en estos momentos dándoles la oportunidad a ustedes aunque signifiqué que tal vez vuelvan a lastimarme

Ru-Es un riesgo, porque puedo prometerte muchas cosas pero no puedo prometerte el no cometer errores nuevamente, soy tu padre Quinn.

Q-No trates de engañarme o de engañarte a ti mismo, para mi tu nunca has sido mi padre, nunca los ha sido Russell-Quinn se pone de pie y empieza a caminar a la salida del restaurante

-Señor ¿Qué le sucede?-escucha los gritos de una camarera seguido por el sonido de un golpe en una mesa y posteriormente en el suelo, gira su cabeza y ve tendido a Russell y corre hacia el.

Q-Mierda Russell ¿Qué te sucede?

-Creo que está teniendo un ataque

Q-Llamen a una ambulancia por favor, por favor háganlo rápido

Sostiene a su padre en sus brazos mientras piden ayuda.

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

R-Vamos Jesse mejor ayúdame con la tarea

Jy-Ya estoy cansado de leer Rach

R-Solo falta un poco mas y habremos terminado

Ch-Deja la pereza hombre y terminemos de una vez que ya tengo hambre

R-Ves sigue el ejemplo de Chelsea y ponte a leer

Ch-Les repito chicos que lamento mucho no haber podido asistir a las regionales

R-No importa

Jy-Lo importante es que ganaron y que vocal adrenaline los aplastará en las nacionales

R-Si tu, vamos a ver quién termina aplastado

Jy-Vamos cariño tu sabes que en mi equipo no hay uno solo que no tenga un rango de voz amplio por algo somos los campeones por 2 veces consecutivas

R-Pues lamento decirte que eso no les durará por mucho tiempo

Ch-La verdad que no se como consiguen llevarse bien a pesar de la rivalidad de sus coros y eso, yo soy muy competitiva no lo soportaría

Jy-Es porque la felicidad de ella es mi felicidad

R-Y viceversa

Jy-Eso no quieres decir que tendré piedad con ustedes

R-No necesitamos de tu caridad estamos preparados para lo que sea-dice y le tira un almohadazo

Jy-Hey eso dolió fea-le devuelve la almohada pero la morena la esquiva y da directo en la cara de Chelsea

Ch-Auch! Si serás bien animal me has lastimado

Jy-Fue culpa de la enana no mía

R-No me digas así

Ch-En fin ¿Cómo va todo con Quinn?

R-Excelente, me atrevo a decir que mejor que nunca

Jy-Yo todavía me quedo muy impresionado con la madurez con la que Quinn tomó las cosas

Ch-No enojarse cada que estas con Sarah, realmente te ama

R-Y yo a ella la amo también y ahora se que no permitiré que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotras

Ch-Hasta que te des cuenta que yo soy más sexy

R-Jaja ya dijiste

Ch-No te rías algún día caerás

Jy-Si nos basáramos en el físico de Chelsea yo me la tiraría

R-Jesse!

Jy-¿Qué? Solo lo digo lo que pienso

Ch-Ves Rachel hasta Jesse cae en mis encantos

Jy-Por eso dije en el físico pero ahora que te conozco ni loco

Ch-¿Qué tiene de malo mi personalidad?

Jy-Primero sos un poco obsesiva y realmente comienzo a pensar que estas mal de la cabeza

Ch-Eres un atrevido no es cierto lo que dices

Jy-Claro que lo es ¿Verdad Rach?

R-Yo no pienso meterme en sus disputas

J-Lamento interrumpir su charla chicos pero les traje algunos emparedados para que carguen energías

Ch-Muchas gracias Señora Judy

J-¿Les falta mucho aun?

Jy-Solo un poco-dice mientras ataca el plato

R- Come despacio Jesse

J-Yo quería decirte que-su celular empieza a sonar-espera contesto… Hola, cálmate no te entiendo nada…habla despacio porque no logro entender lo que me dices… ¿Quinn que sucede? estas asustándome… tranquila cariño cálmate

R-¿Qué pasa Judy?

J-Si hija espérame que salgo para allá de inmediato… si ella esta aquí conmigo… por supuesto hija ya salgo para allá

R-¿Qué le sucede a Quinn?-dice con preocupación

J-Está en el hospital

R-¿Qué?

J-No te alarmes Rachel ella esta bien, es Russell vino a Lima a verla y estaban en un restaurante almorzando al parecer discutieron y le dio un ataque al corazón pero Quinn esta un poco alterada y quieres que le hagamos compañía

R-Por supuesto vamos, lo lamento chicos

Jy-No te preocupes Rach

Ch-Si necesitas algo me lo haces saber

R-Vamos Judy

**HOSPITAL DE LIMA**

Quinn estaba sentada en la sala de espera con la mirada directamente en el suelo, su respiración todavía un poco agitada, sus manos sudaban. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder, estaba tan concentrada que no se percato de nada si no hasta que sintió los brazos de alguien abrazándola y se dio cuenta que era Rachel por su perfume

R-Me preocupe mucho por ti amor

Q-Estoy bien cielo solo algo impactada-se separa y le da un beso en los labios

J-Hablé con los doctores y tu padre esta en buenas manos Quinn no te preocupes

Q-Gracias por venir Judy

J-No tienes porque agradecérmelo

-Familiares de Russell Fabray

Q-Si aquí

-Necesito a uno de ustedes para hacer papeleo y esas cosas

J-Déjame yo voy hija, tu quédate con Rach

Q-Amor, acompáñame afuera necesito algo de aire

R-Claro vamos

Las chicas salen al estacionamiento, la rubia saca de su auto la guitarra y se sienta en la acera al lado de su novia

R-¿Vas a tocar?

Q-Necesito relajarme un poco

R-Entonces hazlo

Q-Fue mi culpa Rach

R-Claro que no cielo esas cosas suceden y no puedes evitarlas

Q-Pero si fue mi culpa, le dije cosas muy feas hubieras visto su mirada cuando se las dije, no se que pasa conmigo, no se porque no soy capaz de perdonarlo, soy una mala persona

R-No lo eres, eres la mejor persona del mundo Quinn

Q-Te equivocas Rach, soy mala persona lo lastimé, no quise escucharlo y lo lastimé, ahora esta allá siendo atendido y quién sabe cómo esta

R-¿Quieres contarme que paso?

Q-No Rach no puedo contártelo, tengo su mirada en mi mente y no logro quitármela, no quiero que esa sea la última mirada que vea de el, tengo la cabeza hecha pedazos, soy mala persona le he lastimado, no pensé que una palabra podría lastimarle tanto-se coge la cabeza con ambas manos

R-Amor, cálmate por favor no puedo verte así-se le escapan las lagrimas al ver a su novia en esa situación

Q-No llores amor, no lo hagas no puedo soportarlo, no puedo soportar que llores-Coloca su frente contra la de su novia

R-Canta Quinn, deja salir lo que sientes

Quinn toma su guitarra entre sus manos y comienza a tocar

Sale su voz suave y dulce

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle

**Estoy un poco atrapada en el medio**

Life is a maze and love is a riddle

**La vida es un laberinto y el amor es un enigma**

I don't know where to go, can't do it alone I've tried

**No sé a dónde ir, no puede hacerlo solo he intentado**

And I don't know why

**Y yo no sé por qué**

Slow it down, make it stop

**Hacerla más lenta, detenerla**

Or else my heart is going to pop

**De otro modo mi corazón va a estallar**

'Cause it's too much, yeah, it's a lot

**Porque es demasiado, sí, es mucho**

To be something I'm not

**Para ser algo que no soy**

I'm a fool out of love

**Yo soy una tonta por amor**

'Cause I just can't get enough

**Porque yo no puedo tener suficiente**

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle

**Estoy un poco atrapado en el medio**

Life is a maze and love is a riddle

**La vida es un laberinto y el amor es un enigma**

I don't know where to go, can't do it alone I've tried

**No sé a dónde ir, no puede hacerlo solo he intentado**

And I don't know why

**Y yo no sé por qué**

I am just a little girl lost in the moment

**Yo soy sólo una niña pequeña perdida en el momento**

I'm so scared but I don't show it

**Estoy muy asustada pero no lo demuestro**

I can't figure it out

**No lo puedo entender**

It's bringing me down I know

**Me está derribando lo sé **

I've got to let it go

**Tengo que dejarlo ir**

And just enjoy the show

**Y disfrutar del espectáculo**

The sun is hot in the sky

**El sol es caliente en el cielo**

Just like a giant spotlight

**Al igual que un foco gigante**

The people follow the signs

**La gente sigue las indicaciones**

And synchronize in time

**Y sincronizan el tiempo**

It's a joke, nobody knows

**Es una broma, nadie sabe**

They've got a ticket to that show

**Ellos tienen un boleto para el espectáculo **

Yeah

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle

**Estoy un poco atrapado en el medio**

Life is a maze and love is a riddle

**La vida es un laberinto y el amor es un enigma**

I dont know where to go, can't do it alone I've tried

**No sé a dónde ir, no puede hacerlo sola he intentado**

And I don't know why

**Y yo no sé por qué**

I am just a little girl lost in the moment

**Yo soy sólo una niña pequeña perdida en el momento**

I'm so scared but I don't show it

**Estoy muy asustada pero no lo demuestro**

I can't figure it out

**No lo puedo entender**

It's bringing me down I know

**Está derribandome lo sé**

I've got to let it go

**Tengo que dejarlo ir**

And just enjoy the show-ow-ow-ow oh

**Y disfrutar del show-oh ow-ow-ow**

Just enjoy the show-ow-ow oh oh oh

**Simplemente disfruta el show-ow-ow oh oh oh**

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle

**Estoy un poco atrapado en el medio**

Life is a maze and love is a riddle

**La vida es un laberinto y el amor es un enigma**

I dont know where to go, can't do it alone I've tried

**No sé a dónde ir, no puede hacerlo sola he intentado**

And I don't know why

**Y yo no sé por qué**

I am just a little girl lost in the moment

**Yo soy sólo una niña pequeña perdida en el momento**

I'm so scared but I don't show it

**Estoy muy asustada pero no lo demuestro**

I can't figure it out

**No lo puedo entender**

It's bringing me down I know

**Me está derribando lo sé **

I've got to let it go

**Tengo que dejarlo ir**

And just enjoy the show

**Y disfrutar del espectáculo**

Dum de dum

Dudum de dum

Just enjoy the show

**Simplemente disfrutar del espectáculo**

Dudum de dum

Dudum de dum

Just enjoy the show

**Simplemente disfrutar del espectáculo**

I want my money back

**Quiero que me devuelvan el dinero**

I want my money back

**Quiero que me devuelvan el dinero**

I want my money back

**Quiero que me devuelvan el dinero**

Just enjoy the show

**Simplemente disfrutar del espectáculo**

I want my money back

**Quiero que me devuelvan el dinero**

I want my money back

**Quiero que me devuelvan el dinero**

I want my money back

**Quiero que me devuelvan el dinero**

Just enjoy the show

**Simplemente disfrutar del espectáculo**

Termina la canción y su novia la abraza fuertemente mientras Quinn trata de secar esas lagrimas que rebeldes se escapan de sus ojos

R-No está mal llorar amor, es necesario a veces

Q-Gracias por estar aquí

R-Vamos adentro a ver que ha pasado

Las chicas regresan y ven a Judy sentada, toman asiento junta a ella

Rachel agarra fuertemente de la mano a su chica que solo le sonríe

-Familiares de Russel Fabray

Q-Si por favor

-¿Tu eres?

Q-Su hija

-Bueno, tu padre ahora está estable, al parecer tuvo un ataque por algún suceso que lo impacto ¿Sabes que pudo ser?- la rubia solo agacha su mirada-Esta bien lo importante es que ahora el esta bien pero va a necesitar de algo de atención antes de poder mandarlo a casa y por favor procura que nada lo altere

Q-Esta bien doctor

-Aun no puedes pasar a verlo porque están terminando de intervenir pero pronto lo harás te lo aseguro

Q-Muchas gracias

-Es mi trabajo, tengan un lindo día

El celular de la rubia suena

Q-Hola Isabella

Is-¿Dónde estas Quinn? te desapareciste

Q-Si lamento no haberte avisado es que tuve un inconveniente

Is-¿Inconveniente? ¿Estas bien linda?

Q-Si no te preocupes aunque no creo poder ir por el resto del día

Is-No hay problema aunque podríamos hablar bien de eso luego

Q-Si claro yo te llamo

Is-Esta bien, cuídate mucho necesito a mi fotógrafa estrella

Q-También cuídate, estamos hablando

Cuelga su celular y toma asiento de nuevo al lado de Rachel

R-¿Todo bien?

Q-Si solo necesitaba saber porque no volví al trabajo

R-¿Te sientes mejor?

Q-Un poco, aunque estaré mejor cuando lo vea

R-Entiendo

Q-Se que no comprendes bien lo que sucede, que estas confundida por la preocupación que muestro por mi padre a pesar de todos los problemas que tenemos

R-No voy a negarte que si me confunde un poco eso pero es tu padre después de todo

Q-No ha sido el mejor padre, me ha lastimado mucho Rachel, pero yo me había prometido que no lo haría, que no le dañaría porque temo ser como el, y mira lo que acaba de pasar, le he lastimado y se que el dolor físico que tiene en estos momentos es lo que menos importa porque lastime sus sentimientos, me dejé llevar por la rabia y terminé siendo exactamente lo que nunca he querido ser.

R-Mírame Quinn basta de decir cosas malas sobre ti, tu eres una persona hermosa, no debes culparte de lo que pasó, si tal vez las cosas pudieron ser diferentes pero no lo son, y tu no eres lo que dices que eres ni te has convertido en nada malo

-Señorita Fabray puede pasar a ver a su padre

R-Ve amor

Q-Te amo Rachel-Le da un beso y sigue los pasos de la enfermera

Sus manos sudaban estaba nerviosa por lo que debía ver a continuación entró y vio a Russell.

Q-¿Papá?

Ru-Estoy bien Lucy.

**BUENO ESO ES TODO POR AHORA, LAMENTO LA ETERNA DEMORA Y COMO ME DICE MI MEJOR AMIGA SOY UN MALDITA Y MEREZCO LA MUERTE JAJA **

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER Y POR TENERME PASIENCIA.**

**LA VERDAD ES QUE QUIERO CENTRARME UN POCO EN LA HISTORIA DE QUINN DESPUES DE TODO POR ESO FUE QUE EMPEZE A ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC Y SIENTO QUE ME HE ALEJADO MUCHO DEL PROPOSITO INICIAL Y PIENSO CONTINUAR CON ESE PROPOSITO. **

**LA CANCIÓN SE LLAMA "THE SHOW" Y LA CANTA KERRIS DORSEY**

**UN ABRAZO GRANDE DESDE COLOMBIA.**


End file.
